<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waiting Game by jaimielh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017535">Waiting Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimielh/pseuds/jaimielh'>jaimielh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Island (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:34:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>90,917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimielh/pseuds/jaimielh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tierney had given up on love after her last heartbreak. She thought joining the cast of Love Island would be a good way to have a bit of fun. She wasn't prepared when her eyes locked onto a tall, dark, and handsome stranger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noah/Main Character (Love Island)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As a Noah-Stan, I got aggravated with the Noah route. I decided to write the way I would have it go if I had written it myself.  I am from the US, not the UK so if I don't get the dialect correct I apologize. You'll recognize some of the dialogue. I am playing closely to the game, but I'm also adding my own spin on it. Some things may be omitted from the story just to save time. I'm also giving MC more of a backbone, and I'm also writing Hope the way I see her on a Noah route. I hope you enjoy, but be gentle. It's been a while since I've tried this fanfiction thing! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tierney gasped in surprise when the car rolled to a stop in front of a massive Villa. She felt as if she needed to pinch herself to see if she was dreaming or if this was really happening. The three months that had passed since her best friend Julia had confessed to her that she had signed her up for a reality TV show had seemed to race by in a blur. Tierney was so angry at Julia when she broke the news to her. Julia was always a romantic at heart. She knew Tierney was deliberately avoiding relationships after Josh broke her heart. She just felt like she had to do something drastic in order to get her friend to open herself up to finding love again. Tierney yelled, and cried, but in the end she accepted the offer to go onto the show. What could it hurt? Her love life was pretty much dead at the moment. Why not enter a house full of hot guys and see what could happen, right? Then why was Tierney so terrified? Her mind drifted back to Josh for a moment and she felt the familiar ache in her heart. Thankfully it wasn’t the crushing pain she used to feel when she thought of him. Time had definitely helped in that area, but despite the fact they broke up over ten months ago she wasn’t sure she was ready for a serious relationship. Would she meet someone in the Villa to have a good time with? Probably, but she didn’t really think eight weeks was going to be enough time to find love even if it was something she was really ready for. Who knew if she’d even last the entire eight weeks? For all she knew, she’d be eliminated within the first few days. To be sure all the girls in the Villa were going to be amazingly beautiful and interesting people. Tierney liked to think she had a lot to offer someone. She was a successful photographer. She ran her own business in London, mainly doing weddings and special occasions. It made her a bit nervous to be without her camera at all for the next eight weeks, but they did provide them with cell phones during their time in the Villa. She’d make do with that camera until she could get her hands back on her own equipment.<br/>
Tierney was brought from her thoughts when the car door opened. She adjusted the strap of her pale blue string bikini, wondering if she picked the right one for her debut in the house. The top cupped her breasts, showing a good amount of cleavage. The pale blue of the suit made her blue eyes pop. Her long, wavy brown hair she had pulled into a loose braid on the side of her head. A few tendrils had escaped, framing her classically beautiful face. She bit her lip nervously as she stepped out of the car. She stood there for a moment looking up at the Villa when another car pulled to a stop. The woman that stepped out of the car was exquisite. Her chocolate skin was flawless, and practically glistened in the bright Spanish sunlight. She was smiling at Tierney until her heel caught the door as she was stepping out of the car. She grabbed the door quickly enough to keep herself from falling on her face. She laughed, showing a perfect smile as she strutted over to where Tierney stood. She was wearing a bright, multi colored bikini with a matching wrap. Her long braids fell across her elegant shoulders.</p>
<p>“Well, that could have been very embarrassing,” she laughed again. “I’m Hope.”</p>
<p>Tierney laughed softly, glad she didn’t seem to take herself too seriously. “Hi, Hope. I’m Tierney. You’re gorgeous by the way.”</p>
<p>Hope reached over and gave her a brief hug, “Thanks, hun. You’re beautiful.” Tierney shifted self-consciously. She had never been very comfortable with compliments about her looks. </p>
<p>“It looks like we’re the first to arrive. Should we go inside and check out the place?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely,” Hope put her arm through Tierney’s as they made their way inside the Villa. The living room was huge. It had a U-shaped couch with colorful pillows along the back and an ottoman in the middle. “Let’s go upstairs and check out the bedroom.” They climbed the stairs two at a time until they reached the bedroom. The room was huge. There was five double beds lining each side of the room. Each bed were covered with either yellow or blue duvets. At the end of the room was another door, Tierney assumed it must lead to the bathroom. Before they had a chance to explore further, they heard more footsteps coming up the stairs.</p>
<p>“Hello,” the voice called from the stairs. When she made her appearance, Tierney was a little surprised. She was beautiful, but dangerously so. She had long blonde hair that faded into pale pink at the ends. Her bright green eyes felt like they could see into your soul. She gave a half smile as she walked up to them. “I’m Lottie.” </p>
<p>Tierney smiled, hoping it didn’t show how intimidated she felt in her presence, “I’m Tierney, this is Hope.” </p>
<p>“I’m a makeup artist. What do you girls do?”</p>
<p>“I’m a photographer.”</p>
<p>“I work for a toy manufacturer.” Lottie placed her hand on her hip, jutting it out sexily, showing off a pale thigh covered in an intricate tattoo. Tierney felt so out of place, like she didn’t really measure up to the two exotic beauties before her. </p>
<p>“Are you okay, hun?” Lottie asked, seeming to notice Tierney’s uncertainty. She tried to smile, but it didn’t reach her eyes.</p>
<p>“I’m ok. This is just a lot to process. It’s hard to believe I’m really here.” Before Lottie could respond, another girl entered the room. She had waist length red hair braided down her back, and the sweetest innocent look about her. She clasped her hands together at her waist and gave a shy smile.</p>
<p>“Hi, I’m Hannah.” Everyone introduced themselves in turn. “This is all so surreal.”</p>
<p>“What are you girls here for?”</p>
<p>“For love, right?” Hannah sighed, whistfully. “I’m looking for my Prince Charming, my Mr. Darcy.” She stared off into space with a dreamy expression on her pretty face.<br/>

</p><p>“You do know those are fictional characters?”</p>
<p>Hannah rolled her eyes, but smiled playfully. “Of course I do. That doesn’t mean I can’t look for a man who possesses those qualities.”</p>
<p>“What kind of qualities are you talking about? Someone who will burst out in song and dance with you in a lush forest?” Lottie’s green eyes sparkled with humor, and Hannah didn’t seem to take offense.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t mind it,” she laughed. “I just want to be swept off my feet I guess you could say.”</p>
<p>“Well, maybe you’ll find your Prince Charming this summer.” Tierney gave her a warm smile. Hannah returned her smile, gratefully. </p>
<p>“I guess we’ll be sharing beds with the guys, right?” Hannah bit her lip nervously.</p>
<p>“I hope we at least fancy them a little bit,” Tierney tried to joke to ease the tension in the room. </p>
<p>“They’re going to be gorgeous,” Hope grinned. “I’ll be so disappointed if I’m not into them. I’m definitely looking for something long term, but it’s been a while since I’ve even been on a date.”</p>
<p>“All of you girls are gorgeous. Why are you still single?” </p>
<p>	And there it was. The question she didn’t want to have to answer. What should she say? Should she tell them all the truth about what happened with Josh, or just be a little generic with her answer?</p>
<p>Tierney forced a smile, “So far most of the guys I’ve dated have turned out to be jerks.”</p>
<p>Lottie rolled her eyes, “Ugh, I know exactly what you mean, hun. I was starting to believe all my relationships were cursed. I’ve had liars, cheaters, men who think getting ready just means two squirts of after shave.” This brought a laugh from all the girls.</p>
<p>“Where are all the good men?” Hannah asked with a frown.</p>
<p>“I’m starting to believe all the good ones are already taken,” Tierney laughed softly.</p>
<p>“Books always make it seem like the right guy is just going to appear if you wait for him…” Hannah smiled sadly, “I guess mine never got the message.” She forced a happy smile, “Hopefully this summer will change that!”</p>
<p>“We’re all here because we’re single. We should help each other find the right guy.” Lottie smirked, “I feel like we’re going to be this team of awesome women all looking out for each other, and helping each other couple up with the right guys.” She tossed her long blonde locks over her shoulder, “The last thing I want to do is end up fighting with you guys over a man.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to fight anyone over a man either, but I think once we’re all together with the guys it’s going to be really hard not to step on each other’s toes.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, but people’s emotions are on the line. I think we’ve got to have trust between us before the game begins.” The conversation was interrupted by the sound of someone else coming up the stairs. The woman who approached them with a smile was a latin beauty. She had long brown hair that faded into a dark blonde at the ends. She wore a pair of dark rimmed glasses, but it just gave her a smart, sexy vibe. She glided into the room and gave them all air kisses on both cheeks.</p>
<p>“Hi! I’m Marisol.”</p>
<p>“That’s such a pretty name.”</p>
<p>“Thank you! I see you’ve all met already.” They all introduced themselves. “Let’s chat.”</p>
<p>“We were just saying it’s important that the girls support each other,” Lottie began. “Although it will be a lot harder when the boys arrive.”</p>
<p>Marisol smiled softly, “I respect that we should be friends, but I go after what I want. I’m not going to apologize for that, especially when I’m looking for love.” Lottie scowled at her, “I’m not going to compete for the sake of it, but if I see someone I like…” Her voice trailed off as she looked around at the other girls. She laughs softly, “Look, I didn’t come here to make enemies, but I’m not going to miss a chance at love because of someone else’s feelings.” There was a moment of silence before a slow smile spread across Hannah’s face.</p>
<p>“That’s really hardcore…I kinda like it.” Tierney had to laugh. “I’m just such a coward when it comes to dating. I never know how to go after what I want.”</p>
<p>Hope gently rubbed Hannah’s back in support, “Babe, you’re about to share a bed with a boy in a room full of cameras. If you can do that, you can do anything. You’ve got to be brave if you’re going to find love.”</p>
<p>“I think there’s something sexy about keeping yourself back,” Hannah smiled in relief.</p>
<p>“I’m glad it’s not just me.”</p>
<p>“That’s definitely not me,” Marisol grinned. “I don’t know how I’d manage everything if I did. Friends, family, work, dating, studying, reading, hobbies…” her voice trailed off.</p>
<p>Hannah stared at her in surprise, “How do you possibly manage?”</p>
<p>“I drink a lot of coffee…like a lot. I could actually go for one now.”</p>
<p>“Coffee?” Hope asked. “I was hoping more for something a bit fizzy. We’ve been here for an hour already, and no one has opened any bubbly yet.”</p>
<p>Lottie smiled, “Now you’re talking my language. We need to get this party started.” Lottie struts over to the door but stops in her tracks when she hears a beep. “What was that?” She looked down at the phone in her hand and laughed. “Oh, that was me! Guys! I got a text!”</p>
<p>“Here we go ladies!” Hope exclaimed.</p>
<p>                                                    <b>     <i> Girls, it’s time to meet the boys! There’s five sexy men waiting to meet you on the lawn. You’ll take it in turns to make an<br/>
entrance and pick a boy. But don’t relax once you’ve coupled up! The boys all stay up for grabs until every girl has chosen.<br/>
Will the next girl out steal your hunk and put you on the bench?<br/>
#picknmix #standbyyourman</i></b></p>
<p>“Oh my gosh! This is really happening!” Hannah exclaimed, wringing her hands nervously. “I wonder who’s going to go first.” Tierney bit her bottom lip and hoped it wouldn’t be her. A moment later, another beep filled the room. Tierney’s hands shook as she looked down at her phone. </p>
<p>                                                                              <b> <i>  Okay girls! The one going first will be…Tierney!</i></b></p>
<p>Tierney felt like her heart was going to beat out her chest. She gave the girls a brave smile. They all turned to look at her.</p>
<p>“Good luck,” Lottie smiled as Tierney turned to make her way back downstairs and out the back. When she emerged from the Villa she saw five gorgeous men standing in a line on the lawn in front of the pool. Tierney took her time, looking at each of them one by one. The first one stood about 6’ with blonde hair. He had broad shoulders, strong arms, and his taunt stomach showed the faintest six pack. His blue eyes stared back at Tierney with just a glint of mischief in their depths. She gave him a warm smile and her eyes moved onto the next guy in line.  As she looked towards the next guy and she felt as if she had been punched in the stomach. He had to be the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes on. He was tall dark and handsome that was for sure. He stood around 6’3”, broad shoulders, his body looked as if it had been sculpted by an artist. His eyes, she’d never seen anyone with amber colored eyes before, but she felt as though they bore into her soul when he looked at her. A small smile played on his lips as he stared at her intently. She had to make herself look away towards the next guy. Tierney fought the urge to press her hand to heart to try to stop it from beating its way out of her chest. The next guy stood around 5’10”, with a headful of curls, and big green eyes that crinkled at the corners when he smiled at her. She smiled back, her eyes darting back to tall, dark, and handsome for a brief moment before looking to the next guy in line. He too looked like he was carved from marble he was so built. He gave her a shy smile and bit his bottom lip before looking down at his hands. The final guy looked at her with a sweet smile on his handsome face. He wasn’t quite as muscular as the other guys, but he was perfectly built for his size. He stood around 5’11”, with caramel skin sprinkled with the cutest freckles across the expanse of his chest, shoulders, and face. She took a deep breath and walked closer to them with a smile on her face.</p>
<p>“Hi guys. I’m Tierney.”</p>
<p>“I’m Gary. Nice to meet you,” Tierney smiles at him, and he grins back at her. Her heart begins to race again as she once again met those delicious amber eyes. </p>
<p>“Hi, I’m Noah,” his voice is deep and smooth. A smile begins to curve his full lips as he continues to stare at her, not saying anything else. Tierney could feel a blush begin to creep into her cheeks and all she could bring herself to do was mouth ‘hi’. He winked at her and her insides felt like they turned to mush. She took a deep breath and tore her eyes from his and moved onto the next man in line. </p>
<p>“Hi, beautiful. I’m Rocco,” he grinned at Tierney. “I’m looking forward to making a connection with you.”</p>
<p>“It’s nice to meet you,” she gave him a warm smile. Tierney turned to the next guy in line.</p>
<p>“I’m Ibrahim. Girl, you’re like winning all four major golf tournaments in one year.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry?” Tierney looked at him confused.</p>
<p>“Because you’re a grand slam!” Tierney couldn’t stop the laugh from bubbling up from his lame attempt at a come on. He was nice to look at, but his chat certainly needed some work. She finally got to the last guy. </p>
<p>“Hey gorgeous. I’m Bobby.” Tierney felt her heart flutter a bit when she heard his Scottish accent. “Saving the best for last, were you? I’m like dessert after a buffet of beefcake.” Tierney laughed at his corny joke. </p>
<p>“Are you saying you’re sweeter than these other guys?”</p>
<p>“Maybe you should pick me and find out,” he winks at Tierney. Her phone beeps again.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Tierney, now you’ve met the boys, it’s time to find out what they think of you. Please ask the boys to step forward if they fancy you.</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>“Okay boys, now I get to ask you the all-important question.” Tierney paused to take a deep breath, “If you fancy me, please step forward.” She looked up from her phone and saw a few of the guys begin to move forward almost immediately. Gary was the first to step forward followed by Rocco, Ibrahim, and Bobby. She smiled at each one in turn as they stepped forward, but her smile faltered a bit when Noah did not. Tierney met his eyes for a brief moment, and she could have could have sworn she saw him begin to move forward but stop himself. He looked down at his hands for a moment and bit his lip before looking away from her gaze. She gave herself a mental shake and her smile returned as she looked at the guys in front of her. </p>
<p>                                                                                                                    <b>  ~*~*~*~*~*~</b></p>
<p>	Noah had never done anything like this in his life. His best friend Roger decided to sign him up for the show as a gag. When his application had actually got accepted both were at a loss for words. Taking a leave of absence from work wouldn’t be an issue for him. He was loved by his superiors and barely took any time off, so he definitely had time saved up. What bothered him most about leaving and being out of touch for eight weeks was leaving his mother and two younger siblings. Noah and his mother were a team. When Noah’s dad passed away when he was 13. His brother was only 4 and his sister was 2. He practically helped his mother raise them. It had broken her heart to watch her oldest baby have to grow up so quickly, but she knew she would have been lost without his help. The thought of not being able to talk to them let alone see them for eight weeks was so much that Noah nearly backed out at the last minute. It was actually his mother that talked him into staying. She knew he didn’t date much. He was always working or with his family. She loved his love for his family, but what she longed for most of all was for him to have a family of his own. Noah knew it was his mother’s greatest wish for him to settle and find a good woman, so despite his own nerves and trepidation he decided he’d go through with this show and see what happened.</p>
<p>	Noah was instructed by one of the production crew to make his way out back to the lawn. When he stepped into the bright sunlight he saw he was the last guy to arrive. Four other guys milled about talking and laughing. Noah was shy by nature, but he knew coming into this he was going to have to try to come out of his shell. He forced a smile and approached the guys at a jog. </p>
<p>“What’s up mates! I’m Noah,” he smiled as the other guys greeted him with warm smiles and friendly man hugs. </p>
<p>“Oi, oi! The fitties we’re going to meet aren’t going to know what hit them when they see us.” Gary grinned as he flexed a bit.</p>
<p>The one called Ibrahim smiled shyly, and Noah was glad to see he wouldn’t be the only shy one in the Villa. “I just want to find a nice girl, man.”</p>
<p>“I’m just here to have a good time. If I meet a nice lass I can have a laugh with, then all the better.” Bobby grinned, his eyebrows bouncing suggestively behind his sunglasses.</p>
<p>“So, you’re not really interested in finding love, man?” Rocco asked as he ran his hand through his head full of curls. </p>
<p>Bobby shrugged, “I’m no opposed to it, but I’m also not going to put pressure on myself to find it either.  If it’s mean to be it’ll happen.”</p>
<p>Rocco nodded in agreement, “I totally agree man. If the stars align…” Rocco’s voice trailed off, not finishing his thought. </p>
<p>“Well,” Gary began. “I’m looking for that girl I can bring home to my Nan.”</p>
<p>“Your Nan?” Bobby asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, my Nan. She’s the most important woman in my life. She’s amazing, mate. If I can find a girl my Nan will like, then she’s a keeper.” All the guys turn their attention to Noah next, waiting for him to speak. He hated all the attention being on him. He shrugged awkwardly and ran his hand through is short dark brown hair.</p>
<p>“We’ll see what happens. I agree with Bobby. If it happens then great, but I’m not going to try to force anything romantic.” Bobby nodded and grinned. </p>
<p>“That’s the best way, mate.” They were interrupted by a beep. They all looked down at their phones to see who had received the message. Bobby grinned, “I’ve been so excited to say this.” He cleared his throat, “I got a text!”</p>
<p>                                               <b> <i>   Boys, it’s time to meet the girls! There’s five sexy women waiting to meet you. They’ll take turns making an entrance<br/>
and picking a boy. But don’t relax once you’ve coupled up! The boys all stay up for grabs until every girl has chosen.<br/>
Will the girl you want choose you, or will another girl snatch you up?<br/>
#picknmix #ladiesincharge</i></b></p>
<p>	The guys looked around at each other waiting for someone to speak first. Gary grinned and slapped Noah on the back good naturedly.</p>
<p>“This is going to be great!”</p>
<p>Noah frowned, “How do you know? It won’t feel so great to not get picked, mate.”</p>
<p>“Have you looked at yourself? You’re a beautiful man.” Noah blushes at the compliment and Gary pauses for a moment, “Actually, we all are. I don’t think we’re going to have a problem catching the eye of one of the ladies.” The producers come in and instruct the guys to line up. Gary, Noah, Rocco, Ibrahim, and Bobby line up in front of the pool and wait for the first girl to come down. Noah chewed his bottom lip nervously wondering for the thousandth time that day if it was too late to back out. Then he heard footsteps…</p>
<p>	The woman who emerged from the Villa was easily the most beautiful woman Noah had ever laid eyes on. She looked to be about 5’10” but she was wearing wedge heeled sandals. She was probably more like 5’7” on her own. Her blue eyes were bright and her smile showed a cute dimple on her left cheek. She didn’t look to be overly made up which was a huge turn on for Noah. Her long brown hair hung in a long braid down the left side of her beautiful face. She took her time looking down the line at all the guys. When her eyes met Noah’s, he felt like time stood still. His breath caught in his chest and he had to remind himself to breath. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity before she tore her eyes away and continued her assessment of the rest of the guys. Noah didn’t miss the quick glance she shot his way before she finished her perusal of the other guys.</p>
<p>“Hi guys. I’m Tierney,” she smiled shyly. Noah felt his heart constrict at the mere sound of her voice. He sighed heavily and looked up at the sky for a moment cursing to himself. ‘I’m screwed.’ He didn’t really hear what Gary said beside him. When she turned those beautiful blue eyes back onto him, he felt like he would melt right then and there. She smiled shyly at him and he felt like his heart was going to burst from his chest. </p>
<p>“Hi, I’m Noah,” was all he could manage to say. Tierney blushed a bit and mouthed ‘hi’ to him. All he could think to do was wink back at her. She smiled again and bit her lip nervously, making Noah’s stomach feel like it was doing somersaults. </p>
<p>	The rest of the introductions were kind of a blur for Noah. He didn’t know what to expect next, but part of him wanted nothing more than to run for the door. The feelings just seeing Tierney for the first time evoked in him scared the shit out of him. Tierney’s phone beeped again and she read her text quietly at first.</p>
<p>“Okay boys, now I get to ask you the all-important question.” Tierney paused to take a deep breath, “If you fancy me, please step forward.” </p>
<p>	Noah couldn’t believe how quickly the other guys stepped forward. Before Noah had had a chance to even consider it, all four of the others had stepped forward. He looked at Tierney and she was watching him with a smile on her face. Noah felt his feet begin to move forward, but something stopped him. He lost his nerve. How could she possibly choose him over one of the other guys? His fear kept him in his place, and his heart sank when he saw that beautiful smile falter a bit when he didn’t move from his spot. ‘I’m so fucked,’ he swore to himself as he shuffled his feet. Tierney took a deep breath and continued on.</p>
<p>“Okay, so, I’m going to ask each of you to tell me why you stepped forward.” She smiled softly, “Gary?”</p>
<p>He looks thoughtful for a moment before he speaks, “I thought I felt a bit of a connection. You look great too.” He grinned, “That always helps. I like a girl who doesn’t take herself too seriously. I just thought I’d give it a try.” Tierney laughed softly and turned her attention to Rocco.</p>
<p>“You’re turn.”</p>
<p>“Of course I stepped forward. I feel like we could have something really special.” Tierney simply smiled and turned to Ibrahim.</p>
<p>“What about you?”</p>
<p>He grinned at her, “I sort of just thought, I’ve got to take a shot, you know?”</p>
<p>Bobby didn’t even wait for her to ask him. He grinned at her and winked, “You seem like the kind of lass that doesn’t go over the top with her looks. I rate that. I don’t want the competition to be too afraid when we stand next to each other, you know?” He winked at Tierney again, “Joking of course. Anyway, you know if you pick me you’ll be laughing all the way to the bedroom.”</p>
<p>“And in it,” Gary grinned. Tierney looked over all the guys and thought about it for a moment. She thought about her choices. It felt good that most of the guys stepped forward for her, but the one she had really wanted to step forward did not. For a moment she thought he might, but something stopped him from doing it. Was he just not as attracted to her as she was to him, was he nervous? She wasn’t sure what to do. She could go for one of the other guys she knew were attracted to her, but there was just something about Noah she was drawn to. She was in here to supposedly find love, right? In the past she put other people’s feelings in front of her own and she always seemed to pay the price for it in the end. She was tired of not going after what she really wanted. She stood up a bit straighter as she addressed the guys again.</p>
<p>“You guys seem really amazing so far, but I have to go with my first instincts.” She looked down at her hands, and Noah was feeling his heart sink further and further in his chest. “The boy I want to couple up with is…Noah.” He meets your eyes and a grin spreads across his handsome face. It’s the most excited he’s seemed since she laid eyes on him. </p>
<p>“Wow, I’m shocked really. I thought for sure you’d choose one of the other guys.” Tierney walked up to him with a sweet smile and kissed his cheek. The first thing he noticed was she smelled amazing. She smelled like flowers and sunshine to him and her lips felt so soft and warm against his cheek. He felt himself blush as the other guys applauded for them. </p>
<p>“Well done mate,” Gary smiled. “You’ve taken an early lead.” He gave Tierney a look, “It’s all still to play for though.” Noah smiled down at Tierney. Even in her heels she was still several inches shorter than him. Her head was right at his chin, and he couldn’t help but think about how perfectly she’d fit against him.</p>
<p>“Hi, by the way,” he grinned shyly. </p>
<p>“Hi.”</p>
<p>“This definitely isn’t how I usually meet people, but I’ve got to say,” he paused for a moment before meeting her gaze again. His eyes seemed to smolder as he looked down at her. “I’m loving it so far.” Before Tierney could say anything else, the door to the Villa burst open and Lottie strutted out. She stood in front of the guys, her confidence coming off her in waves. Tierney wished she’d had an ounce of her confidence. </p>
<p>“Hi boys, I’m Lottie,” she smirked. “I hope you’re ready for a good time.” She scanned the guys quickly and raised an eyebrow. “I wonder if any of you guys can actually handle me.” Lottie looked at the guys seriously, “I’ll go straight in and ask any of you that fancy me to step forward.” Tierney held her breath and prayed that Noah wouldn’t step forward for Lottie. She felt Noah’s big hand at the small of her back. She couldn’t stop the shivers that ran up her spine at his gentle touch, and she hoped he didn’t see the way goosebumps covered her skin. Noah knew he had no interest in Lottie. As far as he was concerned there was no other girl that could possibly hold a candle to Tierney. He placed his hand at the small of her back as a way to try to reassure her without words that he wasn’t going anywhere. He just wasn’t prepared for the bolt of electricity that shot through his arm when he touched her. He knew he wasn’t the only one to feel it when he saw her skin covered in goosebumps. Noah couldn’t help but smile to himself as he waited for Lottie to choose her guy.</p>
<p>Rocco was the one guy who stepped forward for Lottie. She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at the other guys.</p>
<p>“Well, one is better than none I suppose.” She looked at Noah with a smirk, “Being brutally honest, I was kind of hoping to see this guy here step forward.” She pointed at him, “But I’m glad he didn’t. I’m not about to steal someone else’s guy even if Tierney thinks she might.” Noah could feel Tierney stiffen at the jab from Lottie. </p>
<p>“That’s not what I said,” Tierney whispered to Noah. “She was going on about ‘girl code’ and everything. All I said was once the guys were here it was going to be difficult not to step on each other’s toes.” Noah nodded and leaned in close to whisper in her ear. Tierney thought he smelled so good, a little sporty and fresh. </p>
<p>“Totally. There’s no way someone’s not going to get their feelings hurt at some point.” Tierney looked up at him with a grateful smile.</p>
<p>“That’s all I’m saying. I wasn’t saying I wanted to take someone else’s man.”</p>
<p>Lottie placed her hand on her hip, “So the guy I want to couple up with is…” She laughed as she turned to Rocco. “I’m sorry, hun. I don’t even know your name.”</p>
<p>“It’s Rocco.” She gave him a sexy smile.</p>
<p>“Ok, Rocco, you’re with me.” She strutted over to him and kissed his cheek. Noah leaned back down to Tierney’s ear and whispered.</p>
<p>“What do you think about them?”</p>
<p>Tierney shrugged, “He seems a bit too laid back for her, but I guess we’ll see. They’ll probably have a bit of fun for a night or two, but I don’t see it lasting.”</p>
<p>“Two down, three to go?” Gary said as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation of the next girl.</p>
<p>“Quick maths, mate,” Ibrahim grinned. The door opened again and Marisol walked out to face the guys. She grinned as she checked out all of them in turn.</p>
<p>“Hi guys, I’m Marisol. What a view! Let me get a good look at you all.” She shielded her eyes from the sun to get a better look. </p>
<p>“How are you going to choose, babes?” Lottie asked.</p>
<p>“I think you can learn a lot about someone’s character by looking at how they present themselves.” Everyone waits as Marisol walked up and down the line inspecting the guys one by one. She stops in front of Ibrahim. “Look at how this guy is standing. What could he be hiding?” She moved down the line and stopped at Gary, “Hmm, I’d like to get to know you better too.” Marisol took a step back and scanned the line again, “Ok boys, I’ve had a look at you. Which of you like the look of me?” Ibrahim immediately stepped forward. “Bold and confident, I like it. What’s your name gorgeous?”</p>
<p>“Ibrahim.”</p>
<p>“Well then, the boy I want to couple up with is Ibrahim.”</p>
<p>Ibrahim grins, “You’re a girl that knows what she wants. I like that.” Tierney notices Bobby looking at her. He quickly averted his gaze when Tierney caught him. Noah leaned down again to her ear.</p>
<p>“Ibrahim seemed like a good lad when we were chatting earlier. You’ve already talked to Marisol. Do you think they’ll work out?”</p>
<p>Tierney leaned in close to him to whisper, “They’re definitely hot together.”</p>
<p>“So, we’re down to two then,” Ibrahim looked at Gary and Bobby.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Noah said still looking nervous.</p>
<p>“I’m sure the right person is about to come out, Noah” Bobby rubbed his hands together and grinned winking at Tierney.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it,” Noah frowned over at Bobby. “I know it takes me a bit longer to make an impression.” Tierney grabbed Noah’s hand and gave it a supportive squeeze. She leaned in to whisper again.</p>
<p>“I’m shy too.” He gave her a grateful smile and squeezed her hand in return. Their attention was drawn back to the Villa as another girl approached. Hope strode across the lawn confidently and placed her hand on her hip as she looked at the guys and girls who were already coupled. Noah’s first impression of Hope was she was definitely a beautiful woman. She had beautiful, glowing skin, and big brown eyes. She was definitely the type of girl he’d go for usually, but he didn’t get the same feelings in his belly when he looked at her the way he did with Tierney.</p>
<p>“You all look so cute in your couples. I’m Hope.” She paused for a moment before she continued, “Now, I’m not saying this just to be mean, but I’m here to meet the right person. I may not be the first to the party, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to be stuck with the leftovers.” Hope walked straight up to Noah, and Tierney felt her heart drop. She stepped a little closer to Noah and didn’t let go of his hand. “What’s your name gorgeous?” Noah blushed as he looked down at her and smiled bashfully.</p>
<p>“Noah.”</p>
<p>“Noah, you are just the hottest thing I’ve ever laid eyes on.” She bit her lip as she eyed him up and down, “I’m like melting under your gaze.” Tierney frowned at Hope and was willing her with her mind to choose someone else. Hope pretended not to even notice her standing there beside him. “My mind’s made up. The boy I want to couple up with is Noah.” Tierney feels Noah squeeze her hand. She looks up at him and he gives her a sad smile.</p>
<p>“What does this mean?” Tierney asked.</p>
<p>“I think we’re about to find out,” Lottie frowned at Hope. Tierney’s phone beeped.</p>
<p>                                                     <i><b>      Tierney, Hope has coupled up with your partner, which places you on the subs bench. Please stand to one side.</b></i></p>
<p>“Come on! I had already picked him Hope.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Lottie glared. “That’s not cool, Hope.” Hope shrugged one shoulder looking unconcerned.</p>
<p>“It is what it is.” Noah felt his heart squeeze as he watched Tierney slowly walk over to the side and stand by herself. Her eyes met his and she smiled sadly at him. Noah’s head was in a spin. He couldn’t believe there were two girls interested in him already. He had to admit to himself he was a bit disappointed to be separated from Tierney already. Hope was definitely aggressive and went after what she wanted, and she was beautiful. Now that he was coupled up with her, he knew he had to give the relationship a chance. He couldn’t in good conscious blow Hope off without giving her a chance first, but when he looked at how sad Tierney seemed as she stood all alone he felt his resolve waiver a bit. He was brought from his thoughts when the final girl walked in. She was cute in a girl next door type of way. She stood in front of them and brought her hand up to her mouth in shock.</p>
<p>“OMG! I’m literally speechless. Look at these guys! It’s like the first time I went to the stables to pick out a pony.”</p>
<p>Lottie laughed, “Babes, you need to choose yourself a stallion.”</p>
<p>“Ok, so this makes me a little nervous, but I’ll ask that any guy that fancies me please step forward.” There’s silence for a moment and no one steps forward. Hannah’s face falls. Lottie glares at the guys.</p>
<p>“Come on guys, don’t be shy! She’s gorgeous, look at her.” Rocco starts to step forward, but Lottie stops him. “I didn’t mean you.”</p>
<p>“But you just said...” Slowly Gary grins and steps forward.</p>
<p>“You’re fit. I just didn’t know if I would be your type.”</p>
<p>“Sweetheart, right now you’re my knight in shining armor.”</p>
<p>“I’m Gary,” he smiled.</p>
<p>“Ok then. I choose to couple up with Gary. I’m Hannah by the way.” She skips over to him and throws her arms around his waist. Tierney could tell by the look on Gary’s face he’s unsure of his couple. ‘Maybe it’ll be better than it looks,’ Tierney thought as she waited for whatever was going to happen next. She assumed she’d be coupled with Bobby by default. In all honesty, he was a good looking guy. Hope took Noah, but that didn’t mean she should ignore the other guys. She smiled over at him and he grinned at her.</p>
<p>“I guess you and me are the lonely hearts, Tierney.” He opened his arms wide, “Come and couple up with me. We can support each other by writing tragic poetry about how nobody loves us.” He paused, “Just kidding…unless you’re into that.”</p>
<p>Tierney laughed as she walked into his embrace, “You were my second choice.” That might not have been the truth, but she didn’t want to hurt his feelings. Noah felt his gut twist with jealousy as he watched Bobby hold her.</p>
<p>“I’m just joking with you.”</p>
<p>“I am looking forward to getting to know you.”</p>
<p>“I feel like we’ll be good friends if nothing else.” The way Bobby looked at her, Tierney didn’t believe he only saw her as a friend. Gary cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“So, are we all good? Is that it?” Hannah looked around uncertain.</p>
<p>“Umm, I guess so, but isn’t there usually like another person?”</p>
<p>Hope frowned, “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“There are five girls and five guys. We’re evenly matched.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t worry about it, mate.” Gary smiled.</p>
<p>Hannah frowned, “You’re calling me mate?”</p>
<p>“Sorry mate,” he shrugged. “Anyway, I don’t reckon there’s going to be anyone else for now.” He looks around at all the other couples, “We’re all here. We’re in our couples, but we still haven’t really met each other yet.”</p>
<p>“Exactly,” Marisol said. She looked Gary straight in the eye and grinned mischievously. “Let’s crack on.” Everyone starts to chat, and Tierney looks over at Bobby. He notices her looking at him and grins.</p>
<p>“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Tierney rolls her eyes, but laughs.</p>
<p>“Why don’t we go over there and have a chat?” she points towards a set of bean bag chairs not far from the fire pit.</p>
<p>“You don’t beat around the bush do you?” Tierney lead the way over to the chairs and sat down across from him. Bobby’s eyes sparkled as he watched Tierney sit across from him.</p>
<p>“If I’m honest, it’s such a weird trip coming in here and meeting all these girls. It’s like, I’ve been here five minutes and already I’m sitting next to the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.” Tierney blushed as she eyed Bobby suspiciously.</p>
<p>“Do you really mean that?”</p>
<p>“Of course, but the competition is pretty fierce out there for both of us.” He gestured to his head, “My head is just like spinning. It’s so much to take in. How are you finding it?”<br/>
</p><p>“It’s definitely a lot to take in. I’m not sure what to think to be honest.”</p>
<p>“So, Hope coming in and taking Noah was brutal. How do you feel about that?”</p>
<p>Tierney frowned, “If I’m honest, I’m not happy about it. Obviously he was my first choice. He’s who I was most attracted to right off the bat.” She looks across the lawn at Noah and Hope chatting on the sun loungers. “That doesn’t mean I’m not interested in getting to know you though.” He looks around at the other couples too.</p>
<p>“I guess we should get to know each other a bit. Ask me anything, I’m an open book.”</p>
<p>“Ok,” Tierney grinned. “What are you looking for on Love Island?”</p>
<p>“I definitely think two people could meet somewhere like here and be a perfect match. Maybe I’ve made a pretty good start with that already,” he winked at Tierney. “This is fun. Ask me another.”</p>
<p>“So, what kind of girl do you normally go for?”</p>
<p>He thought on it for a moment, “I don’t think I really have a specific type. Everybody I date has something unique about them.” He paused for another moment, “If I had to generalize, I tend to go for girls that are a little out there. Girls who don’t mind being the center of attention. I also once had an ex that was really casual. She didn’t spend ages doing herself up or topping up her tan. I didn’t realize how much of an attractive quality that was to me until then. I’ve also been burned in the past before, so someone that’s loyal is an absolute must. I hope that gives you some idea about what I’m looking for here.” He grinned again, “Ask me something else.”</p>
<p>“Here’s a fun question. Where’s the weirdest place you’ve had sex.”</p>
<p>Bobby didn’t hesitate when he answered, “On the moon.” Tierney looked at him like he’d lost his mind.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, what?”</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes, “Well, not on the actual moon obviously. I was seeing this girl who was studying astrophysics. We’d gone on a date to a museum that had a Moon experience that had like lunar rocks, space dust, and everything. We spent so long looking around that eventually we got locked inside when the place closed. Let’s just say that neither of us were going to waste that kind of opportunity.” He laughed at the memory, “I wore an astronaut’s helmet and everything.” There’s a brief moment of silence before Bobby speaks again. “Can I ask you some questions?”</p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p>“What are you hoping to find here?” Tierney took a deep breath. She knew this question was going to come and she already felt like Bobby was going to be someone she could really trust.</p>
<p>“I didn’t sign myself up for this to be honest. My best friend did because she thought I needed to do something drastic to get myself back out there after a pretty bad break up.”<br/>
</p><p>“How long ago was that break up?”</p>
<p>“Over ten months ago, so almost a year.”</p>
<p>“Have you dated since then?”</p>
<p>“I’ve gone on a few dates, but nothing really ever worked out.” Tierney chewed on her lip nervously, “Julia said I never gave any of the guys a chance.” She shrugged one shoulder, “Maybe she’s right. So, I’m here to try to put myself out there again. There’s no distractions from work, or anything else so we’ll see what happens.”</p>
<p>“Ok,” he nodded in understanding. “Do you have a type? Tall, dark, and handsome?” he grins as he gestured towards Noah. Tierney felt herself blush.</p>
<p>“I don’t really think I have a type either. If I’m honest, I haven’t had but a few serious boyfriends in my life. When I think about it now, most of them were pretty funny. They didn’t take themselves too seriously. So I guess you could say I do like a sense of humor, but you can also say those guys didn’t work out for me so maybe I need to shift my focus a bit.”</p>
<p>“No,” Bobby exclaimed. “You have to be able to laugh at things in life. That’s very important.”</p>
<p>“I get that,” she nodded and waited for him to ask another question. </p>
<p>“Now it’s your turn. Where is the weirdest place you’ve had sex?” She chewed her lip as she thought about her answer. Her cheeks burned red when she thought back on that night.</p>
<p>“I guess I’d say it was at a club in London. We were out having a good time, I may have had a little too much to drink, we were dancing close, I got started to feel that urge so we found an empty room in the back…” Tierney shrugged. “It was fun.”</p>
<p>Bobby laughed, “It’s always fun if you’re doing it right,” He winked as Tierney blushed. They continued their conversation, not even realizing they were being watched from across the lawn.</p>
<p>                                                                                                        <b>    ~*~*~*~</b></p>
<p>	Noah and Hope made their way over to the sun loungers to sit down to have a chat. She sat on the one with her back to the others while Noah sat across from her. He was grateful he was so tall. It made it easier to watch the others without Hope knowing he wasn’t really looking directly at her.</p>
<p>“So, my job is super important to me. Most guys I date are intimidated by my success,” she looked up at him with a sexy smile. “Can you handle a successful woman?” Noah blushed a smiled as he looked down at his hands.</p>
<p>“I like to think so.”</p>
<p>“What do you do, handsome?”</p>
<p>“I, uh, I’m a librarian.” He could see a flash of disappointment in Hope’s eyes, but she quickly looked away to hide it. “I love my job. I actual volunteer there on my days off, reading to the kids. I do the voices and everything.”</p>
<p>“Really?” she asked, but Noah could feel that she wasn’t really interested in that. </p>
<p>“So you work for a toy manufacturer?” Hope’s smile returned when Noah changed the subject back to her.</p>
<p>“Yes!”</p>
<p>“Have you worked on anything I’ve heard of?”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure. You might be too old to know any of the toys. Squiddles is one I’ve helped work on,” Noah’s eyes grew huge and a grinned over at Hope.</p>
<p>“I LOVE Squiddles! I actually collect them.” Hope felt her heart drop at his excitement over children’s toys. </p>
<p>“Great,” she grimaced. Noah was certainly gorgeous to look at, but so far she just wasn’t sure they were going to be the match she was hoping for. “So,” she began, trying to turn the conversation away from toys. “What kind of girl do you normally go for?”</p>
<p>“I’ve definitely dated girls who look like you. Beautiful and smart,” Hope smiled at his compliment. She had expected him to elaborate, but he didn’t. “What about you?” Noah asked.</p>
<p>“Most of the guys I’ve dated have been driven like me. Very much into their careers, but couldn’t seem to understand how important my career is to me. They wanted me to stay home and bake cookies and go to PTA meetings, but that’s just not who I am.” Noah listened to Hope talk more about her career and past relationships. He tried to listen closely but his eyes kept drifting to the beautiful brunette sitting across the lawn, laughing at something Bobby was saying. He mentally shook himself and brought his attention back to whatever Hope was saying. “I’m a strong and independent woman.” Her eyes softened for a moment, “That doesn’t mean I don’t want to find someone to share my life with.” Noah looked into her dark brown eyes and felt himself soften a bit. That was all he wanted too. He smiled at her and took her hand.</p>
<p>“I think that’s what we’re all here for.” Hope bit her lip again as she looked into his amber eyes. They were interrupted when Bobby and Tierney headed back towards the group. They all chatted with each other.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe we’re actually here,” Hannah squealed. </p>
<p>Ibrahim scratched his head and frowned, “We’re all here. What do we do?”</p>
<p>“I think we should just kick back in the sunshine and have a few drinks,” Gary winked in your direction. They notice a table off to the side of the lawn laid out with champagne on ice and ten flutes. Gary heads straight for it. “It’s a bit fancier than I’m used to, but I can make it work.” He picks up one of the bottles. There’s a satisfying ‘pop’ as he uncorks the bottle and bubbles spill down the sides. Everyone cheers.</p>
<p>“That sound never gets old,” Hope smiles. </p>
<p>“I love the first part of a new adventure,” Rocco grins. “I remember a time when I’d taken my van down the Adriatic coast. There were about ten of us, and we all met at this tiny cocktail bar…” Gary interrupts him.</p>
<p>“Sounds like a great story, mate, but do you want one of these or not?” Rocco stopped telling his story and starts to give Gary a hand. </p>
<p>Hope gestures to the rest of the guys, “Why don’t all of you men fetch us some drinks?”</p>
<p>“Making the guys work for it?” Lottie grins, “I love that.” The rest of the guys walk over to help Gary with the drinks. Bobby looks back at Tierney.</p>
<p>“What about you, Tierney? Want to give us a hand?” Tierney looks over towards the sun loungers where the girls relaxed then back at the guys. She gave him a half smile.</p>
<p>“I think I’ll hang with the girls and gossip about you boys.” Hope watches as you approach.</p>
<p>“Didn’t you want to go with Bobby?”</p>
<p>“I wanted to get all the gossip on the guys.”</p>
<p>“Yesss!” Marisol rubs her hands together “That’s what I want to talk about. Dish the dirt, girls. How are you all feeling now we’ve coupled up?”</p>
<p>Hannah bit her lip nervously, “I feel totally overwhelmed being around all these men. I thought I’d love coming in and immediately being in a couple, but I just don’t know if Gary is right for me. I mean he’s rugged and down to earth, which I really like, but I don’t think we’re into the same things.” Hannah looked over at Tierney with pleading eyes, “What do you think?”</p>
<p>“Gary seems like a good guy. It’s too soon to tell what these guys are really going to be like. I think you need to give yourself some time and talk to Gary and try to get to know him. He may have hidden depths or something that you just haven’t had a chance to see yet.”</p>
<p>“You really think so?”</p>
<p>“Are you sure his hidden depths aren’t just that he’s into rugby as well as football?” Lottie laughed. “He would probably get you a pint at least.”</p>
<p>“I would hope so,” Hannah scowled. “Or a glass of wine at least.” She thought for a moment, “Wait, have you guys dated someone who wouldn’t buy you a drink?”</p>
<p>Hope rolled her eyes, “Hun, you’ve got so much to learn. I’ve dated so many guys that act like they’re allergic to spending money. I appreciate someone who’s planning, and saving for the future, but you can at least buy me a drink when we go out.” She looked around at all the girls, “We all work hard and we deserve to have some fun on the weekends, you know?”</p>
<p>“It’s not about how much money a guy spends, it’s about what it represents. I don’t need fancy things, but I do want to feel like I’m worth their time,” Tierney added. Hannah frowned.</p>
<p>“I can’t imagine dating a guy that didn’t treat me like a princess.”</p>
<p>“To be fair,” Hope began. “I’ve dated cheap guys and flashy guys who want to impress. From my experience, they’re both as bad as the other. I just want someone with a kind heart, not someone who puts me on a pedestal.”</p>
<p>“I guess I really just want someone who thinks I’m worth it,” Hannah whispered. Marisol laughed.</p>
<p>“I’d rather have someone who’s smart enough to tell me when I’m wrong. I want someone I can learn things from. Wouldn’t you?” She turns to Tierney.</p>
<p>“I just want to be with someone who’s a good person. Someone I can trust, and someone who will always choose me.” Tierney looked away from the girls out towards the rolling hills surrounding the Villa. She didn’t want to elaborate any more on the subject, but the girls could tell she was speaking from previous experiences.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Hope agreed. “You’ve got to be able to trust them, even when it’s hard.”</p>
<p>Lottie smiled at the girls, “I’m glad we talked this out, but I’m going to be totally honest with you all. I’ve been going by body up until now.” This broke a bit of tension and made the girls laugh. “I like hot guys and I don’t have a problem admitting that.”</p>
<p>“Shh, the guys are coming back,” Marisol stood a little straighter and pushed her breasts up as they approached. “Hi boys.” Noah carried three glasses with him. He handed Hope a glass, then turned to Tierney. He smiled softly as his fingers brushed against hers as he handed her a glass. Tierney smiled back at him, before he turned to Hannah and handed her a glass too. He turned and took his glass from Bobby, keeping his spot between Hope and Tierney. Bobby stood on the other side of her as Gary raised his glass for a toast.</p>
<p>“Cheers everyone! Welcome to Love Island!”</p>
<p>“Cheers!” everyone exclaims as they clink their glasses together before they all took a drink.</p>
<p>“This is delicious,” Hope says as she looks at her glass of champagne. Gary frowned down at his own.</p>
<p>“I never will understand why people like this stuff so much.” Before they could discuss it further, Gary’s phone beeps. He grins. “I have a text!”</p>
<p>                                                   <i>    <b>      Islanders, it’s time to find out who’s hot under the collar, and who’s playing it cool. Head over to the<br/>
firepit to play a game of Truth or Dare</b></i></p>
<p>Hope jumped up and down enthusiastically, “This is my game you guys! Let’s go.” </p>
<p>	Everyone followed Hope over to the firepit where they had two stacks of cards laid out. One stack read ‘Truth’ the other ‘Dare’. </p>
<p>Bobby laughed, “Wow, they have cards and everything. This is serious business.”</p>
<p>“This isn’t what I was expecting at all,” Rocco frowned.</p>
<p>Hope rolled her eyes, “Haven’t you done this before, Rocco? You have to pick ‘truth’ or ‘dare’, then do what it says on the card. Once you’ve had your turn, you pick someone else to go.”</p>
<p>He scowled at Hope, “I get the concept Hope. I just thought we’d get to make up our own questions or dares.” Lottie laughed as she placed her hand on her hip.</p>
<p>“Wow, Rocco. I don’t even want to know the kind of things you’d ask.” He winked at Lottie and gave her a sexy grin. Hope immediately walked up to the stack and picked a card.</p>
<p>“I’m going first.” </p>
<p>Lottie leaned over towards Tierney and whispered, “I guess she’s going first.” She rolled her eyes and shrugged. Tierney gave her a half smile.</p>
<p>“Someone had to. I guess it’s kind of like the coupling earlier. It’s all about Hope and no one else matters.” Lottie raised her eyebrows in surprise but gave Tierney a big smile.<br/>
</p><p>“I guess so, huh?” Hope held up a card that read ‘Dare’ on the back. </p>
<p>“Ok, I chose ‘Dare’.” She reads over the card herself before reading it aloud. “I have to ‘give a foot massage to one of the other islanders’.” Hannah groaned in disgust, but Bobby laughed.</p>
<p>“Getting right in there, huh?”</p>
<p>“Ugh! This is just gross. I don’t think I could touch someone’s feet on the first day I met them. I’m definitely choosing truth when it’s my turn.” Bobby turned to her with a wicked grin.</p>
<p>“What, and miss out on all the fun? ‘Suck someone’s toes’ might be in there too.”</p>
<p>“Gross!” she hit him playfully, smiling bashfully.</p>
<p>Hope grinned over at Noah, “Well I think it’s time to get this person out of his shell a bit. So the person I choose is Noah.” He blushes as Hope pushes him to sit on the bench.  She took Noah’s foot in her hands and began to rub her thumbs up and down his sole. </p>
<p>“How’s that feeling, mate?” Gary asked.</p>
<p>“Actually,” Noah paused before looking up at Gary with a smile. “It feels pretty good.” Gary shakes his head with a laugh.</p>
<p>“This is already the weirdest holiday I’ve ever been on.”</p>
<p>Tierney looked down at Noah, “I wouldn’t mind getting my hands on Noah.” She didn’t even realize she said it aloud until Hope glared at her over her shoulder. Noah smiled up at her.</p>
<p>“I guess it’s a good thing I went first then.”</p>
<p>Lottie frowned at Hope, “If we learned anything from this morning it’s that someone else can still come along and take what you want even if you do go first.” Tierney shot Lottie a grin but Hope glared at her before she managed to compose herself.</p>
<p>“Seems like Tierney could do with some attention,” she looked meaningfully at her. “From someone else.”</p>
<p>Bobby acted as if he hadn’t witness any of what just happened, “You’re up! ‘Truth’ or ‘Dare’ Tierney?”</p>
<p>Rocco smiled over at Tierney, “Be spontaneous! Choose ‘dare’.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Ibrahim spoke up for the first time in a long while. “I think truth can be pretty brave.”</p>
<p>Lottie rolls her eyes at the guys, “Look at you guys being so thoughtful choosing for her.” She turned to Tierney, “You make your own choice, hun.”</p>
<p>Tierney thought about it for a moment. “I choose…’truth’.” Rocco shook his head in disappointment.</p>
<p>“And now we’ll never know what might have been…”</p>
<p>Gary rolled his eyes, “The card is still there, mate. You pick it on your turn.” Hope grabs the top card from the ‘Truth’ stack. </p>
<p>“Ok, Tierney. You have to tell us ‘which of the Islanders do you think is the most attractive’?”</p>
<p>“See,” Ibrahim looked at Tierney, his interest in her obvious as he licked his lips. “That’s just as interesting as any dare.” Gary gave her a sexy smile too.</p>
<p>“What do you say, Tierney?” She knew what the answer to the question was. Noah was without a doubt the most attractive Islander to her. The question running through her mind now was whether or not to be honest about it or keep her cards close. She did choose Noah first earlier that afternoon, so they really shouldn’t be surprised if she chose him. Then there was her partner, Bobby. She didn’t want to hurt his feelings by not choosing him. </p>
<p>“Is it really that difficult?” Bobby asked, giving her a sweet smile.</p>
<p>Ibrahim placed a hand on his shoulder, “Don’t rush her, mate. It’s an important decision.”  Tierney took a deep breath and looked straight into those amber eyes that always seemed to pull her in.</p>
<p>“Ok, so the Islander I find the most attractive is…Noah.” Noah’s eyes flashed with desire for a brief second before he smiled down at her. </p>
<p>“Wow, alright.” He blushed as he looked at Bobby with a frown, “Unlucky, mate.” Hope frowned at Tierney and placed her hands on her hips.</p>
<p>“I don’t know if we should be celebrating Tierney cracking onto another guy already.” Noah sent Hope an exasperated look. She noticed his annoyance and sent him a flirty smile, “Even though I think she’s right.”</p>
<p>Hannah tried to help, “This wasn’t about personality or who she likes most. It’s just about the looks.”</p>
<p>“It’s called ‘truth’ guys.” Tierney rolled her eyes. “I’m not going to apologize for being honest. I chose Noah first if you all remember.”</p>
<p>Lottie nodded, “True.” Hope scowls over at Tierney but remains quiet. Noah gave Tierney a reassuring smile which she gratefully returned. Hannah placed a gentle hand on Tierney’s arm. </p>
<p>“It’s your turn to pick someone to go next.”</p>
<p>Hope decided to speak again, “I think you should pick one of the boys this time.” She looks pointedly at Tierney, “Just not Noah.” Noah looks at her out the corner of his eyes and frowns again. It was only like two hours into this journey and she was already acting like she owned him. Something in his gut told him this was a huge red flag, but what option did he have at this point. He had to remain coupled with her at least until the next recoupling. If things didn’t change, he’d consider moving on. He looked at Tierney again and he softened his gaze. Maybe she would still be interested? “I mean we want to give everyone a chance, right? There’s no sense in you and me fighting over anything.” Lottie raised her eyebrows and looked at Tierney for a response. She simply rolled her eyes and sighed.</p>
<p>“Ok, so I think Rocco should go next.” He grinned over at you.</p>
<p>“I’m always up for it. I choose ‘truth’.” Gary laughed over at him.</p>
<p>“Didn’t you just tell Tierney to choose ‘dare’?”</p>
<p>“To ‘dare’ is to take a risk, my friend. I will always encourage that in other people. I chose ‘truth’ because I came here to bare my soul.”</p>
<p>Noah laughed, “I’ve already bared my soles.” Tierney laughed at Noah’s attempt at a joke, then turned to Rocco with a half-smile.</p>
<p>“This is literally just a game, Rocco.”</p>
<p>“Is it? Or is it the first step on a journey we all take together?” he sends Tierney a meaningful look. She looks away, pretending not to notice. Hope scowls.</p>
<p>“Let’s keep this moving, shall we?” Hope grabs a card marked ‘truth’. “Rocco, your question is, ‘what was your most embarrassing sexual experience’?”</p>
<p>Rocco thought on it for a moment, “Sex is a beautiful, intimate thing. None of my experiences have been embarrassing.”</p>
<p>“I very much doubt that,” Noah muttered.</p>
<p>“There was this time I was so good the neighbors banged on the door…”</p>
<p>Lottie laughed, “You were so good the neighbors came around to your house?”</p>
<p>“I say neighbors, but I meant the other people in the car park. This was in my truck.”</p>
<p>Gary held up his hand, “Mate, I’m going to stop you there. You took a girl to the back of your truck? Where you prepare food?” He shook his head, “That’s definitely the most embarrassing story I’ve heard in ages.”</p>
<p>“I thought I had bad lines,” Ibrahim shook his head. “But this is so much worse.” He begins to speak like Rocco, “Hey girl, would you like to come and enjoy a beautiful, intimate experience…in my van?” All of the guys burst out laughing. The girls laughed along with them, but Rocco looked disheartened.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t personally do it, but if the two of you enjoyed yourself…I’m not going to judge.” Tierney held up her hands. Rocco gave her a grateful smile.</p>
<p>“I’ve done my part, now it’s someone else’s turn. I choose,” he looked around the group. “Marisol.”</p>
<p>“Ok,” she shrugged. “I choose ‘truth’.”</p>
<p>“Good choice,” Hope smiled as she picked up another card. “Your question is, ‘have you ever kissed someone of the same gender on a night out’?”</p>
<p>“Yes, of course,” she answered without any hesitation.</p>
<p>“For fun?” Hannah asked, surprised.</p>
<p>Hope laughed, “My friend Persia is always snogging everyone on the dance floor, girls, lads…”</p>
<p>“No, I actually like to meet girls on nights out,” she explained.</p>
<p>“Oh!” Hannah exclaimed. “You’re bisexual. I get it!”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Marisol,” Hope apologized. “I didn’t mean to imply you’re just like my friend who just likes to snog everyone.”</p>
<p>“Well, lots of people do like to experiment, especially on nights out when inhibitions are down. I’m genuinely interested in women, just about as much as men. I actually get more nervous talking to girls for some reason. If I meet a really beautiful girl, I get a bit tongue-tied.”</p>
<p>“So the club is a place where you can talk…with your lips?” Rocco raises his eyebrows suggestively.</p>
<p>Lottie rolled her eyes, “We always talk with our lips Rocco.” Marisol laughed good naturedly.</p>
<p>“Something like that. I’m good on the dance floor, so I end up feeling confident. That’s usually when I make the first move.”</p>
<p>“Then you end up tongue-tied, but not from talking,” Rocco winked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, by that time I can tell if she’s on my wavelength and interested.”</p>
<p>“That’s boss, Marisol,” Lottie nods in approval. “It’s hard enough for me with only boys in my dating pool.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know about you guys, but I feel kind of reassured knowing Marisol even gets nervous talking to girls,” Bobby rubbed the back of his neck with a grin.</p>
<p>“Well, with men it’s easier since they normally come to me. But, I could totally see myself in a long term relationship with a woman. Am I the only one?” She looks around at the other girls. </p>
<p>“I applaud your honesty, but I’m pretty darn straight. I like men,” Tierney shrugged. “Thanks for opening up to us though.” Marisol smiled.</p>
<p>“I don’t have anything to hide, I’m not ashamed of it. I think it’s good to be open to discovering new things about yourself. You have to just let yourself be who you are, you know?”</p>
<p>Rocco smiled, “I totally agree. You’re really sound Marisol.” Ibrahim smiles at Marisol.</p>
<p>“Time for another quick decision. Who’s going next, Marisol?” She gives you a quick glance before she turns to Bobby with a smile.</p>
<p>“I think Bobby should go next.”</p>
<p>“I choose ‘dare’,” he doesn’t hesitate. Hope picks up another card and reads it.  A sly smile spreads across her face.</p>
<p>“Ooh, it’s a good one. You have to ‘kiss the Islander you fancy the most’.”</p>
<p>“I feel like I’ve only just met you all, but…” He looks at Tierney immediately, “I don’t even have to really think about this one.” He walks up to Tierney and leans in for a kiss. Tierney leans forward and gives him a soft peck on the lips. She blushes as she pulls back, her eyes darting to Noah for a brief moment before looking at the ground. Bobby smiled down at her. “Not into making a big scene, huh? Maybe once we get to know each other better…” Noah fought the jealousy that burned in his belly. He looked down at the ground and clinched his jaw to keep the others from noticing what he was thinking at that moment. He wished it had been him that gotten that ‘dare’. Of course it wouldn’t have been easy for him to kiss Tierney while he was coupled up with Hope. He hated to hurt other people, but if he was completely honest with himself, it was Tierney, not Hope that he was most attracted to.</p>
<p>“Ok, moving on,” Hope exclaimed, bringing the attention back to her. “Who do you pick next, Bobby?” He chooses Hannah and the game continues several more rounds. Lottie had to suck on another Islanders earlobe. She chose Noah. When it was over, she leaned over to Tierney and whispered.</p>
<p>“I just wanted to see how angry it would make Hope.” In a later round, Hope revealed one of her erogenous zones was her thighs. Gary leaned over to Noah and grinned.</p>
<p>“Hey, Noah, are you taking notes bruv?” Tierney bristled at the thought of Noah and Hope being intimate, but she had to be honest with herself. There was a very big chance it was going to happen. They were coupled up, and they were two attractive and consenting adults. Tierney was brought from her thoughts when Rocco called out her name.</p>
<p>“I choose…Tierney!” Hope held up her hands.</p>
<p>“I think we’re done. We’re all out of cards.”</p>
<p>“Someone could make up one,” Tierney suggested.</p>
<p>“Ok,” Hope readily agreed. “I love this game so, ‘Truth’ or ‘Dare’?”</p>
<p>“This time I choose ‘dare’.” Hope cleared her throat.</p>
<p>“Ok, let’s try this one. ‘One of the Islanders must spell their name on your stomach using only their tongue. You have to try and guess who it is’.”</p>
<p>“Wow, that’s pretty intimate. How are you going to decide who does it?”</p>
<p>“Well, I guess you should decide if it’s one of the boys or girls. Then we’ll decide who does it.”</p>
<p>Tierney shrugs, “I guess one of the guys?” They look at each other, making secret gestures between themselves.</p>
<p>Lottie smirked, “So you’re definitely not fussed about flirting with our men then?” Tierney looks at Lottie.</p>
<p>“It’s just a game Lottie.”</p>
<p>“Ok, Tierney. Lay down on the bench and close your eyes.” Tierney hears some whispering and giggling. Then out of nowhere, something soft and wet touches your stomach.</p>
<p>“Ah!” Tierney shouted in surprise. The tongue strokes gently up and down a few times, then disappears. It’s completely impossible to tell who it was. She opens her eyes when Hope speaks.</p>
<p>“Ok, who do you think it was?” Tierney looks around at the guys and they all wear blank expressions. The only tell was a small smirk on Rocco’s handsome face.</p>
<p>“Hmm, I think it was Rocco.” He grins.</p>
<p>“You’re right. It was me, ma cherie!” Lottie rolled her eyes at his enthusiasm.</p>
<p>“He didn’t even give any of us a chance. He just stepped right up,” Ibrahim laughed. No one noticed Noah frowning in the back. </p>
<p>“Well,” Hope tossed her braids behind her back. “I guess that really is the end of it this time.” Everyone begins to disperse but Gary hangs back. He takes Tierney’s hand and smiles warmly.</p>
<p>“Hey, Tierney, do you have time for a quick chat?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” she smiles and sits beside him near the firepit.  She looked around the lawn and sees Marisol and Hannah chatting near the pool and some of the guys are already using the gym. She turns her attention back to Gary who looks a bit nervous. “Is everything ok?”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, I just wanted to have a quick chat with you. I’m a pretty straight forward kind of guy.” He turns his blue eyes into hers. “I just thought I felt a bit of chemistry between us, and I was wondering if I’d be the kind of guy you’d go for.” </p>
<p>“I don’t really have a specific type.”</p>
<p>“Oh, well that’s cool,” he nods. “It’s kind of strange to have just one type anyway.”</p>
<p>Tierney was kind of at a loss for words. Sure she found Gary attractive, but she wasn’t sure if anything more than a good friendship would come of it. She forced a smile, “Let’s just see what happens, ok?”</p>
<p>He grinned down at her and kissed her cheek, “That works for me. I’m a patient guy and I’m happy to wait and see how things progress.” Their conversation was interrupted by the beep of someone’s phone. Marisol stands up and yells.</p>
<p>“Guys! I’ve got a text!” Everyone gathers around Marisol, waiting for her to read it aloud.</p>
<p>                                                         <b> <i>  Islanders, tonight there will be a welcome party. Please get ready to say hi to a very special guest<br/>
#drinksonus #droppingthebombshell</i></b></p>
<p>“Wait,” Lottie scowls. “Does this bombshell thing mean another girl is coming in?” All of the girls look at each other, a worried expression on their beautiful faces. Tierney catches Noah looking at her before he turns to Hope.</p>
<p>“Or it could be another guy.” Everyone heads upstairs to begin to get ready for their party. All of the girls gather in their changing room. Hope emerged from the closet wearing a pair of tight white leggings with rips all down the legs, paired with a leopard print top with long flowing sleeves. It showed ample amount of her toned, flat stomach. Tierney fought the urge to roll her eyes at her as she posed in front of the mirror with a satisfied smirk on her face.</p>
<p>“Well, I think it will be really nice to have another girl in the Villa.” She finally looks around at the other girls, “More girls, more power right?” Tierney looks over at Lottie as she rolls her eyes. She couldn’t help but laugh softly. </p>
<p>“Oh, please.” Lottie tried to smooth out her short, black leather dress. “If we weren’t in here, maybe. Another girl means more competition for the guys.” Hope snorted in derision.</p>
<p>“Competition? I don’t see any of you as competition.” Everyone stops what they are doing and looks at Hope in disbelief. Tierney wasn’t one who liked confrontation, but she refused to sit there and let anyone talk about them like they were nothing.</p>
<p>“What exactly are you implying, Hope? We’re nothing compared to you?”</p>
<p>“All I’m saying is it doesn’t matter to me how many girls come into the Villa. I’m confident no one else will be able to come in here and turn Noah’s head. He’s got everything he needs right here,” she gestures down her body. Tierney could feel her blood boil. Lottie and the others looked as if they were right there in agreement with her.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t be so sure about that, hun,” Lottie sends Tierney a pointed look. “I think you do have a bit of competition already in the Villa.” This time Hope rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“Oh, please. Noah’s already told me I’m his type, and he strikes me as a very loyal sort.” Tierney stood from the makeup table and smoothed out her skirt. It was long, white, and beaded with a slit that rode high up to her left thigh. The top was one shouldered and it too showed off Tierney’s smooth and toned belly. She faced Hope and placed a hand on her hip, tossing her hair long thick waves over her shoulder.</p>
<p>“I’m not usually the type of girl who likes confrontation, but I’m not going to just sit here and listen to the trash coming out of your mouth. You may be coupled up with Noah…for now at least, but don’t get too comfortable. You do have competition and you’re looking at her.” They stood there for a moment glaring at each other before Hannah stepped in between them.</p>
<p>“Come on guys! It’s the first day. I thought we were all friends here. Don’t we all want the same thing? To find love?” Tierney tore her gaze from Hope and her face softened as she looked at Hannah. She squeezed her hand and smiled.</p>
<p>“Of course, Han.” Hannah sighed, visibly relieved. Hope still glared at Tierney and said nothing. “But we should all get used to new girls coming in. That’s what this show is all about. Besides, it might be a new guy too. It could be your Prince Charming, Hannah.” She beams up at you at the thought.</p>
<p>“That would be wonderful!” She looked down at her hands, “I think Gary seems nice, but I don’t think we have much in common.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure your Prince would ride in here on a white stallion, shirtless of course,” Marisol smiled at the idea.</p>
<p>“Why shirtless?” Hannah asked with a chuckle.</p>
<p>“Why not? I just like shirtless guys.” Marisol shrugged, “Besides, if that happened you would probably have a lot of competition anyway.” Lottie smiled as she recalled a memory.</p>
<p>“I remember dating this one guy who never wore a shirt. I didn’t mind though, because he was seriously ripped. He picked me up for a date once and wasn’t wearing a shirt.”</p>
<p>“What happened?” Hannah asked.</p>
<p>“I just took him inside,” she smirked. “We didn’t make our reservation.”</p>
<p>“How long did that relationship last?” Marisol asked, genuinely curious.</p>
<p>“Not long. He may have had a gorgeous body, but he was pretty dumb. It didn’t take me long to figure out the body wasn’t worth it. One time we talked about going on a holiday to France. He actually asked me what country France was in.” Lottie smiled as the girls laughed, “That’s when I knew it was time to end it. We actually ended up breaking up twice.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Tierney asked.</p>
<p>“He was watching the telly when I told him I thought we needed time apart. Two days later he showed up at my house like nothing had ever happened. It turns out he wasn’t even paying attention to me when I broke up with him the first time.”</p>
<p>“What did you do?” Hannah asked.</p>
<p>“I broke up with him again…louder!” Everyone laughed, “Although I almost took him back, he was that fit.”</p>
<p>“It sounds like it ended for a good reason to me,” Marisol said as she applied more mascara. “I personally would never take someone back. Would you?” She looked at Tierney through the mirror. Tierney shrugged one shoulder.</p>
<p>“I have.” </p>
<p>“And it still didn’t work out?” Hannah asked.</p>
<p>“Well, I’m single and on Love Island, so...” she let her voice trail off and looked away from their gazes.</p>
<p>Hannah began to pace nervously, “I’m so worried about what it will be like in here. I can’t image how hard breaking up in here will be.” </p>
<p>“Seriously,” Marisol smiles sadly. “You’ll still have to see them every day, and they’ll be with someone else. That’s going to be difficult to process.” Lottie nods in agreement.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Watching them get off with someone else is going to be the hardest for me.” Tierney leans against the wall in contemplation.</p>
<p>“If we’ve just been coupled up a day or two then I guess it’ll be ok. If someone steals him after we’ve been together for weeks and we’ve been to the hideaway…” she let her voice trail off with a frown.</p>
<p>Lottie scowls at the thought, “I just know that’s what’s going to happen to me.” She looks around at all of the girls, “I can usually trust my instincts and I just know one of you guys will end up kissing the guy I like.”</p>
<p>“Do you think that will happen with Rocco?” Hannah asked, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Depends on how you all feel about him I guess. I still don’t know how we’re all feeling.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think any of us really know how we’re feeling,” Marisol sighs. Hope had been standing there silent for a while, but she finally decided to speak.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t worry too much, hun. It’s only the first day after all. No one is attached yet.” She turned to Tierney with a smirk, “Well, apart from me.” Lottie snorts a laugh.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you and Noah are a match made in heaven. Love at first sight.” Hope huffs and turns her attention back to the mirror to check her makeup. “I think it’s too early to tell who’s going to be into who. We had to make our decisions today purely off looks. I’m sure things will change once we get to know each other properly. I do have the feeling Rocco and I will clash if we spend too much time together, plus I’ve noticed his eyes wandering already.” </p>
<p>“I’m not sure about Ibrahim either. I mean he’s definitely gorgeous, but what if that means he just expects it to come easily for him? I don’t want to find out later he’s completely self-centered.” Hannah sighs dreamily.</p>
<p>“I get the feeling there’s more behind those beautiful eyes. It worries me that I won’t be able to find out more about these guys. If it’s another girl coming in we’re all going to have to fight for our place in here.”</p>
<p>“We’re definitely a team now,” Lottie smiled at the girls through the mirror. “We’ve got to stick together and have each other’s back when these new girls come in here.”</p>
<p>“I’m with you on that,” Hannah smiles gratefully.</p>
<p>“Let’s not turn this into a high school clique,” Hope frowns. “We should just focus on looking our best for tonight.” They finished up their makeup and headed downstairs to meet the guys. They were all already on the lawn waiting for them. Gary turned to them with a smile.</p>
<p>“Here they are.” Ibrahim smiled in appreciation as he looked at the girls.</p>
<p>“Some of these guys were getting impatient.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Bobby gestured towards Rocco. “Especially Mr. La La Land over here.”</p>
<p>“What?” he frowned.</p>
<p>“You know. That guy Sebastian who sings and plays the piano in that movie. You remind me of him.” Rocco looked a bit confused, but he smiled.</p>
<p>“You mean the singing crab who lives under the sea?”</p>
<p>Bobby rolls his eyes, “No, that’s a different…never mind. The point is, Rocco wants everyone to think he’s this laid back lad. It turns out he doesn’t like getting stood up.”</p>
<p>“Who likes getting stood up?” Rocco gave Tierney a grateful smile. “I’m glad you all waited for us to start the party. It’s our first night in the Villa and I want to make sure we are bonding as a group.”</p>
<p>“Yes!” Bobby agreed. “Let’s all have a great night together.”</p>
<p>“Why are we all still chatting when there’s champagne over there?” Hope asked as she headed to the table. Once everyone has a glass in hand, Ibrahim speaks.</p>
<p>“So, how are you girls finding the Villa?”</p>
<p>“I haven’t had a chance to look around much,” Tierney shrugged.</p>
<p>“Me neither. I was going to check out the place while you girls were getting ready, but I actually fell asleep in the sun,” he touched his pink cheeks. Rocco shot Tierney a smoldering gaze.</p>
<p>“Did you have a chance to look at the roof terrace yet? It’s going to be such a beautiful spot to sit out and look at the stars.” His eyes sparkle with mischief, “I hope I’ll get a chance to do that one evening with someone.” Lottie clears her throat as she approaches the group. His eyes go wide in surprise, “I meant with Lottie, of course.”</p>
<p>“That’s a pretty bold suggestion in front of everyone,” Tierney laughed. </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” he tried to act innocent. </p>
<p>“It seemed like a line to me.”</p>
<p>“Of course it was a line,” Bobby laughed. “I bet he asks women to go and look at the stars with him all the time.” Gary wagged his eyebrows at Tierney.</p>
<p>“I bet they like it too. It’s silly really. A shipyard at night is just as nice as the stars.” Gary frowns, “But no one ever wants to go look at a shipyard with me.” Lottie gives him a warm smile.</p>
<p>“I think it would be amazing actually. I’d be into it.” Gary grins over at her as if he’s seeing her for the very first time. </p>
<p>“Yeah? There’s this park near where I grew up and you can sit out on the hill at night and look at the docks. You can’t see any stars because of the smoke, but the lights on all the cranes are amazing at night. They’re all different colors and you can tell loads about what’s going on.” Lottie smiles up at Gary, but before she can respond Hope sighs as if she’s bored. </p>
<p>“This is all…riveting, really, but I’m starting to see why some of you are still single. I was expecting better chat than ‘come look at a shipyard with me baby’.” Everyone, including Noah shoots Hope an annoyed look. “Oh, come on! Don’t tell me, no one else was thinking the same thing and I was just the only one brave enough to say it.” </p>
<p>“Hope, you should be more considerate,” Noah scolded, his anger visible in his eyes. Hope’s brave face faltered a bit, and Tierney felt a surge pride for Noah. She shot him a warm smile and he returned it with a wink. </p>
<p>“Besides, I’ve heard worse lines than that,” Lottie laughed. “Remember the classics?” She looks at Hannah, “Heeeyyyy girl, do you know how to give the kiss of life? Cause you take my breath away.” Everyone laughs. “You try one, Han.” She thinks for a moment then grins.</p>
<p>“This one was always my favorite. Heeeyyy girl, are you an overdue library book? Cause you have fiiiinnnee written all over you.” Once again, everyone laughs. Noah taps Hope on the shoulder.</p>
<p>“Hey Hope, feel my shirt,” she grabs the bottom of his shirt and he smiles. “That’s what you call boyfriend material.” She grins up at him.</p>
<p>“Oh my gosh! I’m melting,” she bites her lip as she looks up into his handsome face. He glances over to Tierney.</p>
<p>“I like Noah’s,” she grins over at him with a wink. Hope looks at her with a frown.</p>
<p>“I’m so lucky he aimed it at me.” Ibrahim cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“Ok, check this out. Hey girl, are you a dam? Because you got me saying ‘beaver’!” He pauses for a moment to think, “Uh, wait…I mean…” There’s an awkward silence. Tierney burst out laughing and Ibrahim sent her a grateful smile. “At least someone liked it.”</p>
<p>“You try one Tierney,” Hope moved closer to Noah. Tierney shrugged.</p>
<p>“Um…ok. Hey, Noah, do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk past you again?” Noah felt his heart skip a beat in his chest and he couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled up from inside. </p>
<p>“I love it,” he smiled as he stared into her eyes. They simply looked at each other for a moment. Their connection was broken when Ibrahim spoke again.</p>
<p>“It’s definitely better than anything I’ve got. I might have to work on my game.” Tierney placed her hand on his arm and smiled.</p>
<p>“There are worse things than not being a smooth talker, trust me.” Marisol laughed.</p>
<p>“Yeah, people who talk to your chest instead of your face.” Hannah bit her lip and looked down at her hands.</p>
<p>“I’ll take a cheesy line from a sweet guy over someone who talks down to me.” Hope looks off into the distance.</p>
<p>“Yeah, someone who won’t take no for an answer.” She looks back at the group with a sad smile, “There was this guy who was physically inappropriate to me one time. Is me talking about this going to make anyone uncomfortable? No judgement." Everyone turns to look at Hope. She shakes her head and takes a deep breath. “At the end of a date, a guy tried to take a goodnight kiss a bit further. It was so awkward.”</p>
<p>“Awkward sounds like an understatement,” Marisol frowned. Tierney actually felt sorry for her for the first time since they met.</p>
<p>“That’s awful.”</p>
<p>Lottie looked sympathetically, “I know so many girls that’s happened to.”</p>
<p>Rocco scowled, “There are so many things the guy did wrong.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Tierney fumed. “Why is it when someone says ‘no’ it needs to be spelt out, but if it’s a yes it’s immediately understood?” Everyone nods in agreement. Bobby puts a supportive arm around Hope’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“They don’t even have to explicitly say no. If someone is trying to get away from me or making excuses, that counts as a no.” </p>
<p>“So, pretty much everyone you come in contact with then?” Gary jokes, clearly trying to lighten the mood. Noah frowns and crosses his arms over his chest.</p>
<p>“It’s simple. Unless the other person is as keen as you are, then it’s not happening.”</p>
<p>Gary nods in agreement, “When a girl goes out with me she can expect quality banter and an absolute gent.” Tierney grins at Gary.</p>
<p>“With a hundred bad dad jokes?”</p>
<p>He scoffs, “Dad jokes? This is quality humor! Right, a bishop walks into a nunnery…” He was interrupted by the sound of a beep. Hannah looked down at her phone with an excited smile. </p>
<p>“I got a text!”</p>
<p>                                                                    <b> <i>       Islanders, please go to the firepit and get ready to meet your new arrival.<br/>
#newarrival #turnuptheheat</i></b></p>
<p>“Are you ready, Islanders?” Hope asks excitedly. Bobby grinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s do this!” Everyone heads towards the firepit, but Bobby holds Tierney back for a moment.</p>
<p>“What’s up?” she asked.</p>
<p>He shuffles nervously, “Today’s been such a good laugh. I just thought we should have a quick chat before someone else arrives and everything kicks off. It felt like there was a bit of tension during that ‘Truth’ or ‘Dare’ game earlier. Was it ok that I kissed you during that ‘dare’?” Tierney gave his hand a squeeze.</p>
<p>“You’re fit and you kissed me. What’s not to like?” He smiled and blushed slightly.</p>
<p>“I never really played any of those kind of games when I was younger. I’ve always been a pretty shy kid. I did play Spin the Bottle once, and I prayed it never stopped on me.” He shrugged, “I’m better at making people laugh than flirting. In here though, I’ve got to try to do both, I guess. It’s almost like I’m a teenager again.” He paused for a moment, “Can I ask you where your head’s at? What are you thinking about you and me?”</p>
<p>“I’d like us to be friends, at least for now.” He sighed in relief.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you said that. I think we have a good connection so far. We seem to be clicking, but it has only been one day. I would like to get to know everyone in here.” Tierney gives him a warm smile.</p>
<p>“That’s a good idea. I don’t want you to feel like you have to hold yourself back because of me. If you like one of the other girls, crack on.” Bobby smiles gratefully at her. </p>
<p>“I do think you’re the fittest lass here, but I can tell it’s not met you truly fancy.” Tierney looks down at her hands and blushes. Bobby lifts her chin gently, “Don’t look that way Tierney. You did choose him first. I get that. If I’m honest, you can feel the attraction between you and Noah.” </p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“100%. I just…” he pauses to think on the right way to say it. “I just think you need to be prepared for Hope to fight back. I don’t see her handing him back to you very easily. Plus, Noah seems like a pretty stand-up guy. I doubt he’d stray from Hope if you catch my drift.” She frowns at Bobby and crosses her arms over her chest.</p>
<p>“I’m not going to try to lure Noah off to a corner, Bobby.” He blushes furiously and holds up his hands in defense. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry lass. I’m just trying to look out for you that’s all.” Tierney’s face softened a bit.</p>
<p>“I appreciate that.” They’re interrupted when Lottie calls out to them.</p>
<p>“Whenever you two are ready...” Tierney and Bobby rejoin the group by the firepit. Everyone can hear the sound of stilettos on stone as she approaches. When she emerges from the shadows all of the girls gasp in shock. The woman walking towards them was absolutely stunning. She was tall, her skin the color of deep caramel. Her long auburn hair hung almost to her waist, and a beauty mark rested under a pair of big brown eyes. She gave a small wave as she approached.</p>
<p>“Hi, everyone. I’m so excited to meet you.” Bobby whistled under his breath and Noah nodded.</p>
<p>“Mate, I know.” Tierney shifted nervously, not really liking the feeling of all the guys drooling over the new girl.</p>
<p>“I guess we’re the welcoming committee,” Bobby grinned as the guys walked over to meet her. They all circled the new girl and began introducing themselves.</p>
<p>“It is a new girl!” Hannah whispered angrily. “And, she’s beautiful! Ugh!”</p>
<p>Hope looked unimpressed, “You think so?”</p>
<p>Tierney nodded, “She’s stunning.” Lottie crossed her arms over her chest and frowned.</p>
<p>“Look at those guys. They’re swarming all over her. You’d think they hadn’t already met five gorgeous women today.” Marisol looked amused.</p>
<p>“You sound jealous. Are you worried about Rocco?”</p>
<p>“Please,” she tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder. “If he can’t see what he’s got then that’s his loss. What about you guys?” Tierney looks over at Bobby. He’s laughing at something the new girl said. She turns to look at Noah. He’s watching the new girl intently, and Tierney felt her jealousy gnawing at her gut. She tried to shrug it off.</p>
<p>“I don’t really mind if Bobby is into her.” Hannah nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>“I don’t really mind if Gary wants to chat her either. We’re not right for each other anyway.” Hannah frowned, “I just don’t like one of us being in danger of going home already. If Gary does fancy her more, then I’ll have to find someone else to couple up with.”</p>
<p>“If we don’t like it we should do something about it,” Hope straightened her shoulders. “I’m going over there. I bet she’s nice and it’ll give us a chance to check up on the guys too. Who’s coming?” Marisol joins her and looks at the others expectantly. Lottie glares.</p>
<p>“I’d rather stick with my girls.”</p>
<p>“I’m going to stay and talk to Lottie,” Hannah holds her head up in defiance. “What about you Tierney?”</p>
<p>“I’ll stay with Lottie and Hannah,” they both smiled in appreciation. Hope shrugged her shoulders.</p>
<p>“Don’t wait too long. You wouldn’t want her to get the wrong impression. She’ll think you’re being rude if you ignore her.” </p>
<p>	Hope and Marisol walk over to join the new girl and the boys. Hope’s voice is so loud they could still hear her from where they were standing. Lottie was still watching with a scowl on her face.</p>
<p>“Did you see the way she made a beeline for the guys? I don’t think it’s us making a bad first impression.” Tierney shrugged.</p>
<p>“I’m sure it’s hard coming in here after we’ve all gotten to know each other a bit. She’s just playing the game.” Lottie turned her glare onto Tierney.</p>
<p>“She’s stepping on our turf. Plus she’s going to be coupling up with one of our guys! I don’t think that’s respecting girl code. I’m pretty sure the first rule is to at least talk to us first if you’re going to steal our guys.”</p>
<p>“Is it?” Hannah asked.</p>
<p>“For me it means put your girls before your boy.”</p>
<p>“Exactly! My squad is for life.” Lottie gives them a genuine smile, “I love it that the three of us found each other so quickly.”</p>
<p>“What are we going to do about this new girl?” Hannah asked.</p>
<p>“I think we should try to come across confident and nice. It’ll show we’re the bigger people,” Tierney nodded in determination. Bobby called out from across the lawn.<br/>
“Are you guys coming over?”</p>
<p>Lottie groaned, “I guess that’s our cue.” The three of them walked over to where the others were standing. Lottie smiled warmly at the new girl. “Sorry we didn’t come over straight away. We had something important to discuss.” Lottie gave her air kisses on both cheeks. “What’s your name, babe?”</p>
<p>“I’m Priya.” Lottie’s smile remains frozen on her face.</p>
<p>“It’s nice to meet you. It must be hard for you to come in when we’re all coupled up already,” Priya turns to Tierney with a smile.</p>
<p>“Hi, I’m Tierney. You’re stunning by the way, we were just saying…” Priya’s smile brightens.</p>
<p>“That’s so sweet. I was worried I’d be fading into the background to be honest. All of you girls are so beautiful, and I know I’m slightly older than you.” Ibrahim bites his bottom lip as he looks a Priya. </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t have guessed that.” Marisol gives him an annoyed look, then rolls her eyes.</p>
<p>“Moving on…”</p>
<p>Noah sighs heavily, “Guys, it’s a bit early to be getting into it like this. It’s our first day in the Villa.” Hope puts her arm around Noah’s waist and Tierney bites the inside of her jaw to keep from showing how jealous it makes her.</p>
<p>“Noah is right. There’s going to be plenty of time for a falling out later.” Lottie frowns and puts her hand on her hip.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I’m just not ok with the fact that one of us is already in danger.” </p>
<p>“Speaking of which,” Marisol looks curiously at Priya. “I guess it’s time to ask the big question. Have any of these handsome guys caught your attention yet?” Priya purses her lips as she looks around at the guys.</p>
<p>“I would say Ibrahim is my type straight away.” Marisol frowned.</p>
<p>“I’m so glad I asked…”</p>
<p>“But Bobby has got gorgeous eyes…I’m trying not to tread of anyone’s toes.” Tierney gives her a reassuring smile.</p>
<p>“It’s only day one. I don’t mind.” Hope pulled Noah even closer.</p>
<p>“I think it’s only fair you get a chance to chat to all the guys. And we should get you a drink!” She looked around to the other guys, “Honestly boys! It’s a party and no one has gotten Priya a glass of bubbly yet.” Priya sends Hope a grateful smile.</p>
<p>“I guess I should do that grafting thing then.” Marisol laughs.</p>
<p>“Honey, with a figure like that, I don’t think you need to graft. Just go sit on the daybed over there and wait for the boys to form a line.” Lottie grabbed Rocco’s arm.</p>
<p>“I think we need to have a word.” Gary looked over at Hannah with a frown.</p>
<p>“I think it’s about that time for all of us.” Tierney and Bobby watch as the other couples split off to talk. They could hear Lottie and Rocco’s raised voices from where they were sitting. After a little while, everyone headed upstairs to get ready for bed. Once Tierney was changed into her PJs, she headed back downstairs and found Bobby by the daybed wearing nothing but a pair of pajama bottoms with pieces of cake all over them. She had to laugh at him. Tierney wore a simple T-shirt and matching pair of shorts. She sat down on the bed beside Bobby. He smiled when he saw her.</p>
<p>“What are you up to?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Just waiting to ask you an important question.”</p>
<p>“What’s that?”</p>
<p>“It looks like everyone is getting ready to head to bed. This is our first night as a couple and I was thinking about what we talked about earlier. You know, about us taking this slow and being friends?” Tierney nodded. “I’m a little embarrassed to ask, but how are you feeling about sharing a bed tonight?”</p>
<p>“I’m ok with it, as long as you don’t try it on.” Bobby holds his hand up in defense.</p>
<p>“I promise. I’ll keep my hands to myself. We’ll be strictly platonic for now.” He smiles and moves a little closer to Tierney on the bed. “You do look great by the way. I’m really glad we’re coupled up.”</p>
<p>Tierney smiled shyly, “Thanks Bobby.” From across the lawn you hear a faint beep.</p>
<p>“Guys, I’ve got a text!” Priya yells out. Everyone makes their way over to the bean bags where she was sitting. Once everyone was gathered she read the text.</p>
<p>                                                <b> Priya, tomorrow you will get to choose one of the boys to couple up with, leaving one of the girls<br/></b>
single and vulnerable.<br/>
#achallengeappears #girlcode</p>
<p>“I knew it,” Lottie scoffed. Hope sent Tierney a scathing glance.</p>
<p>“Looks like its competition time, ladies.” Without another word, everyone heads off to bed, unsure what tomorrow was going to bring.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tierney wakes with a start, unsure of where she was at first. She sat up in bed and looked around the room and she suddenly remembered. She was on Love Island. She rubbed her face tiredly and scanned the beds. They all seemed to be empty except for one…Noah and Hope’s. Tierney felt her heart sink in her chest at the thought of him cuddled up in bed with that woman. She listened for a moment and heard Hope’s annoying giggle.</p>
<p>“My hair does not look like that.”</p>
<p>“No, I’m not saying that. You’re like…” his voice trailed off.</p>
<p>“What am I like?” she asked, her tone suddenly changing from playful to annoyed.</p>
<p>“Umm,” Noah hedged, clearly uncomfortable. Tierney grinned to herself. She could quietly sneak out of the room without them knowing she was there, or…
“Good morning you guys! What’s going on?” She sees the duvet jump from startling them. Noah lowers it and smiles over at Tierney. His eyes told her he was grateful for saving him from that conversation with Hope. </p>
<p>“Good morning, Tierney. How did you sleep?” he asked. Hope scowls at him and crosses her arms over her chest. </p>
<p>“Pretty good, actually. I forgot where I was for a minute.”</p>
<p>“Me too.” He laughed, “I panicked a bit when I woke up and realized I was in bed with someone.”</p>
<p>Tierney laughed, “I can imagine. Luckily Bobby is already up and downstairs. I might have screamed.” Noah chuckled softly, and Hope continued to stare at him, her annoyance radiating off her in waves. </p>
<p>Tierney stood from the bed and stretched, her thin T-shirt riding up her smooth, toned stomach. She saw Noah watching her from across the room, and felt his eyes drinking her in hungrily. He bit his lip as he gazed at her, and Tierney gave him a sexy smirk as she made her way to the bathroom. “I’ll see you guys downstairs later.” Tierney watched Noah until she was past their bed. She gave a little wave as she entered the bathroom.</p>
<p>	Noah watched Tierney until she disappeared into the bathroom. When he turned back to Hope, he could see how angry she was. He blushed and cleared his throat.
“Well, maybe we should go get ready to head down too.” </p>
<p>“So you can follow that bitch around like a little puppy?” she seethed. Noah’s face flushed again, but this time with anger.</p>
<p>“Watch yourself Hope. There’s no need for that. What has Tierney done to you? If I recall, it was you that took me from her yesterday. If anyone has the right to be annoyed it’s her.” Hope’s eyes flashed with barely restrained rage for a brief second before she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them again she was once again calm and composed.</p>
<p>“You’re right. I’m sure I don’t have anything to worry about,” she gave him a flirty smile. She slid her hand up his strong chest, drawing circles as she leaned in closer to him. “What do you say to a little cheeky kiss?" Noah felt his heart begin to pound in his chest as he looked into her big brown eyes. As much as he was attracted to Tierney, he couldn’t deny being drawn to Hope too. She was beautiful and bold, and something about that combination was a little bewitching to him. He didn’t fight her when she pressed her lips to his. </p>
<p>			<b>	~*~*~*~*~*~*~</b></p>
<p>	Tierney made her way downstairs and saw all the boys huddled around Priya, who obviously was loving the attention. She scanned the lawn and still saw no sign of Noah and Hope. She felt a small pang in her heart, but she ignored it, put on a smile and headed towards the group. Lottie sat close by, but not quite in the circle. It was obvious she was trying to look like she could care less, but she was still close enough to hear what was going on. Bobby saw Tierney coming and stood from one of the loungers as she approached. Priya looked up and smiled when she saw Tierney.</p>
<p>“Hey girl. Take a seat!” Priya gestured towards the guys, “I’m just quizzing the boys a bit.”</p>
<p>“There’s a quiz?” Ibrahim asked, confusion clear on his handsome face. Gary laughs and places a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Relax, it’s just a figure of speech, mate.”</p>
<p>“I just mean I’m trying to learn more about you guys and the couples.” Priya shrugged her shoulders, “I need to figure out my options for tonight, you know?” Tierney could see Lottie watching out the corner of her eye.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling about Rocco, Lottie?” She saw Lottie smile, happy Tierney turned the attention to her instead of Priya. Rocco grinned.</p>
<p>“I think Lottie seems like an adventure.” He looked down at her with a sexy smiled, “I’m looking forward to following the map of her tattoos in fact.” Lottie rolls her eyes.</p>
<p>“Are you serious?”</p>
<p>Rocco gestured to one of his tattoos, “My ink represents my journeys through life. I’m sure yours does too. I’ve been searching for a woman printed with stories of her own.”</p>
<p>“Oh, please…” Lottie tries to look annoyed, but everyone can see she’s enjoying the attention. Laughter softens her expression, “So, Priya, how are you going to decide who to pick?” Priya frowned in thought.</p>
<p>“I feel like I can’t just pick based on who I think is the fittest. It’s about feeling that connection with someone, right?” Rocco smiles.</p>
<p>“Absolutely! Do you believe in vibes?”</p>
<p>“As in vibrators?” Priya grinned. “Yes I do.” She bit her bottom lip seductively. </p>
<p>“No, vibrations, like positive vibes from people.”</p>
<p>Priya laughed, “I know what you meant Rocco. I was joking.” All the Islanders laugh and even Lottie’s reserved expression cracked. She turned her attention to Ibrahim.
“Weren’t you in a ‘Hot Men of Golf’ calendar?”</p>
<p>Ibrahim blushed furiously, “I-it was just called ‘Men of Golf’, and it was the most embarrassing photo.”</p>
<p>“Can we call you ‘Ibrahim the Dream’?” Bobby batted his eyes at Ibrahim, earning him an elbow in his stomach. </p>
<p>“Please don’t. My friends just call me Rahim.”</p>
<p>Priya looked at him with hungry eyes, “Can I be your friend, Rahim?”</p>
<p>“Hell no!” he answered quickly, causing Priya to frown in disappointment, “I mean, not to say that it’s bad to be friends, or even watch Friends.” Ibrahim covers his face in embarrassment. “With a beautiful lady like yourself, I’d wish to be more than friends is what I meant.” Priya’s frown immediately turned into a warm smile.</p>
<p>“Oh, really?” Tierney watched them flirt with each other and couldn’t help but wonder what Marisol would think about this new ‘friendship’.  Gary patted Ibrahim’s back.</p>
<p>“We’ll work on your chat, Rahim.”</p>
<p>Priya turns her attention to the others in the group, “Seeing as we’re all getting to know each other. Tell me something, Bobby. Have you ever done it in the kitchen?” Bobby’s mouth fell open in surprise, but only for a moment. A faint blushed crept into his cheeks, but he didn’t hesitate to answer.</p>
<p>“Funnily enough, there’s only been one time I’ve ever come close.”</p>
<p>“Only close?” Tierney asked.</p>
<p>Bobby shrugged, “We were getting into it and about ready for it when we realized neither of us had a condom. We dusted the flour off and made a toastie instead.” Everyone nods in understanding. </p>
<p>“It’s definitely frustrating when that happens, but I commend you on being responsible enough to stop instead of taking the chance.” Tierney winked at him. Bobby grinned back at her. </p>
<p>“Exactly. We’d only just met and neither of us wanted to take that risk.” </p>
<p>“Well,” Gary began with a smirk. “That’s something we definitely won’t have to worry about here. They have condoms all over the place. I was snooping about earlier, and found a big bowl of them.” Tierney laughed heartily.</p>
<p>“It’s so refreshing to talk to you guys. I’m loving it so far.”</p>
<p>Priya nods, “Some guys I’ve known try every excuse in the book to get away with not using one.” Gary looked away for a moment.</p>
<p>“I’m not proud of it, but I used to be one of those guys.”</p>
<p>“What changed?” Tierney asked.</p>
<p>“I had a bit of a scare. Luckily it turned out to be nothing, but it just changed my attitude.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you’re not that guy anymore, Gary.” Tierney gave him a warm smile and Gary smiled back gratefully. </p>
<p>“You know that they say, no glove, no love.” Priya quipped, then there was a moment of silence. “Wait, what were we talking about before we got on the subject of condoms?”</p>
<p>Bobby shook his head, “I’m honestly not sure. My heads in a spin, and now I fancy a toastie.” Everyone laughed at Bobby. </p>
<p>“So,” Priya began again. “What’s going on with Noah and Hope?” Everyone turns their gaze to Tierney who blushes. She shrugs her shoulders.</p>
<p>“Noah seems like he’s a super sweet, super laid back kind of guy. Hope is…very opposite of that.” Priya raises an eyebrow at Tierney.</p>
<p>“Can someone clarify?”</p>
<p>“Tierney chose Noah first yesterday during the coupling. When Hope came down she took Noah from Tierney and she got stuck with me,” Bobby explained.</p>
<p>“I didn’t get stuck with you…”Tierney began to argue, but Bobby put his arm around her shoulders and squeezed. </p>
<p>“It’s okay, lass. It’s the truth. Anyway, since then Hope has been acting like Noah is already her husband or something. Very possessive. It’s obvious, well, it’s obvious to me at least, that Noah is attracted to Tierney. He seems to be the loyal type though, so I don’t think he’d ever try anything on with anyone else while he’s with Hope.”</p>
<p>“I see,” Priya looks contemplative. “So you think the only one who has a chance getting between Noah and Hope is Tierney?”</p>
<p>Bobby shrugged, “I can’t say for sure, but probably. I’m just going off what I’ve seen. I don’t know if the others feel the same.” Priya looked around at the other Islanders with questioning eyes.</p>
<p>“You can tell there’s a mutual attraction between Tierney and Noah,” Lottie agrees with a small smile. “It’s too soon to tell if Noah’s going to be the kind of guy you can graft on while he’s with someone else.” </p>
<p>“Besides,” Tierney rolls her eyes. “You’d have to get by Hope and she’s already going for that ‘power couple’ thing.” Priya nods in understanding. </p>
<p>“What about you two?” She gestured to Tierney and Bobby. “How strong do you feel after last night?”</p>
<p>Bobby spoke first, “I feel like we’re a pretty strong couple. I’m not sure about Tierney.”</p>
<p>Tierney hesitates, “I don’t know. I can’t say there are feelings besides friendship yet.” Bobby frowned at her words. He studies Tierney intently for a moment and Priya covers her face in her hands and groans softly. </p>
<p>“I really like everyone here. No matter what I do, someone is going to be upset.”</p>
<p>“Or,” Lottie began. “You can still go home just as fast as you entered.” Tierney shot her a warning glance and Lottie shrugged one shoulder with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Ugh, no! That would be the worst.” Priya’s frown turned into a grin. “I don’t think that will happen to me. I’m in this for the long haul.”</p>
<p>“We all are, hun,” Lottie stands and picks up her water bottle. “It’s just some of us are flying first class.” She turns towards Tierney, “I need to go find Hannah and Hope. We need to have a strategy chat. Coming Tierney?” Bobby jumped up and took Tierney’s hand.</p>
<p>“Actually, I’d like a chat with Tierney too.” He gives Tierney a pointed look but she’s not sure what it means. “If you want to that is. I’ll be by the daybeds.”</p>
<p>	The other Islanders leave the sun loungers and wander their separate ways. Tierney decided to follow Lottie up to the roof terrace to meet with the other girls first. When she got there, everyone was there waiting, even Hope. They all sat back among the cushions enjoying the hot Spanish sun. </p>
<p>“…that’s why you should never buy tarot cards from a bookstore.” Lottie was explaining to Hannah. Marisol was looking on with an amused expression on her face. Hope didn’t seem to be paying any attention at all, but she must have been listening a least because she spoke next.</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t it be lovely to have a magic wand so we could find out who Priya is going to pick.”</p>
<p>“That’s that Tierney and I wanted to talk to you girls about.” Lottie shot Tierney an approving smile, “I’m glad you came straight away, Tierney. I know Bobby wanted a chat. I was afraid you’d ditch us.”</p>
<p>“Of course not. We need to strategize, right?”</p>
<p>“That’s my girl. Good job, Tierney,” Lottie winked. </p>
<p>“So what happened over there with Priya and the boys?” Hannah asked, twirling a lock of her hair around her finger nervously. “She didn’t try anything on with Gary did she?”</p>
<p>“Not that I could tell. She seemed more into Bobby and Ibrahim if you ask me. Maybe Noah too.”</p>
<p>“Ugh, still?” Marisol rolled her eyes, and Hope sat up straight and looked at Lottie.</p>
<p>“Noah?”</p>
<p>“Yep. Ibrahim seemed to go for too, if I’m being honest.”</p>
<p>“I thought she might intimidate him too much,” Marisol looked away in thought. Lottie laughed.</p>
<p>“Oh, he was intimidated all right. He was just also very into it.” Marisol frowned.</p>
<p>“Great. Well…at least I know.”</p>
<p>Lottie continued, “As for Rocco, he’s definitely been flirty with her, And right in front of me! I couldn’t believe it.”</p>
<p>“Did you roast him for it, Lottie?” Hannah asked, her admiration for Lottie evident. Lottie shook her head.</p>
<p>“Nah, it’s not worth it.”</p>
<p>“What about Noah? You said she might be interested in Noah.” Hope asked.</p>
<p>Tierney was taking a bit of pleasure in making Hope uncomfortable, “She said she liked quiet, gentlemanly guys.”</p>
<p>“That definitely describes Noah,” Hope frowned.</p>
<p>“She asked how solid you two were.” Hope glared at Tierney.</p>
<p>“And what did you say?”</p>
<p>Lottie was the one that answered, “Well, Priya was sitting there trying to suss out the boys. We told her Noah was loyal.” Hope’s expression softened a bit. “Tierney tried to turn the conversation back to me and Rocco which was cool.” She gave Tierney a smile. “You should have heard Rocco’s lines…’Babe, I love your ink. It’s so meaningful.’”</p>
<p>Hope laughed, “That’s such a line.”</p>
<p>“I just don’t understand how guys seem to think that’s original.”</p>
<p>Hannah sighed dramatically, “I think that’s romantic in its own way, Lottie.”</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t be so easy to impress, Han.” Lottie frowns. </p>
<p>“Get back to Noah, please.” Lottie rolls her eyes when Hope isn’t looking. </p>
<p>“Fine, I’ll tell you something about Noah. It’s way too early for you two to be serious for real.”</p>
<p>“I agree,” Marisol nods. Hannah jumps to Hope’s defense.</p>
<p>“What if they’re soulmates? Sometimes you just know right away.” Hope looks at Hannah with a smile, but the other’s frown. </p>
<p>“I believe in soulmates, sure. Is that the case here? No.” Tierney said, looking pointedly at Hope. Hope huffs, and stands up.</p>
<p>“I’m not going to sit here and listen to Tierney talk about my relationship this way.”</p>
<p>“What relationship, Hope? It’s been one day,” Lottie shoots back. “Calm down.”</p>
<p>“I know it’s only been one day, but what Noah and I have is real.” Every girl there laughs at Hope’s words, except for Hannah. </p>
<p>“I really don’t think you’ll have to worry about Priya turning Noah’s head Hope. He seems like a loyal guy.” Hannah tried to soothe.</p>
<p>“Let’s face it. None of us are really safe here. Priya could take any one of our guys, leaving us single and vulnerable.”</p>
<p>“Tierney, have you spoken to Bobby yet?” Marisol asked.</p>
<p>“Not yet. I better go do that.” Lottie nodded.</p>
<p>“I’m going to try to pull Rocco away from Priya for a chat too.”</p>
<p>“I should check in with Gary,” Hannah agrees. </p>
<p>“Good talk, ladies.” The girls disperse and Tierney headed back downstairs to find Bobby. On her way there, Gary spots her and jogs over to her. </p>
<p>“Hey Tierney. I’m glad I bumped into you.” Tierney laughs softly.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t call it bumping into me. More like jogged up to me.” Gary blushed slightly but he still grinned.</p>
<p>“Well…yeah. There’s not an easy way to say hi to someone after running up to them.” He pauses for a moment, “Anyway, I’m glad you’re here. Could I have a chat with you?”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure. Bobby was waiting…” Tierney’s voice trailed off as she looked over to where Bobby sat on the daybeds. </p>
<p>“Please. It’s kind of important.” Tierney couldn’t say no. She smiled softly.</p>
<p>“Of course.” He grinned and led her over to the fire pit where you would be out of earshot of the other Islanders. Gary fidgeted a bit as they sat down beside each other. “Is everything ok?”</p>
<p>He shuffles a bit, “Sorry. I know I’m acting a bit odd. I don’t usually feel this nervous. Right now, I feel the same way I did the first time I went up a crane. And, I don’t even know why. I guess I just want to make sure that this comes across in the right way.” He blushes slightly, “I’m being silly. Look, I wanted to talk to you about…us.”</p>
<p>“Us?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I know its early still, but I feel like I’d really want to get to know you better.”</p>
<p>“What exactly are you trying to say, Gary?”</p>
<p>“I fancy you,” he finally said, breathing a sigh of relief. “I need someone I can trust. I get the feeling you’re pretty loyal. Is there a chance you might feel the same?”</p>
<p>Tierney looks at him for a moment without saying anything. Gary was definitely an attractive guy. He seemed smart, and funny which was usually Tierney’s type 100%. She could say yes. Bobby had already told her not to hold back on his account, but she also didn’t want to hurt Hannah. “I like you Gary. Normally I would be happy to get to know you better, but what about Hannah?” Gary frowned.</p>
<p>“She seems like a good girl, but I’m just not interested in her that way. We don’t have very much in common. She only wants to talk about books and horses,” he grimaced as he recalled one of their conversations. “Should I give up my chance to find someone just because Hannah is nice?” Tierney sighed heavily.</p>
<p>“You’re right. No one should have to settle.” Gary smiled over at Tierney again. “I don’t know Gary. Let’s just see how things go. It’s only day two.” He nodded, but it was clear he was happy she hadn’t completely rejected him.</p>
<p>“Sounds good. We should probably get back before people start to get suspicious.” He gave Tierney a kiss on the cheek before she headed over to the daybeds to talk to Bobby. He stands as she approaches, a smile on his handsome face.</p>
<p>“You look beautiful today Tierney.” Tierney smiles as she kisses his cheek. </p>
<p>“Thank you Bobby.” He frowns a bit as you sit down beside him on the beds.</p>
<p>“I was starting to think you weren’t coming.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I just had to fill my girls in on what was going on.”</p>
<p>“You mean with Priya?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“I wanted to talk to you about that too. How are you feeling about her possibly choosing me?”</p>
<p>Tierney thought on this for a moment before speaking, “I know it’s a high possibility she’s going to pick you. I don’t blame her. You’re hot and you’ve got quality banter.” Bobby gives her a boyish grin. “If she does pick you, I’m going to have to talk to the other guys. It’s not personal.”</p>
<p>“I get that. I really do.” Bobby chewed his bottom lip in concentration. “I really don’t want you to go home.”</p>
<p>Tierney smiled softly, “You’re so cute.” Bobby put a strong arm around her shoulders and squeezed. </p>
<p>“So are you. I’d really miss you if you left.” Tierney was touched by his words. Of all the people she met so far in the Villa he was truly starting to become one of her favorites. She just didn’t know if it would ever turn romantic. Tierney turns into him and gives him a warm hug. Bobby’s lips gently brush her jawline causing her to shiver a bit at the contact. His arms linger around her for a moment before he finally lets go. </p>
<p>“Let’s change the subject,” she says as she clears her throat. She grins mischievously, “Do you think you’d actually do bits here?” Bobby burst out laughing, surprised by her question.</p>
<p>“Well, that was certainly a shift in conversation. Maybe…I’m not sure. It depends.” He shrugged non-comital.</p>
<p>“You mean it depends on the girl or the moment?”</p>
<p>“Both?” he laughs. “I mean, if my head wasn’t in the right place or if she wasn’t in the mood then no. It’s not only about finding someone attractive. There are other factors too.”</p>
<p>“Are you saying you need to be comfortable with that person?”</p>
<p>“Well, yeah, of course. You’re going to be getting naked with them. That’s a whole other level of intimacy, isn’t’ it?”</p>
<p>Tierney laughs, “You’re absolutely right. You need to feel at ease.”</p>
<p>“Being ready for it physically and being ready emotionally are two very different things.”</p>
<p>“That’s true. So if someone just isn’t up for it…”</p>
<p>“It’s not happening,” Bobby finished. He stretched himself out on the daybed and looks at Tierney thoughtfully. “My turn to ask a question.”</p>
<p>“Ok.”</p>
<p>“Who do you think will be the first to have sex?” Tierney laughs softly. </p>
<p>“Well…” she’s not sure how to answer at first. “Maybe Hope, maybe Lottie. I’m not sure.” Bobby looks at her quizzically.</p>
<p>“If it’s Hope you know it will probably be Noah, right?” Tierney bites her lip and turns away from him. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I get that.” Bobby sits up and places a hand on her knee. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, lass. I know you don’t want to think about that happening.”</p>
<p>“I’m not stupid, Bobby. They’re both attractive people. I know Noah is attracted to her. You’d have to be blind not to be. She’s gorgeous, smart, successful…” her voice trailed off. She looks over to the pool and sees Noah swimming laps and sighs softly.</p>
<p>“You are gorgeous, smart, successful, and funny,” Bobby grinned when Tierney laughed. “See, you’ve got one up on Hope. I don’t see her having much of a sense of humor.”</p>
<p>“That’s true,” Tierney gives Bobby’s hand a soft kiss. “Thanks Bobby.”</p>
<p>“No matter what does or doesn’t happen between us I want you to know I’ll be here for you. Friends till the end, ok?”</p>
<p>“Deal!” Tierney gave him another hug before heading over to the pool. Noah sat on the edge of the pool with his feet dangling in the cool water. He leaned back on his hands, his handsome face to the sun. Tierney sits down beside him and puts her feet in the water as well. He looks over and smiles warmly when he sees her. “I see you’ve finally joined us.”</p>
<p>Noah blushes and looks away for a moment. He didn’t like her knowing something happened with Hope earlier. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” he sighs. “We just stayed behind to make the beds.” He looks at Tierney from the corner of his eye and sees an amused smile on her face. She laughs softly. </p>
<p>“That’s what you call it?” Noah groans softly and looks up at the sun for a moment before meeting her gaze again.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t much. Just a kiss,” he admitted. He didn’t know what he felt the need to tell her anything, but he wanted to be honest with her. </p>
<p>“Did you enjoy it?” He nodded slowly, “Well, that’s good. Nothing’s worth doing if you don’t enjoy it.” She nudged him with her shoulder. Noah sat up on the edge and inched a bit closer to Tierney. So close their knees touched slightly. </p>
<p>“How are you enjoying the Villa?”</p>
<p>“Everyone seems really nice so far. Well, except for one…” she lets her voice trail off as she grins at Noah. “Did you ever think you’d have two girls fighting over you?”</p>
<p>Noah laughed, “Never. I don’t know why you are.”</p>
<p>“Honestly, I felt something when I looked at you for the first time. It’s not something that has ever happened to me before. When you didn’t step forward for me…” Noah cut her off.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t because I wasn’t attracted to you. I was…nervous? I don’t know. All of this is just so different for me. I’m not used to it and I panicked a bit.” He turned his amber eyes to hers. She felt her heart skip a beat, “If we had been the ones choosing that day, I would have chosen you first too.”</p>
<p>“So, it wasn’t just me then?” she asked quietly. Noah shook his head and he reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear, his fingers tracing her jaw briefly before falling away.</p>
<p>“No. I felt it too.” He sighs and picks at a string on his swimming trunks, “I just don’t know what to do about it.”</p>
<p>Tierney swirls her legs around in the pool, “I’m not the kind of girl who blatantly goes after someone else’s guy.”</p>
<p>“I’m not her ‘guy’.” He frowns, “It’s been one day. I am coupled up with her, but we are not an official couple. I can still talk to whoever I want.” Tierney smiles up at him. </p>
<p>“Good for you. She seems to be a bit…possessive?” Noah nods sadly.</p>
<p>“It seems that way to me as well. I don’t like it.” </p>
<p>“Why don’t you tell me something about yourself?” Tierney decided to change the subject. “Do you have any siblings?” This brought an immediate smile onto Noah’s face. </p>
<p>“I do. I have a younger brother and sister. I’m actually I’m nine years older than my brother and 11 years older than my sister. My dad passed away when I was 13. Nathan was only 4 years old and Natalie was only 2. I practically helped my mum raise them.” Tierney took his hand and gave it a supportive squeeze. He squeezed it back and smiled sadly.</p>
<p>“I can’t imagine how difficult it was for you. Not only do you have to deal with losing a parent, you kind of become one yourself despite the fact you’re still a kid too.” Tierney still held onto his hand. “I’m sure your mum was so proud of you for stepping up.”</p>
<p>“She’s the best really,” he smiled softly. “She’s the real reason I’m here. My best mate Roger signed me up for this show as kind of a gag really. We couldn’t believe it when I got offered the opportunity to be on the show. I went back and forth about whether or not I wanted to do it. My mum is the one who talked me into it. She wants to see me happy and settled so I can have a family of my own. She thinks I don’t do enough for myself and I always put them first.”</p>
<p>“She’s right though isn’t she?” Noah grinned and shrugged one shoulder.</p>
<p>“Maybe. I’m the closest thing to a dad they have. I want to be there for them.” Tierney felt her heart swell in her chest. She just couldn’t understand how someone could be so selfless and yet so humble. It really made her want him even more. “What about you?” Tierney mentally shook herself.</p>
<p>“My parents are still married and going strong. It’s been 25years now. I’m an only child. I do have a best friend since I was about 5years old who’s basically my sister, so that made things a little easier growing up without siblings.”</p>
<p>“I was the only child for a long time before my parents had Nate and Nat. It can be hard being the only child. I’m glad you at least had your friend.”</p>
<p>Tierney laughed, “It’s funny you said your best mate signed you up for this. Julia did the same with me.” Noah looked at her in surprise.</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>Tierney nodded, “Yep. She thought I needed a push to get myself back out there after my last break up. She thought I was closing myself off.” Noah was quiet for a moment.</p>
<p>“Was it bad then?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Tierney sighed. “Josh and I dated for almost two years. Things were pretty serious. He was talking about moving in together.” Tierney hadn’t realized she was still holding Noah’s hand until she felt it squeeze hers. She looked up at him and smiled sadly.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” </p>
<p>“No, I do. It’ll be good for me to talk about it.” She took a deep breath, “It wasn’t long after we decided to start looking for a place together that he began to get distant. He started spending more and more time out with his friends or at the office. I decided to surprise him one night with a romantic dinner at his place. I got his landlord to let me into his place. When I got inside I heard noises coming from his bedroom.” Noah frowned, his anger evident on his handsome face. “I found him in bed with his ex-girlfriend. The one he broke up with right before we met.” Tierney rolled her eyes at the memory, “So, yeah. That’s what happened.”</p>
<p>“How long ago was that?”</p>
<p>“Over ten months. I know it’s been long enough and I shouldn’t be…”</p>
<p>“Don’t let anyone tell you how you should or shouldn’t feel. You experienced the heartache, not them.” Tierney looked at Noah and smiled.</p>
<p>“Thank you for saying that. Julia has been trying her best to get me back out there and I have dated a little. I just haven’t met anyone that makes me want to try again. She says I’m closing myself off.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think you’re closing yourself off. You can’t be closed off if you agreed to come here.”</p>
<p>Tierney laughed, “Yeah. This is definitely taking me out of my comfort zone.”</p>
<p>“You and me both.” </p>
<p>“I know Julia just wants me to be happy. I promised her I would give this a shot, so I will.”</p>
<p>“That’s what we’re all here for right?” Their conversation was interrupted when someone yelled.</p>
<p>“I got a text!” Noah stood and held out his hand to help Tierney up. She stumbled slightly and Noah grabbed her waist to steady her. Feeling his warm hands against her skin made her shiver. It was obvious he felt it too. Hope watched them walk towards the bean bags where Hannah stood waiting to read the text, her eyes not hiding her anger. Hannah strikes an elegant pose as she proudly recited the text. </p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Islanders, it’s time for ‘Two Truths and a Lie’! Each of you will list                                                                  three ‘facts’ about yourselves. The other Islanders will have to decide                                                        which of your facts are true and which one is the lie.                                                                           #hiddendepths #truthsemerge</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Ibrahim groaned, “I hate this game. I’m terrible at reading people.” His eyes drift to Tierney’s silently begging for help. Tierney smiled and patted his shoulder.</p>
<p>“I’m sure you’ll be ok, Rahim.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Sure. It’s just a game.”</p>
<p>“You’re right,” he smiled.</p>
<p>“I probably won’t do too well either, Rahim.” Priya said.  “I’ve only just met you all.”</p>
<p>Gary nudged Noah’s arm, “I bet Hope and Noah will know each other’s answers.” Noah looks at Hope with a small smile then shrugs.</p>
<p>“Hopefully.”</p>
<p>“Where were you two all morning, anyway?” Gary asked. Hope smiled mischievously and bit her lip at Noah. He blushed and looked at his hands.</p>
<p>“We, uh, stayed behind to help make the beds.” Bobby laughed.</p>
<p>“Is that what we’re calling it now?” Everyone continued to tease them as they made their way to the fire pit.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>The first one in the hot seat is…Hope!</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>“I’m totally up for it.” She shoots Noah a confident look. “Let’s see, two truths about me and one lie?” She thinks for a moment then smiles, “Fact one: I sing in a choir. Fact Two: I make an amazing roast dinner. Fact Three: I once got kicked out of a water park.” </p>
<p>“And only one of these is a lie?” Rocco asked, his eyes squinted in concentration.</p>
<p>“I definitely don’t see her getting kicked out of a water park,” Noah said with confidence. Hope smiles innocently. Marisol snorts with laughter.</p>
<p>“Really? I’d guess she’s lying about making a roast. She works too much.”</p>
<p>Hannah sighed wistfully, “I bet she sings like a nightingale. I’m pretty sure I heard her humming while we were doing our hair.” Ibrahim looks to Noah.</p>
<p>“What is it, Noah? What should we guess?”</p>
<p>“The water park.”</p>
<p>“Roast!” Marisol countered.</p>
<p>Ibrahim shook his head, “I don’t know what to believe.”</p>
<p>Marisol turned to Tierney, “Then let’s have Tierney decide.”</p>
<p>“I think Marisol is right. Hope can’t cook. She’s a career woman. She doesn’t have time for that kind of thing.” Noah shakes his head.</p>
<p>“I’m telling you it’s the water park. Hope is too much of a lady to be kicked out of a water park. High five,” he turns to Hope with his hand in the air. She leaves him hanging and bites her lip. </p>
<p>“Babe, I hate to tell you this, but it’s not the water park. I can’t cook.”</p>
<p>“At all?”</p>
<p>“I even mucked up instant gravy last Christmas.” He stood there with his arms crossed over his chest.</p>
<p>“Why were you kicked out of the water park?”</p>
<p>She looks down at the ground for a moment, “It was just a little misunderstanding. It definitely wasn’t my fault.” Tierney’s eyebrows went up as she glanced at Lottie who laughed. </p>
<p>“I bet,” Tierney muttered, and Hope shot her a scathing look. </p>
<p>“A staff member was needlessly argumentative about the wave pool policy. We only brought in a little champagne, not even a whole bottle.” Noah laughed.</p>
<p>“Sounds like a fun day.”</p>
<p>“It was,” Hope looked at him accusatory. “What did you mean by ‘lady’?”</p>
<p>“What?” Noah looked confused.</p>
<p>“What’s ‘too much of a lady’ supposed to mean?”</p>
<p>“I was just trying to give you a compliment.”</p>
<p>“It felt loaded,” she pouted.</p>
<p>“Like Hope was in the wave pool!” Bobby quipped. Hope frowned and looked away from the group. Noah tried to reach for her hand, but she ignored him. He looked at Tierney and shrugged helplessly. </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>The next Islander up is…Noah!</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Hope turns to Noah with a smile, “This is our chance to bounce back, babe.”</p>
<p>“Ok,” he rubs his hands in anticipation. “I’ve got a pet snake named Frank. I collect miniature sculptures. My favorite food is Monster Munch.” </p>
<p>“You wouldn’t really eat Monster Munch would you, babe?” she looks at him concerned. Noah’s calm expression doesn’t give anything away. “I don’t think Noah collects sculptures. We’ve never discussed that.” He winces inwardly remembering he told her he collected Squiddles only yesterday. </p>
<p>Hannah frowned, “Surely he would have mentioned it if he had a pet snake.”</p>
<p>Marisol held up one finger, “Unless he’s worried that it might scare Hope off.”</p>
<p>“If that was true then why would he mention it in the challenge?” Hannah asked. Ibrahim looks so confused. </p>
<p>“Should we just go with Marisol again? I’m so confused.”</p>
<p>“Nah, let’s have Tierney choose again,” Marisol suggests. Noah looks a Tierney, a small smile playing on his full lips. She studies him for a moment, then nods.</p>
<p>“Noah doesn’t have a pet snake.” Noah grins over at her as Bobby speaks.</p>
<p>“Was she right?”</p>
<p>“I do not have a pet snake.” Tierney grins triumphantly as Hope pouts. “I used to really want one, but I realized they take up a lot of space. Plus it’s really hard to get a snake sitter if you want to go away on holiday.”</p>
<p>Hope sighs in relief, “I’m so glad you don’t have a snake. But,” she pauses for a moment before looking at him in disappointment. “You collect sculptures?” Noah looks down at her, his disappointment all over his face. </p>
<p>“Yes. I told you yesterday I collect Squiddles.” Hope looks away and blushes. Priya smiles.</p>
<p>“I was sure Hope and Noah would get each other’s. Maybe a day isn’t enough time to really connect with someone after all.” Hope glares at Priya. </p>
<p>“It’s just a silly game!”</p>
<p>“Please don’t raise your voice,” Noah asks softly. She looks at Noah incredulously but folds her arms quietly. Lottie and Bobby exchange glances and then looks at Tierney who shrugs. Gary grins at Marisol.</p>
<p>“What do you say, Marisol? Want to be in the hot seat?”</p>
<p>“Sure, but I want Tierney to guess. She clearly knows what she’s doing. Just whatever you do, don’t listen to Ibrahim.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I wouldn’t even try guessing Marisol’s.”</p>
<p>“Even though you’re a couple?” Priya asked.</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t even try? It’s that a little harsh Ibrahim?”</p>
<p>“I think he’s just intimidated Marisol. You come across as complex, but that’s a good thing.” Ibrahim gives you a grateful smile.</p>
<p>“Exactly. That’s exactly what I meant.”</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>The next Islander up is…Marisol.</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>“So, I salsa dance. I’ve been to prison. And, um, I’m allergic to pineapple.”</p>
<p>Priya laughed, “Wouldn’t salsa be kind of a stereotype for a Spanish girl? I just honestly can’t see Marisol twirling around.” Gary sizes up Marisol thoughtfully.</p>
<p>“She’s not been to prison. No chance.”</p>
<p>“I think it’s the pineapple.” Ibrahim said confidently.</p>
<p>Tierney smiled, “I think Ibrahim nailed it. She’s not allergic to pineapple.”</p>
<p>Marisol grinned, “Yeah. I actually love pineapple.”</p>
<p>“You’ve been to prison?” Gary asked, surprised.</p>
<p>“Yep,” her lips curled up in amusement. “For law school. We had to visit a prison.” Scattered laughed fills the area as Marisol gives Ibrahim a hug. Only Priya isn’t smiling.</p>
<p>“Can it be my turn?” Bobby asked excitedly. “Here we go, number one. I’ve won an award for my buttercream. Number two, I sued to sing in a punk band called ‘Paisley Cuddle’. Number three, I once lasted over three minutes and thirty seconds on a mechanical bull.”</p>
<p>“You were in a band called Paisley Cuddle?” Gary asked with a laugh.  Everyone else ignored Gary’s question and continued with the challenge.</p>
<p>“The buttercream could be true. Bobby does pastry as a hobby,” Lottie said.</p>
<p>“But he does catering full time, so…” Rocco added. Lottie glared at him.</p>
<p>“Are you throwing shade, Rocco? You cook in a truck!”</p>
<p>Rocco shrugs, “I just find being in the van and being able to travel so much more free. You wouldn’t catch me in the same place every day. I tried to live that way but it wasn’t for me. And anyway, street food is an art unto itself.”</p>
<p>“So is pastry,” Lottie argued. </p>
<p>“It’s just all different kinds of delicious isn’t it,” Hannah tried to lighten the mood.</p>
<p>Rocco grinned at Hannah, “Hannah is as correct as she is cute.”</p>
<p>“Are you flirting again?” Lottie scowled, but Rocco frowned.</p>
<p>“I didn’t realize I was doing it.”</p>
<p>“Come on guys! The attention is supposed to be on me,” Bobby frowned. </p>
<p>“He’s lying about the bull,” Gary suggests with a playful punch in the arm. “He wishes.”</p>
<p>Lottie looked at Bobby for a moment, “Paisley Cuddle doesn’t sound like a real band to me. That has to be a lie.”</p>
<p>Tierney eyed Bobby for a moment, “Bobby’s never won an award for buttercream.”</p>
<p>Rocco grinned, “There’s no such thing as a buttercream prize.”</p>
<p>Bobby sighs heavily, “Though it pains me to say it, Rocco and Tierney are right. I wish there was a buttercream prize. Until there’s an opportunity in my area, I remain buttercream prizeless.” Rocco placed a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“That’s tragic, and I mean that sincerely, man. I hope you get a chance someday to share your buttercream gifts with the world.”</p>
<p>“Thanks man.”</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>The next Islander up is…Priya!</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Priya looks uncertain for a moment, “Me? OK.” Everyone watches Priya as she tilts her head back thoughtfully. “I’ve won a spelling bee. I’ve been a professional model. I’ve been caught shoplifting.” Lottie rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“Oh, please. Everyone has shoplifted.”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Hannah frowned. “I haven’t.”</p>
<p>“Me neither,” Hope said. </p>
<p>“I don’t think I have either.” Marisol agreed. Ibrahim laughs.</p>
<p>“You don’t think?”</p>
<p>Marisol shrugged, “If I did, I forgot. Anything’s possible.”</p>
<p>“She probably won the spelling bee. I can see her being a teacher’s pet,” Lottie smirked. Bobby gave her a flirty smile.</p>
<p>“I can see Priya being a professional model.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Tierney asked.</p>
<p>Bobby shrugged, “She’s the right type for that.” Priya smiled at him warmly.</p>
<p>“Aw, how sweet.”</p>
<p>“Priya is stunning. There’s no point in denying it,” Tierney agreed.</p>
<p>“That’s so lovely of you to say, Tierney.” Lottie scoffs.</p>
<p>“Can we just pick Priya’s lie and move on? I say shoplifting.”</p>
<p>Rocco gives Priya a sexy grin, “I say spelling bee. Pretty girls don’t do spelling bees.”</p>
<p>“That is absolute nonsense!” Hannah exclaimed with a frown. Hope puts her hands on her hips and tosses her hair behind her.</p>
<p>“Modeling isn’t just about looks either. It’s also about poise. I’ll go with modeling.” Hope gives Priya a challenging look, but Priya’s expression doesn’t reveal much. </p>
<p>“I think the spelling bee is the lie,” Tierney said. Rocco grinned at Tierney.</p>
<p>“You’ll see I’m right.”</p>
<p>Hannah sends Rocco an annoyed glance, “But not because of what she looks like.” Rocco shrugs, and Priya giggled to herself.</p>
<p>“I actually modeled professionally a few years ago. I quit because it made me anxious. I just wasn’t that comfortable in front of the cameras.” </p>
<p>“So you came on Love Island?” Bobby asked, confused.</p>
<p>“I guess I’m just a sucker for punishment. Speaking of which, when I was about five years old I took a stuffed octopus from the aquarium gift shop. I just really wanted it. My parents made me go and take it back. I had to apologize to the manager.” She buried her face in her hands. </p>
<p>“So I was right?” Rocco asked with a grin, “You never did a spelling bee.”</p>
<p>“I did. I just didn’t win. I actually came in second.”</p>
<p>“See,” Hannah grinned at Rocco. “Just because someone is beautiful doesn’t mean they aren’t smart.”</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>The last Islander up is…Tierney!</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Tierney thinks on it for a moment before she speaks, “I’ve dyed my hair silver. I’m scared of candles, so I never have a birthday cake. I stole my best friend’s boyfriend. There ya go!” Bobby looks thoughtfully at Tierney then smiles.</p>
<p>“I feel like I know Tierney fairly well already.”</p>
<p>“This is a good chance for me to see what kind of couple you two are.” Priya smiled conspiratorially. </p>
<p>Bobby gives her side eye, “Oh, I see how it is, Priya. Hmm…” He thinks on it for a moment longer, “Tierney is pretty cool. I can totally see her rocking silver hair.”</p>
<p>Priya agrees, “I can see that.”</p>
<p>“Could Tierney really be afraid of birthday candles?” Hannah asked, as Marisol nods.</p>
<p>“Her fear of candles could represent discomfort in the face of too much attention.”</p>
<p>“Wow, Marisol,” Bobby smiles. “I like that theory.”</p>
<p>“I can totally see her stealing her best friend’s boyfriend though. I wouldn’t put it past her.” Everyone looks at Hope in surprise. Noah frowns down at her and Lottie angrily puts her hand on her hip and points at Hope.</p>
<p>“From what I’ve seen, that’s more your style Hope. You took Noah from Tierney just yesterday.” Hope rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“Whatever. It’s still my guess.” Noah shakes his head and looks at Tierney in the eyes. </p>
<p>“I don’t believe that. I think that’s the lie. She’d never steal her best friend’s boyfriend.” Tierney gives him a sweet smile. </p>
<p>“Exactly!” Bobby agreed. “She’s not a boyfriend thief. That’s her lie. Final answer!” </p>
<p>“And you would be correct. I’ve never stolen anyone’s boyfriend, much less my best friend’s,” Tierney gives Hope a pointed look. </p>
<p>“I guess that’s it then?” Marisol asked as she turned to Ibrahim. “You didn’t have to go.”</p>
<p>“I’m relieved I didn’t have to go actually. I can’t believe Tierney was able to guess everyone’s lie.” Gary gives her a secret smile.</p>
<p>“She’s just really perceptive.”</p>
<p>Tierney shrugs, “What can I say?” Everyone seems to get quiet in the wake of the game. Noah and Hope are especially quiet as they break off the group to have a private chat. Hannah and Gary struggle to make small talk, and Lottie sits off on her own at the pool. Tierney was surprised when her phone beeped. “Guys, I’ve got a text!” she calls out. Everyone gathers back around to hear it.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Islanders, the time has come for Priya to choose which boy she wants to                                                         couple up with. All Islanders must now gather at the fire pit.                                                                    #decisionsdecisions #onawingandapriya</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>	All of the Islanders sit around the fire pit and wait for Priya to reemerge from the Villa. The mood is subdued and anxious. Hope’s expression is grim as she grips Noah’s hand. Marisol and Ibrahim are whispering to one another, but no one can make out what they are saying. Bobby gives Tierney’s hand a reassuring squeeze.</p>
<p>“She’s not going to pick me, Tierney. I mean…she probably won’t. I honestly don’t know.” He paused for a moment and put his arm around her shoulders. “Even if she does, you’ll be fine. I know you will.” The door opens and all of the Islanders turn in unison. </p>
<p>“Here she comes,” Lottie says softly. </p>
<p>	Priya makes a dramatic entrance in a shiny silver sheath dress with a plunging neckline. Her beautiful, expensive looking heels tap ominously on the garden path. She takes her position at the firepot facing all of the Islanders. She takes a deep breath before she begins.</p>
<p>“I never thought I’d be here in this position. I want to thank everyone for being so welcoming when I entered the Villa. It wasn’t easy coming in as the new girl and having to catch up. Everyone has been so lovely, which made it even harder to make my decision. But…I came to the Villa to find love. Even though someone might end up upset, I have to go with my heart. Tierney, you’re a cool person. So are you Marisol and Hope. I really like everyone here pretty much. This is so hard! So that’s why…” Her voice trails off and silence descends around the fire pit. “The boy I want to couple up with tonight is…Bobby.” All eyes are suddenly on Tierney. She shrugs her shoulders and smiles at Bobby giving his hand a squeeze. </p>
<p>“It’s ok. You and Bobby should have a shot and see what happens. I’m happy for you.” Bobby laughs nervously as he stands to go over to Priya. </p>
<p>“This’ll take some time to get used to.” She takes his hand and he gives her a kiss on the cheek. </p>
<p>	Everyone is quiet as they get ready for the evening. Hannah finally lowers her mascara brush and locks eyes with Tierney in the mirror.</p>
<p>“Talk about plot twist! I was so sure Priya was going to go for Gary.” Lottie scowled as she applied her eyeliner.</p>
<p>“She shouldn’t have gone for anyone as far as I’m concerned.” </p>
<p>	Hope stepped back from the wardrobe holding two different outfits. She scoots past the girls and holds up each item in front of her in turn, checking her reflection in the mirror. </p>
<p>“That’s not how it works. She had to choose someone.” She looks at Tierney over her shoulder, “I’ve got to say, Tierney is the person I’m vibing with the least so far.” She shrugs her shoulders, “Sorry babes, I’ve just got to be honest about how I feel.” Tierney puts down her brush and turns to face Hope. </p>
<p>“No offense taken babes. I don’t like you either, and I’m not afraid to say it. You can walk around this Villa pretending you’re this nice person, but I know the truth. You’re fake. You’re the fakest person I’ve ever met in my entire life. You don’t care about anyone but yourself.” Lottie smiles at Tierney and joins in.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we’re all sunshine and rainbows as long as nobody is taking Noah, right Hope?” Hope glares at both of them and opens her mouth to talk, but Hannah cuts her off.</p>
<p>“Surely what really matters right now is how Tierney feels, right? She’s like the protagonist of the whole situation.” Hannah turns to Tierney expectantly. “Priya isn’t around at the moment. Tell us how you really feel.”</p>
<p>“I’m honestly fine, guys. Bobby is a good friend, but so far I don’t have any romantic feelings for him. If Priya truly thinks she might have a connection with Bobby I’m not going to stand in her way.”</p>
<p>“Oh, but you’ll certainly stand in mine.” Hope turns to Tierney angrily. Tierney rolls her eyes and turns back to face her.</p>
<p>“Come on, Hope. You have just as much claim to Noah as I have to Bobby. None! We’ve known each other for like two days. I’m going to talk to Noah, and there’s nothing you can do to stop me. If Noah doesn’t want to talk to me, then he can tell me himself and I’ll leave him alone. Until that happens you can suck it up and deal with it because I’m not going anywhere anytime soon.” </p>
<p>“Yes, Tierney!” Marisol grinned. “Be true to yourself, be fierce. You guys need to also remember that she’ll have to take one of our men if she doesn’t want to get dumped.” Every face in the room turns to watch Tierney’s response. She looks down at her hands for a moment before she responds.</p>
<p>“I don’t really have a choice if I want to stay in the Villa. If I can avoid hurting anyone I will.” Lottie nods approvingly, but Marisol rolls her eyes.</p>
<p>“You’ve got to put your girls first.”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Marisol laughs. “If you want to get dumped.” She walks over to Tierney and places a hand on her shoulder. “It’s hard to accept that someone’s going to get hurt, but you have to be prepared for that. Someone’s toes have to get stepped on.” She looked back at herself in the mirror and began playing with her hair again, “There’s always a chance we’ll get some new boys of course, but it seems a bit soon when Priya’s only just arrived.” Everyone finishes getting ready in silence. Once they were all ready, they headed downstairs. </p>
<p>	Night had fallen at the Villa. Music played out of speakers as the Islanders chatted among themselves. Tierney knew she needed to graft hard if she wanted to keep her place in the Villa, but she wanted to be subtle so the other girls didn’t see her as shady. She sat by herself on the swing and her eyes drifted across the group, waiting for someone to approach her. Tierney sees Bobby across the lawn and he smiles over at her. He says something to Gary then heads over to the swings and sits down beside her. He doesn’t say anything at first he simply leans into her shoulder and smiles.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry about what happened with Priya. How do you feel about it now?”</p>
<p>“Things happen for a reason I guess. I’ll be ok.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I believe that.” Bobby tucks her hair behind her ear as he smiles down at her. Tierney could feel the flirty vibes coming off Bobby in waves. She knew she could kiss him right now if she really wanted to, but she pulled away. As she did, Priya showed up in front of them with a knowing smile. </p>
<p>“Can I get you guys anything? A drink? A condom?” Tierney’s cheeks flushed bright red and Priya laughs good naturedly. “Don’t act so shocked. We’re all here for the same reasons right?” Bobby didn’t say anything. He simply stood up, gave Tierney an apologetic look, and took Priya’s hand and let her lead him away. </p>
<p>	As they walk away, Tierney looked around the lawn again and notices Noah standing by himself. She was surprised Hope had left him alone at all. He shifted from foot to foot as he looked around the lawn, and his eyes landed on Tierney. He smiled brightly and walked over to the swing and sat down beside her. Tierney grinned as he sat down.</p>
<p>“Hi, handsome.” Noah blushes at Tierney’s compliment, “I’m surprised I get you all to myself twice today. I thought Hope would have you glued to her side.” Noah laughed softly.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I think she’s getting us something to drink.” They sit there in silence for a bit. Noah is the first one to speak, “Does silence make you uncomfortable?”</p>
<p>“I rather like it sometimes.”</p>
<p>“Me too,” Noah smiles. “I think it is an act of closeness if you can be comfortable sitting in silence with someone.” Tierney lay her head on Noah’s shoulder, and she felt him lean his head against hers. She sighed contently as she breathed in his masculine scent. Noah kissed the top of her head, and breathed in her scent as well. He closed his eyes and savored this quiet moment with her.</p>
<p>“Tell me something else about your life outside of here, Noah.” He thinks on it for a moment before he responds.</p>
<p>“On my days off from the library, I run a reading class for kids. They pick a book and I read it to them. I do the voices and everything.” Tierney looks up at him with a surprised smile.</p>
<p>“Really?” He nods, “I think that’s amazing. I think you’re amazing,” she whispers against his ear. Noah felt his heart hammering in his chest. She was so very close. All he had to do was turn his head and his lips would be on hers. He wanted to, so desperately. He almost did when he heard Hope approaching. Noah slowly stood and looked down at Tierney with a sad smile. </p>
<p>“Thanks Tierney. I think you’re pretty amazing too,” he whispered before walking off to meet Hope. She glared at Tierney, put her arm around Noah’s waist and practically pulled him back towards the Villa. Tierney put her face in her hands and groaned softly. Noah almost kissed her. That much she was certain of. She wanted him so badly she couldn’t see straight. Tierney decided to head upstairs and just get ready for bed. She was tired and didn’t feel like doing any more grafting tonight. As she was getting on her PJs, she realized something. Bobby was going to be with Priya tonight. The last thing she wanted was everyone giving her sad eyes as she climbed into bed by herself. She decided she’d sleep downstairs on the daybed instead. She was just settling in when she heard footsteps approaching. Tierney smiled when she saw Lottie slide into bed beside her. </p>
<p>“I just thought I’d come down here and keep you company for the night.”</p>
<p>“What about Rocco?”</p>
<p>Lottie shrugged, “I really don’t care what he thinks. My girls always come first.” She got quiet for a moment like she was deep in thought as she played with a strand of Tierney’s hair. She seemed almost conflicted. Her brow furrowed and her lips pressed together in a grim line.</p>
<p>“Is something wrong?”</p>
<p>“I’m…I’m trying to figure out if it’s my place to tell you about…stuff.”</p>
<p>“What stuff?” Lottie gestured to the bedroom window. </p>
<p>“Priya and Bobby,” she gives Tierney a knowing look. “I could tell you…”</p>
<p>“I don’t really think I need to know.” Lottie looks surprised.</p>
<p>“Are you sure? Maybe it’s my toxic side, but I think I’d want to know if…,” her voice trails off and she bites her lip. “I can still tell you if you’d like.” Tierney rolls her eyes and consents.</p>
<p>“Okay, tell me.” Lottie grins.</p>
<p>“I thought you’d want to know. I know I would.” She sits up in bed and plays with the sheet as she talks, “First things first, Priya has a killer wardrobe. She’s got this sexy silk cami and kimono ensemble…”</p>
<p>“She’s wearing sexy lingerie? Why are you telling me this?”</p>
<p>“So you know what you’re up against. Your flannel PJs aren’t gonna be a match for that, hun.”</p>
<p>“Not what I wanted to hear, Lottie.” </p>
<p>“But get this, even though she was looking super sexy, nothing happened.”</p>
<p>“Maybe Bobby isn’t that into her?”</p>
<p>“Babe, she is ridiculously hot. I’m into her.”</p>
<p>“So what are you saying? She’s not into him?”</p>
<p>“No! That’s the best bit. She actually fancies the pants off him.”</p>
<p>“How is that the best bit?”</p>
<p>“Well let me finish a sentence, please!”</p>
<p>“Sorry!”</p>
<p>“I heard her chatting to Noah and telling him that she thought Bobby was a bit of her. She was torn because of how lovely you were. She didn’t think it was right to be cracking on with your man. Even if he is really, really fit.”</p>
<p>“She really said that?”</p>
<p>“She said Bobby was fit like a hundred times.”</p>
<p>“Not that. I meant the bit about me.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, she said she thought you were a friend and she doesn’t do that to her friends. She’s right. You are lovely and a good friend.”</p>
<p>Tierney smiled and hugged Lottie, “Thanks babe. So are you. This has made me feel loads better.” The two of them lay back down and remain silent for a bit. “So she’s in there right now in sexy lingerie?”</p>
<p>“Trust me, they were doing nada. They’re keeping it really PG tonight. I didn’t even seem them kiss.” Lottie paused for a moment, “How does it feel when you think about them hooking up? It must have crossed your mind.” </p>
<p>Tierney shrugged, “I honestly don’t mind.”</p>
<p>“Really? I don’t know if I would sleep easy knowing my ex was hooking up with someone else in the next bed.” Lottie sighed. “Hey, I know today was rough for you. Tomorrow will be better. I promise.” She patted Tierney’s arm before rolling over and falling asleep. Tierney lay there thinking about Noah, and wondering if he was thinking about her too.</p>
<p>	He was thinking of her. When Hope climbed into bed beside him that night, she tried her best to get frisky with him. He just wasn’t into it. He gave her a quick kiss and rolled over to go to sleep. Noah just couldn’t get Tierney out of his mind. He’d almost kissed her right there on the swing. When she lay her head on his shoulder, he longed to pull her into his arms and take her lips hungrily. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about how her warm breath felt against his face, and her soft breasts had pushed against his arm. He reached down to try to ease the ache between his legs at the mere thought of Tierney. He finally fell into a fitful sleep, his dreams filled with Tierney.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Tierney woke the next morning, Lottie was nowhere in sight. She sat up in bed and stretched, looking around the lawn. So far the only one she saw was Ibrahim already working out in the gym. She climbed out of bed and made her way upstairs to shower and get ready for the day. When she walked through the room, she was grateful none of the other Islanders appeared to still be sleeping. Tierney smiled to herself when she passed by Noah and Hope’s bed and it was totally empty. She grabbed a quick shower, then made her way to the changing room. By the time she got there, everyone else was already dressed and downstairs. She threw her long hair into a wet braid, donned a sexy bikini, and then made her way downstairs as well. </p>
<p>	Tierney found Marisol and Hannah in the kitchen cooking when she went to grab her morning coffee. She smiled as she poured the liquid into a mug, “Good morning ladies.”</p>
<p>“Good morning, Tierney,” Hannah smiled as she mashed what looked like avocado with a bit of mayo, salt, and pepper.</p>
<p>“Avocado is always a good choice.” Tierney looked over Marisol’s shoulder to see what she was working on. “Ohh, a Spanish omelet?” She breathes in deep and groans, “It smells like heaven.” Marisol grins.</p>
<p>“It will be.”</p>
<p>Hannah chews her bottom lip nervously, “I just hope Gary likes it.” Marisol puts her hand on her hip and looks over at Hannah in surprise.</p>
<p>“But mine if for Gary.” Tierney was about to take a sip of her coffee and was glad she didn’t. She would have definitely spit it out as she coughed in surprise.</p>
<p>“You’re both making breakfast for Gary?” Tierney looked at Marisol in confusion, “Marisol you’re coupled up with Ibrahim. Why would you want to make breakfast for Gary?”</p>
<p>Marisol rolls her eyes, “Ibrahim and I just aren’t clicking. I’m attracted to Gary, so I thought I’d make him a bit of breakfast and have a chat.”</p>
<p>Hannah frowns and looks completely deflated. Tierney’s heart aches for her, “Come on Marisol. Give Hannah a chance. Gary is in a couple with her. If things still don’t work out with them, then you can start chatting with Gary to see if anything develops.”</p>
<p>“I told you guys from the beginning that I wasn’t going to not go for someone just because of someone else. What if Gary is the one for me and I miss out on an opportunity just because I feel sorry for someone?” Tierney nods in understanding, but her eyes are pleading as she watches Marisol.</p>
<p>“Come on Marisol, just give Hannah a little time with Gary. One breakfast isn’t going to ruin your chances with Gary if it’s meant to be.” Marisol sighs heavily and as she plates her breakfast. </p>
<p>“Fine! More for me anyway,” she grumbles as she takes her food and heads towards the sun loungers. Hannah gives Tierney a grateful smile. </p>
<p>“Thanks for backing me up Tierney. I don’t know if there’s really any hope for anything to come of my relationship with Gary, but I still think I should try.” </p>
<p>“I think it’s good that you aren’t just giving up, Han, but have you tried talking to any of the other guys? Maybe you’ll connect to someone else?”</p>
<p>“You guys are just so beautiful and smart. I don’t know how to compete with that.” Tierney’s heart squeezed. </p>
<p>“Don’t talk like that Hannah. You’re gorgeous and smart. You have so much going for you. You just have to believe in yourself, and show these guys how wonderful you are.” Hannah gave her a small smile, then plated her toast.</p>
<p>“I better get these up to Gary before they get cold.” She gave Tierney a hug, “Thank you Tierney. I appreciate everything you’ve said.” Tierney returned her hug.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome. I hope Gary knows how lucky he is.” She waves over her shoulder as she heads up to the stairs to look for Gary. Tierney sat at the island in the kitchen to finish up her coffee. Noah approached with his empty tea cup and smiled at Tierney.</p>
<p>“Good morning beautiful,” he smiled as he went to the sink to clean his cup. Tierney smiled over at him, and Noah could tell she was happy to see him. That made his heart happy. He thought back to the dream he had had last night. He felt his shorts grow a bit tighter as he thought about his dream of making love to Tierney. The way she moved and responded to his kisses and touches. The perfect way she fit against his body… He sighed heavily as he shifted uncomfortably to try to relieve some of the tightness in his shorts.<br/>
“How did you sleep?”</p>
<p>He felt himself blush as he thought of her writhing beneath him once more, “Really well. What about you?”</p>
<p>“Not too bad actually. The daybeds were quite comfortable.” There was a moment of silence before Noah spoke again.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry about Bobby.” Tierney smiled and shrugged her shoulders.</p>
<p>“It’s ok. Bobby and I are just friends. I don’t see anything happening romantically anyway.” Noah couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his handsome face.</p>
<p>“That’s good then, I guess.” He walks over to the fridge and begins taking out the ingredients to make himself a toastie. “Are you connecting to anyone yet?” Tierney blushes and looks down at her empty mug on the counter. </p>
<p>“Just one person really, but um, he’s coupled up with someone else at the moment.” When she raises her eyes, she sees Noah looking at her intently. His amber eyes seemed to smolder as he stared down at her, a small smile playing on his beautiful mouth. She knew he knew she was talking about him. She bit her bottom lip as she looked into his eyes, and Tierney felt the fire spark in her belly. “How are things going with Hope?” He breaks eye contact as he finishes up making his toastie.</p>
<p>“She’s definitely interesting. She’s beautiful and smart…” his voice trailed off as he saw disappointment in her eyes. He sighed heavily, “I’m sorry if that hurts you.” Tierney gave him a sad smile.</p>
<p>“I can’t control how you feel about other people, Noah. If you feel that connection…” Noah cut her off.</p>
<p>“I didn’t say I felt a connection with her,” he sighed again. “If I had to choose right now between you and Hope I would choose you.” Noah looked directly at Tierney and she could see he was telling her the truth. “I’m just saying that yes, I feel an attraction to her. She’s the type of girl I would usually go for, but there are things about her that I do not like. She’s possessive and she doesn’t want me to even talk to anyone other than her. That is a huge turn off to me. Then there are times when she lets down the walls and opens up I can see someone sweet who is looking for the same thing I am.” Tierney looks away, not wanting Noah to see the hurt in her eyes. He knew that wasn’t what she wanted to hear, but he had to be honest. He reached across the counter and used his finger to gently pull her chin back towards him. She reluctantly looked back up at him. “I can’t bear the thought of hurting you.” Tierney leans into his hand and closes her eyes, her lips gently brush the inside of his palm. Noah closes his eyes and rubs his thumb across her bottom lip, earning a soft kiss from her. He reluctantly pulled his hand away and smiled at her.</p>
<p>“I appreciate you being honest with me. I know you care about me. I just don’t know what to do.” Noah walks around the other side of the counter carrying two plates. He sits one down in front of Tierney and she smiles when she realizes he’s sharing his toastie with her. “You’re sharing with me?” He smiled bashfully and nodded.</p>
<p>“I didn’t see you eat anything, so I thought you might be a bit hungry.” Tierney takes a bite of the toastie and sighs happily.</p>
<p>“This is lush. Thank you!” Noah smiled happily as he began to eat his half. Without even really thinking about it, his hand rested on her soft, smooth thigh as they ate their food in companionable silence. When they were done, they continued to sit together, as close as they dared. Noah tucked a stray lock of hair behind Tierney’s ear as he smiled. </p>
<p>“When do you think there’ll be a recoupling?” Tierney smiled softly.</p>
<p>“Soon I hope. Do you think the guys will choose or the girls?”</p>
<p>“If I had to guess I’d say it’ll be guys choice since the girls chose last time.” He looked across the lawn where Hope lay on one of the sun loungers and sighed. “I know if it’s guy’s choice I won’t hesitate…” He turns back to look into Tierney’s eyes, “I chose you.” She felt her heart would burst with happiness at that moment. She grinned as she leaned in to kiss his cheek, just barely missing his lips. Noah felt his heart skip a beat, and he wanted desperately to pull her to him and ravage her mouth the way he had in his dream the night before. Now was not the time for that. He just had to be a little patient, and wait for the recoupling. Once they were together, he wouldn’t hold anything back. Tierney shivered under the weight of Noah’s sultry gaze. She really didn’t have to guess where his thoughts were at the moment, and she couldn’t say she wasn’t feeling the same. She throbbed with longing, and she had to take in a shaky breath to steady herself. </p>
<p>“I choose you too if it’s girls choice.” Noah licked his lips, and made himself look away for a moment. He was disappointed when he saw Hope sitting up on the sun lounger looking around the lawn. </p>
<p>“I guess I’d better head back over,” he stood as he gestured towards Hope. Tierney rolled her eyes in aggravation. “I know it’s frustrating, but hopefully there will be a recoupling soon.” He brushed her cheeks with the back of his hand softly before Hope’s eyes found them together. Noah could see the steam practically coming from her ears as she crossed her arms over her chest. “I’ll talk to you later.” Tierney nodded as she watched him go, admiring the way his backside looked in his swimming trunks. She was busy watching Noah, and she didn’t notice Lottie coming over to sit beside her. She laughed as she sat down, Tierney lost in a trance as she watched Noah’s ass as he walked away. Lottie couldn’t really blame her. It was a top notch ass. She cleared her throat and Tierney jumped in surprise, a blush immediately spread across her cheeks.</p>
<p>“Lottie! You scared me.”</p>
<p>“Obviously,” she grinned. “Can’t say I blame you for watching him walk away. He does have quite a nice ass on him.” Tierney laughed at her friend.</p>
<p>“You can say that again.” Tierney tore her eyes from Noah, not wanting to watch his interaction with the shrew. “Who do you think is the most fit guy here?” Lottie seems to mull over it for a moment.</p>
<p>“Based merely off looks, I’d have to give it to Noah. He’s got that tall, dark, handsome, brooding thing going on. I dig it,” she grinned. “But, after getting to know the guys a bit I am starting to feel attracted for one in particular.” Tierney grinned, clapping her hands excitedly. </p>
<p>“Is it Rocco?” Lottie rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“Not at all. He’s nice to look at, and he does have good chat…sometimes anyway. I’m attracted to someone else.” Tierney stared at Lottie expectantly, and Lottie had to laugh. “I suppose you want me to tell you?”</p>
<p>“Duh!” Tierney grabs Lottie’s arm and gives it a gentle shake. “Tell me please? My guy is shacked up with Cruella. I need to live vicariously through you for the time being.”</p>
<p>“Well, nothing has happened between us yet, but I am very attracted to him. He’s nothing like the kind of guys I usually go for.” She looked around to make sure no one else could hear the conversation. “I like Gary.” Tierney couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled up from her chest. Lottie green eyes filled with hurt as frowned at Tierney.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Lottie. I don’t mean to hurt your feelings. I’m glad you’ve found someone you like, but…” She lowered her voice. “Just this morning I had to defend Hannah against Marisol. They apparently were both cooking Gary breakfast. I told Marisol she needed to give Hannah a chance.” Lottie looked down at her hands.</p>
<p>“I get that Hannah is coupled up with him. Like I said, nothing has happened between us. We’ve just chatted a bit. I really like Hannah, and I don’t want her to leave the Villa.”</p>
<p>“I know you do, babe. Do you think anyone else is interested in Hannah romantically?”</p>
<p>“I really can’t see her with anyone that’s currently in the Villa.” Lottie looks up at Tierney with sat eyes. “What do you think?”</p>
<p>Tierney sighs, “I’d have to agree. I don’t see her connecting to anyone that’s already here.” They sit silently for a moment, “Do you think Bobby would couple up with her just to keep her in the Villa till she has a chance to meet someone else?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know babes. I’d hate to ask him to give up a potential connection with someone else just to keep a friend in the Villa.”</p>
<p>“Has he connected with someone though?” Lottie gives you a questioning look.</p>
<p>“You do know he fancies you right?” Tierney blushes and looked away.</p>
<p>“We’ve already had a discussion about this, Lottie. I like Bobby a lot, but not romantically.”</p>
<p>“Have you and Noah discussed the recoupling?”</p>
<p>Tierney couldn’t stop her smile, “He said he’s going to choose me, and I told him I’d do the same.” Lottie gives her a warm smile.</p>
<p>“If that’s what you truly want, then I’m happy for you love.” Lottie gives Tierney a hug, “I hate to be a rain on your parade, but have you thought about what would happen if you and Noah can’t couple up?” Tierney immediately frowned.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“What if Hope is chosen to go first? What if someone else chooses you first?” Tierney hadn’t thought about either of those scenarios. What would happen if Hope got to choose first or if one of the other guys chose Tierney before Noah has a chance to? Gary had shown interest in her the last couple days. She didn’t want to mention that to Lottie, but there was a very good chance he’d choose Tierney. Then there was Bobby. She knew Bobby liked her, and he would choose her to keep her in the Villa. Would he knowingly choose her before Noah? He of all people in the Villa knew how she felt about him. Lottie gives her hand a reassuring squeeze.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, hun. I just want you to be prepared. Sometimes things don’t always work out the way you want them to.” Tierney nods and gives her a small smile.</p>
<p>“Thanks for looking out for me Lottie.”</p>
<p>“Of course! Girls first, remember?” Tierney laughs as Rocco approaches. </p>
<p>“What up beautiful ladies?” he smiles his most charming smile, and Tierney feels a small tug at her heart. She really did like Rocco. She thought he was sweet and interesting. Lottie rolled her eyes with a grin.</p>
<p>“Just having girl talk.” Lottie looks into Tierney’s empty coffee cup and grins. “Tierney, do you want me to read your coffee grounds?” Tierney laughs in surprise.</p>
<p>“Seriously?”</p>
<p>“Really?” Rocco asked, skeptically.</p>
<p>Tierney looked over at him, “I take it you don’t believe in it.”</p>
<p>He stretches lazily, “Tarot and astrology, sure. This coffee grounds or tea leaves thing?” He shakes his head making his curls bounce, “Nah.” Lottie scowls over at him.</p>
<p>“Just watch and learn, Rocco.” Lottie turned to Tierney with excited eyes. “Okay, Tierney, hand me your cup and make a wish. Whatever you choose will be the subject of the reading.” Tierney thinks on this for a moment, then closes her eyes. What she wants most is to find true love. She smiles softly before opening her eyes and looking back at Lottie. She returned her smile as she picks up a saucer and hands it to Tierney. “Alright, I’m going to tell you what to do. Hold your cup to your chest, swill it clockwise three times, and then quickly flip it over onto the saucer.” Tierney holds the cup against her chest and takes a deep breath. </p>
<p>	Lottie nods encouragingly as Tierney followed her instructions. Tierney finishes, then passes the cup back to Lottie. Rocco and Tierney wait patiently as she studies the coffee grounds. Tierney leans over to try to see what Lottie is studying so hard.</p>
<p>“This is actually kind of hard to make out. I see…I see a circle. It could either be a full moon which means true love…or it could be a ring that means affair.” Lottie looks up with surprise, her eyes flashing briefly with disappointment. </p>
<p>“Should I be happy or worried?”</p>
<p>“That depends. It doesn’t tell me who’s having the affair.” Tierney frowns.</p>
<p>“But it could mean love, right?”</p>
<p>“I suppose.” There’s a moment of silence as Tierney thinks about Lottie’s reading. </p>
<p>“Well…that was definitely interesting.” Lottie smiled.</p>
<p>“I’m glad we did this.” Suddenly Rocco takes the cup from Lottie and heads to the sink to rinse the cup. </p>
<p>“What are you doing? There could be more to read in there!”</p>
<p>“Isn’t it obvious?” He grinned, “I’m getting a refill.” He gestured to the now clean cup as he poured himself another cup of coffee. Lottie rolled her eyes and stood.</p>
<p>“I’m going to take a dip in the pool. Later!” she called out as she walked away. Rocco sat beside Tierney, his fresh cup of coffee in hand.</p>
<p>“How’s life Tierney?” She couldn’t help but laugh. </p>
<p>“I can’t complain. I’m in a beautiful Villa in Spain, with a house full of great people.” Rocco nodded in agreement. “What about you, Rocco?”</p>
<p>“Life is always beautiful.”</p>
<p>“How are things with Lottie?”</p>
<p>He sighs heavily, “We really aren’t vibing. She’s a beautiful girl for sure, but it takes more than that.” He gives Tierney a sexy smile. “Are you vibing with anyone, Tierney?” She felt herself blush under his gaze and laughed nervously. Did she tell the truth about Noah, or should she keep her cards close in case something happened to keep Noah out of reach?<br/>
“Not yet. Bobby and I were only coupled up for one day when Priya recoupled with him,” she shrugged.</p>
<p>Rocco frowned, “Yeah, I can’t imagine what it was like for you. I’m sorry.” Tierney smiled.</p>
<p>“I’m ok. She had to pick someone. If it wasn’t me, it would have been one of the other girls.” Rocco smiled in admiration. </p>
<p>“I love the way you look at things.” He leans in a bit closer to Tierney and kisses her cheek. “You’re exactly the kind of girl I could see myself with.” She looks into his green eyes, surprised by his admission. There was definitely something about Rocco that drew her to him. A smile tugged at his lips as he simply stared at Tierney for a bit.</p>
<p>“Really?” He nodded slowly.</p>
<p>“You’re kind, you’re beautiful, and you’re soulful. I can tell so much about you just by looking into your beautiful blue eyes.” He gently runs his finger down Tierney’s nose and across her parted lips. “I can really see myself falling for you at the end of all this.” Her eyes darted across the lawn and saw Noah watching them from the loungers as Hope rattled on about something. He was frowning at her. Tierney didn’t want to upset him, but what if Lottie was right. Just because they wanted to recouple with each other doesn’t mean that they will be able to. There were too many variables to consider. Tierney looked back at Rocco and smiled softly.</p>
<p>“That’s really very sweet, Rocco.” </p>
<p>“Do you possibly see yourself with me at the end?” Tierney wasn’t sure what to say. Her heart truly wanted Noah, but her head was telling her to keep her options open. She gave him a warm smile.</p>
<p>“I like you Rocco. That’s something I’d be willing to consider.” He grinned down at her and stood up. </p>
<p>“Alright. I’ll talk to you soon,” he winked as he wandered off to talk to some of the other Islanders. Tierney watched him walk away, and looked over at Noah again. When their eyes met, Noah gave her a half smile, then turned his attention back to Hope. </p>
<p>	Tierney mentally shook herself and decided to head to the gym area to do a bit of yoga. A good workout was usually good to relieve tension and clear her mind. When she got to the gym she noticed Marisol and Ibrahim in a heated discussion. </p>
<p>“…I’m just saying you should be grafting on other girls, just like I have the right to graft on other guys.” Marisol glares at Tierney as she approaches. “Hello, Tierney.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to interrupt anything…” Tierney says as she starts to back away. Marisol holds up her hand.</p>
<p>“Oh, no you don’t. You took Hannah’s side earlier, so you need to take mine now.” She gestured towards Ibrahim, “I’m trying to have a serious conversation with him.”</p>
<p>“No, you’re having a serious conversation while I’m just trying to do my reps,” he frowns as he continues to lift.</p>
<p>“I’m just trying to tell you like it is…” Ibrahim cuts her off.</p>
<p>“Let Tierney tell me how it is then.” He looks to Tierney, “Marisol is trying to explain why it’s a good thing that she was trying to graft on Gary this morning. And why I have no grounds to be a little upset about it.” Marisol rolls her eyes. “Basically she wants me to flirt more with the other girls just to make her feel better about flirting with other guys.”</p>
<p>“That’s not true,” she argued, but that was certainly what it sounded like to Tierney. “It’s not about guilt. It’s just about accepting the reality of our situation. We just aren’t connecting on that level Ibrahim. Can’t you see that?” He sighs heavily as he sits down the weights. He still refuses to look at her. “It’s apparent you don’t really care about our relationship or you’d engage more in this conversation.” Tierney holds up her hands and shakes her head.</p>
<p>“I really think it would be better if you two settled this privately.” Marisol turned to her angrily.</p>
<p>“Stop trying to play the neutral card, Tierney! You know full well we can’t settle this if he’s not talking to me.” She waves in Tierney’s direction, “He at least seems to listen to you.” Ibrahim stands from the bench press and begins a round of squats. Marisol huffs in frustration, “I had an ex who grew up in a big family. He never engaged in any kind of heated discussion because he was always used to getting talked over.” She crossed her arms over her chest, “You have a lot of family, don’t you Rahim?” He stops his squats and looks at her, his anger apparent.</p>
<p>“Stop trying to analyze me, Marisol.”</p>
<p>“I’m only trying to understand. You don’t have to get defensive!” They’re silent for a moment. “This is just getting worse and worse.” She puts a hand over her eyes and sighs. “I just really wish you would say something, Tierney.” </p>
<p>“I think maybe you should give each other some space right now.” She begins to walk away, “In any case, I’m going to leave you to it.”</p>
<p>“Hey,” Ibrahim yells after Tierney, “Take Marisol with you. I need to focus.” She throws up her hands in defeat.</p>
<p>“Fine! I give up!” Marisol marches off towards the Villa. Tierney heads back to the kitchen and begins to wash the dishes in the sink when her phone vibrates.<br/>
“Guys, I got a text,” she yells as she dries her hands. Once everyone is assembled she reads it aloud. </p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Islanders, tonight there will be a recoupling. The boys will choose. Whoever is still                                              single by the end of the evening will be dumped from the Villa immediately!<br/>
#timesup #getgrafting</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>	Tierney looks up at the other Islanders. Bobby, Noah, and Rocco are all staring at Tierney. Lottie reaches for her hand.</p>
<p>“Oh, my.” Tierney sees Hope put a possessive arm around Noah’s waist, and she meets Noah’s gaze. He gives her an apologetic smile and she looks away, not wanting to see it anymore. Everyone disperses and Tierney gets back to washing the dishes. She was lost in thought when Hope sat down at the island in front of the sink. Tierney looked up and was surprised to see Hope smiling at her. </p>
<p>“Us girls need to rally together so no one gets left behind.” She gives Tierney a smile, but it doesn’t reach her eyes, “I want to help you out, Tierney.”</p>
<p>“You want to help me out?” Tierney laughed as she dried her hands. “What’s in it for you?” She already knew the answer to that question but she wanted to hear what she had to say about it. Hope gives Tierney an annoyed look before smiling again.</p>
<p>“I’m worried about you Tierney. I’ve been thinking about it all morning.” ‘Lying, bitch!’ Tierney screamed in her head as she took a deep breath and waited for Hope to continue. “If you don’t put yourself out there, you can’t expect one of the boys to go for you. You need to be thinking about your options.” She gives you a meaningful look, “I’ve been talking to Noah, and I have an inside track on a couple of the boys. Do you want to hear what I have to say?” Tierney eyes her for a moment. She wanted to tell her to shove her advice up her ass, but a small part of her was curious to what she would say. Not curious enough to take advice from a sniveling bitch though. </p>
<p>“Thanks, but no thanks.” Tierney begins to walk away. Hope grabs her arm to stop her.</p>
<p>“Are you sure? I could really help you. You know how Noah is such a good listener. He’s with the other guys a lot. Pillow talk has given me insider information,” Hope smiled snidely. Tierney felt the sting of her jab but smiled sweetly.</p>
<p>“Funny, the last thing Noah and I talk about is other guys and who they’re interested in when we’re together,” she removes Hope’s hand from her arm, taking satisfaction in the anger that showed on Hope’s face. “You worry about you.”</p>
<p>“Suit yourself, hun.” Hope heads into the Villa and Tierney decides to take her opportunity to speak to Noah again. She sits next to him as he lays back on one of the sun loungers. He could tell by the look on Tierney’s face she was annoyed about something.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” he asked, gently brushing his finger along her jawline. His gentle touch brought a contented sigh from her lips and she smiled. “That’s better.” Tierney placed her hand over his that rested on her thigh and squeezed.</p>
<p>“I just had a run in with Hope.” He frowned.</p>
<p>“What happened?”</p>
<p>“She was trying to ‘help’ me out. She said she had talked to you about some of the other guys and who they were interested in.” She looked into his eyes. “Have you talked to her about me?” Noah shook his head.</p>
<p>“She asked me if I thought any of the other guys were interested in you.”</p>
<p>“What did you say?”</p>
<p>“I mentioned a couple of the guys were talking about how fit you were. That’s all.” Tierney nodded and Noah rubbed her leg. </p>
<p>“I’m still planning on choosing you, Tierney. Nothing has changed.” She gave him a small smile then frowned again.</p>
<p>“I know, it’s just…” she paused for a moment. “Lottie brought up a good point earlier. What if you don’t go first? What if someone else chooses me? You said yourself that other guys are into me.” Noah’s brow furrowed in thought. </p>
<p>“I didn’t think about that.” He looked back up at her, “Try not to stress yourself out about it.”</p>
<p>“I can’t help it. What’s going to happen if someone else chooses me first? Are you going to pick Hope again?” He sighs heavily.</p>
<p>“I honestly haven’t thought about it. I guess if someone else chooses you I’ll have to.” Tierney frowns down at him.</p>
<p>“Why? You could pick Hannah.” Noah shakes his head.</p>
<p>“Why should I pick Hannah? I don’t have any romantic feelings for her.” Tierney removed her hand from his and looked away, crossing her arms over her chest. “Tierney, come on. You’re the one I want to be with.”</p>
<p>“At least if you picked Hannah I wouldn’t have to worry about what’s going on underneath the duvet at night.” Noah blushed furiously and looked away.</p>
<p>“Don’t do this, Tierney.”</p>
<p>“Do what?” she whispered vehemently. “How would you feel if I was cuddled up with another guy? That’s going to happen if you don’t pick me, you know.” She watched his jaw clench at the thought of her with another guy. </p>
<p>“I know it’s difficult to see me with her, and it would drive me crazy seeing you with one of the other guys too.” He reaches for her hand again, and she lets him take it. “If someone else does choose you, we owe it to the people we are with to at least give it a try.” Tierney’s eyes clouded over with sadness as she looked at him. </p>
<p>“You want me to get to know someone else?”</p>
<p>“No,” he rubbed his face with his hands in frustration. “I don’t want you to get to know the other guys. I’m just saying, that if this recouple doesn’t go the way we want it to then it’s not fair to the other people we are coupled up with not to give it a try.” Tierney bit the inside of her mouth to keep herself from tearing up at the thought of watching Noah with Hope again. He gently turned her face towards his, “Let’s try to be positive about this. I will choose you tonight as long as no one else has already chosen you.” He gave her a sad smile, “Not that I could blame any of them if they did choose you. You are the most kind, sweetest, smartest, most beautiful woman I’ve ever met. They’d be crazy not to choose you.” Tierney blushed and smiled down at him. Tierney looked around the lawn and noticed Hope talking with Rocco by the bean bag chairs. She sighs heavily and stands to leave.</p>
<p>“I guess I should go see what the others are up to.” Noah reaches over to grab her hand before she walks away. He leans over and places a soft kiss on her knuckles. </p>
<p>“I’ll talk to you soon, Tierney.” She smiled, squeezed his hand, and walked over to where the other’s sat near the pool. Bobby’s phone beeped before she could make it all the way to the pool.</p>
<p>“Guys, I’ve got a text!” he yelled. </p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Islanders, the recoupling will be taking place in one hour. Please get yourselves                                                ready and gather at the fire pit.                                                                                                                     #decisiontime #notimeforchat #looksharp</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>	Everyone is silent as they make their way upstairs to begin getting ready for the recoupling. Hannah is obviously most nervous as she fumbles with her clothes in the wardrobe. Tierney goes over to help her pick up a few pieces that had fallen to the floor. She smiles gratefully at her. </p>
<p>“Thanks, Tierney.” She takes a deep breath, “I’m just so nervous. I’m useless when I’m nervous. I just feel like no one is going to pick me. Gary might, but I don’t know. I feel like his head might have been turned.” Tierney gives her a hug.</p>
<p>“You’ll be okay, hun.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Priya smiles at Hannah. “You’re the whole package, babe. You’re smart, you’re pretty, and you’ve got an amazing way with words. If the boys can’t see how amazing you are, then that’s on them!”</p>
<p>“One of them is bound to pick you,” Tierney rubs her arm reassuringly. Hannah sniffles and gives a brave smile.</p>
<p>“Thanks guys. I needed that.” Marisol rolls her eyes.</p>
<p>“You’re not the only one at risk you know. Things aren’t exactly peachy with me and Ibrahim, and because of Tierney you were the one who got to crack on with Gary this morning.”</p>
<p>“Can you please let that go, Marisol? Gary is coupled with Hannah. She deserves a chance to graft on him first. I never said you shouldn’t talk to him at all,” Tierney argued.</p>
<p>Lottie rolled her eyes, “Tierney is right. Give it a rest, Marisol.” She turned back to her reflection in the mirror and concentrated on her makeup. Once all the girls were ready, they headed downstairs to meet the boys. </p>
<p>	They are already sitting and waiting by the fire pit. The girls line up in front of them and they all wait silently for the recoupling to start. Tierney’s eyes immediately lock with Noah’s. He gives her one of his heart stopping smiles, telling her with his eyes he still plans on picking her. Lottie reaches out to take Tierney’s hand. They look at each other and give a comforting smile when they finally hear a beep. Rocco looks down at his phone and stands up. </p>
<p>“Looks like I’m first, ladies.” He looks thoughtfully down the line of women standing in front of him and sighs, “This is a hard decision. All of you are beautiful and intelligent…you all have something about you that is attractive to me. But…there’s only one that draws me to her like a moth to a flame. I didn’t know exactly what I was looking for when I came into the Villa until I saw her. The magnetism I feel towards her is undeniable. My soul is drawn to her flames like a wanderer in the night. Plus, she’s really hot.” This causes all of the Islanders to laugh. “So, although I know this might come out of the blue, I really want to see where things go with me and this girl. The girl I’d like to couple up with is…Tierney.” Tierney gasps in shock, and all of the Islanders look at her. Tierney’s gaze locked with Noah’s and he could see the panic there. His heart cracked a bit, realizing someone else had chosen Tierney before he could. He tries to give her a smile, but it comes across as more of a grimace. She forces a smile as she slowly walks to Rocco. He’s still grinning at her, but it wavers slightly when she gives him a halfhearted hug. When they sit down beside each other at the fire pit, Tierney saw a look of smug victory on Hope’s face. Tierney shot daggers at her. She looked over at Noah again, and saw him looking down at the ground, his jaw clenched tightly. He looked up and met her eyes again. He mouths, ‘I’m sorry’ to her and she shrugs one shoulder. Rocco leans over and whispers in her ear.</p>
<p>“Are you okay? You don’t seem too happy to be coupled up with me.” Tierney sighed and turned to him. </p>
<p>“This is all very unexpected Rocco.” He bites his lip.</p>
<p>“When we talked earlier today in the kitchen, I thought I felt something between us. Then when Hope told me you wanted me to pick you, I thought that meant you felt it too.” Tierney’s blue eyes turned hot with anger.</p>
<p>“Hope told you what?”</p>
<p>“She came to me earlier and told me you told her you wanted me to pick you.” Rocco’s green eyes met hers, and he could see the mixture of anger and hurt in their depths. He looked down and sighed, “It wasn’t true was it?”</p>
<p>Tierney shook her head, “I’m sorry Rocco. I was going to be picked by someone else tonight. Someone I feel a real connection with.” He nods slowly, and gives her hand a squeeze.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry I ruined that for you.” Tierney could see his disappointment, but he was trying to hide it for her sake. She squeezed his hand in returned and smiled.</p>
<p>“Let’s just see what happens,” he gives her a hopeful smile as they turn their attention back to the group. Noah’s phone beeps. He frowns down at it, wishing it had been him to have first choice. He slowly stands, glancing back at Tierney again before speaking. </p>
<p>“I honestly didn’t expect things to go this way tonight. This isn’t what I had planned…” he looks down at his hands and takes a deep breath. “So, here it goes. The girl I want to couple up with is beautiful, smart…she’s got everything going for her. I’m not sure what’s going to happen, but I guess that’s Love Island for you. The girl I want to couple up with is Hope.” He finished quickly, simply wanting to get it over with. Hope grinned and strutted over to Noah, placing a heated kiss to his lips. He didn’t return it, he simply stood there, unsure what he should do. When she pulled away he saw her look directly at Tierney with a satisfied smile and his heart broke. Was she kissing him because she really liked him, or was she kissing him to rub it in Tierney’s face? His eyes flashed in anger as he whispered down to her. “There’s no need for that Hope.” She looked up at him in surprise.</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” she tried to act innocent.</p>
<p>Noah rolled his eyes, “I see the smug look you’re giving Tierney. I don’t like it Hope.” She places her hands on her hips and looks up at him angrily. </p>
<p>“She’s been trying to get between us from the beginning. Can I help it that I’m happy to see she failed?”</p>
<p>“She didn’t fail. The only reason I’m not coupled up with her right now is because Rocco chose her first.” He saw white hot anger cross her beautiful face. Noah took a deep breath and sighed, “Look, Hope. We’re a couple again. I will honor that fact and continue our journey getting to know each other, but I’m tired of all the jealousy. You can’t control me or who I chose to be friends with. Either you can accept that and we can continue to get to know each other or I’m done.” He stood there with his arms crossed over his wide chest. She looked up at him and her eyes began to soften.</p>
<p>“Of course I want us to continue to get to know each other.” Noah nodded as they sat back down at the fire pit. Hope took his hand, and he gave her a small smile. He glanced at Tierney again, and this time she wasn’t watching him. She was looking down at her hands, and he saw a single tear fall down her cheek before she quickly wiped it away. Noah wanted to go to her and pull her into his arms, but he knew he just couldn’t. </p>
<p>Ibrahim’s phone is the next to beep. He stands with a smile, but he avoids Marisol’s gaze. “I’d like to couple up with this girl because I think we’re a bit of the same, and I want someone who gets me and who understands my need for space. We’ve talked a fair bit now, and it’s clear she’s a much sweeter person than many people here anticipated. I look forward to maybe opening up to her more as we get closer. So, the girl I’d like to couple up with is…Priya!” Priya squeals and runs up to Ibrahim, placing a kiss on his cheek. He blushes, but looks pleased.  Hope smiles.</p>
<p>“That’s great you guys!”</p>
<p>“Congratulations,” Tierney smiled. </p>
<p>Priya smiles happily, “You’re so sweet for saying that. Thank you.” They take their seats, then Bobby’s phone goes off.</p>
<p>“That’s me,” he sighs, shooting a glance Tierney’s way before standing. “I kind of knew when I came in here that it would take a lot for me to see anyone as more than a ridiculously gorgeous friend.” His eyes meet Tierney’s again for a brief moment before he continues. “So far, that hasn’t happened. While I hope it can still happen for me, I’m choosing to couple up with this person because I really rate them. I’m not about to spend all summer in the Villa without them. No way.” Bobby winks at one of the girls, but Tierney can’t tell who it was. “We still have too much getting to know each other left in store. So, without further ado, the person unfortunate enough to be locked into a couple with me is…Lottie!” Lottie’s pretty face breaks into a grin, “Come and get it, baby girl!” Everyone cheers while they hug. Tierney claps and cheers. </p>
<p>“Good on you guys!”</p>
<p>“You know it!” Bobby grins as he and Lottie sit back down by the fire pit. Hannah and Marisol are the last two girls standing. Tierney’s heart breaks a little as Hannah looks down at the ground. She knew Hannah was on the verge of tears, yet Marisol stood there with her head held high, her confidence radiating off her. Gary was the last one to choose. He looked down at the ground for a moment, then glanced at Tierney before blowing out a jagged breath. He stood, his blue eyes looking at the remaining two girls, his sadness at being the one to send someone home apparent.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry I’m the reason one of you amazing women will be going home. I didn’t expect it to come down to me,” he glanced a Tierney and gave a sad smile. “You are both amazing and beautiful women, and whoever goes home I hope you find the person you’re looking for.” He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes briefly before speaking again. “I’d like to couple up with his girl because she gets what this is all about. In a way, she reminds me of my Nan…” he chuckled softly.  A few of the Islanders exchange amused glances. “I’m interested in what she has to say, and she’s hot. So, I’m going to make this quick. The girl I want to couple up with is…Marisol.” Marisol smiles triumphantly and gives Gary a kiss on the cheek. </p>
<p>“Thanks babe.” Hannah’s shoulders slump as the other Islanders applaud for Marisol. When the applause dies down, everyone turns to look at Hannah standing on her own.</p>
<p>“I…I don’t know what to say,” she sniffles, her voice cracking a bit. “I can’t believe I’m going home.” Hannah’s phone beeps. She holds it up with shaking hands.</p>
<p>
  <i><b>Hannah, your time on Love Island has come to an end. Please pack your bags
and get ready to leave the Villa immediately. </b></i>
</p>
<p>“Oh my gosh, babe,” Lottie exclaims, immediately going to Hannah and pulling her into a hug. “It just won’t be the same without you. I’m going to miss you so much. You brought the loveliest energy in here. Who’s going to be the sunshine to my moonlight now?” As soon as they let go, Marisol swoops in to embrace Hannah. </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry, hun.” One by one, the other Islanders get up and start flocking around Hannah, showering her with hugs and kind words. Eventually, Tierney stands in front of her. She hugs her tightly and Hannah returns her hug. </p>
<p>“I’m going to miss your beautiful way with words, Han. It’s going to be so different here without you.”</p>
<p>“I’m going to miss you so much Tierney.” When she turns away, Gary is standing there waiting to say his goodbye. She slowly walks up to him and gives him a shy smile. He returns her smile and opens his big arms to embrace her. She lay her head on his chest and sighs sadly. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry Hannah.” Her voice is muffled from her face in his chest. </p>
<p>“Don’t apologize. You shouldn’t have to apologize for going with your heart,” she looks up at him with a sad smile. “I know we weren’t right for each other. I was just hoping to have a bit more time.” He smiles down at her and rubs her cheeks with his thumbs gently. Gary leans down and kisses her lips softly. </p>
<p>“You’re going to make someone a very happy man one day.” She gives him a bright smile. Lottie grabs her hand and gives it a squeeze.</p>
<p>“He’s absolutely right. Even though you didn’t find your Mr. Right, I hope you know you’ve made friends for life.” Lottie and Tierney wipes tears from their eyes.</p>
<p>“She’s right. As soon as summer is over and we’re all out of here, we’re definitely getting together to hang out,” Tierney smiled and Hannah smiled back affectionately.</p>
<p>“I’d love that.” All of the Islanders wait outside for Hannah to emerge with her suitcase. When she comes out, she looks at everyone with a sad smile. “I guess this is it. Thanks for everything guys. Even though my time here was short, I hope we’ll all keep in contact.” She turns to head towards the car, then stops suddenly. She turns to the other Islanders with a surprised smile on her face, “I think I know what I did wrong!” Hannah looks down at the ground for a moment then meets Lottie’s curious gaze. “If I could have another chance…I’d definitely do things differently.” There’s a look on her face no one had seen before. She’s gone before any of you can decipher it. “Goodbye everyone!” she yells as the car pulls away.</p>
<p>Tierney joins everyone else as they wave goodbye to Hannah. Lottie sighs sadly, “I just can’t believe she’s gone.” Bobby wraps his arms around Lottie in a comforting hug. Hope hugs herself.</p>
<p>“Let’s go back inside.” Everyone follows Hope back inside except for Noah and Tierney. They stand their staring at each other, both wearing looks of sadness. Not only for their friend they just had to say goodbye to, but for knowing they were once again kept apart. Noah opens his arms and pulls Tierney tight against his chest. They simply stand there holding onto each other, neither of them speaking. When Noah felt his shirt becoming wet he pulled away just enough to look down at Tierney’s face. Her eyes were glistening with more unshed tears and her cheeks were tear stained. He gently brushed his thumbs over her cheeks.</p>
<p>“Please don’t cry.” Her chin trembled.</p>
<p>“I can’t help it. Tonight has been so hard.” Noah placed his lips on her forehead, closed his eyes, and breathed in her sweet scent. He continued to hold her, gently stroking her hair, trying hard not to kiss her the way he wanted to. “Why did Rocco have to choose me?” Noah pulled back again so he could look into her eyes. She could see his anger flaring in their amber depths.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what the hell happened there. What was that he was saying about a connection with you?” Tierney could see the jealousy on Noah’s face, and she couldn’t lie to herself. She liked that he was jealous. She gave him a small smile.</p>
<p>“We talked earlier this morning in the kitchen. He seemed to be interested in me, but I didn’t tell him I was interested back.” Tierney’s face clouded with anger, “Then Rocco told me tonight that Hope told him I wanted him to pick me.” Noah’s mouth dropped open in shock.</p>
<p>“Seriously?” He frowns. “I knew she was a bit possessive, but I didn’t think she’d go that far.” Tierney rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“You didn’t? She’s a manipulative bitch, Noah! You should have picked Hannah. At least then Hope would be leaving, and Hannah would have had a chance to find someone.” Noah sighed and rubbed his face in frustration.</p>
<p>“If I’d have known…” He takes a deep breath, “It’s too late now. I don’t know how long we’re going to have to wait for the next recoupling, but I guess we have no choice but to make the best of this situation.”</p>
<p>“After all of this, you seriously still want to get to know her better?” Tierney takes a step back from him and looks up at him incredulously. He winces under her accusing gaze.</p>
<p>“It is what it is, Tierney. We can’t couple up until the next recoupling. We may as well get to know our partners since we are coupled with them.” Tierney completely steps away from him and Noah has to fight from pulling her back into his arms. He could tell from the hurt look on her face, he hadn’t said what she wanted to hear. </p>
<p>“So, despite knowing Hope manipulated Rocco into choosing me tonight and keeping us apart, you’re still interested in getting to know her more?” Noah looks away, refusing to meet her gaze.</p>
<p>“What she did was wrong, but I think she did it because she wants to get to know me. I can’t be mad about that.” Tierney laughed bitterly.</p>
<p>“She did it because she wants to win. She sees you as her ticket to the finale.” Tierney angrily wipes her cheeks. Noah flinches at her accusation. “If you want to crack on with that bitch, then that’s your choice. You’re an adult, and you can make up your own mind. I just don’t know if I want to have anything to do with someone who is interested in her.” Tierney looks away when she sees the pain in Noah’s eyes. “I’m tired. I’m going to bed.” She quickly walks away and heads inside to get ready for bed. </p>
<p>	When Tierney enters the bathroom, her heart is heavy. This was not how she expected this evening would go. She thought she’d be snuggled up with Noah in bed, kissing and touching each other, catching up on lost time. Now, she was forced to share a bed with Rocco. He was an incredibly attractive man. If Noah wanted to crack on with Hope, then she had every right to crack on with Rocco. She was brought from her thoughts when Lottie walked in, her sadness etched in her features. Tierney opens her arms and pulls Lottie into a hug. </p>
<p>“Are you okay, hun?” Lottie sniffled.</p>
<p>“I just can’t believe she’s gone. I’m going to miss her so much.”</p>
<p>“I know, me too.” Tierney tries to turn the subject to something else. “How are you feeling being coupled with Bobby?” Lottie smiles softly. </p>
<p>“Bobby’s a great sort, you know? I really wanted Gary to choose me, but I’m not so sure I’m on his radar yet.” She shrugs. “Bobby and I are probably best off as friends, but I think he wanted to make sure I didn’t go home.”</p>
<p>“He’s a great friend,” Lottie nods in agreement. She smiles sadly at Tierney, “I’m sorry you didn’t get coupled with Noah. I can’t say I’m surprised Rocco picked you though.” Tierney frowned.</p>
<p>“Why do you say that?”</p>
<p>“I could tell he was into you, even when I was coupled with him.” Lottie laughed, “Don’t get me wrong, when we were alone, he was all about me. When you were around, I could see the look in his eyes change.” Tierney looks down at her toothbrush and Lottie grabs her hand, “I’m not angry or upset with you Tierney. You didn’t do anything to encourage him that I could see. I’m just sorry you and Noah still aren’t able to be together.” Tierney gave her a hand a squeeze.</p>
<p>“I’m not so sure about me and Noah. He actually WANTS to still get to know Hope, even though I told him Rocco said she told him I wanted Rocco to pick me.” Lottie steps back in surprise.</p>
<p>“Really?” Lottie frowns, her green eyes flashing. “What a manipulative bitch!” Tierney nods in agreement.</p>
<p>“I know, right?!? How can I want to be with someone who has any interested in that woman?”</p>
<p>Lottie sighs, “Because you can’t chose who your heart wants.” Tierney groaned in frustration.</p>
<p>“I know and it pisses me off. It would be so much easier for me if I could just say screw you, Noah. I’m going to crack on with someone else.”</p>
<p>Lottie laughed, “It’s never that easy.” Lottie runs her hand over Tierney’s hair affectionately, “If Noah wants to still get to know Hope, then there’s nothing you can do about it. I say just do your own thing. Don’t worry about what Noah or anyone else thinks. I’m going to support YOU no matter what you decide to do.” Tierney hugs Lottie fiercely. </p>
<p>“I’m so glad I have you in here. I don’t know what I would do without your support.”</p>
<p>“Always, babes. We’ve got to stick together in here. We need each other now more than ever.” They finished getting ready for bed, this time Tierney chose to wear a blue silky pajama short set with spaghetti straps and a deep lacy V between her breasts. It was sexier than anything she’d worn yet in the Villa, and she decided to wear it since she was in a new couple with Rocco. She may as well see what could happen, especially since Noah was still showing interest in Hope. When Tierney and Lottie make their way back into the bedroom, Noah’s eyes immediately lock on Tierney’s. His eyes widen a bit as he looks her up and down, his desire evident, his gaze a mixture of jealousy and longing. Tierney looks away, knowing if she continued to look into his eyes she might change her mind. She smiles as Rocco comes her way. He looks like he’s about to say something, but pauses when he sees what Tierney is wearing. Rocco’s eyes smolder with desire.</p>
<p>“Damn, Tierney. You’re gorgeous.” Tierney blushes and tucks her hair behind her ear. </p>
<p>“Thanks Rocco.” He leans in close to whisper in her ear.</p>
<p>“You’re just in time.”</p>
<p>“For what?”</p>
<p>“We’re all trying to decide who should get the best bed over in the corner,” he gestures to the most secluded bed in the room. Gary joins in.</p>
<p>“Hope thinks she and Noah deserve to have it.”</p>
<p>Hope tosses her braids over her shoulder, “Noah and I ARE the strongest couple.” She looks up at him with a flirtatious smile, “We need the most privacy.” Hope runs her finger down Noah’s bare chest. Noah remains quiet and doesn’t say anything, he just continues to look down at the floor. Rocco leans over and whispers in Tierney’s ear again.</p>
<p>“Do you want to try to get the bed in the corner?” He looks down at Tierney hungrily, “You know, so it’s less likely everyone will be watching us…together?” Rocco actually blushes, which warms Tierney’s heart. He was definitely cute. She bit her bottom lip and looked around the room. She sees Hope and Marisol eyeing the bed, but Lottie and Bobby are already getting comfortable in another bed.  She makes her decision. She runs across the room and throws herself onto the corner bed. Tierney looks across the room at the others with a grin.</p>
<p>“Argument settled. It’s mine!” Gary grins.</p>
<p>“Well, that’s one way to do it.” Tierney shrugs.</p>
<p>“You snooze you lose.” Tierney slides beneath the sheets and Rocco grins as he climbs in beside her. She glances over and sees Noah’s cheeks flush as he watches her. His jaw clenches, as he fights to hold onto his anger. Noah was already regretting his conversation earlier with Tierney. She was so angry at him for saying he still wanted to get to know Hope. Maybe she was right. Hope was a master manipulator. She’d already proven that, and they hadn’t even been in the Villa a week yet. Now, because of her, he may lose his chance with Tierney. Maybe forever. Noah’s stomach clinched in pain at the idea of never being able to be with Tierney. He had to talk to her again. He had to make her understand it was truly her he wanted. Noah tore his gaze from Tierney and crawled into bed beside Hope. When the lights went off, Hope’s hands immediately found his thighs, her fingers gently drawing circles just below his crotch. He closed his eyes hard, and tried not to think about what Rocco and Tierney might be doing across the room. He felt Hope’s breath on his cheek. </p>
<p>“We may not have the most private bed, but that doesn’t mean we can’t…do things,” she whispered in his ear as her lips brushed his cheek. Noah turned his face, trying to meet her eyes in the dark.</p>
<p>“Did you tell Rocco to choose Tierney tonight?” Hope’s hand freezes and Noah could feel her body stiffen beside him. </p>
<p>“I didn’t tell him to choose her…” her voice trailed off. </p>
<p>“That’s not what Rocco said.” Hope scoffed. </p>
<p>“I may have hinted that Tierney wanted him to pick her…”</p>
<p>“Hinted?” Noah whispered angrily. “You blatantly told him she wanted him to pick her. You were deliberately sabotaging Tierney.” Hope turns onto her back and crosses her arms.</p>
<p>“SHE was sabotaging US!”</p>
<p>“She wasn’t sabotaging anything. You did it out of spite because you knew I was going to choose her over you.”</p>
<p>“What does that bitch have that I don’t?” Noah sighs and rubs his temples to try to sooth the ache that’s starting to form. </p>
<p>“I can’t explain it to you, Hope. All I know is what I feel when I’m around her, and what I feel around you are two completely different things. With her, it’s something I’ve never felt before. It’s easy and natural, and she feels like home.” He takes a deep breath, “With you, it’s just heat. I’m attracted to you, but I don’t feel that level of connection that I feel with Tierney. I’m sorry Hope.” Hope leans onto Noah’s chest, pressing her breasts into him so Noah could feel the hardness of her nipples. </p>
<p>“There’s something to be said for heat…” she kissed his lips trying to coax him to kiss her back. “Come on, Noah. I know you’re attracted to me. We’re coupled up, I’m sure Tierney is doing the same thing in that corner bed that she claimed for herself tonight.” Noah stiffened again at the thought of Tierney letting Rocco kiss her, to touch her, the way he longed to. It would be so easy to give into Hope and let her pleasure him the way she clearly wanted to. All he had to do was kiss her back and he knew she would let him do whatever he wanted to her. What held him back? Tierney. She already thought Noah wanted Hope, and Noah just couldn’t bring himself to do anything more with her that might jeopardize his relationship with Tierney. When he didn’t respond, Hope gritted her teeth and rolled over onto her side facing away from Noah. “Whatever, your loss.” Noah turned away from Hope as well, willing himself to just go to sleep and not think about what may or may not be happening in that bed in the corner.</p>
<p>	Tierney settles down in as Rocco settles beside her. His warm body a contrast to the coolness of the sheets. He grins at her. </p>
<p>“Nice job getting the best bed.” He whispers, “I just want to check and make sure you’re ok sharing a bed with me. I get this is kind of intense.” He reaches over and runs a finger across her cheek, “You’re just so beautiful. I hope the attraction is mutual, but…” his voice trails off as Tierney suddenly leans forward and presses her lips to his. Rocco immediately buries his hands in Tierney’s abundant brown waves, pulling her harder against his lips. His tongue caresses Tierney’s lips, silently asking for entrance. Tierney opens her mouth, her tongue meeting his in a fiery kiss. She feels the muscles in her stomach clinch as Rocco’s hands move from her hair to her shoulders before gliding over the rest of her body. His deft fingers gently brush across her breast, her nipples immediately hardening to stiff, aching peaks. It had been so long since Tierney felt such passion. Rocco’s hands were masterful and his kisses were divine. She gripped his soft curls and moaned against his mouth as she tried to get as close to him as possible. They finally parted, both needing to breathe after such an intense kiss. “Wow…” Rocco whispered against Tierney’s lips as he nibbled her lips gently. “That was amazing.” Tierney laughed softly, part of her wishing they could take things even further. Her body was on fire, and from what Rocco had displayed so far, Tierney just knew he would be magnificent at finishing what they had started. She just wasn’t ready for that yet, as much as her body was protesting it at the moment. She squeezed her thighs together, trying to ease the ache between her legs. It had been months since Tierney felt the touch of a man, and Rocco knew exactly what we was doing. </p>
<p>“That was intense,” she whispered breathlessly. Rocco’s hands continued to explore Tierney’s body, his hands finding their place on her firm backside. He gently pulled her even closer to him, his hardness pushing into her belly. </p>
<p>“That’s because we have a real connection, Tierney. I wasn’t lying when I explained why I was choosing you tonight.”</p>
<p>“You really think so?”</p>
<p>“Definitely. I felt it the moment I laid eyes on you.” Tierney lowered her forehead to his bare chest, willing herself not to think of Noah.  She lifts her head and looks around the room, and all of the other beds seem silent and still. Tierney smiles at Rocco again before rolling over and pulling Rocco’s arms around her body. He pulls her tight against his chest, lightly kissing her shoulder. “Goodnight Tierney.” </p>
<p>“Goodnight Rocco,” she whispered back. Before long she heard his deep breathing and knew he was already asleep. Tierney snuggled further into his arms, feeling them hold her tighter. Without the distraction of Rocco’s kisses and touches, her thoughts wandered back to Noah. She couldn’t help but wonder if he was thinking of her the way she was thinking of him. Thankfully it wasn’t long before sleep finally found her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning, this chapter has graphic sexual content! You have been warned!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Tierney woke the next morning, she was surprised to find she was one of the first to wake. She sat up and looked down at Rocco still sleeping peacefully beside her. His full lips parted slightly, his strong hands resting on his chiseled abs, made her ache for his touches again. She gently touched her lips as she thought back to his kisses the night before. He was definitely skilled at knowing what to do to please a woman. Then, she tore her gaze from Rocco, and looked across the room at Noah. He still snored, rather loudly, beside Hope. Just looking at him made her heart ache. She still wanted him. It didn’t matter how many times Rocco kissed her or touched her, it wouldn’t change the fact that Noah had her heart. Tierney buried her face in her hands and sighed. What did it really matter if she wanted Noah still? Noah told her himself that he still wanted to get to know Hope. How could she possibly be with a man who didn’t see Hope for what she truly was? When she finally looked up again, she saw Lottie sitting up in bed staring at her with a sad look on her face. Tierney smiled softly at her and whispered.</p>
<p>“Good morning, hun. How are you doing?” Lottie returned her smile.</p>
<p>“Not feeling too great this morning to tell you the truth, babes.” Lottie nodded towards Rocco’s still sleeping form. “How are you feeling after last night?” Tierney blushed as she looked down at Rocco. “I was coupled up with him too, hun.” She gave Tierney a knowing smile, “He’s really great…at knowing what to do. Am I right?” Tierney giggled and covered her face in her hands. </p>
<p>“Yes, that’s for sure.” She leaned closer to Lottie’s direction and whispered, “Did you actually do bits…” </p>
<p>Lottie burst out laughing, quickly covering her mouth to stifle the sound. “No! We kissed, but that was it.”</p>
<p>“Oi, oi, you girls keep it down. Some of us are trying to sleep off an…active night. Marisol and I had a great time last night. If you know what I mean.” Gary sat up and gave Tierney and Lottie a suggestive smile. Tierney rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“Do you think Marisol would want you telling the whole Villa what you two were up to last night?”</p>
<p>Gary shrugs, “Marisol’s cool. I mean, it’s going to be obvious when everyone is sharing a room. It’s hardly private in here.”</p>
<p>Lottie snorted, “That’s funny since I didn’t hear anything coming from your bed last night.” Marisol begins to emerge from under the covers. She rubs her eyes sleepily before fixing Gary with a frown.</p>
<p>“All I did was give you a little peck goodnight, Gary. Nothing else happened. I was just being nice.”</p>
<p>Gary frowned, “It seemed like more to me. It felt special.” Marisol rolled her eyes as she pulled on her glasses.</p>
<p>“Well, I didn’t mean it to be a whole big deal.” Lottie glared at Gary.</p>
<p>“You’re such a liar, Gary.” Rocco begins to stir beside Tierney. He sits up with a frown.</p>
<p>“Whoa, this is really bad energy to start the day with.” Gary rolls his eyes and throws back the covers. </p>
<p>“Whatever, man. I’m going to go lift something heavy.” He strode out of the bedroom and heads downstairs to the gym, slamming the door on his way out. For a moment, no one speaks. Bobby scratches his head.</p>
<p>“Well, that was awkward.” </p>
<p>Rocco continues to frown, “Yeah. It’s been less than a week and the energy in this place is already out of whack.” He turns to Tierney with a smile, “At least we have each other.” Tierney returns his smile and Rocco pulls her into his arms, bringing her back with him as he lay back down on the bed. Tierney’s eyes locked with Noah’s for a brief moment before she looked back at Rocco. He gently strokes Tierney’s hair as he looks into her eyes. “How did you sleep?”</p>
<p>“Pretty good. How about you?” Rocco grinned down at her.</p>
<p>“I slept great. Someone gave me something to dream about…” his voice trailed off as he gave Tierney a sexy smiled. She felt her stomach flip flop as he brushed his lips gently across hers. Before anything else could happen, Rocco’s phone beeped. “I got a text!” Everyone was there except for Gary, so he read the text aloud.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Islanders! Enjoy a lazy lie-in, and then please dress to impress for couples brunch in the garden.<br/>
#yumyum #greatbritishbrunchoff</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Bobby’s eyes lit up with excitement, “Brunch? My second favorite meal of the day!” He looked over at Tierney and gave her a wink, “After dessert of course.”</p>
<p>Ibrahim scratched his head in confusion, “I thought it was more of a weekend thing.”</p>
<p>Noah gets out of bed and stretches, his eyes wandering to Tierney who still sat with Rocco’s arm around her shoulders, “I’m going to go find Gary and let him know what’s going on.” He ran his fingers through his hair, glancing at Tierney again before disappearing into the guy’s changing room. Tierney wanted to run to him and tell him nothing else mattered and he was still who she wanted to be with, but she knew she couldn’t. For all she knew, he and Hope did more than just kiss when they were in bed last night. The thought of him letting that woman touch him and kiss him was enough to drive her insane. She mentally shook herself and got out of bed. She gave Rocco a sweet smile.</p>
<p>“I’ll meet you downstairs.” He grinned as he reached for her hand, placing a lingering kiss upon her knuckles. </p>
<p>“I count the minutes,” Tierney felt herself flush under his heady gaze. She smiled and pulled her hand away, giving him one more glance before disappearing into the girl’s changing room. </p>
<p>	Once Tierney was showered and dressed, she headed downstairs. She saw Gary sitting on the couch in the living room with his head between his hands. He looks up when he heard Tierney enter the room.</p>
<p>“Oh, hey. I was hoping to run into you.”</p>
<p>“Is everything ok?”</p>
<p>Gary looks down at his hands for a moment, “I just wanted to have a word with you.” Gary’s blue eyes bore into Tierney’s, looking so much more serious than she’d ever seen him before. He’s about to say something else when some of the other Islanders start making their way downstairs. He glances at them, then back at Tierney with a sad smile. “I’ll catch you later, ok? When we can talk in private.”</p>
<p>“But…” Tierney begins, but she’s cut off when Rocco approaches and wraps his arm around her waist.</p>
<p>“Come on, Tierney. Brunch awaits!” She smiles up at him, then allows him to lead her out to the lawn. Tierney glances back at Gary and he gives her a wink before following everyone else outside as well. </p>
<p>	The lawn is laid out beautifully with tables set for two. The tables were lined with crisp white tablecloths, a small arrangement of red roses sat in the middle. The buffet was filled with various pastries, fruits, cereals, juices, and all sorts of breakfast items. Everyone seemed to perk up at the sight of all the food that was available to choose from. Gary grinned.</p>
<p>“Yes, that’s what I’m talking about.” Rocco grinned and leaned down to whisper in Tierney’s ear. </p>
<p>“Nice, I like variety. What is your favorite breakfast food?”</p>
<p>“French toast,” Tierney didn’t hesitate. She looks up at him with a grin, “It’s always been my favorite.”</p>
<p>“I enjoy a good French toast myself, but I don’t usually start the day with something too heavy. It might upset my stomach.” The two of you head over to the buffet and get in line. “Let’s eat! I’m famished,” he winks down at Tierney as he hands her a plate. Tierney looks at Noah on the other side of the table, his plate piled high with what looked like a little bit of everything from the buffet table. He grins at her when she raises her eyebrows at him, questioningly. He shrugs his shoulders and looks down at his plate with a boyish grin.</p>
<p>“Couldn’t make up my mind.” Tierney laughs softly, shaking her head. She tears her gaze away as she follows Rocco down the table. Once Tierney and Rocco had finished filling their plates, Rocco took Tierney’s from her and headed to an empty table. She sees Marisol and Priya talking off to the side and heads in their direction.</p>
<p>“Hey guys, is everything ok?”</p>
<p>Priya sighs and rubs Marisol’s shoulder gently, “Marisol’s not feeling Gary.” </p>
<p>“It’s only been one night, Marisol. Maybe you’re expecting too much too soon?”</p>
<p>“I was so attracted to Gary at first, but almost as soon as he picked me it was like a switch just turned off. I’m just not feeling him the way I was before we coupled up.” Priya smiles softly.</p>
<p>“Tierney is right, Mar. You need to stop thinking about it too much and try to enjoy the day. Give Gary a chance. Maybe this brunch date will show him in another light, and the spark will reignite.” </p>
<p>Marisol looks over at Tierney with hopeful eyes, “Do you feel a spark with Rocco, Tierney?”</p>
<p>Tierney blushes slightly and glances at Rocco waiting for her at their table, “It’s early still, but yes. I feel something between us.” Marisol throws up her arms in defeat.<br/>
“It’s only been one day for Tierney, and SHE feels a spark. Why shouldn’t I be worried?” Priya speaks softly, trying to calm Marisol’s nerves. </p>
<p>“That doesn’t mean you won’t. Everyone and every couple is different Marisol. Ibrahim and I aren’t exactly burning this place down with our spark either, but I’m willing to still keep giving it a chance. At least until someone else comes into the Villa.” Marisol nods.</p>
<p>“That’s true. I just need to take a deep breath, get over there, and have a nice brunch date with Gary.” Tierney squeezes her arm reassuringly. </p>
<p>“I’m sure everything will turn out ok. Just give Gary a chance. Maybe he’ll surprise you.” Tierney looks over and sees Rocco waving her over enthusiastically. “I better go, Rocco is waving me over. Go, enjoy your date with that handsome man.” Marisol gives Tierney a grateful smile.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Tierney.” Tierney waves as she heads over to the table Rocco had picked for them. It was the table closest to the pool, so they had a bit of a cooler breeze blowing over them off the crystal blue water. She smiled at him as she sat down across from him. </p>
<p>“This looks amazing.” She placed her napkin in her lap and picked up her fork. </p>
<p>“I picked up a couple croissants too. They looked amazing,” Rocco picked up a flute of orange juice and took a sip, smiling at her over his glass. “You look gorgeous this morning, Tierney.” She blushed under his smoldering gaze.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Rocco.” He tucks into his breakfast, a smile still playing across his full lips. </p>
<p>“So, tell me about yourself. You’re a photographer right?”</p>
<p>Tierney swallows her bite of French toast and nods, “Yes. I own my own business in London. I shoot mainly weddings and other special occasions.”</p>
<p>“Do you enjoy it?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” she doesn’t hesitate as she smiles over at him. “I love what I do. I can’t imagine doing anything else.” She looks down at her plate and her smile falters a bit.</p>
<p>“What is it?”</p>
<p>“I just…” she takes a deep breath. “It’s hard sometimes. I get to be there for other people during their most precious moments of their lives. The day they graduate from high school or college. The day they get engaged, the day they get married, the birth of their first babies, but I have yet to find someone to experience any of those for myself.” She gives him a sad smile, “Sometimes it’s hard to keep pretending to be happy.” Rocco reaches across the table and takes ahold of her hand. She gives him a brave smile, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring the mood down.” He squeezes her hand gently.</p>
<p>“Don’t apologize for showing me part of your soul. It’s a beautiful thing.” Tierney looked into Rocco’s green gaze and felt something stir inside her. Sure, Noah was the one she was initially attracted to most, but could Rocco really be the one she had been destined to meet? She glanced over at the table where Hope and Noah sat. They didn’t appear to really be talking at all, just eating in silence. He glanced over at Tierney at that exact moment. He looked down at Rocco’s hand covering hers, a flash of disappointment crossed his handsome face. Noah’s eyes met Tierney’s and he smiled softly at her before turning back to his plate of food. Tierney felt her heart tighten in her chest and she felt almost like she couldn’t breathe for a moment. When she looked back at Rocco she gave him a weak smile. </p>
<p>“So, Rocco, tell me your idea of a perfect date.” He grins over at her, sitting back in his chair, his hand running through his soft brown curls. </p>
<p>“I’d be curious to know what you think my idea of a perfect date would be.” Tierney purses her lips, tapping a finger to her chin as she thinks on it for a moment. </p>
<p>“Hmm, let me think.” She pauses for a moment, “I think you’d prefer something laid back and chill. Maybe go see some live music, probably something more acoustic.” Rocco stared at her in shock.</p>
<p>“Wow, that’s spot on.” </p>
<p>“I have another question for you. What would you do with unlimited money?”</p>
<p>“Well, you seemed to do so well on the last question, why don’t you tell me what you think I’d do.”</p>
<p>“From what I know of you I think you’d want to travel the world.” Rocco looks taken aback. Something in his expression looks almost scared. “Is something wrong?”</p>
<p>He gives himself a mental shake, and his easy smile returns. “Nah, everything is great. I’m just surprised at how well you seem to know me.” Tierney shrugged her shoulders and grins.</p>
<p>“I have a way of reading people.” Rocco shifts in his seat again and fiddles with his fork. He meets Tierney’s gaze again.</p>
<p>“Alright, I have a question. You know people get that feeling when they’re with the right person?”</p>
<p>“That’s funny. I was just talking to Priya and Marisol earlier about the ‘spark’.”</p>
<p>“Oh, really? Well…” his voice trails off for a moment. “Do you think we have it, or at least something like it?” Tierney looks down at her hands for a moment for meeting his gaze once more. She gives him a sexy smile.</p>
<p>“I definitely feel something.” Rocco seems to breathe a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>“Good, I’m glad it’s not just me.” He places his face in his hand and stares over at Tierney, “I have one more question for you.” He gives her one of his sexy grins, “Are you happy I picked you? You seemed pretty happy last night.” Tierney blushed furiously, her eyes darting over to Noah, then back to Rocco. </p>
<p>“I’m happy to see where this goes. I can’t make any promises, but…” her voice trailed off as her fingers played with the tablecloth. “I’m definitely happy to spend more time with you.” Rocco seems happy with her answer. He sits back in his chair again, drinking the last of his orange juice. Tierney sits back as well, taking a moment to look at the other couples. Noah and Hope still don’t appear to be speaking, which makes Tierney’s heart speed up happily. Gary and Marisol don’t seem to be talking either. They are eating in silence. Gary looks over at Tierney, smiles and gives her a wink before continuing his breakfast. Bobby and Lottie seemed to be enjoying their date. Lottie was in stitches over whatever story Bobby was telling her. Priya and Ibrahim were leaning towards each other talking, seeming to be enjoying their time together. Tierney turns her attention back to Rocco who was still smiling over at her.</p>
<p>“I’m glad we got to do this. I feel like I’ve definitely gotten to know you better. Wouldn’t you agree?”</p>
<p>Tierney nodded as she finished her juice, “Yes, I do. I think this was a great date.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you agree. I think you and I may have something very special.” Tierney and Rocco continue to get to know each other idly chatting for the rest of the brunch date.</p>
<p>	When the date was over, the majority of the Islanders head over to lay by the pool. Gary took his opportunity to approach Tierney. He gently took her hand and smiled.</p>
<p>“Hey, can I talk to you alone for a minute?” Tierney gave him a soft smile.</p>
<p>“Sure.” He nodded towards the gym which was currently empty. </p>
<p>“Let’s head over to the gym. If we look like we’re just working out, then maybe we won’t attract too much attention from the others.” Tierney followed Gary over to the gym. “Why don’t you sit on the bench and I’ll give you a quick work out while we chat.” Tierney glared at him as she sat down. </p>
<p>“I know how to work out Gary.” She lay down underneath the weighted bar, “Just spot me.”</p>
<p>This seemed to impress Gary. He grinned down at her and went to stand behind the bench, “Fair enough.” He places his hands underneath the bar as Tierney begins her reps. </p>
<p>“What did you want to talk to me about, Gary?”</p>
<p>“It’s about Marisol,” he takes a deep breath. “After what I said this morning, I’m afraid I may have blown it with her.” For a moment, Gary simply stares off into the distance, not paying Tierney any attention. </p>
<p>“You lied about kissing her.” He frowned.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that wasn’t on.”</p>
<p>“Why did you do it then?”</p>
<p>“I honestly don’t know.” He scratches his head, “I guess I just wanted everyone to think I was good enough for her or something.” He blew out a big breath, “I really like Marisol. I was happy to be able to pick her.” Gary looked down at Tierney with a sad smile, “You were already taken.” Tierney couldn’t stop the smile beginning to curve her lips, but she said nothing. “Anyway, when Marisol and I were in bed, she just didn’t seem interested at all. Then, this morning, I just wanted everyone to believe we had more than just a peck.” Tierney sat the weights back in its cradle and sat up, looking into Gary’s eyes. </p>
<p>“What you did was out of order, Gary. That can have a big impact on a girl in here. Have you apologized to Marisol yet?”</p>
<p>He shakes his head, “I know you’re right. I was a complete ass. I’ll apologize next time I see her, I promise.” He gives Tierney a warm smile. “Have you talked to Marisol? How is she feeling about me? She was pretty quiet during the date. It was very awkward.” Tierney sighs heavily as she gets up from the bench. </p>
<p>“I talked to her before brunch.” She wipes her face with a towel before meeting his gaze again, “She said she didn’t feel a spark.” Gary winces and whistles out a deep breath. </p>
<p>“That damn spark.” He shakes his head sadly, “it’s not the first time someone has said that about me. What even is it and how can I change it?” Tierney places a hand on his muscular arm.</p>
<p>“You can’t just make the spark happen, Gary. Like all things, sometimes it just takes time.” She gives him a gentle shove, “But not lying about doing bits would be a good place to start.” Gary grins at her. </p>
<p>“Thanks, Tierney. I appreciate your honesty. I guess I just worry that I’m not going to find my person here.” He runs a hand through his hair in frustration, “I was into you, but I can see that’s a lost cause.” Tierney gives him a sad smile and begins to say something but Gary holds up his hand to stop her. “It’s ok. I’m not angry about it. A little disappointment, maybe. Do you think there’s anyone here who could really be into me?” Tierney thinks about it for a moment, glancing over to Lottie who was lying by the pool soaking up the sun.</p>
<p>“What about Lottie?”</p>
<p>“Lotta?” he looked surprised. “I’m not going to lie. I have thought about it, but I just didn’t think I’d be her type.” Tierney gave him a reassuring smile.</p>
<p>“Trust me. I think you and her should get to know each other better.”</p>
<p>“What about Marisol?” Tierney rolls her eyes.</p>
<p>“I’m not saying go make out with her Gaz. I’m saying talk to her and try to get to know her better. If you’re feeling each other then couple up at the next opportunity.” Tierney waves her hand, “Besides, by then I’m sure there will be someone else in the Villa for Marisol to have a chance with. And, Marisol herself said she wasn’t going to hold back just because of someone else. How could she blame you if you did the same?”</p>
<p>Gary grinned, “Thanks Tierney. You’ve given me a lot to think about.” He gave her a warm hug, enveloping her in his strong arms. “We’d better head back to the others or they might get suspicious.” </p>
<p>	They head back over to the sun loungers, Lottie watched them approach from over the top of her sunglasses. She gives Tierney a questioning stare. Tierney smiles down at her and mouths, ‘Later’. Lottie simply nods and lays her head back down. </p>
<p>“How was your brunch with Bobby, Lottie?” She laughs softly.</p>
<p>“A laugh a minute. I could barely eat, he had me laughing so much.” Tierney smiled.</p>
<p>“It looked like you were enjoying yourselves.” Hope sighed.</p>
<p>“Noah and I had the most romantic time. We even fed each other.” Tierney rolled her eyes, but Lottie was the one to speak.</p>
<p>“It didn’t look like you were talking to each other, let alone feeding each other.” Hope glared at Lottie.</p>
<p>“We didn’t have to talk to each other. The looks we were giving spoke volumes, honey.” Tierney snickered. </p>
<p>“Whatever you say, Hope.” Before Hope could respond, Lottie spoke again.</p>
<p>“How was your date with Rocco, babes?”</p>
<p>Tierney smiled softly, “It was good. We really had a chance to get to know each other better.” Priya smiled.</p>
<p>“It looked like it went well. Rocco was beaming afterward.” Marisol sighed.</p>
<p>“I still don’t know where I am with Gary. Brunch was so awkward. We didn’t know what to say to each other. Needless to say, it didn’t help our situation.” She shrugged sadly, “The spark just isn’t there, and I don’t think it will ever be there.” Tierney noticed a small smile play across Lottie’s pretty mouth. Tierney bit her lip to keep herself from smiling too. </p>
<p>“Maybe you’re right Tierney. Maybe I still just need to give him some more time…” Lottie cut her off.</p>
<p>“That’s bullshit. The spark is fate letting you know it’s knocking. When you feel it, then you know you can have something real.” Marisol glares at Lottie.</p>
<p>“Do you have it with Bobby?”</p>
<p>“No, Bobby and I are just friends. He knows that and I know that.” Their conversation was interrupted when Hope’s phone beeped. She grinned as she sat up.</p>
<p>“Guys, I have a text!” The guys climbed out of the pool and headed over to the loungers where all of the girls lay. </p>
<p>“What does it say?” Gary asked, using his hand to block the sun from his eyes. </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Islanders! It’s time to see your true colors – who’s squeaky clean and who                                                       likes to get down and dirty.                                                                                                                        #timetoplaydirty #mixthingsup</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Priya grins, “I’m always down to get dirty.”</p>
<p>Noah frowned, “Is this going to be a gross out challenge?” Ibrahim grimaces.</p>
<p>“Are they going to make us swap food from our mouths or something?” Bobby grins.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong with that?” He looks at Tierney and winks, causing her to laugh. Ibrahim’s frown deepens.</p>
<p>“Seriously? That’s disgusting.”</p>
<p>“Seems efficiently,” Bobby continues to grin, obviously enjoying annoying Ibrahim. “Cuts down on chewing.” Ibrahim shakes his head, and holds up his hand.</p>
<p>“No. I’m not having this discussion with you.” They were once again interrupted when Marisol’s phone beeped.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>P.S. The winner of this challenge will get to choose someone to share                                                           some luxury ice lollies with.                                                                                                                   #luckylickers</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>“Yes!” Bobby cheers as he pumps his fist in the air. Priya grins.</p>
<p>“That’s it, I’m winning this one.” Tierney shrugs, unimpressed.</p>
<p>“I prefer ice cream.” Bobby shakes his head.</p>
<p>“Did you not hear? Its LUXURY ice lollies. I wonder if they’ll be the ones that have sorbet on the outside and ice cream in the middle.” Bobby grins, “Whoever thought of those are genius.” Gary throws his arm around Bobby’s neck in a head lock and begins to drag him away.</p>
<p>“Let’s quit gabbing and get ready to win! I want those lollies.” </p>
<p>Everyone makes their way to the challenge area. When they arrive at the challenge stage, they notice large buckets filled with different colored slime on the right. Each bucket had the name of one of the guys on it. On the left, there are see through jugs with the girls names on them. In between was a large paddling pool. Gary frowned.</p>
<p>“Did you ever arrive somewhere and get that ‘this isn’t gonna end well’ feeling?” Tierney’s phone beeped. </p>
<p>“I got a text!”</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Islanders, in today’s challenge the girls need to find their perfect match! Boys – you will each be                                  covered in a different colored slime. Girls – you will need to create a new color by mixing the slime                                 from two of the boys, and getting it into your jugs. You must do this without using your hands.                                    The girl whose slime most closely resembles their assigned color will win the challenge                                           and the ice lollies.                                                                                                                                #slimeageddon #getmessy</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Ibrahim groans, “Slime? Really? I’ll never get it out of my rows.” His hands go to his head full of cornrows. Gary laughs.</p>
<p>“Did they make this challenge just for Bobby?”</p>
<p>He grinned, “It’s like they read my mind.” Ibrahim shakes his head.</p>
<p>“This is going to be awful.” Priya laughs and hugs Ibrahim around his waist. </p>
<p>“Don’t be such a diva, Rahim. I can’t wait to jump into this!” He couldn’t help but smile down at his beautiful partner. Lottie rolled her eyes. </p>
<p>“Any opportunity to grind up against the boys…” she mumbled. Priya glared over at her.</p>
<p>“What was that?”</p>
<p>Hope clapped her hands to get everyone’s attention, “Moving on! Let’s get this started.” The boys take their places in the giant paddling pool with their partners close behind.</p>
<p>Rocco grinned at Tierney, “You know, this isn’t the first time I’ve been covered in slime. But last time was more…cleansing.” Tierney laughed.</p>
<p>“Like in one of those exotic sulfur mud baths?” Rocco laughs from deep in his belly. </p>
<p>“Not at all. I mean I was getting my van cleaned and accidentally got covered in this strange cleaning agent.” He winked at Tierney, “My skin squeaked for a week.” It was Tierney’s turn to laugh. She grabbed the bucket with Rocco’s name on it and dumped the blue slime over his head. “Agh!” The rest of the girls pour their partner’s slime over them before moving over to the measuring jugs. Noah and Gary are red, Rocco and Ibrahim are blue, and Bobby stands alone in yellow. The girls wait patiently to find out what color they need for the challenge. Every girl’s phone beeps to notify them of the color they need to make. Tierney reads ‘purple’ on her screen. Tierney looks up at the other girls, Lottie is smiling.</p>
<p>“Everyone have their colors?” Lottie asked with an impish grin. Priya rubs her hands together in excitement. </p>
<p>“Get ready ladies!” The girls take their stances as if they were preparing for an Olympic sport. Suddenly they hear a big horn blast.</p>
<p>“That’s the signal! Charge!” Hope yells as she goes straight for Noah. All of the boys brace for impact as the girls charge towards them. Gary groans. </p>
<p>“You’re all so scary!” Rocco grins as he poses like a starfish.</p>
<p>“This is going to be fun!”</p>
<p>	An almighty wet slap thunders across the paddling pool as bodies collide in an explosion of goop. Hope grimaces as she rubs against Noah.</p>
<p>“This stuff feels even worse than it looks.” Noah moves away from Hope for a moment, wiping at his face. </p>
<p>“This stuffs in my eyes! It really stings,” he complains. Once he gets it away from his eyes, Hope continues to rub herself all over him. Marisol spits off to the side.</p>
<p>“Ugh! It’s in my mouth!” Priya grinds up against Ibrahim and he couldn’t help but grin. </p>
<p>“Ok, maybe this isn’t so bad.” Marisol starts to move from Gary towards Rocco, but Tierney takes her opportunity to jump onto him first. She sees Noah watching her out the corner of his eye, but she tries to ignore it as she shimmies against Rocco’s hard body. He grins at Tierney, a wicked gleam in his bright green eyes.</p>
<p>“Do what you want with me, babe.” Gary laughs. </p>
<p>“Rocco, you’re such a freak, bruv.” Tierney rubs her chest against his. He quickly folds his arms around Tierney pulling her tighter against his chest. Tierney grins.</p>
<p>“Careful, babe. I can’t use my hands, remember?”</p>
<p>“Isn’t that a shame,” he winks at Tierney. It doesn’t take long before she’s covered in Rocco’s blue slime. “I didn’t realize you were so talented, Tierney. Maybe we should go somewhere private later?” Tierney bit her bottom lip as she looked into his eyes. </p>
<p>“Maybe, if you’re lucky.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be counting the minutes.” He gently swats Tierney’s ass as she pulls away from him. Lottie grins over at her. </p>
<p>“Nice one babes! Your man can’t stop smiling.” Tierney looks to the left and right of her and sees Islanders sliding around each other. Hope was covered from head to toe in Noah’s color, but she finally moves on to someone else. Marisol was rubbing up against Gary, but it was obvious that neither one of them was comfortable doing so. As soon as she saw Rocco was free, she let go of Gary suddenly. </p>
<p>“I need blue now!” Rocco gives her one of his sexy looks.</p>
<p>“I take it you need some of this?” he gestures down his body. Marisol smiled up at him, visibly relaxing. Gary watches them with sad eyes. Tierney’s heart aches for him, but she mentally shakes herself and turns to the other Islanders. She needed red in order to make the color purple. Her heart stopped in her chest when she saw Noah covered in the bright red slime. He grins down at her as she runs up to him. </p>
<p>“You’re already covered in slime!” He eagerly opens his arms to embrace her. Tierney slowly begins to rub herself against Noah’s hard body. He gasps as he feels her soft breasts pressing against his chest, his hands slide down her back to her firm backside, pressing himself as close to her as he can get. Tierney sways her hips against Noah, biting her lip as he groans softly in her ear. “It’s going to be so hard to beat this challenge,” he whispered. His amber eyes locked with hers and it felt as though there was no one else but them around. Tierney could feel Noah’s hardness against her stomach and she knew she needed to pull away before it became obvious to everyone. She gently pushed away from him with a sexy wink. He was clearly flustered and Noah reluctantly let her go from his arms. As Tierney stepped back, she slipped in some of the slime and fell back onto Priya. </p>
<p>“Oops,” Tierney laughed as she took one of her slime covered hands and swiped it across her beautiful face. </p>
<p>“Ugh,” Priya laughed. “I’ll get you back for that!” Tierney looks down at her body completely covered in purple slime. She runs over to the jug with her name on it and stares down at it. How as she supposed to get it in the jug without using her hands? All of a sudden an idea popped into her head.</p>
<p>“Babe,” she calls out to Rocco. “Come help me get this slime into the jug.” Rocco grins as he heads over to Tierney. Hope frowns over at her. </p>
<p>“Wait a minute, the text said we couldn’t use hands…” Tierney rolled her eyes as Rocco begins to scoop the slime off her body and into her jug. There’s a satisfied smirk on his face as he touches her body everywhere removing as much slime as he can. Noah crosses his arms over his chest and looks away, unable to watch. </p>
<p>“It said we couldn’t use OUR hands.” She whispers into Rocco’s ear only loud enough for him to hear, “I can tell you’re enjoying this.” Rocco wiggles his eyebrows as his answer and Tierney couldn’t help but laugh at him.  Marisol stares at Tierney with her mouth open in surprise.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t I think of that?” A few minutes later, Tierney’s phone beeped.</p>
<p>“I got a text!”</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Tierney, as the Islander with the most slime that closest resembles your assigned color,                                           you win today’s challenge and the ice lollies.                                                                                  #willyoushare #lickaway</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>“Nice,” Rocco grins and gives Tierney a wink. All the other Islanders clap, sending slime flying everywhere. Gary grimaces. </p>
<p>“I’m heading for the showers. I’m not staying covered in this stuff any longer.”</p>
<p>	The girls talk about the challenge as they made their way upstairs to shower and change clothes. </p>
<p>“Did you enjoy the challenge, Marisol?” Priya asked. </p>
<p>“Yes and no,” she smiled. “Getting up close to Gary like that was kind of awkward, but Rocco made it easy. He just had fun with it,” Her eyes grew wide as she looked over at Tierney. “I don’t mean anything by that…” her voice trailed off. Tierney smiled and waved her off.</p>
<p>“It’s fine, hun. It was only a game.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you think so,” she smiled as they headed off to the showers. Once everyone was ready to head downstairs, Tierney notices Lottie sitting alone on the terrace. She heads over and sits down beside her. She gently bumps her shoulder against her, earning a smile from Lottie. </p>
<p>“What’s up babe?”</p>
<p>Lottie shrugs her shoulders and sighs, “Just thinking about things.”</p>
<p>“Could these things possibly involve a handsome and buff blonde English bloke downstairs?” Lottie flushes as she looks down at her hands. “Talk to me, Lottie.”</p>
<p>“I kissed Gary…” she suddenly blurts out, causing Tierney to recoil in shock. </p>
<p>“What?!” Lottie closes her eyes and groans softly.</p>
<p>“It was the night Hannah left. I was in the bathroom alone, sitting on the floor, crying. He came in and sat beside me, he held me, and it just happened.” She buries her face in her hands, “I feel so guilty about it.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Because of Hannah, Tier! You know girl code is everything to me.” Tierney puts an arm around Lottie’s shoulders.</p>
<p>“Lottie, you know as well as I do that there wasn’t anything between Gary and Hannah. Even SHE said so. Why should you feel guilty for following your heart?”</p>
<p>“I just don’t want Hannah to hate me. You know she’s bound to see what happened.” She chewed her bottom lip nervously. </p>
<p>“Do you really think Hannah would hate you for this? I don’t think she would.” Lottie looks over at Tierney with hopeful eyes.</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Really.” She grins over at Lottie, “So, tell me. Is he a good kisser?” Lottie laughs from deep in her belly. </p>
<p>“Very. I just hope I can do it again soon.” Lottie shakes her nerves from her arms and stands up. “Alright, let’s get down there and mingle.” As they begin to head downstairs to join the others, they run into Rocco in the bedroom. He seemed to be waiting for Tierney. Lottie grins over at her as she continues downstairs. “See you down in a bit.” Tierney looks at Rocco who reaches out his hands to her.</p>
<p>“Come, lay down on the bed, Tierney.” She follows him to their bed and she lays down on her stomach. Rocco straddles her back and begins to massage her shoulders gently. Tierney sighs heavily and relaxes under his skillful hands. It’s obvious he knows what he’s doing. “One time, while travelling throughout Croatia, I did a skillshare. I taught this hench masseuse how to fix his car, and he taught me how to give a proper massage. So, if this sucks, blame him is what I’m saying.” Tierney laughed softly as Rocco continued to coax the knots from her back. </p>
<p>“This feels amazing,” she mumbles against the pillow. His fingers begin to glide down her sides causing her to shiver slightly from the sensation. They rest just above her hips for a second, and for a moment she’s not sure where they’ll go next. Rocco rolls them up her back, melting away even more tension. He continues to massage her for a few more minutes, then finally rolls off her. He grins as he pats her butt affectionately.</p>
<p>“All done.” Tierney stretches like a cat as she slowly turns over, grinning up at Rocco beside her. </p>
<p>“That was wonderful. Thank you,” she reached for Rocco, gently pulling him down to her lips. She traces her fingers along his jaw, nibbling there for a moment. Rocco moans softly against her ear.</p>
<p>“I’ve been daydreaming of our last kiss.” Tierney looks up at him with a smile.</p>
<p>“Have you now?” Her lips brush his softly before moving to his neck. She breathed him in as she bit at his neck gently, then ran her tongue along his neck to his ear. Tierney nibbled his earlobe, earning an excited gasp from Rocco’s lips. </p>
<p>“That feels so good,” he murmured softly, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of her thigh, pulling her on top of him. His breath is warm against her neck, sending shivers down her spine. Rocco pulls away slightly and takes her face in his hands. “I was starting to think we wouldn’t get to do this again.” Tierney looks down into his eyes, and he could see the desire in their blue depths. He pulls her face to his, taking her lips hungrily. Tierney buries her hands in his curls, moaning softly as she grinds her hips into his. She could feel his hardness beneath her and God she wanted nothing more than to let him plunge deep within her depths. Her tongue met his in that ancient dance that had them both aching for more. Tierney broke away, trying to catch her breath. “Damn, Tierney,” Rocco’s voice was husky from desire. “Has anyone told you you’re a very sensual kisser?” Tierney smirked down at Rocco, her fingers running across the stubble on his jaw.</p>
<p>“Yes. You’re pretty good yourself, mister.” His hands continued to caress her body. From her thighs, to her ass, her back, up into her hair, he just couldn’t seem to get enough of her. </p>
<p>“You’ve got an electric energy.” He looked down his arms, and showed her how they were covered in goosebumps. “Look at my arms.” Rocco runs his hand from her jaw, down her neck, his fingers gently brushing her breast. He smiled as he saw her nipple harden. “I think we have great chemistry.” Tierney bit her lip, unable to resist grinding against his hips as she went for one more kiss. She pulled away breathless. </p>
<p>“We better get downstairs before they come looking for us,” she whispers against his lips. Rocco groans in protest, his hands gripping her hips, not wanting to let go. Tierney laughs softly as she gives him another quick kiss. “Come on, Romeo.” Rocco rolls his eyes, but he lets Tierney pull him downstairs to join the others. They walk down hand in hand, but part ways as soon as they are downstairs. Tierney heads over to the kitchen to get herself a drink. She finds Gary in the kitchen fixing himself a sandwich. He smiles at Tierney when he sees her. </p>
<p>“What’s up Tierney?”</p>
<p>“Not much, just grabbing a drink.” She pours herself a glass of champagne, and turns to Gary with a smile. “How are things with you?”</p>
<p>He sighs heavily, “Things haven’t gotten any better with Marisol. I guess she’s right. The spark just isn’t there.” He scratches his head, “At this point, the person I’m closest with here is you.” His blue eyes meet Tierney’s, “What are you thinking? How are things with you and Rocco?”</p>
<p>Tierney blushes slightly as she thinks back on the hot make out session she had just shared with Rocco in the bedroom. “Things are good.” He nods slowly and smiles sadly.</p>
<p>Tierney leans in close to whisper so no one else would hear. “Lottie told me about your kiss.” He blushes slightly and looks down at her in surprise. </p>
<p>“Yeah? I’m surprised she did. She was upset after it happened.” He frowned down at his hands, “Made me feel like I did something wrong.” Tierney placed a hand on his arm and gave him a soft smile. </p>
<p>“No. She was just upset because of Hannah. She was afraid Hannah would see it on TV and be upset with her for it. She likes you Gary, but she doesn’t want Hannah to be hurt because of it.” </p>
<p>“But Hannah and I talked about this. We both knew there wasn’t anything romantic between us.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but you know Lottie and her girl code. It’s sacred to her.” Gary nods in understanding. </p>
<p>“So you think she’s into me then?” He smiles when Tierney nods, “That’s awesome. You don’t think Marisol or Bobby will get upset if I talk to her do you?”</p>
<p>“They shouldn’t. Marisol has already said she didn’t feel the spark, and I know Lottie and Bobby are just friends." Gary’s face split into a wide grin for the first time in days it seemed. He gave Tierney a big bear hug. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Tier. You’re a great friend.” Tierney laughed as Gary walked off to find Lottie. Tierney took her glass of champagne and headed over to the swing. She just wanted to enjoy some quiet for a moment. She lay her head back against the cushions and listened to the cicadas in the night air. Her eyes remained closed as she felt the swing shift as someone sat down beside her. She felt a broad shoulder brush against hers and she breathed in that scent she knew so well. Her head tilted and lay against him, her small hand fit perfectly into his large one. Tierney kept her eyes closed for a moment before she spoke.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t’ sure you’d want to talk to me after last night.” She finally opened her eyes and looked up into those amber eyes that seemed to know her so well. She gave him a sad smile.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t sure you’d want to talk to me either.” He sighed heavily, “After the way our conversation ended…” His voice trailed off. “I know I didn’t say the right things.” Tierney moved away from him slightly and played with the pillow beside her. He used his finger to turn her face towards him. He needed to see her eyes. </p>
<p>Tierney’s chin trembled slightly, “You made your choice, Noah.” She finally met his eyes as a single tear rolled down her cheek. He gently brushed it away with his thumb and suddenly he was unable to resist her anymore. Noah crushed his lips against hers, tasting the salt from her tears. Tierney moaned softly, her hands gripping his shirt, holding on for dear life. </p>
<p>“Tierney,” he moaned against her mouth, his tongue meeting hers, tasting her, drinking her in like a man dying of thirst. “You’re all I want. I don’t want Hope.” Tierney bit his bottom lip, then caressed it with her tongue before pulling him back down to her lips hard. Noah pulled her onto his lap, his hands exploring every inch of her. She moaned against his mouth as his large hands cupped her breasts, gently pinching her nipples through her dress. Tierney ground her hips against his, earning a gasp from Noah as he gripped her hips, pulling her against him again as he raised his hips to hers. “Fuck, Tierney…” He panted against her neck as buried his face in her ample breasts, his hot mouth kissing her exposed flesh. “I want you so fucking bad.” Tierney heard the sound of laughter coming from somewhere else on the lawn and it was like someone threw a bucket of cold water on her. She suddenly pulled away and climbed off his lap. Noah, still dazed from their kisses, tried to pull her back to him. “Wait…why did you stop?” Tierney lifted a shaky hand to her swollen lips and shook her head.</p>
<p>“We shouldn’t have done that,” she whispered softly. She took a jagged breath and looked at Noah. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were swollen from his kisses and Noah thought he’d never seen anyone more beautiful in his entire life. </p>
<p>“Why not? It’s what we’ve both wanted since the moment we saw each other that first day.”</p>
<p>“I know, Noah, but…” she took another deep breath. “You’re still coupled with Hope and I am with Rocco.” Noah’s eyes flashed with anger. </p>
<p>“I thought you didn’t want me with Hope.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t…I don’t, but the fact remains you are coupled with her.” Noah’s jaw clinched as he looked down at his hands. </p>
<p>“What do you want from me, Tierney?” He looks at her, his amber eyes pleading. “I just want you.” Tierney felt as if her heart was shattering into a million pieces. </p>
<p>“I want you too,” she whispered softly. Noah cupped her face in his hands, his eyes searching hers. She leaned forward and kissed him again. This time the kiss is soft and gentle, the urgency of before having melted away. Noah felt his heart swell in his chest, this feeling was what he had been waiting for his whole life. Tierney was on the verge of tears again, but this time of happiness. Finally being in Noah’s arms was more than she had ever dreamed it could be. His passion for her was intoxicating and the way he kissed her was like no one had kissed her before. Rocco’s kisses had been skillful for sure, but Noah’s kisses…those were the things dreams were made of. She smiled against his lips, “You were worth waiting for.” He laughed softly, his lips brushing against her brow as he pulled her into his arms.</p>
<p>“Definitely worth the wait.” They sat there for a moment in silence simply enjoying being in each other’s arms. “What happens now?” Tierney lifts her head from his chest and sighs. </p>
<p>“I’m not sure. I mean we are coupled with other people.”</p>
<p>Noah frowns, “It was torture last night thinking of you with Rocco.” Tierney blushed and looked away from Noah’s gaze. “Did anything happen?” Tierney sighed and met his gaze again.</p>
<p>“We kissed,” Noah nodded in acceptance. “I was angry at you. I thought you wanted Hope. Did anything happen with her?” Noah shook his head.</p>
<p>“She tried, but I wasn’t interested.” Tierney couldn’t stop the smirk that spread across her face. Noah laughed, “Don’t get too smug about it.”</p>
<p>“Are you mad about Rocco?” Noah lets out a deep breath and shrugs.</p>
<p>“I’m not happy about it, but I understand. I’m not going to sit here and lie to you and say Hope and I haven’t fooled around.” Tierney shook her head and pulled away from him placing her hand against her temple.</p>
<p>“Please, stop. I don’t need details.” Noah blushes slightly, and smiles over at her.</p>
<p>“A few kisses and touches from her mean nothing to me. The simple touch of your hand in mine is enough to drive me insane.” Tierney looked into his amber eyes, and saw the passion and desire for her burning in their depths. “If you hadn’t have stopped us earlier I would have had you right here in the open in front of everyone.” Tierney’s cheeks flushed as her center ached for him. She kissed him again, her hand gripping his shirt, holding him tightly against her. </p>
<p>“I would have let you take me,” she whispered against his lips. Noah groaned softly and lay his head back against the cushion. </p>
<p>“It’s unfair what you do to me, Tierney.” She smiled against his ear, her hand unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt so her hands could roam against the hot and firm skin of his broad chest. Her fingers gently pinched his nipple causing him to gasp, and her to giggle. “If you don’t stop with your teasing I’m going to rip your clothes off and fuck you right here and I don’t give a damn who sees.” Tierney feigns shock.</p>
<p>“Why, Noah, I’m so shocked to hear such language from you.” His lips grazed her jaw as they found their way to the swell of her breast above the top of her dress. He nipped at her skin as he pulled down the top just enough to reveal a rosy pink tipped nipple. Noah flicked it with his tongue and Tierney had to bite down on her lip to keep from moaning too loudly.</p>
<p>“You’re so damn beautiful, Tierney.” He drew the stiff bud into his mouth and sucked before biting down gently. “I can’t wait to taste every inch of you.” </p>
<p>“We have to stop, Noah. If you don’t there won’t be any turning back,” Tierney gasped as she held his head in place. Just his mouth on her breast was about to bring her to the brink of an orgasm. The way she arched against him made it impossible for him to stop. She tasted too damn good and he wanted her for too damn long. His mouth continued to work its magic on her breast as his hand found its way underneath her dress. The moment his fingers touched between her legs she buried her face against his neck to keep her cries of passion muffled. Her center was already swollen from her desire and she was wet, so fucking wet he could feel it through her panties. His nimble fingers began to rub her gently as his mouth continued the assault on her breasts. Noah knew he should stop, but he vowed he wasn’t going to stop until he made her cum. Tierney rocked her hips against his hand as he continued to rub her. Noah tore his mouth from her breast to kiss her lips, eating her cries with his own mouth. “I’m so close, Noah,” she murmured against his mouth. He pulled her panties to the side and slipped his fingers into the wet folds of her sex easily finding her most sensitive nub. Noah flicked it gently then inserted one of his fingers as his thumb continued to rub her. That was all it took for her to cry out into his mouth as his finger continued to pump inside of her, her walls squeezing his finger as her orgasm took over her body. He reluctantly pulled his hand away and leaned down to kiss her bare breast once more before helping her cover herself back up. Tierney looked up at him, her eyes heavy with sated pleasure. “You’re pretty damn good at that.” Noah grinned down at her. </p>
<p>“I just couldn’t stop once I got started. I wanted to bring you pleasure.” Tierney ran her fingers through his hair and pulled his lips back to hers. </p>
<p>“Oh you definitely did.” She grinned up at him, “I could return the favor…” she let her voice trail off as her fingers gently brushed against Noah’s bulge in his pants. He bit his lip and moaned softly against her lips.</p>
<p>“I’ll let you when we can be somewhere more private.” Tierney frowned in concern.</p>
<p>“But that can’t be comfortable.”</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s not, trust me. I’ll have to head to the bathroom and take care of it.” Tierney grinned. </p>
<p>“I could go with you…” Noah practically growled as he kissed her again.</p>
<p>“If you follow me to the bathroom I’ll take you up against the wall before you have a chance to change your mind.” Tierney bit her bottom lip and flushed with desire again. </p>
<p>“Sounds good to me,” she breathes huskily as she nibbles on his ear. </p>
<p>“We can’t yet Tierney. It was risky for me to do what I just did to you without anyone noticing.” Tierney pouted, and Noah smiled down at her. “I know, but we have to be careful.” Suddenly they’re interrupted by the sound of Rocco’s voice calling out for Tierney.</p>
<p>“Tierney? Where did you go?” They quickly pulled apart and adjusted their clothes. Noah looks over at her and pulls her to him for one more kiss before he stands. Tierney’s eyes glance at the bulge still in his pants before they drift back up to Noah’s and he smiles down at her.</p>
<p>“That’s what you do to me, Tierney.” His finger traces her cheek, “I’ll dream of you tonight.” Before she can respond, Noah quickly heads upstairs as Rocco finds her on the swing. She smiles up at him, her cheeks still flushed from the moment of passion she’d shared with Noah. She prayed he didn’t suspect anything. </p>
<p>“There you are,” he smiled as he sat beside her. He puts his arm around her and pulls her against his chest. Tierney did her best to relax against him, but her mind was reeling from what just happened with Noah. He wanted her and only her, and her body was still singing after Noah expertly touched her. She was still thinking about the way his fingers glided over her when Rocco spoke and tore her from her fantasies. “Why were you hiding over here?” </p>
<p>She turned away from him and cleared her throat, “I just wanted a bit of quiet time.”</p>
<p>“I get that,” he nodded in understanding. “There’s so many different kinds of people here and different personalities. Sometimes it’s a lot to take in.” Tierney smiled up at him.</p>
<p>“You get me, Rocco.” He grinned down at her. She stretched and stood from the swing. “I’m going to go talk to some of the others.” She looked down at him and held out her hand. “Are you coming?” Rocco took her hand and together they walked over to the others. </p>
<p>	That night as everyone was getting ready for bed, Noah found Tierney alone in the bathroom.  Their eyes met in the mirror as Tierney was brushing her teeth. He came to stand beside her, reaching for his own toothbrush. He didn’t say anything as he began to brush his teeth as well. He inched closer to her till he was standing just slightly behind her. His hand caressed her backside before inching their way underneath the back of the tank top she wore. His fingers drew slow circles across her back and back down to across her stomach. Tierney closed her eyes, and found it hard to concentrate on brushing her teeth with his hands touching her like that. Tierney and Noah finished brushing their teeth about the same time. He looked around the bathroom to make sure no one else was around and he pulled Tierney back against him, his mouth nipping at the soft skin of her bare shoulder. She wrapped her arm around his neck, running her fingers through his hair. His hands snaked their way around her flat stomach and journeyed up under her shirt to cup her bare breasts.</p>
<p>“Next recoupling cannot come fast enough,” he growled into her ear. “Once you’re in my bed you may not be able to walk the next day. I’m giving you fair warning, Tierney.” She moaned as he pinched her nipples. </p>
<p>“I can’t wait…” she moaned huskily.  She turned in his arms and kissed his lips hungrily, his hands gripped her hips pulling her up against him, her legs wrapping around his waist. “We’ve got to stop before someone walks in and catches us.” Noah nibbled on her lips, his tongue tracing over them before devouring her again. They slowly pull away as Noah set her feet back onto the floor. </p>
<p>“I’m going to have to take a cold shower if I plan on getting any sleep tonight,” he whispers as he brushes her hair from her face. She smiles seductively.</p>
<p>“I wish I could take one with you,” Noah rolls his eyes and groans.</p>
<p>“Stop it, Tierney. You aren’t making this any easier.” He kisses her again softly.</p>
<p>“Hey, you’re the one who started this,” she runs her hands over his bare chest, her fingers brushing his nipples before she lowered her mouth to gently suck. </p>
<p>“Damn it,” he bit his lip, relishing the feel of her hot mouth on his skin. They jumped apart when they heard someone coming, both trying to straighten their clothes and smooth down their hair. Lottie stops when she sees them standing far apart, their skin flushed and guilty looks on their faces. She grins over at Tierney and gives her a wink.</p>
<p>“Sorry if I’m interrupting something.”</p>
<p>“Of course not, Lottie. We were just talking,” Tierney’s voice pitch was slightly higher than usual. Lottie laughed. </p>
<p>“You’re a terrible liar, babes.” Lottie looked over at Noah who wouldn’t meet her gaze. “I just forgot to take off my rings.” She explained as began to take them off and place them in her jewelry box. “I’ll be out of your hair in just a minute.”</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s okay. We were done here,” Noah smiles at Lottie. He looks at Tierney, the longing in his eyes easy to see. “Goodnight Tierney,” he whispers softly, his fingers brushing hers gently before he heads out the door. “Goodnight, Lottie.”</p>
<p>“Goodnight,” Lottie calls out. As soon as he’s out of the room, Lottie turns to Tierney with her mouth open in shock. “Spill!” Tierney blushes as she runs her brush through her hair.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Lottie laughs. </p>
<p>“I’ve already told you you’re a bad liar, hun. You may as well confess.” Tierney looks at Lottie for a moment and sighs. </p>
<p>“Fine, but you have to swear this doesn’t leave this room. You can’t even tell Bobby or Gary.” </p>
<p>“I swear,” she crosses her fingers over her heart. Tierney takes a deep breath and tells her what happened with Noah, leaving out some of the more intimate details. She squeals in excitement. “I’m so happy for you. I’m kind of bummed I let you have Noah so easily. That sexy librarian is a little devil,” she chuckled. “Who would have known?”</p>
<p>Tierney blushed as she thought about what Noah had done to her earlier that night, “He certainly knows what he’s doing Lottie.” She shakes her head to clear her thoughts and grabs Lottie’s hand, “What about you? How are things with you and Gary?” Lottie blushes but there’s a faint smile on her lips.</p>
<p>“Pretty good actually. We talked for a long time tonight. I’m hopeful,” she laughs at herself. “I never would have thought I’d ever say that.” Tierney gave her a warm hug.</p>
<p>“Maybe things are looking up for both of us.”</p>
<p>“Maybe,” she squeezes Tierney back. “We’d better get out there before someone comes looking for us.” When they entered the bedroom, Tierney’s eyes immediately found Noah’s. He smiled over at her as he lay with his back to Hope. He pressed his finger to his lips and blew her a kiss. She smiled and brushed her finger across her lips sending him one back. Noah grinned as he closed his eyes. Tierney climbed into bed beside Rocco who appeared to already be asleep. She was grateful for that. She didn’t know what she would have done if he’d still been awake and possibly wanting to continue what they had started earlier. They’d have to have a talk soon, but not tonight. Tierney yawned as she rolled onto her side. It had been a long day, and she was exhausted. She quickly fell asleep, her thoughts and heart filled with Noah.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Tierney woke the next morning, everyone else was still sound asleep. She sat up and lazily stretched, looking over at Noah’s still sleeping form across the room. His mouth hung open just a little, and the loud sound of his snoring told her he was still very much asleep. Her heart swelled causing her to laugh at herself. She knew she was a goner when a man could snore that loudly and she still thought he was the most gorgeous being on the planet. She quickly hopped out of bed and went to get ready for the day. Tierney had just finished getting ready when she heard a splash from downstairs. She hurried over to the terrace to look down on the lawn. She gasped in surprise when she saw two new guys playing around by the pool. Her heart jumped with excitement as she hurried into the room to wake the girls. She wanted them to have a bit of time to talk before the guys came down. Tierney gently shook Lottie’s shoulder and bent down to whisper in her ear.</p>
<p>“Lottie? Wake up.”</p>
<p>Lottie grumbled, “What is it, Tierney?”</p>
<p>“You have to get up and get dressed. There’s two new guys downstairs!” Lottie’s eyes open immediately and she sits up. </p>
<p>“Are they cute?”</p>
<p>“From what I could see, of course! Come on, help me wake up the other girls.” Lottie heads over to Hope, while Tierney wakes Priya and Marisol. They all giggle as they make their way to the changing room to get ready. In record time, they were all dressed and headed downstairs. Hope was at the front of the line, and Tierney decided to hover somewhere in the middle. She didn’t want to come off as too excited they were here.</p>
<p>	They were two gorgeous specimens. One was a tall Asian with dark hair, smoldering dark brown eyes, and the body of a God. Tierney’s eyes drank in the sight of him hungrily and was thankful Noah wasn’t there to witness her drooling. The other guy was not quite as tall as the other, but still very handsome. He was leaner, but still rocking a rock hard body. His long blonde hair hung wet across his shoulders from the dip he had taken in the pool. His blue eyes crinkled in the corners when he smiled, and that smile was infectious. They both grinned from ear to ear when they saw the girls approaching. The tall, dark haired one spoke first.</p>
<p>“My, my, my…look at all of you,” he gave them all a sexy once over. “I’m Lucas.” The other guy waves and gives a sexy wink.</p>
<p>“Hello, ladies. I’m Henrik.”</p>
<p>Hope bit her lip as she looked Lucas up and down, “So, what do you boys do?” Lucas starts to answer, but Marisol cuts him off.</p>
<p>“How are we coming across with the public?” Priya licks her lips seductively.</p>
<p>“How much can you bench press?”</p>
<p>The guys look at each other, their amusement evident on their faces. The girls didn’t seem to give them a chance to get a word in yet. Henrik laughed as he spoke to Lucas.</p>
<p>“I knew they’d be a handful, but this is something else.” A faint smile plays across Lucas’s lips as he looks back at the girls. Lottie’s eyes twinkled wickedly as she smiled at Henrik.</p>
<p>“I’ll show you who’s a handful.”</p>
<p>Henrik gives her a sexy grin, “Oh, you’re even feistier in person. I like it.” He looks around at the other girls, “I feel like we’ve gotten to know you all a little bit, watching you on TV.”</p>
<p>Lucas grinned, “It’s been quite exciting.” His eyes locked onto Tierney’s and she felt as though they were burning into her. She shifted uncomfortably, wondering just how much the public saw between her and Noah the night before. She had completely forgotten about the cameras. She felt her cheeks begin to burn and she looked away. </p>
<p>“What have you seen?” Marisol asked.</p>
<p>“Oh, all sorts. I’d say some of the sneaky kisses are probably the most entertaining,” he winks as he looks around at the others. Lottie and Tierney glance at each other but both remain quiet. Priya frowns.</p>
<p>“Sneaky kisses? Who’s been doing that?”</p>
<p>Lucas shrugged, “That’s not our place to say.” Hope’s eyes had yet to leave Lucas. She nodded and smiled.</p>
<p>“I totally agree Lucas.” He gave her a half smile, but his eyes always seemed to find their way back to Tierney. Priya shrugged her shoulders.</p>
<p>“Anyway, what do you guys do?”</p>
<p>“I’m a physiotherapist,” Lucas answered. Tierney gave him a sexy smile.</p>
<p>“So you give excellent massages, then?” Desire flares in his deep brown eyes, and he give her a wicked smiled.</p>
<p>“I’ve had not complaints so far. I’m also good at giving people a real good stretch.” Priya inches closer to Lucas, her fingers brushing his arm. </p>
<p>“Perhaps you could show us some exercises later?” Before he had a chance to respond, Henrik spoke.</p>
<p>“I’m a climbing and wilderness survival instructor.” Lottie licked her lips and sighed.</p>
<p>“That explains the body…” her voice trailed off and Henrik gave her a wink. </p>
<p>“It just comes naturally. Climbing is all about pulling up your own body weight, after all. Plus, spending time outdoors is always good for you.”</p>
<p>“What are you interested in?” Marisol asked. Henrik gives her a confused look.</p>
<p>“Um, climbing…” his voice trails off.  Marisol rolls her eyes and laughs. </p>
<p>“Well, of course, but what else?”</p>
<p>Henrik smiles, “Anything outdoors. Hiking, camping, water sports, pretty much anything like that.”</p>
<p>“Rugged,” Lottie grins. “I like it.” Henrik blushes slightly. </p>
<p>“It’s really the best kind of life you can lead, I think.” Lucas cleared his throat to pull the attention back to him. </p>
<p>“I also like water sports, but I’m more into rowing.”</p>
<p>“That sounds kind of romantic,” Tierney smiled, twirling her hair with her finger. Lucas gives her a sexy smile.</p>
<p>“Oh, it definitely can be. Just find the right lake or river…” he paused for effect. “There’s nothing better.” He looked around at the others, “I’ve done my fair share of competitive rowing too, but give me a simple two-person rowboat and the right girl any day.” He winked at Tierney. Their conversation was interrupted when the boys found them.</p>
<p>“Oi, oi, who do we have here?” Gary asked as he approached. A friendly smile plastered across his face. Everyone turned and saw all of the guys heading their way. Rocco walked up to Tierney and wrapped his arm possessively around her waist. She met Noah’s eyes, and she could tell he was not happy to see Rocco’s arm around her like that. Tierney gave him a reassuring smile, pressing her finger to her lips. He grinned over at her, and returned the kiss, giving her a sexy wink before returning his attention to the new guys. Henrik grinned as he reached his hand out to greet them all.</p>
<p>“Alright boys. I’m Henrik.” Bobby shook his hand and gave him a friendly smile.</p>
<p>“What’s cracking?” </p>
<p>“I’m Lucas,” he smiled. The rest of the guy’s crowd around the new guys, blocking the girls from their view. </p>
<p>Rocco’s smile was friendly enough, but he wasn’t venturing far from Tierney’s side, “I hope you don’t mind us butting in. We just want to get to know the new guys.” Tierney gave his arm a reassuring squeeze, and Rocco smiled back.</p>
<p>“Why don’t we head over the fire pit where we can sit and get to know each other better?” Gary suggested. Bobby looked over at Henrik as everyone made their way to the fire pit.</p>
<p>“Has anyone ever told you that you look like Thor’s little brother?” Everyone laughs as they settle in at the fire pit. Gary purposefully sat in between Lucas and Henrik. Rocco sat on the outer edge of the group, and reached his hand out to Tierney.</p>
<p>“Babe, come sit with me.” She gives him a smile as she takes his hand, settling down on Rocco’s lap. Noah keeps his attention on the new guys, but Tierney could see his eyes cutting over to her ever so often. Hope sat beside Lucas, making sure she was close enough their legs touched if either of them moved even an inch. Gary slapped Henrik’s knee as if they had been friends for years.</p>
<p>“Ok, lads. What’s your usual type?”</p>
<p>Lucas laughs, “Straight to the point, huh?” Gary grins.</p>
<p>“What can I say? I like to be direct.”</p>
<p>Henrik decides to speak next, “I like a girl that’s outgoing, adventurous, and doesn’t take herself too seriously.” He glances and Lottie, “Honestly, the last few girls I’ve dated have been brunettes. Being from Sweden where almost everyone is blonde, I guess I developed a thing for dark hair.” He shrugged, “I also kind of have a thing for tattoos. Especially ones that have a lot of thought put into them.” He winks at Lottie who gives him a half smile. Gary frowns a bit, but turns his attention to Lucas.</p>
<p>“What about you?”</p>
<p>“His name is Lucas, Gary.” Marisol rolls his eyes. </p>
<p>“I’ve only just met him Marisol. Do you expect me to immediately remember his name?” Lucas slaps Gary on the back companionably.</p>
<p>“It’s fine. I quite understand.” He gives Gary a small smile before continuing, “My type…” He taps his finger against his chin, “I guess I’m used to girls who know what they want from life and go out and get it.” Hope grins up at him, biting her lip seductively. “I usually go for blondes, I can’t lie.” Hope’s smile falls into a frown. “I like it when a girl knows how to dress to impress.” Lucas shrugged, “Honestly though, I don’t stick to some rigid type format.” </p>
<p>“Alright,” Gary nods. “That was an easy question. Does anyone else have one?” Bobby raises his hand as if he’s in school.</p>
<p>“I do.” He grins over at the new guys. “What’s your numbers?” Tierney’s mouth falls open in surprise at Bobby’s very personal question. Lucas blushes slightly, but Henrik looks confused by the question.</p>
<p>Priya grins, “Ohh, spicy.”</p>
<p>“Why do you need to know that?” Henrik asked. Gary grins.</p>
<p>“It’s all in good fun. Why? Are you ashamed?” Henrik shrugs. </p>
<p>“Um, ok? 0-7-8…” he begins, but Marisol cuts him off. </p>
<p>“Wait,” Marisol frowns in confusion. “Which one is it?”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Henrik asked, looking even more confused. </p>
<p>“Bruv, are you giving us your phone number?” Gary asked with a laugh. </p>
<p>“Well, yes. You asked for our numbers…” Lucas shook his and laughs at his new friend. </p>
<p>“Um, Henrik? They meant sexual partners.” Henrik’s cheeks blush and he laughs, embarrassed.</p>
<p>“Oh! Ok, I thought that seemed a little odd.” He shook his head, “It’s thirteen for me.” </p>
<p>“Pretty average,” Marisol shrugs, Henrik nods with a grin.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it just happens. I’ve never really put much thought into it.”</p>
<p>“Fair enough,” Gary nods and turns to Lucas, “What about you, Lucas?”</p>
<p>Lucas hesitates, “I don’t like to kiss and tell. It all seems a tad vulgar.”</p>
<p>Tierney smiles over at Lucas, “You don’t have to say if you don’t want to.” He returns her smile but Gary frowns at her. </p>
<p>“What? Where’s the fun in that? Tell us!”</p>
<p>Lucas sighs and rolls his eyes, “Fine. My magic number is seven.” Tierney gives him a wink.</p>
<p>“That’s a good number.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” he grins at Tierney. “I thought it was respectable.” He looks around at everyone else, “I’m not the kind of guy that beds everything that walks.” His eyes dart to Gary before returning to the others in the group. </p>
<p>“So,” Noah leaned forward placing his elbows on his knees. “Time for the really big question, guys. Who do you fancy?” Bobby puts his arm around Noah and grins. </p>
<p>“Noah! You actually spoke.”</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes at Bobby, “I speak when I have something to say.” </p>
<p>“I’d forgotten how silky smooth your voice was…” Bobby bats his eyes at Noah. “It’s so deep and rich, Noah.” Noah grins over at him and gently pushes him away. </p>
<p>“Settle down, Bobby,” he glances over at Tierney with a sly smile. He turns his attention back to Lucas and Henrik, “So, who do you fancy?”</p>
<p>“I’ll go first,” Lucas smiles. Hope sits up straighter, throwing her braids over her shoulder. Lucas looks directly at Tierney, “For me, it’s Tierney. 100%” Hope scowled over at Tierney and crossed her arm over her chest angrily. “You’re definitely the type of woman I go for, and I’d love to get to know you better.” Tierney’s cheeks instantly flush. She looks between Noah, who she could see was not happy, and Rocco who also had a deep frown on his face. She didn’t know what to do or say. She gave Lucas a shy smile. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Lucas. We’ll see what happens,” was all she could think to say. Lucas gave her a satisfied grin. Tierney glances over at Noah and gives him a small shrug. He gives her a soft smile, then they both turned their attention to Henrik how had yet to answer. He was looking at Lottie the entire time with a smitten look on his handsome face.</p>
<p>“It’s definitely Lottie for me,” he grins, and Lottie can’t hide the smile on her face. Gary crosses his arms and his frown deepens. “She’s my type all over.” Henrik blatantly looks Lottie up and down, and Lottie blushes from head to toe under his gaze. Bobby grins.</p>
<p>“You’re a brave soul if you’re looking to tame the wild beast.” Lottie elbows Bobby in the side playfully. “What? I’m just warning the fella about the kind of girl he’s chosen.” Gary was sitting back in his seat, suddenly quiet. Lottie glances his way and gives him a soft smile that seems to perk him up slightly. </p>
<p>“Well boys, looks like we’ve all got some competition. Are you prepared for it, Rocco?”</p>
<p>Rocco’s arm tightens its grip on Tierney’s waist, “Always…” He smiles cockily, “Besides, I don’t think these guys are a real threat.” Tierney frowns down at Rocco, and he avoids her gaze. Lucas and Henrik don’t seem to take any offence. </p>
<p>“Right, then. I guess we should give you a tour of the Villa.” Gary stands and the group starts to follow them inside the Villa. Noah hangs back, waiting for Tierney to walk with him into the Villa with the others. He leans down, his breath warm on her ear.</p>
<p>“You look delicious today, Tierney.” She shivered, every nerve in her body responding to the mere sound of his voice, his breath on her body. He stayed close for a moment, clearly breathing in her scent. He found it absolutely intoxicating. Noah’s lips brushed her jawline before he pulled away. She looked into his amber eyes, and it was all she could do not to pull him to her and crush her lips to his. </p>
<p>“So do you,” she whispered, biting her lip as her eyes traveled down his long frame. His fingers grazed down her back his large hand giving her butt an affectionate squeeze. Tierney giggled softly as her own hand grabbed his butt in return. He grinned down at her before they pulled their hands off each other and continued to follow the group around the Villa. Once the tour was over, the majority of the group headed to the pool, but Tierney found Lottie laying on one of the daybeds. She smiled as she approached.</p>
<p>“What’s up babe?” Lottie smiles at Tierney over her sunglasses. </p>
<p>“Just relaxing.” She’s silent for a moment, “What do you think of the new guys?”</p>
<p>Tierney sighs, “They’re pretty hot.” Lottie bites her lip as she watches them from across the lawn.</p>
<p>“Yes they are.” She turns to Tierney with a please look, “I’m proud of you for getting us all up to go meet the boys. Not everyone would have.”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>“What do you think of Lucas? He said he fancies you most.” Tierney blushed and looks away with a shrug. </p>
<p>“He’s definitely handsome, but…”</p>
<p>“You’re still into Noah?” Tierney nodded and grinned. </p>
<p>“Yeah. That sexy librarian is all I can think about lately.”</p>
<p>Lottie laughed, “Did you see Hope’s face when Lucas said your name? She was certain he was going to choose her. It was beautiful!” Tierney laughed heartily.</p>
<p>“Yes! I loved it.” When their laughter died down, Tierney gave Lottie a knowing look. “How are you feeling about Henrik? That sexy Swede has a major thing for you.” She gives Tierney a sly grin.</p>
<p>“Yeah, he does.”</p>
<p>“Well…what do you think of him?” Lottie shrugged one shoulder.</p>
<p>“He’s hot, that’s for sure. I’m still feeling Gary though.” Tierney nodded in understanding. </p>
<p>“Yeah, Gary was clearly not happy when Henrik said he was into you.” Lottie’s cheeks blushed. </p>
<p>“Rocco and Noah seemed a bit upset when Lucas said your name. Bobby too if we’re being honest.” Tierney rolled her eyes. </p>
<p>“Come on, Lottie…”</p>
<p>“What? It’s the truth.”</p>
<p>“Bobby and I are just friends.”</p>
<p>“I know that babe, but it doesn’t change the fact that he wishes you were more than that.” Tierney felt her heart ache a little at the thought. Bobby was super sweet and a really good friend, but she just didn’t have any romantic feelings for him. If Noah hadn’t been in the Villa, who knows what might have happened between them. Lottie could see Tierney torturing herself with her thoughts, “Don’t do that to yourself, hun. You can’t help how you feel or don’t feel for someone. Bobby knows that. He knows friendship is as far as it’s going to go with you two.” Tierney gives her a watery smile, as she’s on the verge of tears at the thought of hurting Bobby. She takes a deep breath and manages to calm herself down. “That’s it, deep breaths,” Lottie soothes as she strokes Tierney’s back. </p>
<p>“Thanks, Lottie. I’m so glad I have you here.” Tierney gave her a quick hug as Rocco approached them. He sat down beside Tierney not saying anything at first. Lottie stretches and stands up from the bed with a smirk. </p>
<p>“I’m going to go see a man about a thing…” she says as she heads over to where the others were by the pool. Tierney laughs softly as they watch her walk away. Rocco lays back against the pillows and pulls Tierney to lay beside him. She rests her head on his chest and listens to him breath. She could tell he wanted to talk about something.</p>
<p>“What’s up, Rocco?”</p>
<p>His fingers trace lightly up and down her back, “Just thinking about how funny life can be.”</p>
<p>“How so?”</p>
<p>“One minute, everything is perfect. You have a beautiful woman in your arms, living life in a beautiful Villa in Spain. Everything is just…perfect.” He takes a deep breath, “Then everything changes.” Tierney laughs softly.</p>
<p>“Something tells me you’re referring to the two new guys.” He smiles down at her and kisses her head gently. </p>
<p>“You’re very astute, Tierney.” Tierney sits up on the bed beside him so she can look at him better.</p>
<p>“Are you jealous of Lucas?”</p>
<p>Rocco looks away, a frown on his handsome face, “Of course not.” Tierney smiles as she takes his hand.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to be jealous of Lucas. He’s an attractive man, that’s true.” Rocco’s jealousy was etched in his handsome features. “How did you think we felt when Priya entered the Villa? Every one of you guys flocked and fawned over her. It doesn’t feel good, I know.” Rocco blushed slightly and sighed.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it doesn’t feel so good now that the shoe is on the other foot.” He reaches out to caress Tierney’s cheek. “I just can’t bear the thought of someone else coming in here and taking you away. I truly think we have something special, Tierney.” She looks down at her hands, unable to meet his eyes. How could she tell him it was Noah she wanted? Tierney took a deep breath and looked up to meet Rocco’s gaze. </p>
<p>“Rocco,” she begins, but before she had a chance to say anything his lips were on hers. She kissed him back, but not with the passion she once had. Rocco didn’t seem to notice. He looked down at her with a satisfied smile on his face. </p>
<p>“You don’t have to say anything, Tierney.” Tierney was about to speak again when someone’s phone beeped. Priya yelled.</p>
<p>“I got a text!” Everyone made their way over to the auburn haired beauty. Once they were all gathered, Priya read the text.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Islanders, new boys Lucas and Henrik have each chosen three girls to take on a date.                                              The girls chosen are…</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>	Everyone stood there in silence waiting for the rest of the text. This time, Hope’s phone beeps She grins as she reads.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Hope, Lucas has chosen you to go on a date.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>She throws her hair over her shoulder and looks smugly at the other girls. “He’s got great taste.” She frowns when Tierney’s phone beeps next.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Tierney, Henrik has chosen you to go on a date.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Tierney looks around at the other Islanders. Both Noah and Rocco were standing there with their arms crossed over their chest, their displeasure evident on their handsome faces. She gives Noah a reassuring smile before doing the same to Rocco. “I guess I need to go get ready.” She quickly turned and followed Hope upstairs to get dressed. Neither girls spoke as they got ready for their dates. Tierney was ready first. She wasn’t one to put too much time into her makeup unless it was for a very special occasion. She’d barely wore any since she entered the Villa, and that hadn’t hindered her yet. She ran a brush through her abundant dark brown waves before applying a bit of lip gloss. Tierney tugged at the top of her sleek black pantsuit. The halter style top dipped into a dramatic V all the way down to her stomach with two thin straps crisscrossing her back. She felt sexy and powerful when she wore that outfit. When she left the changing room for the bedroom, Rocco was there waiting for her. His mouth fell open when he looked at her. She was breathtaking. Rocco’s green eyes drank her in hungrily, and Tierney could see his desire in his eyes. </p>
<p>“You’re gorgeous.” She gave him a sexy smile. </p>
<p>“Right back at ya,” he grinned sexily as he walked up to her and pulled her by her waist against his hard bare chest. </p>
<p>“So you’re going on a date with Henrik?” Tierney shrugged.</p>
<p>“Looks like it.”</p>
<p>“How are you feeling about it?”</p>
<p>Tierney smiled, placing her hands on his muscled arms, “It’s nice to be asked.” Rocco nodded.</p>
<p>“I’m sure it is.” He leaned in a kissed the corner of her mouth, “And just so you know, I’m not salty about him asking you on a date. He obviously wants to get to know the most beautiful girl in the Villa.” He winks down at her, “You go and have fun.” Tierney gives him a warm smile.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Rocco. I’ll see you in a bit.” Tierney gives him a wave over her shoulder as she walked away. When she got downstairs she sees Noah over on the daybeds alone. His eyes are on hers the moment she walked onto the lawn. His amber eyes looked her up and down as if he could eat her alive. Tierney smiles over at him, gently kisses her finger, and gives him a small wave as she turns and heads out the door to meet Henrik.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>	Tierney was driven to a lovely vineyard. She had butterflies in her stomach as she approached a small table for two set up beside one of the hills of the Spanish countryside. A few yards away, she saw Lucas sitting at another table waiting for Hope. Henrik stood and smiled at Tierney as she approached, his blue eyes looking her up and down. He leans in to give her a kiss on the cheek.</p>
<p>“Thank you for coming, Tierney.” He held onto her hands, spreading her arm out to get another look at her. “Wow, you look amazing. I’m really looking forward to getting a little one on one time with you.” </p>
<p>Tierney laughed, “Thank you for inviting me Henrik. You really know how to make a girl feel special.”</p>
<p>“It’s part of my game plan,” he winks as he pulls out her chair for her to sit down with him. He pours them both a glass of red wine and pops an olive into his mouth. “Seriously though, it’s kind of weird coming in here like this. We already know so much about you. I can’t believe I’m sitting across from you, you know? It’s like you’re a regular celebrity already.” Tierney chokes on her wine.</p>
<p>“What? I’m no celebrity, trust me.”</p>
<p>“Trust me, you are. The people seem to really like you so far.” </p>
<p>“Really?” Tierney smiles down at her glass of wine before taking a sip. She gives him a curious look. “What do you want to get from this experience, Henrik?”</p>
<p>“Ohh, coming in with the hard questions first.” He laughs, “I think I’m mainly just looking to have a laugh and just see what happens. If I happen to find an intensely meaningful relationship, then all the better.” He pauses to take a sip of his wine, “That would be great, but I really just want to experience a deep and personal journey with another human being.” He gives her a smile as he shrugs, “Whatever happens happens I suppose. Hell, even if all I get out of this is a great tan it’ll be worth it.” Tierney laughs with him. </p>
<p>“That’s a positive way to look at it.”</p>
<p>“This is fun, ask me something else.”</p>
<p>“Ok, what do you think of the other Islanders?”</p>
<p>“There’s other Islanders?” He grins, “Ever since I saw you, I thought you were the only woman in the world.” Tierney rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t help but laugh at Henrik’s over the top flirting. He looks pleased to be bringing a smile to her face. “Honestly though, I was worried Gary was going to be kind of prickly. Now that I’ve met him I think he’s a pretty stand up dude. Bobby and Ibrahim both look like they’re the kind of guys I can get on well with. Noah’s pretty quiet, so I’m not sure about him yet. Rocco,” he pauses before he continues. “He’s a hard one to read.”</p>
<p>“What about the girls?”</p>
<p>He takes another sip of his wine, “I think Priya seems pretty cool. She’s the kind of person you can easily spend the summer just hanging out with. Lottie…” he smiles a little as he talks about her, “She’s got this whole thing going on where she’s really mean and tough, but it’s only because she’s got lots of love for her friends. I really respect that. I’m not sure it’s what I truly want in a partner, but I still think it’s great.” Tierney glances over at Hope and Lucas. She’s clearly flirting hard, and Lucas looks like he’s just taking it all in stride. He’s smiling at her, but he doesn’t seem to be joining in on whatever Hope is saying. She turns her attention back to Henrik. “I guess I’m more of a homebody. I mean, I do like to go out and dance and party, but I also love to just stay at home and cuddle with a good book by the fire.”</p>
<p>“I love the idea of a wood cabin. Snow on the windowsill, two steaming cups of cocoa, snow covered hiking boots by the door, no one for miles around…” her voice trails off as she stares off into the distance.</p>
<p>“Oh, I don’t live in a wood cabin. I mean, I don’t live in a city either, but…” his voice trails off. Tierney looks down at her wineglass. </p>
<p>“Oh, that’s a bit of a disappointment.” She takes a deep breath and looks back up at him with a smile. He gives her a sexy grin.</p>
<p>“I can easily take you to that cabin anytime though,” he reached across the table and brushed his fingers along hers. “I’d love to.” Tierney takes another long drink from her wineglass. Henrik sit’s back and smiles, “So, what do you do? Not, like what do you do for a living, I know you’re a photographer. I mean what is your typical evening like?”</p>
<p>“Honestly I’m a homebody. I like to be at home with a nice bottle of wine and a good book.” He perks up at the mention of books. </p>
<p>“Nice! What do you like to read?”</p>
<p>“All sorts of things. Fiction is probably my favorite though.” </p>
<p>“I love to read too, but I usually prefer nonfiction. I just don’t have much time for it. I’ve been working on this one book about the origin of life for like two years now.”</p>
<p>“Two years?” Tierney gasps, nearly spitting out her wine. “Are you serious?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely! It’s so bizarre, but I love it.” He frowns as the producers signal him from behind the camera, “I could talk to you all day, but I think we’re out of time.” He gets up from his chair and moves to pull Tierney’s back so she can get up. He takes her hand as she stands. “Thank you for a lovely date, Tierney.” She smiles up at him and gives him a soft kiss on the cheek.</p>
<p>“Thank you for inviting me Henrik. I had a lovely time.” Tierney gives his hand a squeeze as she turns and heads back to the Villa. </p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Bobby spots Tierney the moment she steps onto the lawn. He runs over to her with a grin, “Hey Tierney. How was your date?”</p>
<p>“It was nice, actually. Henrik is a sweetheart.” Bobby’s smile falters a bit, “Did I miss anything while I was away?”</p>
<p>“Nah,” he waves his hand dismissively. “It was mainly just us chatting about the new boys. You know, who was their type, and blah, blah, blah.” He leaned in close to Tierney to whisper in her ear. “Just so you know, Rocco and Noah weren’t happy you were off on a date with one of the new boys.” Tierney laughs and gives him a playful swat. </p>
<p>“Oh, stop.”</p>
<p>“It’s true, lass. Both of those lads seem to be beside themselves wondering if handsome Henrik was going to steal your heart.” Bobby’s hazel eyes sparkled with mischief. “Well?”</p>
<p>“Well what?”</p>
<p>“Did he steal your heart?”</p>
<p>Tierney rolled her eyes, “No he did not, Bobby.” He grinned as he threw his arm over her shoulders. </p>
<p>“You’re going to make two men over there very happy.” He kept his arm around her shoulder as they walked over to where everyone else was sitting. Noah gave Tierney a big smile, his eyes telling her just now much he had missed her while she was away. Rocco immediately went to her and gave her a big hug before kissing her cheek. </p>
<p>“Glad to have you back, beautiful. How was your date?” Before Tierney had a chance to respond, her phone beeped. </p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Tierney, Lucas has chosen you for his final date of the evening.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>“Wait a minute,” Hope frowned. “You get to go on another date with one of the new guys?”</p>
<p>“Isn’t that what the text said, Hope?” Lottie sent her an annoyed glance. Hope glared at Lottie but said nothing. Lottie’s phone beeped.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Lottie, Henrik has chosen you for his final date of the evening.</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Lottie’s cheeks flushed, her pleasure evident on her beautiful face. “I guess we both need to get ready.” She stood up, wrapped her arm through Tierney’s and smiled. “You’re already beautiful, but you can keep me company while I change.” Tierney sends Rocco and Noah an apologetic smile.</p>
<p>“I guess I’ll see you all later.” She lets Lottie pull her to the changing room. Once they were inside and Lottie was choosing something to wear, Tierney sat down at one of the vanities to touch up her lip gloss and run her brush through her hair again. </p>
<p>“How was your date with Henrik, Tier?”</p>
<p>“It was nice actually. He’s super sweet.” Lottie emerged from her closet in a short black halter dress. It hugged her curves in all the right places and accentuated her full breasts. Tierney whistled as Lottie grinned and posed for her. “You’re so hot babe! Henrik won’t know what hit him!” Lottie giggled as she brushed her hair and touched up her make up.</p>
<p>“Thanks babe.” Lottie stood up and put her arm around Tierney’s shoulders. “Those boys won’t know what hit them.” They laughed as they made their way downstairs to the car. It wasn’t long before they were once again back at the vineyard. The girls held hands as they approached the boys. Tierney gave Lottie’s hand a squeeze before releasing her hand.</p>
<p>“Good luck, Lottie. Have fun.”</p>
<p>“You too, hun.” Lottie smiled as she approached Henrik and Tierney took a deep breath as she approached Lucas. He looked even more handsome than before with the bright Spanish sun setting behind him, the light breeze blowing his shirt open to show a large portion of his beautifully sculpted chest. His brown eyes stare down at her intently and he smiles as she approaches.</p>
<p>“Wow…” He looks down Tierney’s body, his appreciation of her appearance very apparent. “I’m at a loss for words, Tierney. You’re stunning.” Lucas leans over and places a kiss on her cheek before pulling her chair out for her to sit. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Lucas. I can’t believe I was chosen by both you and Henrik for a date today. Aren’t I a lucky girl?” Lucas grins as he pours them both a glass of white wine.<br/>
“I think we’re the lucky ones. You agreed to come on the dates with us.”</p>
<p>“Of course I did. I wouldn’t turn down the opportunity to get to know you both.” Lucas grinned as he popped a piece of bread and cheese into his mouth. He looked around at the countryside and vineyard surrounding them. </p>
<p>“Isn’t this place amazing?”</p>
<p>“It’s absolutely beautiful,” she smiled as she looked around as well. “I’ve never been to a vineyard before. Have you?”</p>
<p>He blushes and nods, “Yes.” He seems hesitant to elaborate. He takes a deep breath, “My family is…well, we’re pretty well off I guess you could say.”</p>
<p>“So you’re used to all of this opulence?”</p>
<p>“Well, we traveled quite a bit. I’ve been a lot of places, seen some beautiful things.”</p>
<p>“Then I suppose the 50,000£ prize at the end of this show isn’t why you’re here if your family is so well off.” He shakes his head.</p>
<p>“I don’t need the money. I’m here because I haven’t found love yet. I thought maybe being in here, away from the job, away from other distractions I might have better luck.” He blushes as he takes another sip of wine. Tierney gives him a warm smile.</p>
<p>“Good. That’s what I was hoping you’d say.” Lucas breathes a sigh of relief. </p>
<p>“I’m so glad you said that. I was afraid it was going to turn you off from me.”</p>
<p>Tierney shakes her head, “No. I don’t judge you.” They sit for a moment in silence before Lucas speaks again.</p>
<p>“Can I ask you a question?”</p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p>“How are you feeling about Rocco?” Tierney blushed as she sat back in her seat. </p>
<p>“You don’t mess around do you?”</p>
<p>Lucas shrugs, “We can chat a bit about other things first if you prefer. Just work our way up to the important stuff.” He takes another drink, “I’m just trying to see where I stand, really.”</p>
<p>Tierney clears her throat and finally meets Lucas’s eyes, “Rocco and I are getting along well. I like him.”</p>
<p>“What about Noah?” his eyes never waiver. They remain locked with hers. Tierney feels her face flush with heat. </p>
<p>“Noah…Noah is special,” she whispers. Lucas looks down at the table and sighs.</p>
<p>“That’s what I thought,” Lucas sits back in his chair. He studies Tierney for a moment, and she squirmed a bit in her chair under his penetrating gaze. A smile begins to tug at his perfect mouth, “I’m not one to back away from a challenge though.” He winks at Tierney as he popped an olive in his mouth. “Here’s another question. When you think about the person you want to end with, what kind of mental image do you get?”</p>
<p>Tierney frowned in confusion, “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Well, do you imagine them sitting on a bus, or on a plane, or in bed?”</p>
<p>“That’s an interesting question. Why do you ask?”</p>
<p>He grins, “Answer it first, then I’ll explain why I’m asking.”</p>
<p>“I guess I would picture them in my kitchen at home. I enjoy cooking and baking, and I imagine whoever I’m with in the kitchen with me.”</p>
<p>“Interesting,” he rubs his thumb over his bottom lip, and Tierney couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like to run her tongue along that same path. Tierney waits for him to explain, but he remains silent. </p>
<p>“Well? Why does that matter?”</p>
<p>“It’s just something a mate of mine said to me before I came here. He said you can tell if you’re compatible with a person by how you picture your ideal partner.” He shrugged, “Like, let’s say one person thinks about their future partner and imagine a quiet walk on a beach, but another person imagines theirs in a fancy club. Those two people probably aren’t going to get along in the long term.”</p>
<p>“Ok,” she nods in understanding. “So what do you imagine?”</p>
<p>He winks, “I think I’ll keep that to myself for now.”</p>
<p>Tierney eyes him suspiciously, “Ok. I guess if you’re into mind games…”</p>
<p>He holds up his hands in defense, “It’s not a mind game. I just need to hang onto a little bit of mystery don’t I?”</p>
<p>Tierney laughs, “If you say so.” </p>
<p>“Anyway, I think our time is just about up.” He walks around the table to pull out Tierney’s chair. Lucas takes Tierney’s hand to help her up. He steps in closer to her. “Thank you for coming out on this date. It’s been really great, Tierney.” She leans in and gives him a kiss on the cheek. His cheek is smooth and his aftershave even smells expensive. </p>
<p>“Thank you for asking me.” She turns to leave, but Lucas still has a hold on her hand. He pulls her back gently and she turns back to him.</p>
<p>“At the end of the day, I’m only here because I want to find the right person for me.” He looks down at Tierney’s hand still in his, his thumb gently rubs the back of her hand. “I know its early days and everything, but I really feel like that might happen.” Tierney and Lucas stared at each other for a moment before he smiled and released her hand. “Thanks again, Tierney.”</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>	When Tierney entered the Villa she searched the lawn for Noah, but he wasn’t around. She found Lottie and the girls over by the bean bags talking. When she approached, Lottie, Marisol, and Priya welcomed her back, but Hope sat there quiet. </p>
<p>“There’s the girl of the hour,” Priya grins up at up at Tierney. “The one girl who got dates with both of the guys.”</p>
<p>Tierney grinned, “Who went on a date with who?”</p>
<p>“Lucas took Hope, Marisol, and you,” Lottie said. “Henrik took you, Priya, and me.”</p>
<p>Priya grinned, “I’m all about Henrik. He’s a bit of me, no doubt.”</p>
<p>Lottie shrugged, “I’m not really into this whole wilderness man thing he’s got going on, but I have to admit I enjoyed the date a lot more than I thought I was going to.” Priya looked over at Tierney.</p>
<p>“What did you think Tierney?”</p>
<p>“He’s definitely…interesting?” She laughed, and shrugged her shoulders. </p>
<p>“It doesn’t sound like there are huge sparks there,” Lottie laughed. “What about Lucas?”</p>
<p>“Lucas and I had a great time,” Hope chimed in. “I think we really hit it off.” Tierney rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“Really? It looked like he was bored out of his mind from where I was sitting.” Hope glared at Tierney, standing up from the bean bag she was sitting in. </p>
<p>“You don’t know anything Tierney. You think every guy in this place is wrapped around your little finger don’t you?” Tierney stands up and faces Hope. </p>
<p>“No, I don’t actually. I do however have a problem with you.” Lottie quickly stands and gets in between the two girls. </p>
<p>“Alright, guys, that’s enough.” Marisol pulls Hope away. </p>
<p>“Come, on Hope. Let’s go over to the daybeds and have a chat.” Hope continues to glare but let’s Marisol pull her away. Lottie barks out a laugh and puts an arm around Tierney’s waist.</p>
<p>“Damn, I love you Tierney.” Tierney laughs and rubs her face in aggravation. </p>
<p>“Ugh! She’s such a pain in the ass.” Priya waves her hand in Hope’s direction.</p>
<p>“Forget about her, hun. I want to know if you would go for either of the new boys over Rocco.” Tierney sat back down in one of the chairs and sighed. </p>
<p>“I don’t think so.”</p>
<p>“You’re so damn loyal, Tierney.” Priya shook her head.</p>
<p>“I take it, you’d choose Henrik over Ibrahim.” </p>
<p>Priya bit her bottom lip and looked guilty, “Maybe. Henrik is so much more open and outgoing. Ibrahim is gorgeous to look at, but sometimes I feel like it’s so hard to have a conversation with him.”</p>
<p>	At that moment, Lucas and Henrik return to the Villa. They make their way over to the bean bags and grin at the girls.</p>
<p>“Hello, ladies. What did we miss?” Henrik asked. </p>
<p>Lucas smiled, “Were you talking about us?” The girls looked at each other for a moment, then burst out laughing. Before the girls could respond, Lottie’s phone beeped.</p>
<p>“I got a text!” She stood up from her bean bag chair once everyone was gathered around her.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Islanders, this evening you’ll be throwing a Welcome Party for the new boys.                                                    #welcometothevilla #getyourgrafton</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Henrik grinned, “A party for us?”</p>
<p>“This is awesome,” Lucas slapped Henrik on the back. Priya tosses her hair over her shoulders and gives Henrik and Lucas a seductive gaze.</p>
<p>“If you’ll excuse us, boys. We need to get ready.” The girls all head upstairs to change. A little later, they reemerged downstairs to find the lawn completely transformed. Neon lights were everywhere and they pulsed in time with the music. Bobby was already bopping to the beat, his arms in the air.</p>
<p>“Now this is what I’m talking about!”</p>
<p>“Ohh,” Priya grinned. “There’s a cocktail bar set up!” She immediately heads in that direction, and Ibrahim was already there mixing drinks. Rocco catches Tierney’s eye and gives her an appreciative once over.</p>
<p>“You never cease to amaze me, Tierney. You’re beautiful.” </p>
<p>“Thanks Rocco.” Tierney smiles as Henrik and Lucas join them. The conversation flows fairly easy. Rocco is polite, much to Tierney’s surprise, and he shows interest in what Henrik and Lucas were about. </p>
<p>“So, Rocco, what is your type of girl?” Henrik asked.</p>
<p>Rocco thinks on it for a moment, “I like a girl who’s really out there. Someone who likes to travel and go on adventures. I really can’t see myself settling in one place. I like to move around.” Tierney looked down at her champagne glass and realized that didn’t sound like her at all. Tierney knew in that moment, that what she had with Rocco was merely physical. The attraction was real. The heat and passion she felt when he kissed her was real, but you couldn’t have a lasting relationship off heat alone. You needed some sort of common ground, common goals, to sustain it right? With Noah, she had both. She had the raw, sexual chemistry, yet they connected on a deeper level. She just didn’t know how to break things off with Rocco. Tierney genuinely liked Rocco, and she didn’t want to do anything to hurt him. She gave herself a mental shake, excused herself from the conversation and headed over to the cocktail bar where Lottie was.</p>
<p>“What are you up to, gorgeous?” Lottie smiled as she shook a cocktail shaker. She poured the liquid into two cocktail glasses. </p>
<p>“Just mixing up a couple drinks. I thought I’d take one over to Gary,” she gestured with her head where Gary was sitting on the side of the pool by himself. “He looks like he could use one.”</p>
<p>Tierney frowned, “Is everything ok?” Lottie shrugged as she added a few pieces of fruit to each glass. </p>
<p>“He’s been pretty quiet since we all got back from our dates earlier. I’m not sure what’s going on in that handsome head of his.” She places her hands on the table and sighs heavily. “What do you think?”</p>
<p>“I think he’s feeling a bit insecure. Marisol clearly isn’t interested, and I think despite my best efforts he’s still not sure you’re into him the way I told him you were.”</p>
<p>“Daft man,” she gave a half smile. “Alright, let me take this over there and see if I can convince him.” She gave Tierney a wink, “Later, babe.”</p>
<p>“Good luck.” Tierney went around the other side of the bar and began to fix herself a cocktail. She smiled when she felt fingers on her back, trailing down to her backside. She didn’t even look up from her drink, she knew it was Noah. “You always smell so damn delicious.” She could feel his chest rumble against her back as he laughed. </p>
<p>“So do you,” he whispers against her ear. His hands grabbed her waist from behind and pulled her back against his strong chest. “I’ve missed you.” Tierney moaned as his lips gently brushed her jaw and he nibbled at her ear. </p>
<p>“I’ve missed you too.” Tierney looked around the lawn and saw no one was looking in their direction. She quickly turned in his arms and placed a heated kiss to his lips. His arms tightened around her waist and pulled her as close as he could get her as his tongue danced with hers. Tierney’s ran her fingers through his hair, grabbing onto him and pulling him to her even harder. When they finally pulled away, both were breathless, their eyes burning into each other with the passion they felt. “I’ve been wanting to do that all day,” she whispered as she nibbled his bottom lip. </p>
<p>“It was torture today knowing you were out on those dates.” His hands brushed her hair from her face and he kissed her nose gently. Tierney gave him a sweet smile.</p>
<p>“You don’t have anything to worry about.” She slowly pulled away, not wanting anyone to catch them. Noah reluctantly let her pull away, but he kept his hand on her hip. Tierney glanced over in the direction of the group. Hope was flirting hard with Lucas and he smiled and pretended to be interested in what she was saying but she could tell he wasn’t. Tierney nodded in their direction, “Looks like you might have some competition for Hope’s attentions now.” Noah laughed and gave her backside an affectionate squeeze.</p>
<p>“As long as I don’t have to compete for yours I’m happy.” Tierney smiled up at him as she ran her fingers through his hair. She longed to pull him back against her body and not stop pleasuring each other until neither one could move. She bit her bottom lip at the thought, the fire burning in her belly just would not stop until she had him. His thumb traced her bottom lip where she had just bit it, his amber eyes burned into hers. “I want to bite that for you.” Tierney throbbed violently down below, so hard she had to immediately squeeze her thighs together to try to ease the ache. </p>
<p>“Damn it, Noah.” She leaned her head against his chest. “I don’t know how much more I can stand. If I don’t have you in my bed soon…” her voice trailed off with a shaky sigh.</p>
<p>“I know, love,” he placed his hands on either side of her face and gently brought her head up to look him in the eye. “Hopefully we’ll have a recouple soon. Until then, we’ll just have to make the best of our stolen moments together.” </p>
<p>“How do I handle Rocco? Things have gotten pretty…steamy between us already.” Noah frowned down at her and she knew he didn’t want to hear it. “I’m sorry, but it’s true. How am I supposed to handle him now? I don’t want to hurt him, but he might think something is off if all of a sudden I’m pushing him away.” Noah rubs his face in his hands in frustration. </p>
<p>“I don’t know, Tierney. Have you thought about talking to him, and telling him it’s me you want?” He crossed his arms over his chest, “Hope knows I choose you over her.” Tierney blushes and lowers her gaze. </p>
<p>“I know. I’ll talk to him. I just hate hurting him. He really is a great guy.” Noah sighs and pulls her against his chest. Tierney buries her face there and breathes him in deeply, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. “I just want us to be together.”</p>
<p>“So do I,” he runs his hands up and down her back. He simply held her for a moment before he spoke again, “By the way, can I tell you how absolutely fucking hot you were in that outfit you were wearing earlier today.” Tierney giggled as she looked up at him. “I mean, you’re always hot not matter what you wear, but in that outfit…” his voice trailed off and he pulled her hard against him. Noah’s hardness pressed into her stomach and Tierney gasped. “That’s what just thinking about you in that outfit did to me.” </p>
<p>“I’ll have to remember that,” she whispered breathlessly. “I’ll wear it for you, just so you can have the chance to take it off…” He practically growled as he kissed her again. Tierney’s heart was pounding so hard, she thought it might beat out of her chest. Noah’s hand grabbed her ass and pulled her up against him hard. “We have to stop, Noah,” she murmured against his mouth. He slowly begins to pull back, raining soft kisses all over her face. </p>
<p>“We better join the others before they start looking for us,” he smiles gently at her, and Tierney felt her heart melt in her chest. ‘Damn,’ she thought to herself. ‘I’m in love.’ She took in a shaky breath, and reached for the cocktail she had been making before Noah showed up and distracted her. She took a sip, trying to calm her nerves from her sudden realization. She smiled at him over the rim of her glass. </p>
<p>“I’ll meet you over there. Why don’t you make yourself a drink and come join us?” Tierney ran her finger down his chest, then snaked her arm around his waist and gave his ass a squeeze. He grinned down at her. “Later, tiger,” she winked as she turned and headed towards the group.</p>
<p>	When Tierney joined the group by the fire pit, Lucas’s face immediately lit up with a smile. She smiled back at him and took a seat beside Bobby. He threw his arm casually around her shoulders and she leaned into him. Tierney looked around the lawn and saw Lottie and Gary had moved over by the sun loungers, and Rocco and Marisol sat on the edge of the pool talking. She noticed Marisol inching closer to Rocco, her thigh brushing against his. She cocked her head and continued to watch, curiously. He’s pretty animated as he’s talking, but his hand comes to rest on her thigh. Instead of pushing his hand away, Marisol lays her hand on top of his. ‘Interesting,’ Tierney thought as she continued to watch them for a moment. Noah sat down beside her, getting a close as he dared without drawing suspicion. He looked over at her as he took a sip of his whiskey, and Tierney gestures towards the pool with her head. Noah looks in that direction and his eyes grow wide in surprise. He cocks his eyebrow as he looks back at Tierney quizzically. She simply shrugs and turns her attention back to the conversation at the fire pit. </p>
<p>“Henrik, have you ever done it against the rocks as you’re climbing?” Bobby asked with an impish grin. Henrik shook his head vehemently.</p>
<p>“Never. I take safety very seriously, and trust me it wouldn’t be safe to try it while you’re climbing.” He pauses for a moment before grinning himself, “Now afterward…” He leans back, his eyes get a dreamy look to them. “Yeah, totally. It’s so hot when your adrenaline is pumping from the climb…” his voice trails off and he has to mentally shake himself.</p>
<p>“Is that why climbing is one of your favorite dating activities?’ Tierney teased. Henrik simply grinned over at her. </p>
<p>“It’s a fun activity, what can I say?” He winks. “Have you ever tried it?” Tierney shakes her head.</p>
<p>“Never.” Henrik leans forward, running his hands through his long blonde hair, his eyes gleaming with mischief. </p>
<p>“I’d love to take you sometime…” his voice trails off, and Noah clears his throat. </p>
<p>“So, how are you guys liking Villa life so far?” he asked, clearly wanting to change the subject. Lucas smiled warmly.</p>
<p>“Everyone has been so nice and welcoming so far.” Hope takes his hand and gives it a squeeze, holding onto it for a little longer than she needed to.</p>
<p>“We’re happy to have you here,” she whispered against his ear. Lucas blushed slightly and gently pulled his hand away from her grasp. He gave her a quick smile, then turned his attention back to the others. They continue talking for a bit before everyone begins to head upstairs for the night. Tierney notices Rocco and Marisol are still by the pool by themselves. She walks over to them, and they immediately jump apart as soon as they notice her approaching. Marisol’s face turns bright red as she looks up at Tierney with a nervous smile.</p>
<p>“Hey Tierney. Care to join us?”</p>
<p>“What’s up guys?” she asks as she stands beside them. Marisol looks a bit uneasy, but Rocco gives her an easy smile.</p>
<p>“We were just talking about how nice it is to have a party.” His hand gently rubs up Tierney’s calf and Marisol’s eyes flash with jealousy for a quick second before she looks away. Tierney smiles down at them.</p>
<p>“It is nice.” She looked down at them for a moment, “Are you sure you guys are ok? You’re acting a bit…weird.” Rocco stands up and pulls Tierney into his arms, his lips gently brush against hers.</p>
<p>“Totally, babe.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, we were just taking a break from the crowd, you know?” Marisol runs her fingers through her hair with a forced smile. Tierney smiles down at her sweetly. </p>
<p>“I get it. These bigger parties makes it so much easier to get cozy with each other, don’t you think?” She eyes Marisol, and notices her blush deepen. Tierney tries not to laugh, enjoying making Marisol uneasy. Rocco smiles broadly.</p>
<p>“Yeah, when there’s just a few people around it makes it harder to sneak off.” Marisol’s eyes grew huge.</p>
<p>“Not that that’s what we were doing…” her voice trails off and she shoots Rocco a look. “It’s just nice to relax with no challenges or anything else to worry about.”</p>
<p>Rocco scowls, “Easy for you to say. The boys have two new guys to compete with now.” Marisol gives him a sweet smile.</p>
<p>“You don’t have anything to worry about Rocco. It’s Gary who’s been so tense about it,” she rolls her eyes. Rocco reaches out and squeezes Marisol’s shoulder and she looks up at him gratefully. “Anyway, I think I'm going to head up to bed.” She stands up and sighs. “Goodnight guys.”</p>
<p>“Goodnight Marisol,” Rocco smiles. “Sweet dreams.” She gives him a secret smile, then quickly turns to head upstairs. Rocco turns to Tierney, gesturing towards the bean bag chairs. “Can we talk for a minute?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Tierney let’s Rocco guide her over to the chairs. He pulls two close together then they sit down. </p>
<p>“So, Tierney,” he sighs heavily. “I know I can be a little…jealous maybe, but I have to ask. How do you feel about the two new guys?” He runs his hands through his hair, lacing his fingers behind his head as he watches her reaction. “Marisol told me that you said you’d be up for it with either of the new guys.”</p>
<p>Tierney recoils as if she’s been slapped in the face. “Excuse me?” </p>
<p>“It’s okay if you are, I’d just like to know.” Tierney’s eyes flash with anger, and she sits up straighter. </p>
<p>“I NEVER said that, Rocco. As a matter of fact I said I WASN’T interested in either of them.” Tierney crosses her arms over her chest and eyes him defiantly. Rocco’s eyes lit up with hope.</p>
<p>“Really?” Tierney sighs heavily.</p>
<p>“Yes, Rocco. I’m not interested in Lucas or Henrik.” He stared into her eyes for a moment, then smiled. </p>
<p>“I’m so relieved to hear you say that. When Marisol told me…” his voice trailed off as he grabbed her hand tightly.</p>
<p>“Why would she say that about me, Rocco?” He looks away, his face reddening slightly. He shrugs one shoulder.</p>
<p>“Who knows?”</p>
<p>“I think maybe she did it on purpose to put doubts in your mind about me.” Rocco looks uncomfortable with the direction the conversation is taking. </p>
<p>“I think she was just trying to be a good friend?”</p>
<p>“By lying to you about something I never said?” Tierney asked, angrily. “How is that being a good friend?” </p>
<p>Rocco shrugs, “I don’t know, Tierney.” He takes her hand in his again, “I’m sorry I questioned you. You’ve never given me any reason to doubt you. This place…” He looks around the now empty lawn, “This place is just intense. Sometimes it’s just a lot to take in, you know?” Tierney tries to take a calming breath. </p>
<p>“Maybe we should just head up to bed. We can talk more about this tomorrow after a good night’s sleep.” Rocco nods and helps Tierney to her feet. His hand gently caresses her face, his thumb brushing her lips. </p>
<p>“I’m so glad we’re together, Tierney,” Rocco pulls her in and places a soft, lingering kiss to her lips. He’s smiling when he pulls away. “You are amazing.” He nods towards the bedroom, “Maybe we can continue this upstairs?” His green eyes were full of desire, and Tierney had to fight to keep her body from responding to him. His pull on her was so intense, the attraction she felt for him almost animalistic. Her heart wouldn’t let her say yes. It belonged to Noah, and she wasn’t about to do anything to jeopardize her relationship with him. Tierney pulled away from him slowly.</p>
<p>“I don’t think so, Rocco. Let’s just get some sleep.” Rocco simply nodded, his disappointment evident in his eyes.</p>
<p>“You’re right. A lot’s happened today.” He gave her a sad smile, “Let’s get upstairs.” He took her by the hand and together they headed upstairs and got ready for bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Tierney wakes the next morning, all of the guys except for Noah are already up and downstairs. Noah was still snoring beside Hope. Tierney smiled to herself as she watched him sleep with his mouth open slightly. He was so cute when he slept. When Tierney’s eyes drifted over to Hope, she noticed her glaring at her from across the room.</p>
<p>“Good morning to you too, Hope.” She rolled her eyes at Tierney, and didn’t respond. Priya, Marisol, and Lottie sat up in bed and stretched. Tierney smiled over at her friends. “Good morning, ladies.”</p>
<p>“Good morning, Tierney,” Priya yawned. “Good morning, everyone.” She looked around the room and noticed all of the guys were missing. “I guess everyone decided to get an early start.” A wicked grin spread across her beautiful face, “I think we should get ready and go watch them sweat in the gym.”</p>
<p>Marisol laughed, “What makes you think they’re all in the gym?”</p>
<p>Priya rolled her eyes, “Come on, Mar. They’re competing in a Villa full of beautiful women. Of course they’re going to do their best to make a good impression on us all. I for one don’t want to miss seeing them working their bodies hard…” Priya’s voice trailed off and she got a far off look on her eyes, her fingers playing with a strand of her hair. Hope laughed.</p>
<p>“I agree. I would love to see Lucas sweating, his muscles glistening in the morning sun…” she grinned slyly. “You know it has to be an amazing sight to behold.” All of the girls nod, even Tierney. She wasn’t blind, and she had to admit Lucas was a gorgeous man. As if Hope could read her thoughts, she turns an angry look Tierney’s way. “Don’t even think about it, Tierney.” Tierney frowned in confusion and sat back a little. </p>
<p>“What are you talking about?”</p>
<p>“Don’t try to act all innocent. It wouldn’t be the first time you’ve tried to get the attention of a guy I was interested in,” she looked down at the still sleeping Noah, then back at her. Tierney laughed, which only seemed to piss off Hope even further. “What’s so funny? Do you think playing with my heart is a joke?”</p>
<p>Lottie rolled her eyes, “Come off it, Hope. You know you don’t really have feelings for Noah.” Hope glared at Lottie. </p>
<p>“How do you know? You’re always taking her side anyway. Noah was exactly what I was looking for when I entered this Villa. Intelligent, soft spoken, and gorgeous. If Tierney could have just kept her nose out of our relationship…” Tierney cut her off angrily. </p>
<p>“You seem to be forgetting I chose Noah first. You took him from me on day one.” Hope rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“Oh, get over it, Tierney. This isn’t Friendship Island, its Love Island. Do you really think any of these other girls would have looked the other way, if they’d have been attracted to Noah?”</p>
<p>Lottie seethed, “I did look the other way. He was the one I thought was most attractive when I walked out onto the lawn that first day, but Tierney had already chosen him. I respected her enough to not go after Noah.”</p>
<p>“You can shove your ‘girl code’ up your ass, Lottie,” Hope climbed out of bed and put her hands on her hips. “I’m not going to give up a chance to make a connection with someone because of someone else.”</p>
<p>“Do you hear how hypocritical you’re being right now? You’re saying you’re not going to apologize for going after what you want, yet you expect me to idly stand by and let you have Noah without a fight. It’s not happening, Hope.” Tierney slowly stood up from the bed, and eyed Hope defiantly. Priya quickly jumped out of bed and stood between them as they slowly walked towards each other.</p>
<p>“Come on girls. There’s no need for this. There are plenty of gorgeous men to go around.” </p>
<p>Hope scoffed, “Whatever. There’s a gorgeous hunk of man downstairs just waiting for me.” She looked down at Noah’s still snoring form and waved her hand dismissively, “I’m done with him anyway.” Hope’s frown turned into a satisfied smirk. “I’ve had my fun with Noah anyway. He was decent, but I have a feeling Lucas is more my speed.” She tossed her braids over her shoulder and strutted off to get ready for the day. </p>
<p>Lottie quickly pulled Tierney into a hug, “Don’t even let that bitch get into your head.” Tierney couldn’t lie to herself. Hope’s comment stung. She knew Noah and Hope had fooled around, but did they do more than what Noah let on? She hadn’t asked Noah for details about what had gone on between him and Hope because she really didn’t want to know, but now… She started to head towards Noah to wake him up to talk to him but the producers came in and asked her to go to the beach hut for her first confessional. </p>
<p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~	</p>
<p>Tierney sank down into the plush cushions of the chair and sighed heavily. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her forehead on them. She didn’t know how long she sat there before she finally lowered her legs and faced the camera. One of the producers sat behind the camera and began asking her questions.</p>
<p>“So, tell us how you’re enjoying the Villa so far.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I’m just not in the headspace to do a happy, fluffy interview right now.”</p>
<p>“Tell us what’s going on.”</p>
<p>Tierney laughed bitterly, “I thought coming into this Villa I’d get a nice little vacation from work, maybe have a bit of fun in a Villa full of hot guys, and have an interesting story to tell my best friend when I got home. Maybe I’d last a few days, maybe longer, but I didn’t count on all the drama.”</p>
<p>“Is there someone in particular causing the drama?”</p>
<p>“Hope. It all started on day one when she took Noah from me. I mean, I can’t blame her for wanting him. He’s just…” Tierney sighed wistfully. </p>
<p>“How did it feel to pick him, then have her take him from you?”</p>
<p>“How do you think I felt? I was pissed off.”</p>
<p>“How do you feel about Noah now?”</p>
<p>Tierney couldn’t stop the smile that tugged at her lips, “I think he’s amazing.”</p>
<p>“Care to elaborate?”</p>
<p>Tierney blew out a long breath, “From the moment I walked onto the lawn and I saw him standing there he just seemed to shine brighter than the sun shone that day.” She felt herself blush as she covered her face, “That sounds so lame.”</p>
<p>“Do you think the attraction was mutual?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely. Noah has told me he’d pick me if he had the chance, but Hope screwed that up yet again for me. She told Rocco I wanted him to pick me, so he did before Noah had a chance to.”</p>
<p>“So you think she’s sabotaging you?”</p>
<p>“Of course she is. Noah has told her he was planning on picking me at the recoupling. She went to Rocco to try to keep me from being able to couple with Noah. It was the only chance she had to keep Noah.”</p>
<p>“How are you feeling about the new guys?”</p>
<p>“They seem like good guys.”</p>
<p>“They both chose you for a date yesterday. How did you feel about that?”</p>
<p>Tierney blushed, “It’s flattering to be chosen.”</p>
<p>“Are you attracted to Lucas or Henrik?”</p>
<p>“They’re both really attractive men. If Noah wasn’t here, then maybe I’d be interested in Lucas. He’s more of my type, generally, but I really only want Noah.”</p>
<p>“The night Hannah went home, you and Noah seemed to get into a little bit of a fight. After that, it looked like you were into giving Rocco a chance. Has that changed?” Tierney shifted uncomfortably.</p>
<p>“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t attracted to Rocco. There’s something about him that I’m drawn to for some reason.”</p>
<p>“So, there’s no hope for you and Rocco?”</p>
<p>“No. I only want Noah.”</p>
<p>“So you aren’t interested in any of the other guys?”</p>
<p>Tierney rolled her eyes in frustration, “Are you fishing for me to say I’m interested in someone else? I know that makes better TV for you guys, but I only want Noah. All of the men in this Villa are extremely attractive. I can’t deny that, but when I’m with Noah…” She looks down at her hands for a moment, then back up at the camera, “He makes me feel like I’m the most special girl in the world. When he holds me, when he kisses me…” She blushes again and looks away, not finishing her sentence.</p>
<p>“Do you feel guilty for what’s happened between you and Noah considering you aren’t currently coupled up?” Tierney sighs.</p>
<p>“I should feel guilty, but I don’t. We both are just following our hearts. I know Noah’s wants to be with me.”</p>
<p>“So you don’t think there’s anything to what Hope said this morning?”</p>
<p>“Hope is just trying to get inside my head,” she dismissed, but didn’t look into the camera.</p>
<p>“Is it working?” Tierney stared at the producer for a moment, not saying anything. She finally looked away and chewed on her bottom lip thinking about her answer before she looked back at the camera. </p>
<p>“Hate is such a harsh word. I honestly can’t recall the last time I used it in regards to a person, but I truly hate Hope. She’s such a conniving…” she cut off her words before she finished. She rubbed her face in frustration. “I feel like I’m stronger than this and I shouldn’t be letting her get to me. I know she’s probably just saying those things because she knows it will get under my skin. I don’t want to give her the satisfaction of knowing she succeeded, but…” Tierney’s eyes began to glisten with tears and she quickly stood. “Can we finish this later or can I be done?” She didn’t wait for the producers to answer here. She walked away and headed back into the Villa. </p>
<p>	When she got back to the room, everyone was gone and she was glad she had a minute to herself. She headed to the rooftop terrace where she finally let herself cry. Tierney didn’t know how long she was there when she suddenly felt a pair of strong arms envelope her. She recognized the scent of his aftershave and immediately knew it was Lucas. She slowly raised her eyes, and gazed into warm brown eyes filled with concern. He didn’t say anything, he pulled her head down to his shoulder and just held her until she cried out all her tears. Once she was done she pulled away and gave him a watery smile. </p>
<p>“I bet you’re regretting coming up here right about now,” she tried to joke. Lucas gave her a half smile as he gently wiped the tears from her cheeks.</p>
<p>“My only regret is not getting here sooner.” Tierney looked at him for a moment then smiled. “Do you want to talk about it?”</p>
<p>“It’s stupid really.”</p>
<p>“Anything that could make you cry like that isn’t stupid, Tierney.” He was so serious, and Tierney felt his concern for her radiating off him in waves. </p>
<p>“Hope said some things that got to me more than I like to admit.”</p>
<p>He frowned down at her, never taking his arms from around her. “What happened?”</p>
<p>“Well, we aren’t exactly each other’s biggest fans.” Lucas gave her a wry smile.</p>
<p>“You think?” he teased. “I was able to see all the episodes prior to us coming in.” Tierney laughed.</p>
<p>“Then you know all about our hate/really hate relationship.” </p>
<p>Lucas grinned, “Everyone who watches knows. It’s kind of hard not to since you’re arguing practically any time you’re in the vicinity of each other.” Tierney groaned and put her face in her hands.</p>
<p>“Everyone probably hates me and thinks I’m some man stealing cow.” He chuckled softly.</p>
<p>“No. Honestly everyone likes you and not many like Hope. Everyone was so upset for you when she took Noah from you on day one, and then when she told Rocco to choose you.” He gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze.</p>
<p>“You’re just saying that to make me feel better.”</p>
<p>“Well, I do want you to feel better, but it’s all true. You’re definitely a fan favorite right now.” Tierney smiled at the thought which made Lucas grin. “There’s that beautiful smile.” </p>
<p>“That does make me feel a little better.”</p>
<p>“So, what did Hope say that upset you so bad?”</p>
<p>She shook her head in frustration, “She just implied that she and Noah are…more intimately acquainted with each other than I originally thought.”</p>
<p>“I know what I’ve seen on TV. How much did Noah tell you?”</p>
<p>“He told me they fooled around but I told him I didn’t need details. I didn’t want to hear about what they had done.” </p>
<p>“I can’t say for sure that nothing else happened since they obviously could edit what’s shown on TV, but I can tell you what it looked like from my point of view if you’re interested.” Tierney sat up straighter and nodded. “They definitely made out and maybe did some…petting I guess is one polite way to put it.” A slight blush crept into his cheeks, which made Tierney’s heart warm even more towards him. “From what I saw on the TV it didn’t look like they did anything more than that. I don’t think they did any more than you and Rocco have done. I think you and Noah have done more if I’m honest.” It was Tierney’s turn to blush and look away. Lucas laughed and pulled her chin back towards him, “I’m not judging you, Tierney. You and Noah obviously have a deep connection. You’d have to be blind not to see it.”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>He sighed heavily, “I was hoping that maybe it was all played up for TV before I came in here. If it was then that might mean I’d have a chance with you myself, but after being here just one night it’s obvious what you and Noah have is real.” Tierney looked up at him and gave him a grateful smile as she pulled him in for a hug. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Lucas. You’re one of the kindest humans I’ve had the privilege to meet. You didn’t have to sit with me and comfort me today when you could have been downstairs grafting with the other girls.” She looked at him curiously, “Why are you up here anyway?”</p>
<p>He shrugged bashfully, “I’m trying to get away from Hope to be honest.” Tierney laughed from deep in her belly, which made Lucas start laughing himself. Tierney wiped more tears from her face, but this time at least it was from laughing so hard.</p>
<p>“I take it you’re not interested.”</p>
<p>He sighed and shook his head as his laughter died down, “Not at all. She’s beautiful and fit, but…” He threw his hands up in the air, “If I didn’t know what I know about her, then maybe I’d have been interested in getting to know her. After what I saw on the TV before coming in here, and what I’ve seen since I’ve been here…” He shook his head again, “I’m not interested in getting to know anything more about her. She has no class.” Lucas frowned down at his hands before running his fingers through his perfectly sculpted hair. “Is that bad of me to say?”</p>
<p>Tierney laughed, “You’re asking me if I think you’re being too harsh about how horrible a person Hope is?” Lucas laughed again.</p>
<p>“I guess that was a stupid question.” They sat in silence for a moment before he spoke again. “I genuinely mean this, Tierney. I hope Noah knows how lucky he is. As long as I’m in the Villa I’ll always be here for you and have your back.” Tierney hugged him tight, and sighed from the comfort of his embrace. </p>
<p>“That means more to me than I can express, Lucas. Thank you,” she kissed his cheek as she pulled away. “I guess I’d better get changed and get downstairs to see what everyone is up to.” </p>
<p>“I’m going to hang up here for a bit more, but let me know when you’re ready to go down and I’ll go down with you.” </p>
<p>	Tierney headed in to change and get ready for the day. She grimaced at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were a bit puffy and red from crying earlier. She lay a cold washcloth over her eyes for a bit to try to reduce the swelling and put some drops in her eyes. Twenty minutes later her eyes were less puffy but still a little red, but she knew there was nothing else she could really do about it. Once she was ready she headed back to the terrace to grab Lucas before heading down. He eyed her appreciatively and smiled.</p>
<p>“You look gorgeous as usual.” Tierney smiled and shook her head.</p>
<p>“My eyes are puffy and red. I don’t look beautiful”</p>
<p>“You always look beautiful,” he threw an arm around her shoulders. “Are you ready to go join the others?”</p>
<p>“As ready as I’m going to be. Maybe I should jump in the pool first so everyone will think my red eyes are from the salt water and not from bawling like a baby.” Lucas laughed as they headed down, his arm still slung around her shoulders. When they emerged Tierney’s gaze immediately found Noah. He was laying on the daybeds and he looked like he had been waiting for her. His smile faltered a bit when he saw Lucas with his arm around her shoulders. She looked up at Lucas again with a smile. “Thank you again Lucas for everything.” He brushed her hair from her face and kissed her forehead. </p>
<p>“Go talk to Noah,” he nodded in his direction. “I’m going to join the others at the pool.” He jogged away and Tierney headed to the daybeds. She climbed in beside him and he looked into her eyes and immediately knew something was wrong.</p>
<p>“Why does it look like you’ve been crying? Did Lucas say something…” Tierney cut him off by placing her hand on his cheek. </p>
<p>“No, Lucas didn’t upset me. He found me upstairs on the terrace and he was actually very sweet to me.” She could tell by the look on Noah’s face he wasn’t exactly happy about it, but he simply nodded. </p>
<p>“What happened?” he asked gently. </p>
<p>“Hope happened,” she shook her head. “We got into an argument again this morning. She said some things and got into my head, then they came and got me for my first confessional. Of course they had to ask all sorts of questions.” Tierney shrugged her shoulders, “I just had a really rough morning.”</p>
<p>“What did Hope say?”</p>
<p>“She insinuated that you and her were on pretty intimate terms, and she said she needed to move on to someone more her ‘speed’ anyway.” Noah blushed and his frown deepened.</p>
<p>“I’m so tired of her doing everything she can to keep us apart.”</p>
<p>“I know I told you before I didn’t need to know what you two have done, but…” she took a deep breath. “I do need you to tell me, just so I know what’s true. If you’ve been…intimate with her…I won’t fault you for that. You and her have been coupled up since day one. I know…” he cut her off by placing a finger against her lips.</p>
<p>“We kissed,” he sighed. “We did a little bit of touching, but all over the clothes.” He looked into Tierney’s eyes and cupped her face in his hands and she gave him a small smile.</p>
<p>“Thank you for being honest with me. Lucas told me, at least he told me what he knew as far as he could tell from the TV.” She took a deep breath, “Since we’re being honest, do you want to know what’s happened between me and Rocco?” Noah gave a faint nod, part of him unsure if he really wanted to know. “Pretty much the same as what you said you and Hope have done. Kissing with a bit of over the clothes stuff,” she blushed slightly. Noah wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her to lay beside him. Tierney sighed contentedly as she snuggled into his strong arms and she listened to his steady heartbeat. “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be than right here in your arms.” He squeezed her closer, his fingers gently running up and down her back, his lips against her hair.</p>
<p>Noah smiled softly, “I can’t begin to tell you how happy that makes me.” They simply lay there in each other’s arms watching the other Islanders. Marisol was once again with Rocco on the sun loungers. They seemed to be in a pretty deep conversation, neither one paying any attention to anyone else around them. </p>
<p>“I think there’s something going on between Rocco and Marisol.” She felt him look over in their direction. “Last night when I went over to speak to them, they were really jumpy like they had something to hide. What do you think? You remember how they were last night don’t you?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, they were both acting really strange. Talking really close, whispering and laughing. What did Rocco say last night?”</p>
<p>Tierney sat up and looked at Noah, “He wanted reassurance from me that I wasn’t interested in the two new boys.” She ran her finger down his strong jaw and over his lips. He kissed her finger softly, his hands finding their way into her hair. He pulled her face closer to his, his lips hovered just above hers.</p>
<p>“What did you say?” he asked as he barely brushed his lips against hers. She moaned in frustration.</p>
<p>“I’m not interested in the new boys.” Noah crushed his lips to hers. She pulled his bottom lip into her mouth gently nibbling before running her tongue across it to soothe. </p>
<p>“Damn, Tierney. What you do to me…” his voice trailed off as they continued to devour each other. They were interrupted when Lottie called out across the lawn. </p>
<p>“I got a text!” Noah and Tierney groaned in frustration, but they climbed off the daybed and walked over to the pool where Lottie was hanging out with Gary. Once everyone was gathered, she read the text. </p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Islanders – it’s time to find out who’s been naughty, and who can keep their mouth                              shut in today’s challenge: ‘Kiss and Tell’</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Hope grinned, “A kissing challenge? This is going to be great.” She tried to give Lucas a smoldering stare, but he avoided her gaze. Everyone heads over to the challenge stage and waits for their next instructions. Henrik’s phone beeped and he read the text.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>Islanders, it’s the boys against the girls. In your teams, you will have to decide which person you think                               ‘did the deed’ in a scenario drawn from a deck of cards. Then one of the team members must kiss                                  the person on the opposite team who you think is the answer. Every correct answer                                               earns the team a point. The winners will receive a girls or boys only cocktail party!</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>“So, let me get this straight. We read something on a card and then decide who we want to kiss? Is there any reason we shouldn’t kiss whoever we want?” Rocco asked, a sly gleam in his green eyes. </p>
<p>Gary laughed, “Yeah, because then you won’t get the points.”</p>
<p>Rocco continued, “So I can either play to win or I can use this as a chance to kiss some people?” Tierney eyed him suspiciously and he avoided her gaze. </p>
<p>Gary shook his head, “Mate, what is it with you and these challenges?”</p>
<p>“There’s no reason why you shouldn’t just kiss who you want, Rocco,” Marisol gave him a seductive smile. </p>
<p>“Yes there is. He’s coupled up with Tierney,” Lottie rolled her eyes. </p>
<p>Priya decided to speak, “Come on guys. This is just a game. If Rocco’s going around kissing whoever he likes, then he’s not going to be winning now is he? Those cocktails will be ours!”</p>
<p>“Let’s get this game started! Ladies first,” Hope ran for a card and pulled it from the deck labeled ‘boys’. “I have to kiss the boy who spent more than £500 on a first date.” The girls look over at the boys for a moment in silence, sizing everyone up. After a moment, they huddle together to discuss who they think it was. “I’m going for Lucas.”</p>
<p>Tierney sighed, “Let’s talk about it first Hope. I think it might be Ibrahim.” Priya nodded in agreement. </p>
<p>“From some of the things we’ve talked about, I agree with Tierney.” Hope crossed her arms over her chest defiantly.</p>
<p>“This is my decision. I’m going with Lucas,” she strutted towards Lucas and ran her perfectly manicured nail down his beautifully sculpted chest. “I think it’s you handsome.” She quickly pulled his face down to hers and planted her lips onto his. Hope was obviously trying to deepen the kiss, but Lucas wasn’t having it. He stood there and didn’t return it. When she backed away, her cheeks were flushed from embarrassment and she quickly walked back over to the girls. </p>
<p>Tierney laughed, “Alright, boys. Was Hope right?” After a few seconds, Ibrahim stepped forward with a smile.</p>
<p>“It was me.”</p>
<p>“Why would you spend that much money on a first date?” Lottie asked.</p>
<p>He shrugged, “I just like to make sure people have a good time.” Priya’s interest in Ibrahim seemed to increase a bit with his admission. </p>
<p>“I don’t understand it, personally.” Tierney quickly continued when Ibrahim frowned at her, “It’s nothing against you, Rahim. It’s just because someone spends a lot of money doesn’t mean you’re going to have a good time. It shouldn’t be about how much you spend. If you enjoy the person you’re with company, then it shouldn’t matter what you’re doing as long as you’re together.” Noah smiled over at Tierney and she gave him a quick wink. Priya laughed softly.</p>
<p>“It can buy you lobster and black truffle mac and cheese though, and that’s pretty close to love in my book.”</p>
<p>“Nah, I prefer to cook whatever I can forage for a date.” Henrik explained, “I think girls find it romantic when they see me cooking with something I found in the wild. One time I made my date fried mushrooms with blackberry sauce on a bed of edible lichen. It was delicious.”</p>
<p>Gary shook his head, “As much as I want to hear more about what bears eat for dinner, I think it’s our turn lads.” He draws a card and reads, “I had to kiss the girl who once got a full makeover for a movie night wither mates…” All of the guys immediately start discussing and pointing at the girls. The girls discussed it amongst themselves. </p>
<p>“Okay ladies, don’t give anything away, but who is that card about?” Marisol asked. </p>
<p>“It’s definitely not me,” Tierney laughed. “I barely wear makeup even in here much less for a night out with my mates.” Hope sneered.</p>
<p>“We’ve noticed. It wouldn’t hurt you to put more effort in your appearance, Tierney.” Tierney’s cheeks burned bright red, but Lottie spoke.</p>
<p>“No one loves makeup more than I do Hope, but you’ve crossed the line. Tierney doesn’t wear tons of makeup because she doesn’t need it, unlike you.” Hope glared at Lottie, but Marisol brought the attention back to the game. </p>
<p>“Let’s not fight, ladies. We’re on the same team here.”</p>
<p>Tierney let Hope’s comment go, “I think it’s Priya.” She smiled and nodded.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s me. I just like to look good, so there’s no reason to not do it all the time.”</p>
<p>Gary claps his hands, “Okay. We’ve chosen.” He looks around the girls with a smirk as he slowly walks over, his eyes locked with Lottie’s. “We think it’s Lottie.” He wrapped his muscular arm around her waist, bends her back slightly, and kisses her lips softly. Lottie’s hands rested on his arms for a brief second before they wound their way around his neck as she deepened the kiss. Everyone except Hope, clapped and cheered for them. When they finally broke away, Lottie’s face was flushed and Gary wore a satisfied smile. Bobby put his arm around Gary’s shoulder and grinned. </p>
<p>“So, ladies, was Gary right?”</p>
<p>“It was me,” Priya smiled, and the guys murmured their disappointment. </p>
<p>“Priya is always dressed to kill, guys. That should have given you a hint,” Lottie smiled over at Gary and he winked back at her. “I think Tierney should go next.” Tierney picked a card from the stack.</p>
<p>“I have to kiss the boy who has had the most sexual partners.” Tierney notices Noah’s frown deepen as he turns his attention to the guy’s conversation. Tierney joins the girls.</p>
<p>“What are we thinking?”</p>
<p>Priya clapped her hands, “That’s so juicy! I love it. I think its Rocco.” Lottie nodded in agreement. </p>
<p>“I think so too.”</p>
<p>“What?” Marisol asked, her annoyance evident on her face. “I don’t think we should judge Rocco just for the way he comes across.” Tierney laughed.</p>
<p>“That’s the point of this game, Marisol. We can only go off what we’ve seen so far.”</p>
<p>“I just think he’s more sensitive than you all realize…” her voice trails off as the other girls eye her suspiciously. “I just think he cares more about deep, meaningful connections.”</p>
<p>“You’re the one who has to kiss someone, Tierney. You decide, hun,” Lottie pats her shoulder. Tierney looks at the guys before her eyes locked on Noah. He wasn’t really meeting her gaze, and she knew he wasn’t happy with the idea of her kissing another guy. She walked over to the guys and stopped in front of Noah. He looked down at her in surprise, a small smile playing on his lips.</p>
<p>“You really think it’s me?” Tierney shook her head and smiled softly.</p>
<p>“No,” she whispered as she stood on her tiptoes, wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. Noah’s arms immediately circled her waist, pulling her tight against his body as his tongue met hers. Everyone was whistling and cheering for them, but they didn’t hear any of it. They were lost in each other. When they finally pulled apart, Tierney gave him a flirty wink as she walked back over to the girls. Lottie gave Tierney a high five and grinned. </p>
<p>“Nice!” </p>
<p>“You have no idea,” Tierney fanned herself for a moment as Noah watched her with a smirk on his handsome face. “Well, boys. Was I right?” Gary smiled as he stepped forward.</p>
<p>“I’m not usually one to brag about this sort of thing, but the lads all know it’s me.” Bobby laughed. </p>
<p>“Yeah, we all talked about it on our first day. This lad has some serious numbers.” Lottie leaned over to whisper in Tierney’s ear.</p>
<p>“With those looks, are you surprised?” Tierney laughed at her friend. </p>
<p>“Seriously. I really did think it was him. I just wanted to kiss Noah.” Lottie put her arm around Tierney’s shoulders and kissed her head. </p>
<p>“That’s my girl.” Lucas stepped forward and picked a card.</p>
<p>“It’s my turn,” Tierney noticed Hope straighten her bikini top and flip her hair over her shoulder as if she was just waiting for Lucas to kiss her. “I have to kiss the girl who was once kicked out of a club for dancing on the tables.” Once again, the guys huddled together while the girls did the same.</p>
<p>“Okay ladies, confess. Which one of you was it?” Priya asked. Tierney shrugged her shoulders and looked at the other girls.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t me.”</p>
<p>“Honestly, I thought it was you Tierney. It’s almost always the quiet ones who are the most wild,” Marisol grinned. </p>
<p>“I think it was Hope. I can totally see her doing something like that,” Lottie laughed. Hope frowned, but shrugged her shoulders.</p>
<p>“Fine. It was me. Are you really going to stand here and tell me, none of you have ever done it?” All of the girls shook their heads as they waited for Lucas to give his answer.</p>
<p>“Okay, so, we think the girl who danced on the table is…Tierney!” Lucas jogged over and leaned in. Tierney blushed as she felt Lucas’ lips on her own. It was so soft and sweet. When he pulled away, he smiled down at Tierney softly before heading back to the guys. Noah stood with his arms over his chest, a frown on his handsome face.</p>
<p>“You seriously thought it was Tierney?” Hope practically screamed in their direction. “It was obviously me. I’m the fun one of this group.” An uncomfortable silence filled the air, and Marisol cleared her throat to get everyone’s attention.</p>
<p>“I’ll go next,” she grabbed a card and read. “I have to kiss the boy who gets a back, sack, and crack wax every month.” Lottie smirks at the guys.</p>
<p>“I’m glad one of you is suffering in the name of beauty.”</p>
<p>Marisol chewed her bottom lip, “They’re all pretty well-groomed to be fair.”</p>
<p>“On the surface, sure. What about when you get down there and it’s just like...a rainforest?” All of the girls burst out laughing, including Hope. </p>
<p>“I personally don’t care. It’s just hair. I care more about someone’s personality.”</p>
<p>“I think we can rule out Rocco and Henrik for sure,” Lottie grinned. “Both of them are all about that rugged lifestyle and living au natural.”</p>
<p>Priya nodded, “I agree. I don’t think they’ve ever seen the inside of a salon.”</p>
<p>“I personally think it’s Lucas,” Tierney smiled. “He just seem like the type to like everything nice and clean.” The other girls nodded.</p>
<p>“I totally agree,” Lottie smiled as she turned to look for Marisol. “Okay, Marisol…” her voice trailed off when she turned and she wasn’t there anymore. They all turned just in time to see Marisol walk up to Rocco and kiss him. Her fingers immediately tangled in his wild curls as she deepened their kiss. “Marisol!” They immediately jump apart. Rocco had a big grin on his handsome face, and Marisol wore a satisfied smirk. “I know this is a game and everything, but getting off with each other like that is not cool!”</p>
<p>“You’re one to talk, Lottie.” Marisol huffed. “I’m coupled up with Gary and you didn’t have a problem snogging his face off.”</p>
<p>“Did you not hear us say it wouldn’t be Rocco?” Tierney asked.</p>
<p>Marisol shrugged not seeming to really care, “I was just trying to get on with the game.” Lottie rolled her eyes as Gary called out from the other side. </p>
<p>“Alright, let’s just get on with the game.” Rocco stepped up and pulled a card.</p>
<p>“I have to kiss the girl who blew off a romantic weekend with her boyfriend when her best friend got stood up on a blind date.” The guys talked among themselves.</p>
<p>“I think we all know the answer to this one,” Lottie smiled over at Tierney. “That sounds like something you’d do, babes.” Tierney shrugged her shoulders.</p>
<p>“I’d do anything for my best mate. She’s like a sister to me.”</p>
<p>“Miss Perfect…” Hope rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath. Tierney decided to ignore the comment as they waited for the guys to answer. Rocco didn’t seem to be paying any attention to what the others were saying. He slowly walked towards the girls, smiling.</p>
<p>“The girl I think blew off her boyfriend for her best friend is…” he walked past Tierney and grinned down at Marisol. “Marisol!” Marisol grinned as she snaked her arms up Rocco’s chest, and around his neck. The kiss looked intense and deep. Tierney couldn’t stop the pang she felt as she watched them get on with each other right in front of her. Everyone watched them in silence. Tierney glanced over at Noah and gave him a half smile and shrug, but he could tell it still bothered her. Before they were finished with their kiss, Lottie threw up her hands in disgust.</p>
<p>“This game is over!” She glared at Marisol and Rocco when they finally parted. Rocco’s eyes finally met Tierney’s and for the first time he showed remorse. He started towards her, but she crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. He lowered his gaze and walked back over to the guys. </p>
<p>Priya sighed, “And wrong again boys. Tierney was the correct answer.” She cleared her throat awkwardly as she continued. “Since neither the boys nor the girls got a point, no one wins the cocktail party.” Noah walked across the challenge stage, took Tierney’s hand, and led her away from the group. Neither of them spoke until they were both laying together again on the daybeds. </p>
<p>“Are you okay?” he asked quietly.</p>
<p>“I’m just not sure what to think to be honest. I mean, I kind of had a feeling something was up between the two of them, but for them to just go at each other like that right in front of me just…” her voice trailed off and she shook her head. “I guess it really doesn’t matter. I’ve been with you while I’m supposed to be with Rocco. Can I really be mad at him for going after someone else too?” Noah ran his fingers up and down her back as he thought about what he should say. </p>
<p>“I can tell it bothered you.” Tierney sat up enough so she could look him in the eyes. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I know that probably hurts you.” She bit her bottom lip as she looked down at her hands for a moment, “I don’t want Rocco. I want you, but I’d be lying if part of me still felt…hurt by seeing him do what he did today. I guess I thought he was a different person.”</p>
<p>Noah brushed her hair from her face and gave her a small smile, “It’s okay, Tierney. I understand. I know part of you did connect to Rocco on some level. Do I like it? Not at all, but I understand it.” Tierney gave him a soft kiss and breathed in his masculine scent. She loved the way he smelled. Noah laughed softly, “At least now you don’t have to feel guilty about what’s going on with us while you’re with Rocco.”</p>
<p>Tierney laughed and nodded, “That’s true. I will have to talk to him about it at some point though. I can’t ignore him forever.” Their conversation was interrupted when Lottie came to grab Tierney. It was time they got dressed for the evening and Lottie knew there were some things she needed to discuss with Tierney and Priya. </p>
<p>“So, Priya and I have been talking,” Lottie looked over at the auburn beauty nervously for a moment before she continued. “We realized this thing with Rocco and Marisol really isn’t as surprising as we originially thought.” Tierney frowned as she brushed her hair.</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?”</p>
<p>Lottie looked down at her hands, “I didn’t want to say anything to you but after today…” She took a deep breath, “Rocco has been grafting on all of the girls. Not just you, not just Marisol.” Tierney stared at them both in shock. “I didn’t think much of it at first since we had been coupled up before, but when Priya told me he’d been after her too…”</p>
<p>Priya gently laid her hand on Tierney’s shoulder, “I wasn’t sure it was anything at first, but after today it seems like you should know.” Tierney shook her head. </p>
<p>“He just seemed like a sweet, genuine guy when we first got together. I was actually feeling guilty for wanting Noah still while I’ve been coupled with Rocco.”</p>
<p>“Now you don’t have any reason to feel guilty. He’s a snake,” Lottie frowned. Her angry green eyes met Marisol’s unremorseful brown ones.</p>
<p>“You have something you want to say to me, Lottie?”</p>
<p>Priya grabbed Lottie’s arm when she started towards the pretty Latina, “Let’s just take it easy for a minute. Now, Marisol, you have to admit what you did today was pretty bad.”</p>
<p>Marisol haughtily threw her long hair behind her shoulder, “It seems like a lot of you are disappointed in the way I’ve acted today. It was just a challenge.”</p>
<p>“Hun, if it was just the challenge then none of us would be upset. This is much bigger than the challenge and you know it,” Priya said softly. “We’ve all noticed you and Rocco talking together in secret for a while now.”</p>
<p>Marisol rolled her eyes, “We’ve got something special. I don’t expect any of you to understand.”</p>
<p>“He’s been chatting up all the girls, Marisol. Not just you.” A slight blush crept into her cheeks and she shook her head.</p>
<p>“You’re just saying that to try to make me feel bad.”</p>
<p>“No we’re not,” Lottie’s voice was surprisingly gentle. “He was all about Tierney, but as soon as those new guys walked through the door he come sniffing around both me and Priya too. I didn’t think much of it at first because we had been coupled up at one time, but after today Priya and I talked and well…” Marisol’s jaw clinched. </p>
<p>“I genuinely like him, and I’m not going to stop talking to him.” Her eyes met, Tierney’s through the mirror. “I’m sorry, but I’m still going after Rocco.” Tierney shrugged her shoulders and gave Marisol a sad smile. </p>
<p>“I can’t control you or Rocco.” Marisol quickly stood and headed downstairs. The rest of the girls finished getting ready in silence. When they made it downstairs, Tierney saw Rocco waiting near the doors waiting for her. She looked around the lawn and saw Marisol sitting on the daybeds glaring in their direction and Noah was sitting with his feet in the pool looking out on the Spanish hills. She looked back at Rocco and he gave her a sad smile. </p>
<p>“Tierney, can I talk to you alone for a minute?” he asked, glancing in Lottie’s direction briefly before he met Tierney’s gaze again. Tierney nodded and let Rocco lead her over to the swing. They sat down beside each other, neither speaking for a moment. Rocco cleared his throat before he began, “I’m sorry for the way I acted in the challenge today.”</p>
<p>Tierney looked into his green eyes, and she could tell he meant what he said. She gave a soft sigh, “If you feel that way about Marisol…” Rocco quickly cut her off.</p>
<p>“I want you. I know I’ve been spending a lot of time talking to her lately, but it’s you that I truly want. You’re the one that makes me feel…” His voice trailed off and he took Tierney’s hand in his own, “I feel like we have something real, and I just hope what I did today hasn’t messed this up for us.” Tierney’s heart ached. She reached up and caressed his cheek, her eyes filled with sorrow. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Rocco, but it’s just not going to work with us.” He looked down at his hand that still held hers before he met her gaze again. </p>
<p>“I don’t know how else to apologize…” Tierney cut him off by placing a finger against his lips.</p>
<p>“You don’t need to apologize Rocco. I’m not angry at you for what happened today. I admit I was a little hurt when it happened, but I don’t have any right to be angry at you.”</p>
<p>He frowned in confusion, “Why is that?”</p>
<p>Tierney sighed, “Remember when we had that conversation after the recoupling ceremony? I told you I was supposed to be picked by someone else.” Realization dawned on Rocco’s handsome face. </p>
<p>“Noah.” Tierney nodded and gave him a sad smile.</p>
<p>“Noah and I want to be together. As soon as we can we’re going to recouple with each other.” Rocco lowered his gaze, but not before Tierney saw the hurt. “I’m sorry, Rocco.” He took a deep breath then turned to her with a bright smile.</p>
<p>“Don’t be sad, cherie.” Rocco brushed his thumb across her cheek. “I knew there was someone else when I coupled up with you. I had just hoped what you and I had was stronger.” Tierney turned her head and kissed his palm.</p>
<p>“If it weren’t for Noah…” she closed her eyes and sighed. “I do feel a connection to you Rocco, but what I feel for Noah is something I’ve never felt before. I can’t deny it.”</p>
<p>“And you shouldn’t. As much as I like you, I don’t want to be anyone’s second choice.” Tierney gave him a grateful smile. </p>
<p>“You are an amazing man, Rocco.” He blushed slightly and grinned. </p>
<p>“Nah, I don’t think so.”</p>
<p>“I do.” They sat there in silence for a moment before Tierney spoke again, “By the way. I know you grafted on Priya and Lottie after we were coupled up too. Can I ask why?”</p>
<p>Rocco shrugged his shoulders, “The two new guys came in and I got nervous. I didn’t want anyone but you but I felt like there was a real possibility that one of them would pick you or you might pick one of them. I just didn’t want to get sent home.” Tierney nodded and laughed softly. </p>
<p>“How do you really feel about Marisol? Do you really like her as much as she says you do?”</p>
<p>Rocco sighed, “She’s beautiful and smart. Maybe something could come of it now that I know you’re definitely not an option for me anymore.” He scratched his head, “I don’t know. We’ll see I guess.”</p>
<p>“If you think you could really have something with her, then you should go for it.” Rocco stood and helped Tierney up off the swing. He pulled her tight against his chest and held her for a long moment. When he pulled away, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. He gently brushed her hair back and kissed her forehead.</p>
<p>“I’ll talk to you later, Tierney.” He gave her hand a gentle squeeze before he walked off. Tierney decided to just head to bed. She was mentally and physically exhausted from the day. She hoped tomorrow would be a better one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Tierney woke the next morning, Rocco was already up and gone from the room. She sat up in bed and looked around. The only ones left were Lottie, Marisol, and Gary. Marisol frowned when she noticed Rocco wasn’t there.</p>
<p>“Where’s Rocco?”</p>
<p>“Probably somewhere shedding his skin,” Lottie sneered. </p>
<p>Marisol rolled her eyes, “Whatever Lottie. He’s not even your man.”</p>
<p>“He’s not yours either if you recall. Tierney is my girl, Marisol. I have her back.”</p>
<p>She tossed her hair back over her shoulder and quickly got up from the bed, “You’re so annoying, Lottie.” Lottie grinned as she watched Marisol head to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Gary slowly sat up in bed and looked around the room.</p>
<p>“Is the coast clear?” Tierney laughed.</p>
<p>“Yeah, she’s gone.” Gary blew out a deep breath.</p>
<p>“Thank goodness. I’m so tired of all this drama.” His blue eyes locked onto Lottie and he gave her a sexy smile. “Good morning, beautiful ladies.” Lottie’s pale cheeks blushed as she returned his smile.</p>
<p>“Good morning.”</p>
<p>“Would you ladies like a cuppa?” He stood up and stretched, giving Lottie a nice view of his hard body. His pajama pants rode, low on his hips, showing the defined V that disappeared beneath. Lottie bit her bottom lip as she thought about how much she’d like to trace that V with her tongue until she reached…She had to mentally shake herself and look away before her eyes revealed just what she was thinking about.</p>
<p>“Sure, I’d love some tea.” She got up and headed towards the bathroom. Gary looked over at Tierney with questioning eyes.</p>
<p>“I’d love a cup too, Gary. Thank you,” she reached up to kiss his cheek before following Lottie into the bathroom as well. Gary was almost out of the room when Priya came running in from the bathroom.</p>
<p>“I got a text!” Once everyone was assembled she read it aloud.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Girls, later today you will decide which boy is most dateable. Guys, smooth out those manners                                     and straighten out those lines. It’s date or break time!</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>“Oh, man,” Lucas groaned. “This is going to be savage.”</p>
<p>Ibrahim rubbed his face in frustration, “I’m going to screw this up so bad.” Lottie grinned and rubbed her hands together.</p>
<p>“Looks like the power is in our hands today, girls.” All of the guys looked less than pleased, but all of the girls were excited. Priya pushed Ibrahim.</p>
<p>“What are you guys waiting for? Go get ready!” They reluctantly make their way to the changing room, while the girls head to theirs to finish getting ready. When Tierney got downstairs, she saw Lucas, Henrik, and Lottie by the bean bag chairs talking about dating. Lottie was giving her usual unfiltered opinions.</p>
<p>“…first dates are super important. If I’m not impressed within the first 10 seconds of the date, then I’m out.” Lucas nods.</p>
<p>“First impressions are super important.”</p>
<p>“I always make sure first dates aren’t too expensive,” Henrik added. “I don’t want the girl to expect something like that all the time. And, I don’t like to make anyone feel like they have to spend money on me either.” He grinned over at Lottie, “We don’t need to pay for good conversation. I’d take a hike up the mountain and good conversation over a fancy dinner any day of the week.”</p>
<p>Tierney frowned, “I’m not so sure that’s a good idea for a first date.” Lottie nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Who wants to get all hot and sweaty when you’re trying to make a good impression?” Henrik crossed his arms over his chest and frowned.</p>
<p>“I guess it’s not for everyone.” He quickly replaced his frown with a grin as he eyed Tierney, “You’d make any view a better one, Tierney.” Tierney blushed and smiled. </p>
<p>“That’s sweet of you to say, Henrik.” Lottie frowned, obviously a bit jealous that Henrik turned his attention to Tierney.</p>
<p>“Erm, yeah.” She gave Henrik a sly smile, “I do love a bit of an adventure…” Lucas shook his head.</p>
<p>“My kind of adventure is trooping around the city looking for an exclusive pop-up restaurant.” He smiled over at Tierney, “And, I’m not being funny, but imagine sitting across the table from Tierney.” He winked down at her, “What would be better?”</p>
<p>Lottie crossed her arms over her chest, “Well, you know, there are lots of people in the Villa.”</p>
<p>“Good wine, good conversation, good food, that’s really all you need,” Lucas continued, not really paying attention to Lottie. </p>
<p>Tierney smiled up at him, “I’d be happy to have dinner with you Lucas.”</p>
<p>He grinned, “The honor would be mine.”</p>
<p>Henrik snorted, “I bet you’d sprinkle a few diamonds at her on your first date wouldn’t you, Lucas?”</p>
<p>Lucas didn’t look amused, “I’d never do anything like that…” Henrik burst out laughing.</p>
<p>“I’m just teasing, mate.”</p>
<p>“Money doesn’t buy happiness,” Lucas looked from Henrik to Tierney. “And it certainly doesn’t buy love. Right, Tierney?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely not. I don’t care how much money a guy has or doesn’t have. As long as he’s a good guy, doesn’t cheat on me, and treats me with respect, that’s all I really need.” Lucas beams from cheek to cheek. </p>
<p>“I knew you’d get it.” He shifts uncomfortably from side to side, “Why don’t we change the subject?”</p>
<p>“Good idea,” Lottie agrees as Gary approaches and sits in a chair beside her. </p>
<p>“Morin’ everybody.” He smiles at everyone, “What are we talking about?”</p>
<p>“We’re talking about important date rules. We’re trying to prepare you for when we have to judge you later.” She gives him a sexy smile, “So, kissing and doing the dirty. What’s your rules on that?”<br/>

</p><p>“Oh, no, I do my own laundry thank you very much.” Lottie can’t hide the smile that pulls at the corners of her mouth. Henrik laughs out loud.</p>
<p>“Alright, one of my rules…” He cleared his throat, “Don’t bring a girl back to your place if you can’t make her a decent breakfast the next morning.”</p>
<p>Tierney smiles, “I like that one. It’s super sweet. I respect that so much, Henrik.” He beams over at Tierney, his charming smile melted her heart a little.</p>
<p>“For me,” Lucas began. “It’s all about setting the bar with that first kiss.” Gary bites his lip and smiles over at Lottie. Lucas looks at Tierney, “What do you think about first kisses?”</p>
<p>“They’re important, but there are other things that are important too. I mean, obviously a bad first kiss will set off some alarm bells. I try not to worry too much about the first one though. It’s really the ones that follow that really matter.”</p>
<p>Gary nods in agreement, “Kissing is only part of the dating thing.”</p>
<p>“I guess I just try to sweep a girl off her feet,” Lucas admits. </p>
<p>“Would you girls prefer a guy that takes his time or one that goes full on from the word go?” Gary asked.</p>
<p>“I prefer them to be relaxed. There’s no need to rush things.” Gary nods in agreement.</p>
<p>“I feel you,” Henrik smiled, but Lucas frowned a bit.</p>
<p>Lottie shrugged her shoulders, “I prefer a guy who does the sweeping.” Gary’s brow shot up in surprise. </p>
<p>“I’m not really a fan of romantic tactics. I prefer things to be natural. I’m more of a free spirit, and not the controlling type.”</p>
<p>“Oh! That reminds me,” Henrik put a hand on Gary’s shoulder. “What’s going on with you and Marisol?”</p>
<p>He shrugged, “I’m not going to try to force something that’s just not there.”</p>
<p>“Oh, really?” Lottie asked, a small smile tugging at her lips.</p>
<p>“Yeah, if it’s not working then that’s it.” He gave Lottie a knowing smile, “She’s trying it on with Rocco anyway, so I’m exploring my options as well.” Lottie cocked her eyebrow and she placed her hand on her hip. </p>
<p>“A spark is important,” Lucas agreed. Henrik laughed.</p>
<p>“Along with a good breakfast and a cuppa tea!” Everyone laughed and Lottie looked over at Gary with amusement in her green eyes.</p>
<p>“Speaking of tea…weren’t you supposed to get me and Tierney a cuppa?” Gary’s eyes grew huge as he remembered. “Remember we have the power today…” Gary quickly stood and smiled.</p>
<p>“Two cuppas, coming right up!” Lottie and Tierney laughed as they watched Gary hurry over to the kitchen. </p>
<p>Lottie shook her head, “I don’t get him sometimes.”</p>
<p>“It’s obvious you both fancy each other, but you don’t know if you should make a move because of Hannah,” Henrik said matter-of-factly. Lottie looked up at the blonde in surprise. “I’m right, aren’t I?”</p>
<p>Lottie sat there in silence for a moment, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Henrik smirked. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Lottie frowned. “Just leave it, okay?” Everyone sits there in awkward silence for a moment. </p>
<p>“Well,” Lucas finally broke the silence. “I hope we do alright in the competition later today. I’m actually a little worried. The rest of the guys here have more history with you girls.” Henrik nods.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Having history means you’ve got an advantage.”</p>
<p>Lottie frowned as she notices Rocco approaching the group, “Or a disadvantage in some cases.” Rocco grins as he approaches.</p>
<p>“Hey guys.” Lottie rolls her eyes, but keeps her mouth shut when Tierney gives her a look. “What are you all up to?”</p>
<p>“Just talking about dating rules,” Tierney smiled. Rocco nodded in understanding.</p>
<p>Lottie sneered at Rocco, “As I was saying, the only real thing a girl looks for in a man is trust.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Henrik clears his throat, clearly a bit uncomfortable. “That’s a really important quality for sure.”</p>
<p>Tierney glanced from Lottie to Rocco and sighed, “Look, Lottie. I appreciate you having my back, but Rocco and I talked. Everything is good between us. No hard feelings.” Lottie glared at Rocco for another minute before she rolled her eyes and looked away. </p>
<p>“Fine.” Gary chose that moment to bring Tierney and Lottie their tea. Lottie took hers with a smile, but Gary could sense the tension that still hung in the air. “Thanks, Gar.”</p>
<p>“Sure thing, Lotta. How about we go over to the loungers and talk while you drink your tea?” She smiled up at him and let him help her up from the bean bag chair. </p>
<p>“Sounds good. Later, guys.” Gary wrapped an arm around her waist as they made their way over to the sun loungers. Tierney gave Rocco a comforting smile. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry about her, Rocco. It’ll be alright.” He gave her a sad smile as he scratched his head. </p>
<p>“It’s nice of you to think so, Tierney, but I doubt Lottie will be that quick to forgive.” He looks over at the empty pool, “I think I’ll take a swim.” Lucas, Henrik, and Tierney wandered over to the kitchen where Noah, Ibrahim, Bobby and Priya sat. Noah smiled at Tierney as she approached. She stood beside his stool and he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. </p>
<p>“Hey guys,” he smiled. We were just talking about the Most Dateable contest. How are you guys feeling about it?”</p>
<p>Bobby grinned, “I’m not worried a bit. I like just living in the moment. I don’t worry about the future until I’m stuck in it. The present is everything.” Ibrahim frowns.</p>
<p>“I’m totally going to blow it in this challenge later.” Priya wrapped her arm around his waist and smiled up at him.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, hun. I’ll be voting for you.”  He smiled down at her, but his eyes still showed his panic. Tierney looked up at Noah.</p>
<p>“I know who I’m voting for.” He smiled down at her and kissed her cheek, his hand stroking her hair. They just continued to look into each other’s eyes. Bobby laughed.</p>
<p>“Do you guys need a map or something?” Tierney frowned over at Bobby in confusion.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“You look like you’re lost in each other’s eyes.” Everyone laughed, including Tierney and Noah. </p>
<p>“Nice one, Bobs,” Henrik slapped him on the back with a grin. Priya’s phone beeped again.</p>
<p>“I got a text!” </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Islanders, this afternoon the boys will be performing in a Talent Contest. The girls will                                            choose which boy’s act impresses them the most.                                                                             #islandersgottalent #mrloveisland</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Lucas groaned, “A talent contest?”</p>
<p>“We’re in the deep end now, Lucas,” Henrik frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. Priya grinned excitedly.</p>
<p>“I think this is perfect. It’s about time the guys put on a show for us.”</p>
<p>“Does anything happen to the loser?” Rocco asked, but everyone shrugged their shoulders. Of course no one knew what was going to happen. The guys headed upstairs to the bedroom to prepare for the competition. The girls headed over to the sun loungers to wait for it to begin. </p>
<p>“Bring on the sexy swimwear!” Priya grins as she lay back on one of the loungers. Tierney laughed.</p>
<p>“I can’t imagine what all of the guys’ hidden talents will be.”</p>
<p>“What do you guys think will make Mr. Love Island?” Marisol asked.</p>
<p>Tierney grinned, “Hotness. They’ve got to have the body and the smolder.” Lottie grinned at her friend.</p>
<p>“Keeping it nice and shallow, Tierney? I like it.”</p>
<p>“Noah, checks all the boxes for me,” Tierney smiled as she thought about her sexy librarian. “He’s going to ace this challenge.”</p>
<p>Priya laughed, “I bet Bobby makes a cake.”</p>
<p>Hope rolled her eyes, “Who cares about a cake?”</p>
<p>“At least Bobby has a skill,” Marisol frowned. “What’s Gary going to do? Talk about his Nan?” Lottie and Tierney both shot Marisol a warning glared and she rolled her eyes at them.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to be a bitch, Marisol,” Tierney crossed her arms over her chest. “Gary is a sweetheart and he loves his Nan. There’s nothing wrong with that.” She didn’t seem phased in the least. </p>
<p>“They’re a bit too close if you ask me.”</p>
<p>“Well, no one did,” Lottie growled at the pretty Latina. </p>
<p>“Are you trying to say he fancies his Nan?” Priya joked, trying to lighten the mood. Marisol laughed, but Tierney continued to frown at her.</p>
<p>“It’s a really sweet quality, Marisol. Stop psychoanalyzing everything. Maybe that’s why you can’t connect to anyone. If you just let things happen and stop thinking about things then maybe you’d connect to someone.” </p>
<p>Lottie smiled at Tierney before she turned to Marisol with a smirk, “Yeah. Maybe you should analyze your taste in men, Marisol.” Marisol didn’t reply, she simply stared at them. After a moment she spoke.</p>
<p>“Gary does seem like he’s pretty handy. Maybe he’ll make a shoe rack out of popsicle sticks.” Everyone laughed a little at her attempt at a joke. </p>
<p>Priya threw her long auburn hair over her shoulder, “I think most of the guys have something going for them.”</p>
<p>“What’s Rocco’s talent going to be?” Lottie asked with a sneer. “Cracking onto all your mates in a day?” Marisol glared at Lottie and crossed her arms over her chest, but doesn’t say anything. Priya looks at Tierney sympathetically, but Hope and Marisol look like they could care less. Lottie gives Tierney a sad smile, “I’m sorry babes, but you know it’s true.” Tierney shakes her head.</p>
<p>“It’s totally fine, guys. I’m not mad at him.” </p>
<p>Priya frowns, and doesn’t seem to have heard what Tierney just said. “Rocco’s been terrible. He won’t be getting two words from me.”</p>
<p>Marisol rolls her eyes, “Rocco’s not all bad. We shouldn’t judge him too harshly.”</p>
<p>“I’ll judge him however I like, thank you very much.” Lottie puts her hands on her hips and frowns at Marisol. Hope sighs heavily.</p>
<p>“As much as I hate to agree with Lottie about anything, be real Marisol. Would you really want to date someone who’s done what Rocco has done?”</p>
<p>“How could you truly trust him?” Priya asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t know.” A small smile tugged at Marisol’s mouth, “I guess I’ve just always had a thing for bad boys. Am I right?”</p>
<p>Tierney shook her head, “I prefer nice guys. They’re less trouble and you don’t have to worry about whether or not they’re playing games with you or cheating on you.”</p>
<p>“Sounds super boring,” she sniffed defiantly.</p>
<p>“If by nice you mean considerate and respectful, then I can’t understand why you wouldn’t want that.” Lottie shook her head, “I don’t get the fascination with bad boys. They’re bad like by definition.”</p>
<p>“Let’s just put this Rocco drama behind us, and have fun with this challenge,” Marisol suggested. Priya nodded.</p>
<p>“I agree.”</p>
<p>Lottie rolled her eyes, “You guys can talk to him all you want, but as far as I’m concerned he doesn’t exist.”</p>
<p>“Really, Lottie?” Marisol sighed in frustration. “Your reluctance to let this go…”</p>
<p>Lottie held up a hand and cut her off, “Don’t try to psychoanalyze me, Marisol.” Their conversation was interrupted when Priya’s phone beeped again.</p>
<p>“I got a text!”</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Ladies, take your seats at the judges table. It’s time to decide which boy has what it takes                                         to be crowned Mr. Love Island.                                                                                                              #workitboys #ladieschoice</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Priya giggles, “We’re in for a real treat!” All of the girls make their way over to the challenge stage and take a seat at the judges table they had set up. The guys chose Gary to be the MC.</p>
<p>“Welcome to Mr. Love Island,” he smiles over at the table. They were surprised by how fancy they made the set look. It was complete with a runway and pillars by the end of the stage. “There will be three rounds for you ladies to judge. At the end of the three rounds, one of the Love Island boys gets a pretty sash and a tiny crown.”</p>
<p>“It’s called a tiara, Gar.” Lottie smiled up at him. Gary didn’t seem to notice as he continued.</p>
<p>“Not to mention a special something to be announced when the winner is crowned.” </p>
<p>“This is so exciting,” Priya clapped her hands on the table. </p>
<p>“We’re about to kick off the swimwear round.” Gary grinned down at the girls, “Our first contender is sexy, suave, and great with his hands…” His voice trails off as the girls cheer. He holds up his hands to try to calm them down, “Form an orderly queue, ladies.” He begins to strut around the pool to music, pausing to strike different muscle man poses.</p>
<p>“Sweet lord,” Marisol mumbles under her breath. Priya bounces in her seat.</p>
<p>“Go Gary, go Gary!” When he stops in front of the judges table, he slowly removes his top to reveal his broad, muscular chest and abs. Tierney giggles as she looks up at Gary.</p>
<p>“Woo hoo! Shake it Gary!” Tierney laughs as Gary turns to shake his butt at her. He grins as he dances to rhythm of the music.</p>
<p>“I can’t look away,” Hope laughs nervously. “It’s hypnotic.”</p>
<p>Gary seductively approaches Lottie who can’t stop giggling. “What are you doing?” She asked. He didn’t answer. He pulled out a bottle of baby oil and squirt it onto his chest as the girls howled with laughter. Gary takes Lottie’s hand and makes her rub the oil all over his chest. Lottie doesn’t fight him, but she can’t stop the deep blush that crept into her cheeks.</p>
<p>“Don’t act like you don’t like it, Lotta.” He smirked as he looked into Lottie’s eyes. He finally let her hand go and backed away. Lottie quickly sat down and hid her face behind her mane of blonde hair. “I’d hate to be the fella that had to follow that.” Gary winked at Tierney as he pulled his shirt back on and stepped to the side of the stage. “Next up, the best thing to come out of Sweden since ABBA and meatballs. Henrik!” All of the girls gasped when they saw Henrik come onto the stage. He was wearing his swim trunks, but the rest of his body was covered in gold glitter, and his lips were painted bright red. Lottie frowned for a moment.</p>
<p>“Is that my lippie?” she leaned closer to Tierney. “Why does it look better on him?”</p>
<p>“Work it, Henrik!” Hope called out as she bopped to the music. </p>
<p>“Yas, Queen!” Tierney called out as Henrik strutted down the runway. He winked down at her as he twirled and posed for the ladies. He blew them a kiss as he walked off stage. Gary came back on stage to announce the next guy. </p>
<p>“Next up, a master baker who’s sure to get your temperature rising…it’s Bobby!” When Bobby emerged, he shocked everyone. He had somehow managed to get Priya’s dress on, holding the back closed with safety pins since he was much too broad for the dress the zip on its own. Priya stared up at him in shock.</p>
<p>“He’s wearing my dress?” The rest of the girls howled with laughter. Bobby strutted by the table and gave them his best beauty pageant wave. </p>
<p>“I hope you’re enjoying the show ladies.” He tried to pose, but his foot caught on the dress and he toppled to the floor. He commando rolls, and tries to look like he meant to do it, but they all know different. All of the girls are howling with laughter as Bobby scrambled up and quickly headed off the stage. </p>
<p>Lottie wiped tears from her eyes,“That was the best thing ever…”</p>
<p>“Next up, a man who never misses a flight…Rocco!” Lottie crosses her arms over her chest and remains quiet while the boys and the rest of the girls cheer. He begins doing various Yoga poses which showed off his fit physique perfectly. Tierney clapped politely and gave him a smile as he headed off stage. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled back before disappearing backstage. “Moving swiftly on. He’s everyone’s favorite librarian. It’s Noah!” Noah appeared at the opposite end of the pool. </p>
<p>“What’s he doing?” Lottie asked. “He’s meant to show off swimwear, not go for a swim.” Noah dives in and swims over to where the girls sat. He reemerges and pulls himself out of the pool, his muscles glistening in the sun. “Am I the only one watching this in slow motion?” </p>
<p>“His trunks are clinging in all the right places,” Tierney fanned herself a bit as the sight of him. Noah smiles down at Tierney, his handsome face dripping with water. He walks the runway, flexing and showing his muscles, much to the delight of the girls. Tierney claps and cheers for him, her eyes drinking in his gorgeous form like a woman dying of thirst. She bit her lip as she stared up at him. Noah winked down at her before blowing her a kiss and disappearing backstage. Lucas and Ibrahim wrapped up the swimsuit category, making temperatures soar with their sculpted physiques. As the boys began to get ready for the talent round, the girls decided to compare notes.</p>
<p>“This is so much fun!” Priya giggled. </p>
<p>“It’s like a dream come true. All of those hot guys…” Hope grinned.</p>
<p>“Okay girls. Who’s your favorites?” Priya asked.</p>
<p>“Bobby’s at the top of my list,” Marisol laughed. “He had me in stitches.”</p>
<p>Tierney shook her head, “Bobby was hilarious, but I have to say Noah is number one for me.”</p>
<p>Lottie rolled her eyes, but she smiled at Tierney, “Surprise, surprise.” </p>
<p>Tierney shrugged her shoulders and grinned, “Lucas and Gary are a close second.” They were interrupted when Gary came back on stage. </p>
<p>“Who’s ready for some hidden talents?” The girls cheered, and Gary continued. “First, we have a man of few words. Let’s give it up for Noah!”</p>
<p>Priya leaned over to Tierney, “I wonder what his talent is. I bet it has something to do with books.”</p>
<p>Noah brought a chair out on stage and rubbed his hands together, “For my talent, I will need the help of a lovely assistant.” Tierney shot up from her chair and made her way on stage. Noah took her hand and guided her to sit in the chair in front of him. His fingers dance through her hair, teasing strands away from her face until they suddenly stop. “I’m done.” Tierney touched the back of her head and she was amazed to find an expertly plaited French braid. She grinned as she stood and twirled around to show off Noah’s creation. Everyone cheered.</p>
<p>“It’s gorgeous, Noah,” Lottie called out from the side of the stage. The girls were clearly impressed, even Hope applauded. </p>
<p>“He did that so fast!” Priya exclaimed. “It takes me forever to do a French braid.”</p>
<p>“Next up, our own resident shaman, it’s Rocco!” Rocco emerged from the side of the stage holding a tin can. He begins to rattle it ceremoniously.</p>
<p>“Today I’ll be performing a ritual I learned on my travels in Iceland.” Lottie and Gary both roll their eyes at the exact same time. She grins over at him before she turns her attention back to Rocco. “It’s a cleansing ritual to invoke a blessing from the spirits. You might want to find cover girls. It’s about to pour down rain.” He begins stomping his right foot and changing while rattling his can. Lottie looks on in shock. Tierney looked up at the sky, and was surprised that for a brief moment it seemed to darken a bit. The dance goes on and on for three long minutes. The girls begin to look bored and Rocco looked worried. </p>
<p>“Time’s up Rocco. This is ridiculous,” Lottie sneered and Rocco looked dejected. </p>
<p>“I only need a few more minutes.”</p>
<p>“Lottie’s right,” Hope fakes a yawn. “No sign of a storm, Rocco. Next!”</p>
<p>“Clearly the spirits have been watching and they weren’t impressed,” Lottie smirked. Rocco lowers his head and heads off stage. Ibrahim gives him a reassuring pat on the shoulder as he passes him. The rest of the afternoon is a whirlwind of questionable talents like Henrik’s eyebrow dancing, Ibrahim’s solving a Rubik’s cube blindfolded, Gary eating a raw onion, and Lucas peeling a boiled egg with one hand. When the egg shot out, Lottie had to duck to avoid being hit by it. Bobby was the last to go and he did a magic trick involving a cupcake. He handed it to Tierney and she looked up at him skeptically.</p>
<p>“I’m not eating this,” she laughed. He pouted.</p>
<p>“You’d better! I made it especially for you.”</p>
<p>“Where were you hiding this, Bobby?” He didn’t answer, he simply winked and made his way off stage. Gary was the first to go during the speech round.</p>
<p>“I want to talk about something near to my heart.”</p>
<p>“Your Nan?” Marisol smirked. Gary simply smiled and continued.</p>
<p>“No, but she will get a mention. She’s taught me to give back to society and to get involved in community issues. I’ve helped her out at the soup kitchen and helped to build the local youth center. I may not bang on about spiritual connections or being at one with the world, but I care about the folks around me. I know that if I win Mr. Love Island I’ll bring that community spirit to the house.” Tierney put her hand on her heart and smiled up at Gary. She glanced over at Lottie and she was simply staring up at him. Her expression was one of pure awe. He gave Tierney and Lottie a wink then disappeared backstage.</p>
<p>“I’ve never seen a serious side to Gary before,” Marisol said, surprised. The speeches continue, some better than others. Tierney’s hears skipped a beat when Noah made his way on stage. </p>
<p>“I am probably the least dateable guy in this Villa, if I’m honest.” He paused for a moment as he looked at the other girls. “That’s because I think it’s clear to everyone by now there’s one woman in here who I want to date.” His amber eyes locked on Tierney’s and he smiled. “I think Mr. Love Island should be the one who shows that it is possible to find love in here. And a reminder that with the right person you can be a better version of yourself. That’s how I feel with you, Tierney.” Tierney’s eyes filled with tears as she looked up at him. All of the girls except Hope cheered for Noah. Lottie put her arms around Tierney and squealed in delight.</p>
<p>“He’s so into you,” she kissed her cheek, then turned her attention back to the rest of the boys. Once they were done, Gary came back on stage to address the girls.</p>
<p>“Alright, ladies. That concludes the competition. It’s time for you to decide who will be crowned Mr. Love Island.” The girls huddled together to discuss it.</p>
<p>“I’m so confused, guys.” Priya frowns as she rubs her temples. “How do we decide?”</p>
<p>“I know who has my vote,” Tierney smiled dreamily in Noah’s direction. He winked at her and she laughed as she turned her attention back to the girls. Hope rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest.</p>
<p>“Well, I vote for Lucas.”</p>
<p>“He almost hit me with that egg,” Lottie exclaimed and Hope shrugged. “I liked Gary and Bobby.”</p>
<p>Marisol frowned, “As much as I like Rocco, I can’t say he has my vote. I would say either Noah or surprisingly Gary.” Everyone looks at Priya. “I guess you get the deciding vote.” Priya looks between all of the girls then takes a deep breath.</p>
<p>“Okay, final decision. I think Noah should win just off his speech alone.” Lottie smiled at Tierney and laughed.</p>
<p>“Alright. It’s settled then.” The boys all line up in front of the judges table. Tierney holds the sash and tiara ready to crown Mr. Love Island.</p>
<p>“There was one clear winner today. We all agreed he was the guy we’d most like to go on a date with. The Love Island boy we decided was the most dateable is…Noah!” Noah is cheered on by everyone. Tierney grinned up at him as she placed the sash around his broad chest and placed the tiara on his head. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist and gave her a deep kiss. They were interrupted by Noah’s phone beeping.</p>
<p>“I got a text!”</p>
<p>“It must be the special prize,” Lottie smiled.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Congratulations on winning Mr. Love Island. For your prize you’ll be getting a phone call from someone special.                                                                                                                                          #famalam #feelthelove</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Noah looks up from his phone, his eyes filled with excitement. “I can’t believe it. I’m going to get to talk to someone from back home. I wonder who it’s going to be.”</p>
<p>Rocco smiled, “You’ve got to give a speech before your call.” Everyone begins to chant ‘Speech! Speech!’ and Noah turns to face them, a smile beaming across his face.</p>
<p>“I’d like to start by giving a special thank you to Tierney. You’ve given me so much in the short time we’ve been in the Villa. I just hope I can make you as happy as you’ve made me.” He leans down and brushes his lips against hers. The guys gather Noah up onto their shoulders and throw him into the pool. He laughs as he pulls himself out of the water. “Thanks for that. Now my sash is wet.”</p>
<p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
<p>	Noah sat in the beach hut, still wearing his sash and tiara, waiting for his phone call from home. His leg bounced nervously as the iPad began to ring in his hands. After what felt like forever, someone picked up on the other end. He nearly burst into tears when he saw his mother, brother, and sister.</p>
<p>“I miss you guys so much,” his voice cracked as he smiled down at the screen. His mom wiped tears from her cheeks as she looked at him with pride.</p>
<p>“Don’t cry, love. We’re so proud of you.”</p>
<p>“Am I coming across okay or do I look like a wanker?”</p>
<p>“You just better be glad Tierney is giving you a second chance after that mess you pulled with Hope.” His 16yr old sister, Natalie frowned.</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?”</p>
<p>“If you’d seen what we see about Hope, you wouldn’t have been so quick to give her a chance…” her voice trailed off as his mother shushed her with a look.</p>
<p>“What is she talking about, Mum?” His mother simply shook her head and smiled at him.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it, Noah. You just keep being yourself and I’m sure you and Tierney will be just fine.” Noah wasn’t sure what they were talking about but he decided to let it go. He didn’t know how much time he had, and he didn’t want to waste his time talking about Hope.</p>
<p>“Do you really like Tierney, then?”</p>
<p>“She’s so hot, bruv,” his 18yr old brother, Neil grinned into the camera earning a pop on the back of the head from his Mum. She laughed despite herself.</p>
<p>“Of course we like her. She seems like a really sweet girl, and she really likes you. Do you like her as much as it seems?”</p>
<p>Noah blushed and nodded his head, “I do, Mum. She’s amazing,” His Mum put her hand on her chest and fought another round of tears. </p>
<p>“This is what I wanted for you, my love. I just want you to find your happiness.” Noah got the signal from one of the producers that it was time to wrap up the call.</p>
<p>“Mum, they’re giving me the signal our call is about to end.” He drank in the sight of his family, not knowing how long it would be before he got to see them again. “I love you guys so much. Nat, Neil, you listen to Mum and don’t give her too hard a time or you’ll deal with me when I get home.”</p>
<p>Neil rolled his eyes, but he smiled at his big brother. “Don’t worry about us, mate. You just keep doing you and bring home that money and the girl.” Noah laughed at his brother, feeling a warm tug at his heart. </p>
<p>“I’ll do my best. I’ll talk to you soon,” he blew a kiss at the screen which his family quickly returned before the screen went black. </p>
<p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
<p>	The girls were discussing the events of the day as they got dressed for the evening. They had been talking about the guy’s performances when Marisol’s phone beeped.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Girls, you have a very important decision to make tonight. The boys are waiting for you at the fire pit.</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>	When the girls were dressed, they made their way downstairs to the fire pit. All of the guys were standing there waiting for them. Noah was still wearing his sash and tiara. He looked down at Tierney with a smile, his happiness written all over his handsome face. She returned his smile as she gave him a hug.</p>
<p>“You look beautiful, Tierney,” he whispered in her ear.</p>
<p>Lottie rolled her eyes and grinned, “For heaven’s sake. I knew you’d still be wearing that sash.” </p>
<p>Noah puffed out his chest and grinned, “I did earn this. Do you really think I’m going to give up being Mr. Love Island before I have to?”</p>
<p>Tierney adjusted the sash, “It’s one of my favorite things you’ve worn. You earned it, babe.”</p>
<p>Gary grinned, “That doesn’t say much about what he normally wears does it?’ Lottie hit his arm playfully scolding him. </p>
<p>“Did you wear the sash during your phone call?”</p>
<p>“Obviously.” He smiled, “It was a video call too, so my family got to see me all dressed up.”</p>
<p>Tierney was excited for him. She knew how much his family meant to him, “What did they say?”</p>
<p>He pulled Tierney tight against his chest, “Babe, they love you.” Tierney’s eyes grew wide and she grinned up at him.</p>
<p>“Really?” He nodded and gently kissed her lips. </p>
<p>“Not to take away from Noah’s much deserved victory, but does anyone have any idea why we’re here?” Lucas asked.</p>
<p>“Apparently the girls have an important decision to make,” Priya answered. “We don’t know exactly what it is though.”</p>
<p>Tierney snuggled into Noah’s embrace, “I think it has to do with the most dateable.”</p>
<p>“Well, yeah,” Hope frowned. “But what exactly does that mean?”</p>
<p>“I think we all know who’s most datable,” Noah held his hand up in the air. “Mr. Love Island, right?” Tierney laughed and kissed him softly. </p>
<p>“You did win the prize, babe,” Lottie laughed. “But you won it by saying you only wanted to date Tierney. Being Mr. Love Island and being the most dateable are not exactly the same thing.” Tierney’s phone beeped.</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s me!”</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Islanders, tonight the girls will decide which boys are the most and least likely to leave the Villa with a girlfriend. Girls, you may discuss your voting as a group, but you will send your answers individually via text. The boys who are voted least likely to leave the Villa with a girlfriend will be vulnerable, and is at risk of being dumped from the island.</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>“Wait, are you serious?” Hope asked. Lottie frowned.</p>
<p>“I guess that makes it official. One of the boys will be dumped over this.” Lottie glared at Rocco, “Seeing as though Tierney got ditched for another girl, that’s only fair.” Tierney sighed.</p>
<p>“Come on, Lottie. I’ve told you everything between Rocco and I is fine. I’m not mad, he’s not mad. Can’t we just let it go?” Lottie simply crossed her arms over her chest but said nothing. “We’re such a good group. I don’t want to see people leave just because they haven’t found their person yet.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Priya pouted. “This is horrible. How are we supposed to decide who stays and who goes home?”</p>
<p>“I want to keep the guy I fancy, and dump all the boys who have screwed over my girls. Easy,” Lottie shrugged.</p>
<p>Marisol frowned, “Babe, that’s not what the text said and you know it. We can’t just play favorites here.”</p>
<p>Noah steps forward, “And you shouldn’t. If someone is going to be in danger, then it needs to be done fairly.” He looks around at the other guys, “We’ve all had our differences, but we’re a good group of lads and I don’t want to see it come down to who’s made the most friends.” Tierney’s eyes meet Rocco’s concerned eyes and she gives him a comforting smile.</p>
<p>Hope sighs, “I think we need to have a girl talk.” She looks over at the boys, “Would you give us a minute?” They simply nod and drift over towards the pool. </p>
<p>“Let’s try to remember what we’re doing. We have to decide who we think is least likely to leave the island with a girlfriend,” Tierney reminded everyone. </p>
<p>“I don’t know how we should be expected to make this decision. It’s only been a week after all,” Marisol frowned.</p>
<p>Tierney smiled as she glanced in Noah’s direction, “I know who’s most likely to leave the island with a girlfriend."</p>
<p>“You and Noah are already couple goals,” Priya gushes. “I’m so jealous. I’d be surprised if he’s not the first boy to ask you to be his girlfriend while in here.” Tierney grins at Priya. Marisol claps her hands to get their attention.</p>
<p>“Let’s focus guys. Let’s talk about Gary.”</p>
<p>Priya shrugged one shoulder, “He’s not for me personally, but I’m sure he’ll find someone here.”</p>
<p>Lottie’s eyes flicker to Tierney for a brief second, but Marisol spoke, “Will he though? I’m coupled up with him now, but we can all see that’s not going to work.” She gave Lottie a knowing look, “And I’m not sure what’s going on with him and Lottie.” Lottie blushed.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p>
<p>Tierney put a gentle hand on Lottie’s arm, “The point is, he’s for right someone. Maybe his person hasn’t come into the Villa yet. I don’t want him to lose his chance.” Lottie gives Tierney a grateful look.</p>
<p>“Okay, so Gary is safe. What about Ibrahim?” Hope asked.</p>
<p>“I definitely think he’ll find a girlfriend here,” Priya said with a confident nod. “It might not be me, but then again it might. It’s too soon to tell for sure.”</p>
<p>“What about Bobby?” Hope continued.</p>
<p>“His person just hasn’t come into the Villa yet,” Tierney insisted.</p>
<p>“What about Rocco?” Priya asked, looking at Tierney.</p>
<p>“I think he deserves a chance to find love too. Just because he didn’t find it with me…” Tierney was cut off by Marisol.</p>
<p>“Maybe he’s already found her,” all of the girls turn to her and stare. “I know I might not be smart falling for his sweet talk, when he’s clearly been talking to all of the girls in the Villa, but a part of me has fallen for him a little. I don’t know if this will last or if what we have is real, but I’d like a chance to at least try.”</p>
<p>Tierney looked at Marisol, trying to decide if she believed what she was saying. She knew Rocco wasn’t as invested in Marisol as she thought he was. “It’s not just my decision, babe. Everyone has a say in this.”</p>
<p>“Exactly,” Priya nodded. “That’s why we are all voting separately. I’m glad we had a chance to talk about it, but I’m glad we all get to make our own decisions.”</p>
<p>“Wait, what about Lucas and Henrik?” Tierney asked.</p>
<p>“Lucas has to stay,” Hope quickly says, looking at the other girls, blushing slightly. “There’s no way he’s not going to find someone in here.”</p>
<p>“Like you?” Lottie smirked. Hope looked away, but everyone could see she was blushing even more.</p>
<p>“I might have a bit of a crush.”</p>
<p>Lottie smiled, “I think Henrik should stay too. What do you think, Tierney?”</p>
<p>Tierney chewed her bottom lip and looked over at the guys, “This is so hard. How are we supposed to choose?”</p>
<p>“Well, we’ve talked about everyone. I guess it’s time to choose.” Lottie smiled softly as they all went their separate ways. Tierney wandered over by the pool and sat down on the edge, dangling her feet in the water when her phone beeped.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>It’s time to vote for the boy you think is most likely to leave the Villa with a girlfriend. Please reply with your vote.</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Tierney immediately typed Noah’s name and hit send. That was her easy decision. She sat there waiting for her next text. This was going to be the hard decision. Her phone beeped again.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>It’s now time to vote for the boy you think is least likely to leave with a girlfriend. The boys with the most votes will be vulnerable, and will be at risk of being dumped                                              from the Island. Please reply with your vote.</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>She was friends with every boy in the Villa. How was she supposed to help choose which one would be going home? Out of all of them, who did she think was going to have the hardest time finding someone? Was there someone who was more closed off than others? Yes, there was, and it hurt her heart to think about it. She really had no choice. Her fingers trembled as she typed…Ibrahim. Her phone beeped almost immediately.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Please gather at the fire pit for the results.</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Everyone made their way back over to the fire pit, including all the boys. Tierney gave Noah a sad smile as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. They stood there in silence waiting for the dreaded text. Priya groaned when her phone beeped. </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Islanders, the boy who received the most votes, and that you think is the most likely to leave the Island with a girlfriend is…Noah!</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Tierney squeals happily as she jumps into Noah’s arms. He hugs her tight and kisses her lips. Lottie smiles over at Tierney and gives her a wink. Hope’s phone beeps.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>The boys who were voted least likely to leave the Island with a girlfriend were…Rocco, Henrik, &amp; Ibrahim.</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>There was an intake of breath after each name was read aloud. Tierney looked at Henrik, her heartbreak apparent on her face. He gave her a sad smile. He started to say something when Hope’s phone beeped again.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>The three boys who were voted least likely to leave the Island with a girlfriend will now face a public vote. The public will vote on the boy they want to have another chance at love. The remaining boys will be dumped from the Island.</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>“Seriously?” Priya asked. “My guy might be dumped and I have to wait and see?” Priya’s frown deepened and Ibrahim wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Tierney looked around the fire pit. Rocco and Marisol seemed to have disappeared, and Lucas was talking to Henrik with his hand on his shoulder. Henrik smiled over at the group.</p>
<p>“I feel like I’ve only just gotten to know you all. It’s been an absolute pleasure.”</p>
<p>Lucas clapped a hand on his back, “Mate, it’s been an honor to be in the Villa with you, but you haven’t gone anywhere yet. Don’t talk like that.”</p>
<p>Henrik shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t love my odds to be honest. I came in later, and I haven’t had as much time for the public to really get to know me.” Tierney pulls Henrik into a warm hug and he holds her close. </p>
<p>“I hope you get to stay,” she whispered in his ear. She places a kiss on his cheek, “I didn’t vote for you.” Henrik gave her his charming smile.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Tierney.” He gave her hands a squeeze, “If I do go, I’ll be disappointed we didn’t get a chance to get to know each other better.” Marisol and Rocco return to the group and her makeup was smudged like she had been crying. Tierney went to Rocco and hugged him. He gratefully returned her hug and held on for a long time.</p>
<p>“I didn’t vote for you to leave,” she whispered in his ear as she hugged him. </p>
<p>“I know you didn’t,” he sighed as he slowly pulled away. “I know with everything that’s happened I’ll probably be the one that’s going home.” Tierney glanced over at Marisol and saw she was glaring in their direction. She ignored her and leaned up to kiss Rocco’s cheek. </p>
<p>“Try to stay positive. We don’t know what’s going to happen.” He gave her a sad smile.</p>
<p>“It’s been a really long day. I think I’ll head up to bed,” he kissed her forehead, then turned to head upstairs. Tierney was exhausted. She said goodnight and headed upstairs as well. When she climbed into bed beside Rocco, she felt him shift closer to her and pull her back against his chest. She let him hold her as she quickly fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Tierney headed out to the roof terrace, hoping for a bit of quiet alone time before she began another day in the Villa. She was surprised to find Henrik sitting by himself. He was looking out over the Spanish hills, his long blonde locks blowing gently in the breeze. </p>
<p>“Good morning, Henrik,” Tierney smiled over at him. He turned with a start, but his usual bright smile quickly spread across his handsome face.</p>
<p>“Good morning, sunshine. You’re looking lovely as always, Tierney.” He looked back over the hills, running his hands through his hair. “I was just thinking about how intense things are in here. With the eliminations tonight, I just wanted to get my head on straight.” Tierney went to sit beside him. </p>
<p>“You’re worried you’re going to be eliminated?”</p>
<p>He gave her a sad smile, “I’m preparing myself for it.”</p>
<p>“Why do you think it’s going to be you?”</p>
<p>He shrugged, “I’m the new guy. The viewers really haven’t had a chance to get to know me.”</p>
<p>“I think the viewers have been able to see enough of you to know you’re an amazing guy who deserves to be here.” Tierney sighed heavily as she pushed her hair from her face. “I think the world of Rocco. Despite everything I wish him nothing but the best, but I don’t have a good feeling about his chances after everything that happened with Marisol. And Ibrahim…he’s a good guy too, but he’s so hard to talk to. Unless he can find it in himself to open up, then I don’t hold out much hope for him in the Villa.” Henrik nodded slowly, seeming to really think about what Tierney said. “Obviously I can’t guarantee what the viewers will think, but I wouldn’t pack your bags just yet.” Henrik took ahold of her hand and his trademark smile returned to his handsome face.</p>
<p>“You know just the right things to say to make a bloke feel better.” Tierney smiled and leaned forward and kissed his cheek. </p>
<p>“We’d better make our way downstairs before they send a search party.” The two of them headed back downstairs to join the others. Marisol and Rocco were laying together on one of the daybeds. They made their way to the group that was sitting in the bean bag chairs. Lottie, Priya, Gary, Ibrahim, and Noah were talking. Noah smiled up at Tierney when he saw them approaching. Tierney grinned as she sat on Noah’s lap. “What’s going on?”</p>
<p>Noah kissed her head softly, “We’re just talking about those two over there.” Noah nodded towards Rocco and Marisol. Tierney rolled her eyes and sighed.</p>
<p>“Come on, guys. Just give it a rest. They like each other. It’s not a big deal. Gary and I are really the only two who have a reason to be upset and neither of us are.” Gary nodded in agreement. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I don’t care who she’s cracking on with to be honest.” Gary traced a finger down Lottie’s arm and grinned, “I’ve moved on.” A slow smile spread across Lottie’s lips, but she avoided his gaze. </p>
<p>“I still think he’s a piece of shit.”</p>
<p>“What about her? You should be angry at Marisol too, not just Rocco” Priya interjected. </p>
<p>Lottie rolled her eyes, “I’m not happy with her either to be honest.”</p>
<p>“After tonight, Rocco will most likely be leaving the Villa. Why not just let them be?” Noah suggested. They were interrupted when Marisol yelled from the daybeds.</p>
<p>“Guys, I got a text!” Once everyone was gathered, she read the text aloud.</p>
<p>
  <i><b>Islanders, it’s time for some Twitter Bingo. Lucas and Henrik will take turns reading tweets from                                    the public about goings-on around the Villa, but the names will be blanked out. The couple with                                    the most correct answers will win the challenge.                                                                                   #Roasted #WigSnatched</b></i>
</p>
<p>Bobby jumped up and down in delight, “Oh, it’s on now! We’re going to be roasted by the public.”</p>
<p>“Why are you so excited about this?” Tierney asked with a laugh, “You do see that sign up there. It says ‘Mean Tweets’. That can’t be good, Bobby.” Bobby threw his arm around Tierney’s shoulders and grinned.</p>
<p>“Come on, Tierney. It’s just going to be a laugh.” The Islanders exchange looks with each other, no one looked as enthusiastic about this as Bobby was.</p>
<p>“You do realize the public have seen things we may not know anything about, right?” Lottie frowned, looking at Tierney with panicked eyes. </p>
<p>“That’s the good part,” Bobby argued. “They know private, juicy details.” He looks around at the other Islanders with a grin, “Does anyone have any dirty laundry they want to air before this starts?”</p>
<p>Lucas grins, and elbows Gary in the ribs, “Have you ever seen those celebrity mean tweets? They’re absolutely savage.” Gary laughs. </p>
<p>“Yeah, they are. I just hope the public isn’t that savage with us.” </p>
<p>Lucas patted Henrik on the back, “I guess we’re an honorary couple for this challenge, mate. I could do a lot worse.”</p>
<p>“Mate,” Henrik laughs heartily. “You’re loads prettier than most girls.”</p>
<p>	Lucas and Henrik took their place in front of the scoreboard while the rest of the Islanders sat at tables in their couples. Tierney noticed Rocco doodling on his chalkboard. She tried to see what he was drawing, but he quickly wiped it away and gave her a soft smile.</p>
<p>“Are you nervous?” she asked him. He shrugged his shoulders.</p>
<p>“Nah, I don’t have anything to hide. Everyone here knows everything already. Are you?”</p>
<p>Tierney blushed slightly, “Nothing bad, but maybe some intimate moments.”</p>
<p>Rocco grinned over at her, “I know we’ve had some pretty hot times, but I’m assuming you mean between you and Noah.” Tierney looked down at her chalkboard guiltily. “It’ll be okay, Tierney.” He put a comforting arm around her shoulders and squeezed. </p>
<p>“Alright you lot, let’s get this game rolling,” Henrik shouted as he held the first card. “Here’s your first tweet.” Henrik held up the card for everyone to read. </p>
<p>
  <b>@dreamydarlingXo<br/>
That guy ________’s like the one jar of pickles in your nan’s cupboard that just won’t open up</b>
</p>
<p>	Everyone is quiet for a moment after reading the tweet. They all look around the stage at all the other couples.</p>
<p>“Oh, my,” a smile slowly spread across Priya’s face. “That’s incredible. You’re always talking about your nan, Gary.”</p>
<p>Gary grinned, “Nah, I’m a proper open book. My bet’s on Noah, or maybe one of the new lads.”</p>
<p>Tierney glanced over at Noah who blushed slightly, “Maybe it seems that way to everyone else, but I’ve been pretty open with Tierney.” She gave him a warm smile and he winked at her.</p>
<p>“Alright, everyone. Write your answers,” Lucas calls out. </p>
<p>“I’ll let you do the honors,” Rocco smiles nodding to Tierney’s chalkboard. Tierney bit her lip as she looked around at the other couples then she quickly wrote her answer, Ibrahim. When everyone shows their answers, every single board had Ibrahim’s name written on it. Lucas peeled back the sticker off the board to reveal the answer.</p>
<p>
  <b>@dreamydarlingXo<br/>
That guy Ibrahim’s like the one jar of pickles in your nan’s cupboard that just won’t open up.</b>
</p>
<p>Henrik laughed, “That’s epic.” Lucas marks the scoreboard with points for each couple.</p>
<p>“Everyone got that one right, so all of us got a point.” Ibrahim lowers his head and blushes.</p>
<p>“I knew this was why I was in the bottom three.”</p>
<p>Priya put her arm around his waist, “You’ve been coming out of your shell though haven’t you?”</p>
<p>He nodded slightly, “Well, yeah, but I’ll need to step it up if I don’t want to get dumped.”</p>
<p>“Let’s move onto the next one,” Lucas said as he held up the next card. </p>
<p>
  <b>@chefjake1990<br/>
You can do better than him, ___________ &lt;3</b>
</p>
<p>	The Islanders stare at the card in silence. Lottie muffles a gasp.</p>
<p>“That’s um,” Hope grimaced. “Intense. But it’s not me, in any case.”</p>
<p> Tierney rolled her eyes, “Of course it’s not you, Hope.” Everyone else laughed while earning a glare from Hope. </p>
<p>“I know it’s not me either,” Priya smiled up at Ibrahim. “I’m punching above my weight with this guy.” Ibrahim winks down at Priya and pulls her in for a kiss and a hug. </p>
<p>“You’re crazy, Priya. You’re a 10/10 babe.”</p>
<p>Rocco leaned into Tierney, “I’ll let you get this one too. I don’t want to rag on any of my boys.” Tierney thought on it for a moment then wrote Priya’s name. Rocco flinches when he reads her answer. Tierney frowned and shrugged her shoulders. </p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter who I choose it’s going to piss someone off.” Everyone turns their boards around. Everyone else had written Tierney’s name. Henrik peeled away the sticker to reveal the correct answer. </p>
<p>
  <b>@chefjake1990<br/>
You can do better than him, Tierney </b>
</p>
<p>
      Tierney frowned as she looked up at Rocco, then over to Noah. She saw him blushing, but she knew they had to be referring to Rocco. Weren’t they?
Rocco looked down at the table and nodded, “They’re right. I hope Noah can be better for you that I was.”
 
</p>
<p>
 “Okay, next tweet,” Henrik holds up the card.
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <b>
      <b>@pineapplepinnie<br/>
______ treating _______ like crap, yeah he was a tool but acting like a cow about it makes you just as bad darling xoxo</b>
    </b>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  Bobby whistles, “They’ve got a point ladies.”
 
</p>
<p>
  Rocco leaned over to Tierney, “I know they’re talking about me, but who else do you think they’re talking about. Lottie’s really the only one who’s been really mean to me since the other challenge.”
 
</p>
<p>
 Tierney nodded sadly, “Yeah, it’s gotta be her. I just hate to put it down.”
</p>
<p>“I know she’s your friend, but she’s been making jabs at me at every opportunity.” Tierney nods solemnly as she writes her answer. When she turns her board around, Lottie glares at Tierney. Everyone has written Lottie and Rocco’s name down. 
</p>
<p>
 “So because I had the guts to say what everyone else was thinking, I’m the bad guy?” Lottie crossed her arms over her chest and pouts. Bobby put an arm around Lottie’s shoulders.
</p>
<p>
 “I know you were coming to Tierney’s defense, but like she’s not even mad at him. Maybe it’s time to just let it go?” Lottie rolled her eyes at Bobby and just stayed quiet. Lucas peeled the sticker off revealing he correct answer.
</p>
<p>
       <b>@pineapplepinnie<br/>
Lottie treating Rocco like crap, yeah he was a tool but acting like a cow about it makes you just as bad darling xoxo</b>
   </p>
<p>Lottie blushed and hid behind her long blonde hair. Lucas smiled, “Looks like we all get a point.” Lucas picked up the next card.
  </p>
<p>
 <b>@animefangirl21<br/>
________ get out of there babe she’s just playing you to get to the finale!</b>
 </p>
<p>
Everyone gasped when they read that tweet. They all looked around at each other unsure what to think about it.
 </p>
<p>
“Wow,” Bobby scratched the back of his head. “I’d hate to be this girl’s man.” 
</p>
<p>
Rocco smiled, “I know this one’s not about me.” He gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze. Tierney glances around at the other couples. Hope is looking away, not meeting anyone else’s eyes at all. Tierney looked down at her chalkboard and wrote Noah’s name. Nearly everyone else wrote Noah’s name down as well. Hope blushed furiously, but she remained quiet. She just sat there with her arms crossed over her chest. Henrik peeled back the sticker and read.
</p>
<p>
<b>@animefangirl21<br/>
Noah get out of there babe she’s just playing you to get to the finale!</b>
</p>
<p>
Everyone turned to look at Hope and Noah. He slowly turned towards Hope and glared at her. He leg began to bounce nervously.
</p>
<p>
“Is this what my family was talking about? You were using me to try to get to the finale? Was I the ‘safest’ choice? You kept telling me you thought we were a good match, and that I was exactly the kind of man you wanted.” Hope rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.
</p>
<p>
“Of course I’m not using you. How do you know they aren’t talking about Tierney? She’s the one you’ve been cracking on with lately.” Noah shook his head sadly.
</p>
<p>
“No, it’s not Tierney. Even my family hinted to there being issues with you. They weren’t specific, but I knew something was up.”
 </p>
<p>
“This is just the opinion of some jealous nobody!” Hope seethed, “How can they judge me when they don’t know me? The public only sees bits of what actually happens here. They don’t know the full story.” 
</p>
<p>
“What are you talking about, Hope?” Noah asked. Hope shook her head and wiped at her eyes dramatically refusing to answer. Henrik grabs the next card.
</p>
<p>
“Let’s move on guys.” He holds up the card.
</p>
<p>
 <b>@bananat<br/>
I really dislike ____ . She has an opinion about everything, her voice is annoying af, and she’s just not a very nice person.</b>
</p>
<p>
“Wow,” Henrik winces as he looks around at the other Islanders. “That’s really epic.” Hope snatched the chalkboard from Noah and quickly writes. When she turns it around it shows she’s written Tierney’s name down and underlined it three times. Tierney’s mouth dropped in disbelief. Noah frowned at Hope who just sat there holding up the board with a smug smile on her face. Everyone else writes down their answers and turn their boards around, and they all say Hope. Lucas peels off the sticker to reveal the tweet.
</p>
<p>
<b>@bananat<br/>
I really dislike Hope. She has an opinion about everything, her voice is annoying af, and she’s just not a very nice person.</b>
</p>
<p>
Hope throws the board down on the table and stands up in a huff. “I’m done playing this fucking game.”
</p>
<p>
“Just sit down Hope and chill out,” Bobby chuckled. “They’re called mean tweets for a reason, and you’re not the only one being called out.” Lucas picks up the next card.
</p>
<p>
<b>@jacrispy<br/>
Calling it now, ______ is the biggest player on this year’s Love Island, even more than Rocco.</b>
</p>
<p>
Gary laughs, “I think I’ve got this one in the bag.” Lottie rolls her eyes and smiles over at him.
</p>
<p>
“You really think it’s you?”
</p>
<p>
He shakes his head, “I didn’t say I thought it was me. I just think I know the answer.”
</p>
<p>
Lucas laughed, “You did say you’ve slept with the most girls.”
</p>
<p>
Rocco leaned in close to Tierney, “Who do you think it’s talking about?” Tierney chewed her bottom lip as she thought about her options. She then wrote her answer down. When she turned over her board her answer was revealed she had written Bobby’s name. Bobby grinned and popped his imaginary collar. 
</p>
<p>
“You know it, lass,” he winked over at Tierney. Everyone else turned over their answers. It was a mixture of answers from Gary to Lucas. Tierney and Lottie were the only two that chose Bobby. Henrik peeled back the sticker.
</p>
<p>
<b>@jacrispy<br/>
Calling it now, Bobby is the biggest player on this year’s Love Island, even more than Rocco.</b>
</p>
<p>
Everyone turned to look at Bobby who sat back in his chair with his hands behind his head looking very pleased with himself. Tierney eyed him skeptically.
</p>
<p>
“I don’t really believe it. You’re too sweet.”
</p>
<p>
Bobby wagged his eyebrows at her and smiled sweetly, “Am I, or is that part of my evil plan?” Tierney laughed as she rolled her eyes. 
</p>
<p>
“You’re so full of it.”
</p>
<p>
“I’m not so sure,” Lottie began as she eyed Bobby suspiciously. “It’s always the funny ones you have to look out for.”
</p>
<p>
Lucas grabbed the last card, “Alright everyone. The last one.” He holds it up and reads it.
</p>
<p>
<b>@hazelburst<br/>
That moment when _____ couples up then sticks it on someone else first chance he gets.</b>
</p>
<p>
Everyone gasps in surprise and looks around the stage. Tierney sees Lottie’s cheeks turn bright red and she looks down at her hands on the table. Gary simply stares off blankly, his face revealing nothing. Tierney reluctantly writes Gary’s name and turns her board around. Lottie sends her an angry look and Tierney shrugged her shoulders and mouthed ‘Sorry’ to her. Marisol rolled her eyes in exasperation. Gary simply glared at her. Henrik peeled off the sticker to reveal the answer.
</p>
<p>
<b>@hazelburst<br/>
That moment when Gary couples up then sticks it on someone else first chance he gets.</b>
</p>
<p>
Marisol shook her head angrily, “Figures.”
</p>
<p>
“Oh, please,” Gary spat angrily. “I’m not the one who swanned off with Rocco.”
</p>
<p>
Tierney held up her hand, “Come on guys. Let’s just move on.”
</p>
<p>
Gary nods, “That’s best for all of us I think.”
</p>
<p>
“Yeah, let’s just settle down.” Noah stands up and looks at everyone, “We’re losing two guys tonight. Let’s just put any issues we have on the back burner, okay?”
</p>
<p>
Bobby nods solemnly, “Noah is right. This isn’t really important right now.”
</p>
<p>
“So, who won?” Lottie asked, trying to bring the lightness back to the challenge. Henrik and Lucas counted up the points then turned to everyone with a smile.
</p>
<p>
“Looks like Tierney and Rocco won!” Hope threw the chalk down on the stage and stalked off. Rocco’s phone beeped.
</p>
<p>
“I got a text!” he called out.
</p>
<p> <b>
        <i>Congratulations, Tierney and Rocco. Head over to the Jacuzzi for your prize—there’s a bottle of                                    champers on us. #bubbleswithbae #hotfizz</i>
      </b>
</p>
<p>
 “Congratulations guys,” Noah tried to smile, but Tierney could tell he wasn’t happy. She gave him a smile as she let Rocco lead her over to the Jacuzzi. Tierney noticed Hope and Noah looked like they were in a pretty serious conversation as well as Marisol and Gary. Lottie was nowhere to be seen. Rocco leaned back against the rim of the Jacuzzi, sighing as the water lapped against his skin. He frowned when he caught her eye.
</p>
<p>
“What’s on your mind, Rocco?"
</p>
<p>
“It’s weird being in here. You kind of forget there are cameras all around,” he gestures towards one of the cameras aimed at them. “I guess now we have a better idea of what the public thinks of us.” Rocco shakes his head and pours a glass of champagne for them both. He handed Tierney a glass and Tierney sighed happily as the ice cold liquid fizzed on her tongue. 
</p>
<p>
Tierney sighed, “It’s funny. People on the outside see more stuff than we do, but they don’t see everything.”
</p>
<p>
“Yeah, Hope said the public didn’t know the whole picture. Do you think she’s right or were those tweets onto something?”
</p>
<p>
“They were hit and miss. I don’t believe Hope. I think the public was right about her trying to use Noah to get to the finale. She’s heartless and only thinks about herself.” Rocco nodded slowly as if he was thinking about what Tierney was saying. “You don’t believe me?”
</p>
<p>
Rocco shrugged his shoulder and gave her a small smile, “I think your feelings for Noah cloud your judgement a bit.” Tierney glanced over at Noah and Hope who were parting ways. Noah headed to the loungers and Hope went inside the Villa. Was Rocco right? Was her feelings for Noah making it impossible for her to see the truth? Was there more to Hope than meets the eye? Tierney gave herself a mental shake and laughed at Rocco.
</p>
<p>
“You don’t know the Hope I know, Rocco. You haven’t been on the receiving end of her wraith. She’s vicious and she’s conniving.”
</p>
<p>
Rocco smiled, “That’s true. She did manipulate me at the last recoupling. Maybe you’re right.” They sat in silence for a bit and watched the sun slowly set against the Spanish hills. Rocco put his arm around Tierney’s shoulder and pulled her back against his chest. “I know I’m probably leaving the Villa tonight. I just want to say…” Rocco’s voice trailed off for a moment, and Tierney turned to look him in the eyes. His green eyes burned into hers as he reached up to cup her cheek, “You’ve been the best part of this experience for me, Tierney. I’m so glad I was able to meet you and spend time with you. I’m going to be rooting for you to win this thing, and I hope this experience ends the way you want it to.” Tierney’s eyes begin to fill with tears as she pulled Rocco into a tight embrace. “I guess we should go get ready for the dumping.” Tierney’s heart felt as if were breaking. She took Rocco’s hand as he led her back to the Villa where they separated to get ready.
</p>
<p>
All of the girls were getting ready in silence. It seemed like no one wanted to talk about the dumping that was about to happen. Tierney sighed heavily.
</p>
<p>
“Look guys, I get that no one wants to talk about what’s about to happen, but what do you think is going to happen?”
 </p>
<p>
Priya looked down at her makeup in front of her, “Probably Henrik, right? It’s just hard to break into a group once everyone’s already friends.”
</p>
<p>
“Rocco, better be one of the ones going home,” Lottie scowled as drew on her eyeliner. “He’s a slime ball, why wouldn’t the public want him gone?” Everyone turns towards Marisol when they hear a sniffle. Tierney fought hard not to roll her eyes. Marisol was really milking this for all it was worth. Hope went over to her and put an arm around her shoulders.
</p>
<p>
“It’ll be alright, babe.”
</p>
<p>
“Yeah, no matter what happens we’ll all be here for you," Priya smiled.
</p>
<p>
“I get why everyone is upset with Rocco, but the truth is, he’s the first guy I’ve really been interested in.” She looks over at Tierney with pleading eyes, “Can’t you understand that? For him to go just when we’re starting to get to know each other.” Tierney turned away so no one could read her face. She met Lottie’s eyes for a brief second before she reached down to put on her heels. 
</p>
<p>
“I’m so over this,” Lottie sighed as she adjusted the top of yet another tight black dress. Tierney had to wonder for a moment if she had anything in her wardrobe that wasn’t black. “You knew Rocco was coupled with Tierney and you went after him anyway, the same way you went after Gary when he was coupled with Hannah. Then you pied Gary off after you got him.”
</p>
<p>
“That’s not true! I really was attracted to Gary at first,” Marisol defended herself. “Almost immediately after we were coupled up, I began to feel like it was all wrong. It just turns out I was right.” She turned to Lottie with angry eyes, “Besides it’s not like you’re innocent in all of this. It’s obvious something happened between you and Gary right after we coupled.” Lottie’s already pale face somehow paled even more. “I’m done with you and your ‘girl code’ bullshit!”
</p>
<p>
“Why should you get to do whatever you want it just get away with it?” Lottie argued. Tierney stepped in between them both and gently pushed them apart. 
</p>
<p>
“Guys, let’s not fight.” Hope’s phone buzzed. When she looks back up she smiles sadly.
</p>
<p>
“It’s time.” Everyone forgets about the argument as they all head downstairs to meet the guys by the fire pit. Ibrahim, Henrik, and Rocco stood in front of the other Islanders with their hands clasped. Tierney gave them a sad smile, unable to keep eye contact for long. They all waited in silence until finally a phone beeps. Noah sighs heavily.
</p>
<p>
“That’s mine.”
</p>
<p>
<b>Islanders, you’ve had your say, and now so has the public. It’s time to say goodbye to two boys.</b>
</p>
<p>
He looks around to all of the other Islanders, his eyes met Tierney’s for a moment before his phone beeped again.
</p>
<p>
<b><i>The first boy to be dumped from the island is…</i></b>
</p>
<p>
All of the girls reach out to grab each other’s hands.
</p>
<p>
<b><i>Ibrahim</i></b>
</p>
<p>
Everyone gasps in shock as Ibrahim lowered his head. Bobby’s phone beeped this time.
</p>
<p>
<b><i>The second person to be dumped from the Island is…Rocco</i></b>
</p>
<p>
Henrik breathes a sigh of relief before wrapping his arms around both Rocco and Ibrahim. Tears are running down Priya’s cheeks as she hugs Ibrahim close. Ibrahim’s phone beeps one last time. He blinks back tears so he could read the text.
</p>
<p>
<b><i>Ibrahim and Rocco, your time in the Villa has come to an end. You have thirty minutes                                             to pack your bags and say your goodbyes.</i></b>
</p>
<p>
Everyone shuffles into the Villa breaking off to help Rocco and Ibrahim pack. Tierney found Rocco in the bathroom packing up his things. He gave her a warm smile as she walked into the bathroom. 
</p>
<p>
“Will you miss the Villa?” Tierney asked as she leaned her hip against the sink. 
</p>
<p>
“It’ll be good to get out into the world again,” he reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear. “I’m not exactly happy about having to go though. It’s been quite an experience here, you know?” He sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m really sorry about everything that happened with Marisol, Tierney. I’ll always wonder if anything could have been different…” his voice trailed off as he gave her a sad smile.
</p>
<p>
“I’m truly going to miss you, Rocco.” 
</p>
<p>
“Yeah?” he grinned. “I hope I’m leaving you with a good impression, like on your heart.” Tierney stepped into his arms and held him tight. “Would you be angry if I asked you for one last experience?” Tierney pulled back slightly to look into Rocco’s eyes. He gave her his usual smoldering look that always made her stomach flip flop. His eyes wandered to her lips, then back to her eyes and she let him pull her closer. Their lips met for one last kiss. He slowly pulls away. “Don’t forget about me, Tierney.”
</p>
<p>
“Never,” she whispered before turning and quickly leaving the bathroom.
</p>
<p>
All of the Islanders gather outside the Villa to say their final goodbyes to Rocco and Ibrahim. Bobby had his arm around Priya as she sniffled into his chest. When Ibrahim emerged from the Villa with his suitcase trailing behind him, Priya launched herself in his arms. He mumbled something into her ear as he held her close. She nodded as she pulled away from him and gave him a sad smile. He then turned and began to say goodbye to the others. Tierney hugged him.
</p>
<p>
“I’m sorry to see you go.”
</p>
<p>
“Me too,” he shrugged. “I just wasn’t right for this show I guess. I’m just too shy to be myself.”
</p>
<p>
Tierney squeezed his hands gently, “You’ll find your person Rahim.” He nodded and smiled.
</p>
<p>
“I hope so, Tierney. Good luck,” he kissed her cheek as he climbed into the car and waited for Rocco. He emerged from the Villa and Marisol threw herself into his arms. He hugged her and patiently listened to whatever she was saying to him. He gave her a sweet smile as he gently stroked her cheek, placing a soft kiss on her lips before turning to say goodbye to the others. When he reached Tierney again he gave her another hug.
</p>
<p>
“Win this thing,” he whispered in her ear as he kissed her cheek softly. She smiled as she waved goodbye. Noah came up beside her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned her head on his chest as her tears fall. 
</p>
<p>
Once the car was gone, everyone slowly began to make their way upstairs, no one really saying anything. They all begin to get ready for bed when suddenly a beep fills the silence. Priya looks down at her phone. 
</p>
<p>
“I got a text,” she yells. Everyone gathers around to hear her.
</p>
<p>
<b><i>Islanders, tomorrow there will be a girls’ choice recoupling. #makeyourmove #stillinthegame</i></b>
</p>
<p>
Everyone exchanges looks. Tierney and Noah’s eyes meet and filled with hope.
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
The next morning after breakfast, the most of the guys headed over to the gym for a workout, but Noah decided to swim some laps instead. When he was done, he climbed out of the pool and was surprised to see Tierney there snapping pictures with the camera on her phone. He smiled shyly as he toweled off a bit. </p>
<p>“What are you doing?”</p>
<p>Tierney grinned as she drank in the sight of his chiseled form glistening from his recent swim. She bit her bottom lip as she sat up on the sun lounger, “Documenting one of the most beautiful species of man I’ve ever laid eyes on.” Noah blushed, but he couldn’t stop the grin the spread across his handsome face. He strode over to her and leaned down, dripping cool water onto her. His amber eyes danced with delight as he looked down at her. </p>
<p>“You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid eyes on,” he whispered as his lips gently brushed hers. Tierney felt the breath catch in her throat and she fought the urge to grab a hold of him and pull him down on top of her. Noah’s finger gently brushed her cheek as he tipped her chin up to give him better access to her full lips. His tongue ran along her bottom lip before he gently tugged on it with his teeth. Tierney’s heart began to beat frantically in her chest as she ran her fingers through his soft hair, pulling his lips hard to hers. She heard Noah moan softly as her tongue immediately met his. They were breathless when they finally pulled apart. “Damn it, Tierney. The recoupling tonight can’t come soon enough.”</p>
<p>Tierney sighed heavily, “I know, I can’t wait for us to finally be a couple.”</p>
<p>“We are a couple,” Tierney smiled softly as Noah sat beside her on the lounger. “Maybe not ‘officially’, but we are in our hearts.” She felt her heart swell in her chest as she took his hand in hers. She gave it a gentle squeeze and smiled up at him.</p>
<p>“You’re mine, Noah.” His amber eyes bore into hers with an intensity she’d never felt before. </p>
<p>“As you are mine.” Noah placed heated kisses along her jaw until she felt his warm breath on her ear, causing her to shiver in response. “You’re mine, and I plan on claiming what’s mine tonight.” Tierney’s blue eyes darkened with desire and she felt the throbbing ache between her legs as she met his gaze. Tierney groaned in frustration and lay her head on his shoulder as she let out a shaky breath. </p>
<p>“I’m counting the minutes.” Noah leaned back and lay down on the lounger and Tierney lay beside him, resting her head on his chest. Her fingers drew circles over him as they soaked up the warm sun. Tierney’s eyes drifted closed and soon she had drifted off to sleep. When she woke, she felt Noah’s fingers lazily running up and down her back. She looks up at him with a sleepy smile. “Sorry, I seemed to have dozed off for a bit.”</p>
<p>Noah smiled softly as he continued to rub her back, “Don’t apologize. I was enjoying holding you in my arms while you slept. It was nice.” Tierney kissed his chest before sitting up a bit so she could look at him better. </p>
<p>“Are you nervous at all for tonight?”</p>
<p>Noah shrugged his shoulders, “Not really. I have the feeling you feel the same way about me as I feel about you.” He paused for a moment then looked down at Tierney, his amber eyes suddenly wary, “Unless…have you changed your mind about us?”</p>
<p>Tierney’s eyes grew wide with surprise and she vehemently shook her head, “Not at all. It’s just, we were so sure last time, then Rocco…” She looked down at her hand that rested on his chest and sighed, “I just don’t want another disappointment like last time.” Noah felt the muscles he hadn’t known he was clenching slowly release in relief. </p>
<p>“I don’t want anyone to stand in our way tonight either. I don’t think Hope will chose me again. She’s enamored with Lucas now, and she knows there’s nothing between her and I.” Noah brushed his thumb across her bottom lip and smiled softly, “If something happens to keep us apart again, I know I won’t be able to resist being with you any longer.” Tierney turned her head and kissed his palm, her tongue darting out to taste his skin, causing Noah’s breath to catch in surprise. His eyes smoldered now as he looked down at her, and Tierney could see the rise and fall of his chest as he tried to control his breathing. Tierney rose up from her position on the lounger to meet his lips in a heated kiss. Noah buried his hands in her hair, gently tugging her head back, baring her throat as he ran his tongue down the soft curve of her neck and along her collarbone. Tierney moaned against Noah’s ear as she practically growled in his ear.</p>
<p>“I don’t know if I can wait till tonight…” her voice trailed off as Noah’s deft fingers scraped over her hard nipple through her bikini top before he slowly ran his finger in circles around the swollen tip teasing her. Tierney could see Noah fighting himself. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him. Before either of them could take things any further they heard Lottie call out.</p>
<p>“I got a text!” Tierney rolled her eyes and lay her forehead against Noah’s chest with a groan. He chuckled softly and pulled her up off the sun lounger with him.</p>
<p>“Come on, this might be the distraction we need.” Tierney let Noah drag her by the hand over to the bean bag chairs where everyone else was gathering to hear Lottie. Once everyone was there, she read the text.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Islanders, before tonight’s recoupling the girls will have a chance to get to know                                                  the boys better. Each girl will take a boy of her choice out on a date this afternoon.                                                #datinggame #trybeforeyoubuy</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>	All of the girls cheer with excitement. Tierney looks at Noah with a grin and he gives her a cheeky wink. </p>
<p>“It’s date night, baby” Hope exclaims, her eyes looking Lucas up and down hungrily. He tries not to meet her gaze and Tierney can’t help but feel sorry for the guy. Tierney stepped closer to Noah and wrapped her other hand around the arm that was holding her hand, willing everyone else around her to keep their hands off. Suddenly Tierney’s phone beeps, startling her. She laughs softly as she yells.</p>
<p>“I got a text!” </p>
<p>Hope rolls her eyes, “Of course you’re going first.” Tierney glares at her for a moment before reading the text.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Tierney, you will go on the first date of the afternoon. Please choose a guy to go                                                  on a date with, and then get ready to leave the Villa.                                                                           #earlybird #pickofthepack</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  Lottie smiled over at Tierney and gave her a wink, “Alright babes! You get first pick.” Laughter is evident in her big green eyes, “Who are you going to pick? I’m dying to know.” Tierney grinned over at her friend and Lottie laughed. She looked around at all the Islanders, acting as if she was trying to decide. She put her finger on her chin and tapped it gently.
</p>
<p>
    “Hmm, decisions, decisions.” Noah stood there with his hands on his hips, and amused smirk on his handsome face. She eyed him for a moment, then grinned. “Noah, will you go on a date with me?”
</p>
<p>
He grins as he wraps his arm around Tierney’s waist, “I’d be honored.” Tierney saw Hope roll her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. Once Tierney made her choice, another phone went off. This time, it was Lottie’s. Tierney squeezed Lottie’s hand and Lottie smiled over at her gratefully.
</p>
<p>
“Gaz, will you go on a date with me?” Gary grinned over at her and draped his arm around her shoulders. 
</p>
<p>
 “Of course I will. Well have a laugh, that’s for sure.” Lottie blushed and she hid her smile behind her hair. The rest of the girls got their texts in turn. Hope chose Lucas. He tried to look happy about it, but his smile did not reach his eyes. Henrik was chosen by Priya, and Marisol got Bobby. You could tell she was a little disappointed that she got to pick last, but Bobby’s enthusiasm couldn’t help but bring a smile to the lovely Latina’s face. Everyone went upstairs and got ready for their dates. When Tierney met Noah at the door, she was stunned. How was it possible for him to look even more delicious? He wore a crisp white button-down dress shirt tucked into a pair of navy dress slacks. The outfit fit his body so perfectly. He left some buttons undone at the top of the shirt to show just a small amount of his sculpted chest. It took all Tierney’s control to keep from ripping it open and jumping on him right then and there. She felt her face grow hot at the thought of it.
</p>
<p>	Noah’s eyes drank in the sight of Tierney hungrily. She wore a wine colored off the shoulder dress. The skirt hugged her hips enticingly to mid-thigh, then cut down at an angle towards her knees, but not quite making it there. She had pulled her luscious brown waves up into a messy bun on the top of her head. She was incredibly sexy, and Noah couldn’t wait to have her all to himself. He reached for her hand as she approached, and she took his without hesitation. 
</p>
<p>
“Ready gorgeous?” he asked as he kissed her hand. Tierney smiled up at him.
</p>
<p>
“I’m SO ready for this. A couple hours away from everyone just the two of us? Yes please!” Noah grinned as he led her to the limo that was waiting for them. Less than ten minutes later, they found themselves at a beautiful Spanish restaurant in the valley of the mountains. The view was spectacular, but Tierney was most excited about the company she was with. It was obvious they were the only patrons at the restaurant. The hostess led them to a table for two on the patio. The mountain view from there was amazing. Noah pulled out her chair for her and she kissed his cheek before letting him push her chair in. A happy smile was on his handsome face as he took his seat across from her. The waiter brought them a bottle of red wine and poured them both a glass before disappearing. Noah lifted his glass and held it up to toast. Tierney raised hers and waited for him to speak.
</p>
<p>
“To our first official date. The first of many, I hope.” Tierney gently tapped her glass to his.
</p>
<p>
“I’m sure if you play your cards right, this will definitely be the first of many.” She winked at him teasingly before taking a sip of her wine. “Wow, that’s delicious. I wonder if it’s from the vineyard Lucas and I…” her voice trailed off and she felt herself blush. Noah’s brow furrowed a bit as he stared at her. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up my other date.” Noah gently brushed his hand against hers and smiled.
</p>
<p>
“It’s okay. I know I’m not your first date, but I hope I can be your best one.” Tierney grinned at him from across the table. 
</p>
<p>
“You’re definitely on the right track.”
</p>
<p>
“Good to know,” he winked. The waiter returned with a Spanish cheese board for their appetizer. It was piled high with an assortment of Spanish cheeses and meats, grapes, olives, and flavorful spreads. “Gracias,” Noah smiled up at the waiter before he disappeared again. “This looks amazing.” Tierney reached over and popped an olive in her mouth and sighed.
</p>
<p>
“Oh, it is.” Noah took an olive as well and nodded his approval.
</p>
<p>
“It is delicious.” They both ate a little and took in the incredible view in silence. 
</p>
<p>
“So, tell me Noah, what has been your worst date?” Noah choked on the sip of wine he was taking and coughed.
</p>
<p>
 “Well, I went out with this one woman. We went to the movies to see a slasher flick. All she could do was complain about how everything that was happening on the screen could never happen in real life. I ended up going to the bathroom and just leaving her at the theatre.” Tierney burst out laughing, covering her mouth in surprise.
</p>
<p>“Noah!” He blushed and grinned, shrugging his broad shoulders.
</p>
<p>“I know, not my finest hour. I just couldn’t take it any more. I had to get out of there.” He took a sip of wine, “You’ve never ditched a date before?” Tierney smirked at him over the rim of her wine glass.</p>
<p>“Maybe.” He quirked his brow at her, curious. She sighed and sat her glass down, “Well, I went on a date with this guy. I liked him a lot actually. He seemed sweet and nice. We seemed to have a lot in common. I thought the date was going really well…until he excused himself to go to the bathroom.” Noah’s eyes grew huge in surprise.
</p>
<p>“Did he bail on you?”
</p>
<p>Tierney shook her head, “No. He left his phone on the table and he got a text. I glanced at the phone and saw it said he was getting a text from his wife.” Noah choked on the cracker he was eating and had to take a sip of his wine.
</p>
<p>
“You’re serious?”
</p>
<p>“Unfortunately, yes.”
</p>
<p>
“What did you do?”
</p>
<p>“I texted his wife and told her who I was and that I was on a date with her husband who failed to tell me of her existence.” Noah laughed heartily. 
</p>
<p>“The ass deserved that.”
</p>
<p>Tierney nodded and grinned, “He deserved worse. I just wish I knew what his wife did.”
</p>
<p>“I don’t understand people sometimes. If you’re so unhappy with who you are with, why cheat? Just leave.”
</p>
<p>Tierney nodded sadly, “I agree. I wish Josh…” She paused and looked off into the distance. Noah reached over and took her hand. She looked up at him with a sad smile and squeezed his hand. “I don’t regret him. Getting my heart broken by him led me to you.” Noah felt his heart squeeze in his chest as he looked into her blue eyes. He felt so lucky to have met her. 
</p>
<p>“As much as I hate the guy for what he did to you, I’m also grateful to him.” They were interrupted again when the waiter brought out a large pan of paella for them to share. “Wow, this is massive. How do they expect us to eat all of this?” Tierney grins over at him.
</p>
<p>“Speak for yourself. I can eat.” Noah looked over at her and saw the determined look on her face.
</p>
<p>“Alright, then.” They both dig into the dish. “Wow, this is so good.” Tierney takes a bite of a plump shrimp and moans in pleasure.
</p>
<p>“Yum,” she grins over at him. “So, have you ever been even close to taking the big plunge?”
</p>
<p>“Marriage?” he asked between bites of food. He shook his head, “Nah.  The most serious girlfriend I’ve ever had lasted around six, maybe eight months.” He shrugged his shoulders, “I’ve just never felt a strong enough connection to someone to take it to that level.” They ate a little more in silence. “What about you?”
</p>
<p>Tierney sat her glass down after taking another sip of her wine, “Josh was my longest relationship. I thought at one point we might be heading in that direction, but obviously I was wrong about that.” She pushed her food around on her plate for a minute, then looked up at Noah. “Can I ask you a question, and you promise me you won’t take offense to it?” 
</p>
<p>“You can ask me whatever you want.”
</p>
<p>“Will you promise me?”
</p>
<p>“Tierney…” She takes his hand in hers, gently.
</p>
<p>“Please, Noah.” He looked her in the eyes for a moment and could tell this was important to her. He nods and gives her a smiled.
</p>
<p>“Okay, I promise.”
</p>
<p>“Have you ever cheated on someone?” Noah sat back in his chair and stared at for a moment, saying nothing. Tierney lowered her eyes to her plate, biting her lip nervously. “I didn’t mean to upset…”</p>
<p>“Never,” he responded, cutting her off. She finally looked up and met his gaze. His amber eyes were soft and warm, not angry at all. “I never have and I never will.”
</p>
<p>“And you’re not just saying that because you know it’s what I want to hear right?”
</p>
<p>“I swear to you, Tierney. I have never cheated on anyone I was dating. I’ve been cheated on. I know how horrible that feels, and I would never do that to another person.” Tierney sighed in relief. She gave him a sheepish smile.
</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, but I had to ask you. It’s just after what happened to Josh…” Noah took her hand gently in his own. 
</p>
<p>“Don’t apologize. You had every right to ask me that, Tierney. I don’t blame you for being nervous after everything you’ve been through.” She bent over and placed a soft kiss on his hand, and he smiled at her.
</p>
<p>“I don’t know how I got lucky enough to find you on Love Island of all places,” Tierney laughed and Noah followed suit.
</p>
<p>“I don’t know either, but I’m go glad we found each other.”
</p>
<p>	When they returned to the Villa, everyone else was already back from their dates. Everyone was gathered together in the kitchen. Lottie called out to them when she noticed them.
</p>
<p>“Tierney, come over here!” She grinned over at Tierney, “We’re having fresh lemonade. Bobby is making it.”
</p>
<p>“I bet it’s amazing then,” Tierney smiled as they approached the kitchen, still holding hands. The counters were covered in sugar and lemon peel. It smelled delicious. Noah fills up a glass for both of them. He turns to Bobby.
</p>
<p>
“Have you been doing this all afternoon, mate?”
</p>
<p>“Nah, I decided we needed something refreshing after my date with Marisol. It was so hot out there on the vineyard. The wine was nice, but it did nothing to cool us down.”
</p>
<p>“I think everyone had a good date,” Gary grinned over at Lottie who smirked behind the rim of her lemonade glass. “I know we did,” he gently brushed a lock of Lottie’s hair behind her ear. Lottie turned to Tierney.
</p>
<p>“How was your date with Noah?”
</p>
<p>
Tierney blushed and smiled up at him. He smiled back down at her as he took a drink of his lemonade, “We had a great time. We were the only ones at this little Spanish restaurant in the valley of one of the mountains. It was so beautiful and romantic.” Noah nodded as he sat his glass down on the bar. 
</p>
<p>
“It was really amazing. Having that time alone with Tierney was exactly what we needed. I feel even closer to her now.” Noah leaned down and kissed her head. They were interrupted when Bobby’s phone beeped.
</p>
<p>“I got a text!” he yelled. Everyone was already gathered around the kitchen so he read the text.
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>
Islanders, it’s time for the recoupling. You have one hour to get ready.</i></b>
</p>
<p>	Everyone gathered around the firepit waiting for the recoupling to start. All of the girls take their seats as the guys stand in line in front of them. Tierney’s eyes met Noah’s and he gave her a reassuring smile. They were all quiet waiting for the first phone to beep. Hope grinned as her phone beeped first.
</p>
<p>
“That’s me,” she grinned over at Tierney as she stood up. Tierney swore under her breath and shook her head in disgust. Noah sighed heavily and rubbed his face in frustration. Hope smirked as she looked down the line of men standing in front of her.
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning: This chapter contains strong sexual content!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>Chapter Ten:</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>	Tierney held her breath as she waited for Hope to speak. Hope sighed in fake exasperation as if she had such a difficult decision. Lottie rolled her eyes and shook her head. </p>
<p>“This is such a hard decision for me. I’m torn between two men I really can see a future with. Noah and I have had such a deep connection from the very beginning, but what I have felt since Lucas has walked into the Villa cannot be denied.” Hope took a deep breath and closed her eyes, folding her hands in front of her as if she were in prayer. Tierney looked over at Lucas who was staring straight ahead, not really making eye contact with anyone. Part of her felt sorry for him. The last thing she wanted was for him to have to be in a miserable couple with Hope, but the other more selfish part of her wanted Hope to choose him so she could finally be with Noah. Her heart was hammering in her chest as she waited for Hope to say who she was choosing. Hope finally opened her eyes and gave Noah a pitying smile, “I’m so sorry Noah. I have to follow my heart. The boy I’d like to couple up with is Lucas.” Tierney let out a huge sigh of relief and fought to keep herself from laughing out loud at Hope’s ridiculous comments. Noah rolled his eyes and gave Tierney an amused smile.</p>
<p>“I’ll do my best to get over the heartbreak, Hope.” Everyone laughed earning a glare from Hope. Lucas slowly made his way over to Hope. He placed a reluctant kiss on her cheek and stood beside her. Hope fought to hide the disappointment in her face at his cold reception of her. She wrapped her arm around his waist. Lottie grinned when her phone beeped next. She stood up and grinned over at Gary who winked back at her. </p>
<p>“I want to couple up with this boy because he knows who I am and accepts me despite my faults. He’s funny and he can handle all my moods.” Lottie tried to fight the blush that crept into her cheeks, but she couldn’t seem to keep them from turning pink. “The boy I want to couple up with is Gary.” Gary grinned as he walked up to her and kissed her softly. </p>
<p>“It’s you and me now,” he wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close. Tierney smiled at Lottie, knowing she was loving his attention. Tierney quickly stood up when her phone beeped. She sighed in relief as she looked over at Noah. </p>
<p>“It’s not going to be a surprise who I choose to couple up with. This guy is everything I’ve been looking for. Not only is he incredibly hot,” Tierney paused as everyone but Hope laughed. “He’s also incredibly kind, thoughtful, smart, and he’s so much more than I had ever dreamed of finding.” Noah smiled at her, causing her heart to flutter in her chest. She smiled back at him and continued, “It’s been tough not being able to be together the way we want to be.” Hope snorted in derision and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. Tierney ignored her and continued, “The boy I choose to couple up with is Noah.” Noah grinned as he walked up to Tierney. He picked her up off the ground and spun her around, softly pressing his lips to hers. </p>
<p>“I was so nervous when Hope’s phone went off,” he whispered in her ear as he sat her back down on the ground.</p>
<p>“You and me both.” They sat down on the bench and waited for the recoupling ceremony to be complete. Much to everyone’s surprise, Priya chose Bobby again, and Marisol chose Henrik. Once everyone was coupled up, all of the couples went in different directions. Noah and Tierney headed to the swing. Noah jumped onto the swing and pulled Tierney down on top of him. She squealed in delight at Noah pulled her close, brushing his lips against hers. </p>
<p>“I can’t believe we’re finally together,” he whispered. Tierney ran her fingers through Noah’s hair. </p>
<p>“This is the way it should have been from the start,” she leaned in close and pressed her lips to his. Noah immediately deepened the kiss, stroking her tongue with his own. Tierney’s hands ran up his strong chest, her nails scratching over his nipples through his shirt causing him to moan against her lips. “I can’t wait to get you alone,” she whispered breathily against his ear as his lips devoured her throat. </p>
<p>“We won’t be alone tonight. There will be a room full of other couples,” he smiled down at her as he caressed her ass through her dress. She could feel his hardness against her belly and it was driving her insane. Noah ran his strong hand up her thigh, to her waist, the cupped her breast, his thumb teasing the taunt bud beneath the thin material. She bit her lip and looked up to meet his gaze.</p>
<p>“We’ll have to make due. I’m not going another night without having you inside me,” she practically growled as she pulled his mouth back to hers hungrily. Noah growled back when Tierney ground her hips into his erection, his hands finding their way underneath her dress only to realize her ass was bare. She wasn’t wearing panties. </p>
<p>“Fuck, Tierney,” he leaned his head back and rolled his eyes in frustration as Tierney giggled against his neck. </p>
<p>“What?” she asked innocently as she kissed his chest softly. “I didn’t want panty lines.” She shrugged one shoulder as she looked down at him, her eyes dancing with mischief. Noah’s hands massaged her firm cheeks, slowly moving closer and closer to the spot that wanted the attention most. She bit her lip in anticipation when his hands reached her tender inner thighs. Tierney held her breath as they gently brushed her center. Noah’s eyes darkened even more with desire.</p>
<p>“No hair?” he asked in a husky voice. Tierney shook her head no as a smirk played on her lips that were swollen from his kisses. She bit her bottom lip again as she moved her hips, trying to entice him to touch her. </p>
<p>“Please,” she practically begged against his lips, her hands gripping his hair almost painfully. He was honestly about to break and take her right then and there, but he did not want anyone to interrupt them once they got started. He had a plan. When everyone was gone to bed, he planned on sneaking to the roof terrace. He’d lock the door behind them, and cover up the cameras. That was where he’d make love to Tierney for the first time. He wanted it to be something that was only between the two of them, not all of the world that was watching. </p>
<p>“Let’s go upstairs and get ready for bed,” he pulled back from her kisses, taking every ounce of his will power he could muster. Tierney pouted and groaned in frustration.</p>
<p>“Noah, please…” her voice trailed off as she ground her hips against him again. Noah growled as he gripped her hips to stop her.</p>
<p>“Tierney, I don’t want our first time to be here.” He gently brushed her hair from her face and looked into her eyes, his thumbs brushing her cheeks. “I don’t want there to be any chance of us getting interrupted.” She turned her face into his palm and kissed it softly before biting him playfully. He laughed softly, “You’re not making this easy.”</p>
<p>“That’s my plan, sir,” she smiled as she leaned down, barely brushing her lips across his. When he tried to deepen the kiss she pulled away quickly and climbed off of him, smiling triumphantly at the obvious tent in his pants. Tierney held her hand out for him to help him up off the swing. He grinned up at her as he let her pull him to his feet. He expertly adjusted himself so his hard on was a little less noticeable. Tierney turned to stand with her back against his chest and looked up at him over her shoulder. “I’ve got you covered, babe.” Noah smiled as he leaned down and kissed her nose. </p>
<p>“You’ve always got my back,” he laughed softly. “Or should I say my front?” Tierney laughed as he wrapped his arms round her shoulders and kissed her head. They made their way back inside the Villa. Each went to their respective bathrooms to get ready. Tierney was surprised she wasn’t at all nervous. She was excited. She couldn’t wait to be with Noah. It’s something both of them have been wanting for weeks now. She decided to put on a sexy red sheer tank top with matching lace boy shorts. Tierney ran her brush through her long brown curls and put just a tiny drop of perfume between her breasts and behind her ears. Lottie gave her a wink in the mirror before she headed back to the bedroom, leaving her alone with Hope. Hope was reapplying her lipstick, watching Tierney out the corner of her eye. </p>
<p>“I hope Noah isn’t too broken hearted that I didn’t choose him.” Tierney rolled her eyes as she brushed here teeth. Hope either didn’t see her do it or didn’t seem to care, she continued talking anyway. “I just had to go with my heart.” She turned to look at Tierney across the room at the sinks. “What? Nothing to say?”</p>
<p>Tierney leaned over the sink and spit out her toothpaste, taking her time to rinse her mouth, “What do you want me to say, Hope?” She dried her hands and turned to face her, “You’re obviously delusional. Was Noah attracted to you? Absolutely. You’re a beautiful woman. I’ve never tried to say anything different. Once Noah got to know you more, you showed your true colors and you ended up being a person Noah wasn’t interested in getting to know better.” Hope’s nostrils flared and her eyes darkened with rage. “I’m sorry, Hope. I truly hope the person you’ve shown here so far is not who you really are. Maybe you’re acting, maybe you aren’t, but I’m done with you. Noah is mine now, and there’s nothing you can do to change that fact.” Tierney gave her a sad smile and turned to walk out.</p>
<p>“Do you really believe I couldn’t get Noah back if I wanted him? You’re lucky Lucas came into the Villa.” Tierney stopped and slowly turned to look at Hope. </p>
<p>“Keep telling yourself that if that’s what you need to believe to make yourself feel better. Noah doesn’t want you, Lucas doesn’t want you. Not one man that’s in this Villa wants you.” Hope stands up and faces Tierney. </p>
<p>“Do you think every man in his place only wants you?” she seethed, putting her hands on her hips. Tierney rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“Of course not. Although I do have it on good authority that Lucas would be with me if I wanted him.” Hope snorted and tossed her hair back over her shoulder.</p>
<p>“No one has told you that.”</p>
<p>“Actually, Lucas told me that. Sorry, not sorry,” she leaned over and closed Hope’s mouth after it had fallen open in surprise. “Enjoy your night. I know I will,” Tierney smirked as she turned and headed back to the bedroom. </p>
<p>	She found Noah waiting by one of the beds in the corner for her. He wore only a pair of boxers and a smile, and the ache in her center returned. She needed him desperately or she might go insane. Tierney walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his bare back, her hands exploring the glorious plains of muscles there. </p>
<p>“I missed you, handsome,” she smiled sweetly as she looked up at him. Noah buried his hands in her hair and kissed her softly.</p>
<p>“Not as much as I missed you.” </p>
<p>“Oy!” Gary called from across the room. “You two could at least wait until lights are out!” Noah and Tierney turned to the others, a blush creeping into their cheeks. Tierney threw a pillow at him which hit him square in the face. “Hey!” Lottie laughed as she tossed the pillow back to Tierney. Gary looked at her in surprise, “I thought you were on my side.”</p>
<p>“On most things, yes, but Tierney and Noah are finally a couple after being apart. Cut them some slack, babe.” Gary rolled his eyes and grinned. </p>
<p>“Sorry guys,” he pulled Lottie back against his chest and kissed her shoulder. </p>
<p>“It’s all good, mate,” Noah shrugged his shoulders. Suddenly someone got a text.</p>
<p>Priya grinned from across the room, “I got a text!” Hope had finally made it into the bedroom and was standing beside Lucas.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Islanders, the Hideaway is now open! Please pick one couple to spend the night there.</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>“I think it should be Lucas and I,” Hope puts her arm around Lucas’s waist and he immediately stiffens.</p>
<p>“I think maybe Noah and Tierney should go,” he says quickly and Hope immediately drops her arm from his waist. Lottie and Bobby nod in agreement.</p>
<p>“I second that,” she says turning to Tierney with a grin. “What do you say, Tierney? Do you want to spend the night with Noah in the Hideaway?” She wiggles her eyebrows causing Tierney to giggle. Tierney looked up at Noah who nodded enthusiastically, and she laughed softly.</p>
<p>“Thanks guys! We’d love to have the chance to go to the Hideaway.” Each one grabbed a few of their things and they headed through the entrance to the Hideaway, leaving the whistling and cat calls behind them. </p>
<p>	When they got inside, they set down their things and took in the room for a moment. Suddenly they both felt a bit awkward. Noah laughed and scratched his head. </p>
<p>“I don’t know why I’m nervous all of a sudden.” Tierney brushed her hair behind her ears and played with the hem of her top.</p>
<p>“I know. I am too.” They looked over at the large king size bed and saw a bottle of champagne chilling on the table near it. “How about a drink? Maybe it will calm the nerves.” Noah nodded as he grabbed the bottle of champagne and expertly popped the cork. He poured them both a glass and they sat on the end of the bed and sipped it. Tierney grabbed a strawberry from the bowl and held it up to Noah’s lips. He smiled briefly before taking a bite of the delicious fruit. A stream of juice dripped from his chin, onto his broad chest. Tierney sat her glass down on the table and moved to his chest to lick the juice. Noah’s breath caught in his throat the moment her tongue touched his skin. Her lips didn’t leave him once she had cleaned up the strawberry juice. She planted heated kisses all over his neck, along his collarbone, sucking on his ear briefly before kissing along his jawline. Before she got back to his lips, she pulled away and looked into his amber eyes. Noah stood from the bed. He sat down his glass and took a throw from the nearby chair, tossing it over the camera in the corner of the room. He then walked back over to the bed, gently caressing her cheek with a soft smile on his face. </p>
<p>“We might not be able to do anything about the sound, but at least they can’t watch us,” he whispered as he brushed his lips across hers. Tierney smiled up at him.</p>
<p>“I can’t promise you that I’ll be quiet.” He grinned down at her, his amber eyes dancing with delight.</p>
<p>“Don’t hold back, baby. This is a long time coming. We don’t have to worry about anyone else walking in on us. It’s just you and me.” Noah took her lips hungrily, their tongues meeting, tasting each other. Her hands moved inside his boxers, grabbing Noah’s firm backside. She pushed the fabric down his long, toned legs. His erection stood at attention as soon as she removed the barrier of his boxers. Tierney looked him in the eyes as her tongue flicked across the tip. Noah groaned and closed his eyes as his hands wound in her long curls. She took him into her mouth slowly as her hands stroked his length. “Fuck, Tierney,” he hissed as she sucked him hard. His hands reached down to the hem of her top and pulled. In one fluid motion, her top joined his boxers on the floor. He stared down at her, her breasts heaving as she fought to control her breathing. They were absolutely perfect, rose tipped, and they filled his hands perfectly. His thumbs brushed over the stiff peaks and she bit her lip as her eyes drifted closed, her hand continuing to stroke him. Noah pushed her back against the bed, pulling her hands up above her head, holding them there with one hand while the other kneaded her breast before he finally took one into his mouth. Tierney writhed under him, wanting desperately to touch him but he refused to let her go. His tongue flicked and teased one nipple before moving to the other. His free hand roamed down her taunt stomach, easily sliding underneath the lace of her panties to her already wet center. Tierney gasped the moment his fingers found her, her hips bucking automatically towards his expert fingers as he stroked her. </p>
<p>“Yes, Noah,” she moaned. He finally released her hands so he could rid her of her panties as well. Noah placed heated kisses along her inner thighs as his fingers continued to pump in and out of her. Tierney ran her fingers through his hair, looking down at him, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. He met her eyes as he placed a kiss over her sex with a wicked smile on his face. </p>
<p>“I’m going to taste you, Tierney. I’ve been dreaming of this from the moment I saw you,” he continued to watch her face as he ran his tongue over her for the first time. She gasped and threw her head back it felt so damn good. “You’re so fucking beautiful, Tierney. How is it possible that a woman like you, wants a guy like me?” She looked down at him, her once passion filled gaze clearing for a moment. Noah didn’t give her a chance to respond, he quickly buried his face in her as his tongue found her once more. His fingers curled up finding her spot as his tongue continued to explore her. Tierney writhed, her hands gripping the covers underneath her as her hips moved to the rhythm of his fingers. Her own hands found her breasts and pinched her nipples hard before burying them in his hair again. </p>
<p>“I’m so close, Noah…” her voice trailed off as he continued to pleasure her. He lifted his head just long enough to speak.</p>
<p>“Come for me, Tierney. Don’t hold back,” he returned his attention to her. She felt the fire beginning to build inside her and her legs began to tremble. Her hands gripped the covers again as the orgasm hit her hard. Her body jerked as wave after wave of pleasure rippled through her. </p>
<p>“Noah!” she screamed as she bucked underneath him. He remained in place, placing soft kisses along her thigh as she came down from her peak. Slowly he kissed his way back up her body, nipping again at her hard nipple before kissing her deeply. Tierney flipped him onto his back and grinned down at his handsome face. “That was incredible,” she leaned down to kiss him hard as her hand found his hardness again. She stroked him slowly, “We’re just getting started.” Tierney grabbed a condom from the nightstand and quickly rolled it on. “Are you ready for me, Noah?” She rubbed his tip against her teasingly causing his hips to jerk up in response. </p>
<p>“I need you, Tierney,” he gripped her hips, but he didn’t try to force her onto him. She smiled down at him, her fingers caressing his face adoringly. She gently kissed his lips.</p>
<p>“I need you too,” she whispered before kissing him deeply. Tierney reached between their bodies and lowered herself onto him. Noah’s fingers tightened on her hips as he filled her, holding her still. Tierney’s breath hitched as she looked into Noah’s amber eyes. “Noah,” she whispered breathlessly. “You were made for me.” </p>
<p>“You’re my missing piece, Tierney. You’re who I’ve been waiting for,” he gasped as Tierney began to move her hips. She started slowly up and down, Noah thrusting up to meet her. He sat up, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close. The sense of completion Tierney felt as Noah made love to her was something she had yet to experience in her life. She knew Noah was hers, totally and completely hers. He flipped her onto her back, never losing tempo as he continued to thrust into her. Noah ran his hand up her arm, intertwining his fingers with hers as they held onto each other. </p>
<p>“I’m so close, Tierney,” he panted, burying his face in her neck. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, her nails dug into his back as she bit down on his shoulder. He let go of her hand and reached in between their bodies until his fingers found her sweet spot. “Come with me, baby.” She gasped as he rubbed her with just the right amount of pressure. She could feel herself tensing as his thrusts got faster and harder.</p>
<p>“Oh, yes, Noah!” she moaned as she kissed him hard. She wrenched her lips away from his as her second orgasm hit her hard. She didn’t hold back as she screamed his name over and over again. As soon as he felt her walls tightening around him he fell over the edge with her. Noah kissed her slow and deep before rolling off of her. He pulled her tight against his chest. For a moment, they simply lay there together, neither one saying anything while they tried to catch their breath. Tierney kissed his chest before looking up at him with a completely satisfied smile. “That was fucking, amazing.” Noah laughed as he pulled her close again to kiss her.</p>
<p>“It was absolutely fucking, amazing.” He traced his finger down the side of her face and lips. “I’ve never…” his voice trailed off as he looked up at the ceiling trying to find the right words. “What I felt when I was making love to you was unlike anything I’d ever felt before. I don’t know how to explain it…”</p>
<p>“No, I totally understand. I felt it too.” She kissed him again before laying her head on his chest. </p>
<p>“Was it worth the wait?” Tierney looked up at him with a wicked grin.</p>
<p>“Absolutely, but…” she leaned in to whisper against his ear. “One taste is definitely not enough.” He moaned as she nibbled his ear.</p>
<p>“I’d love to tell you I’m ready for an encore, but…” she laughed softly as she lay her head back on his chest.</p>
<p>“Fine, I’ll let you rest for a bit.” They lay there in silence for a moment before she heard the sound of Noah’s snoring. She looked up at his sleeping face, so serene and beautiful, and she knew for sure. She was definitely in love with this man.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Noah and Tierney enjoyed another quiet moment together before having to join the others. After a very steamy shower, they finally made their way to the lawn to join the others. Lottie grinned over at the as they approached, and Gary snickered.</p><p>“How are the two lovebirds this morning?” Gary wagged his eyebrows suggestively, making them blush. </p><p>“We’re fabulous, how are you two?” Tierney asked as Noah went behind the bar to make them both a cup of tea. Tierney slid into the stool beside Lottie. She leaned over a whispered in her ear.</p><p>“Fabulous, eh? Was he as good as I thought he would be?” Tierney laughed nervously and nodded.</p><p>“Epic…” Lottie sighed dramatically.</p><p>“Damn it! I knew I should have made my move!” She glanced over to where Noah and Gary were in conversation. “Although, I have to say, I quite enjoyed my evening as well.” Lottie grinned. </p><p>“So you and Gary…” she let her voice trail off and raised her eyebrows, and Lottie knew exactly what she was implying. </p><p>“Not all the way, we just fooled around a bit.” She leaned in close to Tierney again to whisper, a satisfied smirk on her face, “I can tell you though that when it does happen, he’s…more than equipped to satisfy me.” Tierney covered her mouth as a giggle escaped her lips. Noah and Gary turned to look at them with confused smiles on their handsome faces. Gary looked back at Noah, shrugged his shoulders, and resumed his conversation. Lottie joined Tierney in her giggle fit. </p><p>They were interrupted when Henrik yelled out from the pool, “I got a text!” Everyone made their way over to the loungers by the pool. Once everyone was there, he read the text. </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Islanders, tonight the Villa will be hosting a Ministry of Sound Party. Make sure you all dress to impress! #purebeats #ministryofsound</i>
  </b>
</p><p>Hope grinned and threw her hair back over her shoulder, “Amazing! We get to scrub up nice and dance the night away. Aren’t you excited, Lucas? We’ll be the hottest couple there!” She gave him a smoldering look as she ran her manicured nail down his arm. He shuddered and slowly stepped away from her with a frown. </p><p>“I’m sure it’ll be fun for all of us to hang out…together…as a group.” Hope scowled while everyone else fought to hold back their laughter. </p><p>“Do you think this means we’ll be getting new Islanders?” Bobby asked, his eyes hopeful. </p><p>Tierney gave his hand an affectionate squeeze, “I wouldn’t be surprised.”</p><p> Henrik smiled as he threw his arm around Lucas and Bobby’s shoulders, “The way I see it, there are only two solid couples in this Villa right now.” He paused as Hope snorted and crossed her arms over her chest. He only paused for a moment before he continued, “Maybe those of us who aren’t in serious couples will get lucky.” Bobby clapped his hands together in mock prayer.</p><p>“I pray to the Love Island Gods! Please!” Everyone laughed at him then the Islanders slowly went their separate ways to enjoy the day before the party later that evening. </p><p>	<b><i>		~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</i></b></p><p>	Everyone stood around the lawn sipping on their cocktails and munching on snacks. They had decorated the place beautifully with fairly lights and luminous globes hanging everywhere, bathing the scene in twinkling gold. DJ Big T off to the side waiting to get the go ahead to start his music. He nodded and walked over to his table and began doing what he did best. </p><p>“Alright Islanders! Time to shake your asses on the dance floor,” he bellowed as he began spinning ‘Obsessed’ by Dynoro and Ina Wroldsen while all the Islanders began to dance to the beat. Tierney held onto her flute of champagne as she dance close to Noah. He placed his hands on her hips as they moved to the seductive rhythm of the music. A few songs later during a break in the music, they turn towards the Villa as they hear footsteps approaching. Two new Islanders emerged, both dressed to party. The guy was massive. He stood around 6’ 4" and it looked as if his shoulders were almost as wide. He had dark blonde hair buzzed cut close to his head.  Everyone could tell he had to be a body builder with all those muscles. Tierney shrugged her shoulders as she sipped her champagne. That much muscle was a complete turn off to her. She saw Priya’s eyes light up at the sight of him, she tossed her long auburn locks over her shoulder, stood a little straighter, and bit her lip as she smiled up at him coyly. The girl was a petite little thing. She had shoulder length blonde hair, and her bright blue eyes sparkled with excitement. Tierney looked around the lawn at all the others to see what kind of reaction they had. Bobby and Henrik looked like they were ready to pounce already. She could see Gary’s eyes travel up and down her body appreciatively, but his arm was firmly wrapped around Lottie’s waist. Once he gave his once over, he looked down at Lottie with a smile and kissed her head making her blush slightly. Tierney looked up at Noah who stood beside her with his drink in hand. He had a warm smile on his handsome face, but she didn’t see any signs of him checking her out. This made her heart swell insider her chest She knew Noah wasn’t blind but at least he wasn’t drooling over the new girl right in front of her. </p><p>“Oh my gosh! I can’t believe we’re actually here,” the new blonde gushed as they approached. The new guy had a smug smile on his face.</p><p>“Hello, ladies. I’m Jakub.” He looked each one of the girls up and down appreciatively. Noah’s arm around Tierney’s waist tightened and Tierney placed her hand over his and gave it a squeeze. He looked down at her and gave her a tight smile, but she could tell there was something about Jakub he didn’t like. Priya leaned over to Tierney and whispered.</p><p>“He’s so fit,” Tierney choked on her champagne and covered her mouth with her hand.</p><p>“He looks like he might break you in half Priya.” Priya looked at Tierney with a devilish grin. </p><p>“What a way to go…” she winked then turned her attention back to the newbies. The new girl seemed super hyper and animated.</p><p>“OMG! Hi, everyone! I’m Chelsea.” She ran straight to Tierney with her arms stretched out for a hug. Tierney tensed in surprise, but let the perky girl hug her. “I’m so glad to meet you, Tierney! It feels like I know you already after watching you on the telly.”</p><p>“You’ve been watching us?” Hope asked. Chelsea’s smile faltered only slightly when she looked at Hope, then turned her attention back to the others.</p><p>“That’s right. And let me just say one thing,” Jakub sent a challenging stare to all the other guys. “If the boys here aren’t up for the challenge of a real woman like Priya, I am.” He turned to Priya with a wink. Priya looked like she could eat him up right then and there. </p><p>“Oh,” was all she could manage to say for a moment. She quickly regained her composure, “What else did you guys see?”</p><p>“A lot…” Chelsea was cut off by Jakub.</p><p>“I thought we were having a party, and I’ve got some fit girls I wanna get to chirpsing with.” Hope and Priya quickly followed Jakub towards the dance floor. Chelsea rolled her eyes and turned back to the others. She gave Bobby, Henrik, and Lucas a flirty smile.</p><p>“I don’t suppose one of you handsome guys could get me a drink?” </p><p>“I will,” Bobby and Henrik said at the same time. They looked at each other and frowned, everyone else held back their laughter. </p><p>“Well, it is gin o’clock right? You could each get me one. I’d have one for each hand. I have some catching up to do anyway,” she winked as the boys hurried off to get her a drink. She turned her attention back to Tierney and Noah. “OMG, Tierney…” She paused as she took a deep breath, “I just can’t tell you how much everyone is loving you and Noah. Everyone was rooting for you two to finally get together and you did!” She squealed as she hugged Tierney and Noah together.</p><p>“Thank you, Chelsea. Noah and I couldn’t be happier.”</p><p>	Suddenly there was a loud splash. Everyone looks over towards the pool and sees Hope bobbing up and down in the water laughing up at Jakub. He grabs Priya around the waist and pulls her into the pool with him. He takes turns throwing each girl across the pool. </p><p>“Anyhoo,” Chelsea turned her attention back to the others. “I just feel like I know you all so well already. Like we could just go out for Pino Grigios, like, tomorrow.” Tierney laughed as Henrik and Bobby approached with two gin and tonics for Chelsea. She gives them both a sweet smile. “Thanks boys!” She took a sip from each glass in turn and a slow, satisfied smile spread across her beautiful face. “Mmm, strong…just like I like my men,” she winked and both Henrik and Bobby grinned sheepishly. Noah laughed as he took Bobby and Henrik by the arm. </p><p>“Why don’t we leave the ladies to chat for a bit? I think Bobby and Henrik could use a minute to cool off, don’t you think Gary?” Gary nodded and grinned as he threw his arms around Bobby and Henrik’s shoulders.</p><p>“Let Noah and I show you how to talk to birds…” his voice trailed off as Lottie called out to him.</p><p>“What did I tell you about calling us birds, Gary?” He blushed slightly and shrugged his shoulders, hurrying off with the other guys. Lottie laughed and shook her head, “I’m working on it girls.” Tierney and Chelsea laughed.</p><p>“Nah, Gary is the sweetest. No need to change him.”</p><p>“I don’t really want to change him…just teach him a few things,” she winked as she sipped her champagne. “So, Chelsea, now that the boys are gone you can tell us. Who do you really fancy?”</p><p>Chelsea’s blue eyes danced happily as she looked across the lawn towards the kitchen, “Bobby is so adorbs, and Henrik is super sweet.” She bounced up and down excitedly, “You guys have to help me!”</p><p>“You really couldn’t go wrong with either one. They’re both super sweet and super hot,” Lottie shrugged her shoulders dismissively. “Honestly, I’m just happy you don’t seem to be into Gary.”</p><p>Chelsea giggled, waving her hand in front of her face, her head shaking no, “He’s totally not my type babes. Besides, everyone can see you to are hot together.” Lottie blushed and tried not to show how much hearing that pleased her. </p><p>“Just talk to both and try to get to know them the best you can. If they do you and Jakub like they did Lucas and Henrik, then you’ll have an opportunity to take them both out on a date. Once you’ve had a chance to talk to them one on one without any other interruptions, then maybe your choice will be a bit easier.”</p><p>“You’re so right babes!” She turns and struts over to the kitchen, both Bobby and Henrik eagerly greeting her. Tierney laughed and scratched her head. </p><p>“She’s definitely and interesting addition to the Villa.” Lottie smirked. </p><p>“Interesting…that’s the perfect word to describe her.” Lottie looked over towards the pool and shook her head. “Can Hope be any more obvious?” Tierney turned to see what Lottie was talking about. She was clinging to Jakub’s back while he was trying to have a conversation with Priya. Tierney rolled her eyes and shook her head. </p><p>“Why can’t she just get kicked out already? No one wants her here. She’s nothing but a thorn in our sides.”</p><p>“That’s why she’s still here and there hasn’t been another dumping yet. The powers that be want her here to keep the tension high and keep the ratings up. If there’s tension, then of course people are going to watch to see what happens next.”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</i>
  </b>
</p><p>	The next morning, Tierney woke up to find herself alone in the bedroom. She quickly showered and got dressed for the day. She stopped by the kitchen to make herself a cuppa before heading over towards the gym where everyone seemed to be gathered. Noah smiled as he saw her approach and greeted her with a hug and kiss on the head. </p><p>“Good morning, beautiful.”</p><p>“Good morning,” she smiled up at Noah, reaching up to give him a soft kiss on the lips. He holds her there for a moment before finally letting her go. “Have I missed anything?” Noah shakes his head.</p><p>“Nah, the guys were just out here having a workout. The girls just kind of came over to watch Jakub I think,” Noah laughed softly. Tierney looked over towards the weight bench and saw Priya, Hope, and Marisol all watching Jakub as he lifted weights. </p><p>“I think we might need to get them all a bib to catch the drool from their mouths.” Noah laughed deep as he pulled Tierney closer to him.</p><p>“I’m just glad I don’t have to compete with him for your affections.” Tierney looked up at him, her blue eyes bright with affection.</p><p>“Never!” Noah leaned down and kissed her again, taking his time to savor the feel of her lips against his. He groaned softly when her tongue darted across his lips, daring his to come out and play. Tierney slowly pulled away, a satisfied smile on her face. “We’ll have to continue this in private…” Noah’s amber eyes flashed with desire.</p><p>“Everyone is out here. I think we could sneak off for a bit of alone time…” As soon as those words left his lips, Chelsea squealed with delight.</p><p>“I got a text!” Since everyone was already at the gym, she didn’t have to wait to read it.</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Chelsea and Jakub, it’s time for your first dates. You must each choose two Islanders.   #firstdatevibes #letthesinglesmingle</i>
  </b>
</p><p>	Chelsea squeals again as she bounces up and down on her feet. She pursed her lips together and looked at each of the boys in turn. </p><p>“Let’s see…” She pretends to think about her choices, then her eyes stop on Bobby. “For my first date I choose…Bobby!” Bobby’s face breaks out into an excited smile. Tierney hugs him excited for him. </p><p>“Congrats, babe!”</p><p>“Thanks, Lass. Maybe this time I can really connect with someone.” </p><p>“Stay positive!” They turned their attention back to Chelsea who still had to choose another date. She wiggled her finger and pointed to Henrik.</p><p>“Henrik! Will you go on a date with me?”</p><p>“Of course!” he grinned, leaning down to place a kiss on her cheek.</p><p>“Amazeballs!” She turned to Jakub. “You’re turn babes.” Jakub looks around at all the girls. Everyone but Tierney and Lottie look excited at the prospect of going on a date with Jakub. </p><p>“Alright,” he claps his hands together, a cocky smile on his face. “I’ve done a lot of big thinking about this. The first girl I’d like to take on a date is…Hope.” Hope saunters up to Jakub and places a lingering kiss on his cheek.</p><p>“I’d be honored, babe.” Jakub chuckles and turns his attention back to the other girls.</p><p>“Of course you are.” He flexes his muscles a bit as he looks around at all the other girls. Priya sends him a seductive smile as she flips her long auburn hair over her shoulder as Marisol poses with one hand on her hip while the other hand plays with a lock of her hair. “You girls make this so hard…” Tierney stood beside Noah, her mind drifting off to thoughts of Noah writhing underneath her as she…Suddenly she was brought back to reality when she heard her name being called, “Tierney.” </p><p>	Everyone looked at Jakub in complete shock. Noah’s shock quickly melted into anger. Tierney didn’t move for a moment. Feeling Noah tense and shake with anger behind her caused her to finally break her trance. She put a hand on his arm and he slowly began to calm down. </p><p>“Don’t…” Noah looked down into Tierney’s eyes and she smiled up at him. “It doesn’t matter if I’m on the date with him,” she whispered in his ear. “You’re the one that will be on my mind all night. I’ll be thinking about what we’re going to do when I get back to the Villa.” Noah felt a smile tug at his lips. </p><p>“Tierney?” Hope practically screamed. “Why her?” Jakub frowned down at Hope. </p><p>“It’s my choice Hope. Don’t make me regret picking you.” She immediately shut her mouth, but kept her arms crossed as she glared at Tierney. </p><p>“Can I ask why?” Priya said as she gently touched his arm. “Marisol and I are clearly interested in you, but you picked someone who’s barely said one word to you.” Jakub jumped up from the weight bench and grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat from his face. He shrugged unapologetically. </p><p>“It is what it is ladies.” Jakub wrapped an arm around Hope’s waist and began walking towards the Villa. “Let’s go get ready for our date, babe.” Hope put her arm around his waist, threw one more glare at Tierney before disappearing into the house with Jakub. Everyone slowly turned their attention to Tierney. She felt Noah’s arms wrap around her from behind and she leaned into his warmth. </p><p>“I don’t know what to think guys. I’ve shown him absolutely NO interest. Why did he pick me?” Marisol flicked her tawny hair over her shoulder and leaned against the tower of weights.</p><p>“My guess would be that was why he chose you. He sees you as a challenge.” Lottie rolled her eyes.</p><p>“There’s no way in hell Jakub is going to get in between Noah and Tierney.” </p><p>Priya shook her head in confusion, “Exactly. I knew his ego was huge when he first walked into the Villa, but this…this is insane. He knew Marisol and I were pretty much a sure thing. We’ve been dying for new male blood to walk into this place. We were practically putting our pretty parts on a platter for him and he chooses one of the two girls who are actually happy in their couples.” She turns to Henrik with a sheepish smile. “Sorry Henrik. You and Bobby are great guys, but you know as well as we do that there’s just no…no spark there, right?” Henrik give his trademark grin and waves her off. </p><p>“Nah, you’re right. No offense taken. I’m hoping maybe Chelsea and I will connect on our date later.”</p><p>“I’m actually kind of surprised he chose Hope over you two,” Lucas shrugged his shoulders. “You two are definitely much better than her.” Priya rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Tell me about it. It’s almost like a slap in the face.” Marisol threw her hands up in the air and headed towards the pool. </p><p>“Whatever! His loss!” Tierney turned to face Noah. She could tell by the look on his face that he was deep in thought. She gently cupped his chin and made him meet her gaze. </p><p>“Talk to me.” Noah sighed heavily and tried to give her a smile.</p><p>“It’s nothing.”</p><p>“Don’t do that Noah. One of the reasons we work so well together is that you know you can talk to me.” He leaned down and brushed his lips across hers, his fingers tracing up and down her spine making her shiver. He felt her nipples harden against his chest. She pulled away from him just enough to look up at him, a devilish smile on her lovely face. “Let’s head somewhere more…private?” She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the hot tub. It was semi hidden by the Hideaway, but not completely out of view. </p><p>	Noah sat down on one of the seats, the bubbles reaching almost to his shoulders. Tierney climbed on top of his lap and quickly pulled his mouth to hers. She buried one hand in his hair, while the other hand skimmed his chest before it began to stroke him through his shorts. He was hard in an instant as her hand stroked him. Tierney pulled his shorts off, letting them float up to the surface of the hot tub before she tugged at the string of her bottoms. He was inside her before her bottoms had the chance to float up to the top of the water. She rode him hard and fast. Noah pulled down the side of her top and bit her nipple before pulling it into his mouth. Tierney bit her lip to keep her cries from escaping her lips. </p><p>“You’re so fucking beautiful…” Noah murmured against her breast before taking the hard tip into his warm mouth once more. Tierney leaned down to his ear.</p><p>“I love the way you feel inside me,” She threw her head back as she arched her back. He had already proven he was a fabulous lover, hitting her spot more than once before. Today as she rode him, he was hitting her spot over and over and Tierney didn’t know how much longer she would be able to hold on. She could feel her orgasm building and it was about to shatter her. “Oh, Noah, I’m coming…” He tore his mouth from her breast and kissed her to muffle her screams as her release came. Noah felt her tighten around him and it made his hips thrust harder and harder against her, but he wasn’t done with her yet. Tierney gasped as Noah continued to move inside her. </p><p>“I’m not through with you yet, Tierney,” he panted as he pulled her hips down to his. His amber eyes blazed as he looked up at her on his lap. Tierney crushed her lips to his as she began moving once more on top of him. “That’s it baby…” he shuddered as Tierney bit his ear before gently sucking on it. Noah pulled the other side of her top down and pinched her hardened nipple before rolling it against his palm. He buried his face in her cleavage, wrapping his strong arms around her waist. He turned his face slightly to place gentle kisses on her breasts before her nipple disappeared inside his warm mouth once more. </p><p>“Mmm, Noah, don’t stop…” she cried out softly when she felt Noah’s fingers rubbing her swollen nub causing her to buck against him even harder. She could feel her second orgasm coming, and this time she was determined to make him come with her. Tierney grabbed the edge of the hot tub for leverage and quickened her pace. Noah’s hands found her hips, gripping them tightly as he pulled her hard against him over and over again. She could tell he was close too. “Yes…yes…” she panted against his lips as her second release came. This time as soon as she began to tighten around him, Noah came as well. </p><p>“Fuck…” he groaned into her mouth as his hips bucked against hers. They held onto each other while they tried to catch their breath. “I don’t think I can move…” Noah groaned, his voice muffled by her chest. Tierney tried to laugh, but it took way too much effort. </p><p>“Damn Noah…” She slowly lifted her head, pushing her hair out of her face. “I don’t think I’m ever going to get enough of you.” He gave her a soft smile.</p><p>“I hope you’re never going to have to.” Tierney gently stroked his face, looking into his eyes.</p><p>“Are you actually worried about my date with Jakub?”</p><p>Noah tried to look away, but Tierney held his gaze and wouldn’t let him. “Maybe a little.”</p><p>“There is absolutely nothing for you to worry about. I’m not interested in Jakub at all. Maybe it’s like Marisol said. He asked me because he knew I wasn’t interested. Maybe he just likes a challenge and thought he’d give it a go?” Tierney laughed, “It doesn’t really matter what his reasons are. I’m only interested in you.” Noah smiled up at her, pulling her lips down to his in a searing kiss. </p><p>“I can’t tell you how relieved I am to hear that.” His buried his hand in her hair as he continued to kiss her. She could actually feel him beginning to twitch inside her. She pulled back in shock and stared down at him.</p><p>“You’re not…” her voice trailed off and he laughed softly, slightly embarrassed. </p><p>“What can I say? It’s all your fault. I can’t seem to help myself when I’m around you.” Before anything else could happen, Tierney heard her phone ding. She rolled her eyes and looked at her message.</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Tierney, Hope and Jakub have left for their date. Please head upstairs and get ready. #twodatesarebetterthanone #choices</i>
  </b>
</p><p>	Noah pulled Tierney’s top back in place and helped her tie her bottoms back on before sliding his shorts back on. Tierney gave him one more deep kiss before climbing out of the hot tub.<br/>
“I’ll see you later, babe.” She gave him a smile and blew him a kiss as she walked away.</p><p>“Make sure he keeps his hands off…” he mumbles to himself, but Tierney answered.</p><p>“I heard that.” He laughed softly as he let himself sink under the water. </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</i>
  </b>
</p><p>	Tierney jumped in the shower and got dressed quickly. She dried her hair as much as she could with the towel, then added a bit of mousse to her hair, scrunching it to bring out her natural curls. She decided to wear a cute little white wrap dress that hugged her curves while the beaded belt accentuated her small waist. After applying a little eyeliner and lip gloss she was ready to go. When she got downstairs, she saw Noah sitting on the couch pretending to be working on a puzzle. He got up to greet her, his amber eyes scanning her body appreciatively. She gave him a sexy smile as she reached up to give him a lingering kiss. </p><p>“You look amazing,” he smiled down at her, his hands remaining protectively at the small of her back. </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“Have a good time…” He gave a small laugh, “Well, maybe not too good of a time.”</p><p>Tierney ran her fingers through his hair and smiled up at him, “I can’t wait to be back here in your arms Noah.” She slowly began to pull away, her finger ran along the top of his shorts, “By the way…you might want to check yourself in the mirror.” He looked down at her confused. “Your shorts are on backwards,” She whispered in his ear as she slowly walked towards the door. “You wouldn’t want everyone to know what we were doing in that hot tub would you?”</p><p>Noah grinned despite the blush that crept into his cheeks, “I guess we wouldn’t want them to be jealous.” He gave her a small wave as she closed the door behind her.</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</i>
  </b>
</p><p>	Tierney sat back and enjoyed the short ride to the vineyard. When she stepped out of the car, she saw Jakub sitting at a table for two at the top of the hill that overlooked a portion of the vineyard. It was a beautiful spot. If she’d been here with Noah it would have been the perfect spot for a romantic date. The fact that it was Jakub, not Noah made it just plain awkward. As she approached, Jakub stood to greet her. He was ginormous. The buttons of the blue dress shirt he was wearing looked as if they were straining under the pressure of his bulging muscles underneath it and the white slacks he was wearing looked to be ready to bust at the seams. Tierney gave him a smile as she approached. Jakub grinned down at her, his eyes scanning up and down her body. The way he licked his lips, make Tierney assume he liked what he saw. She forced herself to keep the smile on her face.</p><p>“Thank you for inviting me Jakub. I have to say I was surprised you chose me.” He sat down in his seat, not even bothering to hold Tierney’s chair as she sat down. </p><p>“I feel like you’re the sort of girl who puts in the work to look good. You know, makeup and stuff. That’s a good thing. I make an effort, so I expect a girl to do the same.” Tierney nearly choked on the champagne she had just taken a sip of when he said it. She sat down her glass and gently dabbed her lips with her napkin.</p><p>“I make and effort when I want to.”</p><p>Jakub grinned at her over the top of his glass, “I just think if you’re gonna make an effort, it might as well be in the Love Island Villa. Or on a date.”  He tries to pop the collar of his shirt, but it’s so tight it can’t move, “I always go the extra mile. Gotta be on form, looking my best. Can’t leave the house without ironing my shirt. You know how it is.”</p><p>“Do you iron your socks too?” Tierney asked, jokingly.</p><p>“Yeah. Why do you ask?” Tierney fought to control the giggle that wanted to escape her lips. Before either of them could say anything else, two very large sangrias were brought out to the table. Jakub looks at the dark red liquid , then down to his white pants. He leans forward, taking a careful sip, then leans back with a grin. “Gotta love a good Shangri-La.”</p><p>“It’s called sangria.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s what I said.”</p><p>“You called it Shangri-La.”</p><p>He give Tierney a blank stare, “Yeah? We’re both saying the same thing.”</p><p>“But we’re not though…” Jakub waves off her comment and leans forward to take another sip of his drink.</p><p>“You’re a little bit extra, aren’t you?” He leans back again and looks her up and down, “You’re always the one turning things up in here, making it interesting.” He rubbed his hands together, a smirk playing on his lips, “I’m all about that.” Tierney took a couple sips of her drink, praying the alcohol would kick in and numb her from the pain of his date. </p><p>“No, I don’t think that’s me. Hope is the one who likes all the drama.”</p><p>“Part of why I wanted this date with you, to be honest, was to see if you were the same in real life. So, I came up with some test questions.”</p><p>“A test?” Jakub nodded. “On a date?”</p><p>“Yeah, I need to see if you’re extra enough for me.”</p><p>“I thought I was on a date, not taking a test.”</p><p>Jakub seems unfazed, “It’s a bit of fun, innit?” He takes another sip of his drink before he begins. “Okay, so say you could have one superpower, right? What superpower would you have?”</p><p>“Invisibility.” Jakub frowns at her, scratching his head. </p><p>“That’s a bit boring isn’t it? Like, nobody could even see you doing it.”</p><p>Tierney laughed, “That’s kind of the point.”</p><p>“No way that’s true. You’re way more turned up than that.” Tierney shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>“I am who I am. I’m not changing who I am for anyone.” Jakub doesn’t seem fazed by her response. </p><p>“I’m looking for someone who really knows what she wants. Who doesn’t let other people get in the way.” Jakub smiled over at her. “Watching you and Hope fight it out over Noah…” He stares off into space, “That was a huge turn on for me.” Suddenly Tierney understood why he asked her on the date.</p><p>“Are you hoping that Hope and I will fight over you?” A slow smile spread across his face as he steepled his hands underneath his chin. Tierney laughed and shook her head. </p><p>“Did you see the tall, dark, and handsome man I’m currently coupled up with?” Jakub continued to smile at her. “Noah was who I wanted. I have him, and I don’t plan on letting him go anytime soon.” Jakub licked his lips. </p><p>“What’s your first impression of me, Tierney? What do you think I’m about so far?”</p><p>“Mate, you iron your socks…” Jakub’s smile faltered a bit for the first time that night. </p><p>“That’s the kind of guy the girls want, in my experience.” He shakes his head, “A guy who irons his socks, never skips leg day and always remembers to wipe down the bar after he’s used it. That’s what gives you BDE.”</p><p>“Is that a medical or psychiatric condition…”</p><p>“Nah, like, Big Dick Energy.” Tierney was at a loss for words. She simply stared at him, her brain trying to wrap itself around what he just said. She slowly leaned forward and took a couple big sips of her sangria as Jakub leaned back in his chair. His cocky grin remaining on his face. “So, how do you think this went then, as far as first dates go?”</p><p>“Terrible.” Jakub frowned at her from across the table. “I’m sorry Jakub, but there is just no chance for you and me to work.” Jakub shakes his head and clears his throat. </p><p>“I’m not sure this is working for me Tierney. I mean, you’re a fit bird, but you’re a bit tame for my taste.” Tierney rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. As long as he wasn’t interested, she wasn’t going to argue with him. </p><p>“I understand, Jakub. Thank you for an…interesting evening.” They walked back to the car in silence. They made their way back to the lawn where everyone else was gathered enjoying after dinner cocktails. Noah stood up and met Tierney with a big hug and sweet kiss. Jakub didn’t acknowledge him, he simply continued towards the group. Hope got up from the table and gave Jakub a kiss on the cheek. He gave her ass a squeeze then walked past her to sit beside Priya. He started whispering in her ear, and Tierney could tell from the look on Priya’s face it wouldn’t be long before she was putty in his hands again.</p><p>“So, how did your date go? Hope has been Jakub this, Jakub that ever since she got back to the Villa.” Tierney rolled her eyes.</p><p>“He irons his socks!” she smiled as Noah laughed loudly. </p><p>“Are you serious?” Tierney nodded as she buried her face in Noah’s strong chest.</p><p>“It was so horrible, babe. He actually gave me a test.”</p><p>“A test?”</p><p>“To see if we were compatible. He asked me what superpower I’d want.”</p><p>“Invisibility,” Noah said without hesitation and Tierney smiled sweetly up at him.</p><p>“Yes! That’s what I said. He said it was a boring answer.” Tierney mentally shook herself, “Anyway, I told him there wasn’t any chance for him and me.” Noah grinned down at her, his hands stroking her back sensually. Tierney bit her lip as she looked up at him, her blue eyes flashing with desire for him despite the fact it had only been a few hours since their last encounter in the hot tub.</p><p>“You could never be boring, Tierney.” He leaned forward and kissed here slowly, his tongue flicking teasingly across her lips. </p><p>“Of course, he tried to turn it to sound like he was blowing me off.” Tierney groaned in frustration, “I didn’t argue with him. I just let him think he was in charge. As long as the date ended, I didn’t care.” Tierney lay her head on Noah’s chest and sighed happily. Suddenly she realized she hadn’t heard Chelsea’s voice since they got back to the Villa. She looked over and saw Bobby and Henrik both at the table talking with the others. “Where’s Chelsea?”</p><p>Noah shrugged, “She headed upstairs as soon as she got back with Henrik. She said she was tired and wanted to go to bed early.”</p><p>“Did she seem upset?”</p><p>Noah shook his head, “No, she didn’t seem to be. Henrik and Bobby both said they had great dates and they really like her.” </p><p>“I’m pretty beat too. Maybe we should head up to bed and I can check on her.” Noah took her hand and led her upstairs to the bedroom. When they entered the room, they could see Chelsea already asleep in her bed. Her sleep mask was in place, and her mouth hung open slightly as she breathed in and out. Tierney and Noah looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, then began getting ready for bed. When Tierney was finished in the bathroom, Noah was already in bed waiting for her. She curled her body around his, laying her head on his chest. “I’m so thankful to have you, Noah.”</p><p>“Me too, Tierney,” he whispered softly as he kissed the top of her head. Within minutes, Tierney heard the sound of his snoring begin. She smiled to herself, kissed his chest, then let the loud sounds of his sleeping lull her to sleep as well.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>